On The Inside
by Ringles
Summary: A rich girl with a past trying to live in the normal world with her childhood friends in Miami, FL becomes the woman of his dreams - Brian/OC.
1. This Is Me

Well, I guess you just wish you were me. I have everything, I can get anything, all with one handy swipe of daddy's golden credit card. The second I turned 21 I had just inherited my trust fund, which might I add was worth 21 million dollars.  
  
That's a lot of money to be given to a 21 year old I guess, but now I'm 26 and I'm handling it just fine. I mean, I did go a bit crazy in the beginning, 8 cars, 2 houses, 2 holiday homes and a killer wardrobe. But contrary to popular belief I'm not really into all that material stuff, I mean the cars yes, but all my houses and everything no.  
  
It is great to live in a beautiful home, but I don't see any true pure value and happiness that comes from it. It's fantastic not to have to worry where my next meal's coming from, or how I'll manage to pay the bills each month. But still, there's just more to life than all of that shit.  
  
I can guess you're willing to find out just who the hell I am and what the purpose of all this really is, right?  
  
James Simpson, I know it sounds like a guys name, who knows what state my mother was in when I was born, so Jamie is how I'm usually known by most, except my sister Siobhan when she loses her block about something or other.  
  
A little more about me? I'm 26 as mentioned above, oh man, I drive way to fast for my own good and I'm always just trying to live life and have fun. I guess I don't have much direction, a huge career, it's just me, my cars, racing, the beach and that's how I like it.  
  
My mum thinks I need to try and get more of a career than just being a mechanic, but you know what, that's my life, I love it. My sisters and brothers all went on and got into the business of the Simpson family, Importing and Exporting telecommunication devices.  
  
I couldn't believe the day I heard them say that they wanted me to become an exec of Simpson Bailey Inc. I thought I'd just been fed the biggest load of bullshit under the sun, how the hell did they think they could get me in a suit! No way, I'm not some stiff with a briefcase.  
  
I took a mechanics course when I was fresh out of high school and now I just help out my friend Tej occasionally at his garage. I would love to own my own someday, but I just don't think that day will be coming soon, I'm having too much fun right now to really think about tying myself up.  
  
So this is basically me in a nutshell, a pretty tiny one at that. Sometimes I just wish that I could disappear, just get in one of my cars and go. I did once, I went to New York, that landed me my Manhattan apartment, where I am now actually.  
  
I'm looking out of my window and the city's ablaze with lights and noise, it's fantastic I love it. I'm still a Miami girl at heart, I lived there most of my life, even though I was born in Brisbane Australia.  
  
Time to go history diving now, my parents are Australian and we all lived in Australia until I was 10. Then the company sky rocketed and my parents felt it best to relocate to Miami to help the business grow further and give us more ties with the US markets and the European markets.  
  
The past 16 years I've spent living in Miami, sometimes I get stuck in a culture block, I don't know, am I an Australian, am I an American? My best friend Suki just tells me I'm an Aussie American, which makes me laugh.  
  
About 6 months ago I decided that I wanted to escape the confines of Florida and just go and live in New York for a while. My dad thought it was a good idea, just to get out and enjoy a new city and a new lifestyle for a year, mum agreed.  
  
I love my parents and my sisters and my brothers dearly. But sometimes I just want to choke them! My sister Luisa is 3 years younger than me, she's probably the one out of the 4 of us girls that I'm the closest too. I love being a big sister and having Luisa as my little sister is great.  
  
Siobhan is the eldest, and therefore she's the I'm always right, you're always wrong so don't even try and make me see from your point of view sister. I love her though, she's always been there, but sometimes she's just a bit much to take. I guess that me and my sister Josie are in the middle, me more so than her, Joey is very much a homebody and she doesn't like overseas travel, so she ended up staying back in Brisbane with my aunty and uncle.  
  
Josie and I keep up regular emails, she's 2 years older than me and Siobhan is 4 years. But Josie and I are pretty close, there's not too much of an age difference there so we can just relate so much on stuff that's happening to us.  
  
So here finds me, it's four days before Christmas and I'm going back to Miami tomorrow. The plane ticket's booked, the family are aware, Suki's coming to pick me up from the airport, so that means Tej and Jimmy too.  
  
I'm actually liking this whole diary thing, I never thought it'd be me, but here I am, on my white sofa staring out at the city below me and madly writing my life so far on this silver laptop sitting on my knees.  
  
The whole, expression of thought and feeling has always been a strong point for me, I draw it and paint it, I write it and sing it, I live it and breathe it.  
  
I just finished writing a song actually, I just sat with my guitar and my music pad and just wrote and wrote, that was my Monday, it's now Thursday.  
  
I put the finishing touches on my chord progressions just before I decided to take a stab at the whole diary idea. New York inspires me in so many ways, there's so much happening around me and the fact that I can just join in the mess and move with the flow really grabs me and drags me into it.  
  
Suki's going to die when she sees my newest additions to my over flowing wardrobe, I went into Tommy Hilfiger on Tuesday, Ralph Lauren on Wednesday and today I hit Calvin Klein.  
  
My year here's sadly over, but I think that I might even come back for a few months in the new year, New York's just so captivating. Just sitting in Central Park and staring out at the loved up couples and happy families. Walking 5th avenue with the girls, surrounded by tourists and uptight socialites. Even just chilling down in Soho with a great book and an ice coffee in some unknown, but suddenly trendy café, just because Gwenyth mentioned it in some People magazine interview.  
  
Well now as I come to a point in my life and a sickeningly ironic philosophical view on the workings and jerkings of the world I think that I need some sleep. So here ends my very first, and definitely not my last diary entry.  
  
Good night and be safe. Till next time we catch up and you can listen to me and take the window into my life and soul. 


	2. The Real World

Hey all, please review this if you're reading, because that way I know that you're all actually reading it, and hopefully liking it, so please don't hold back, because if I think no one's reading it I just won't bother to publish it up here anymore, so please read and review, because I don't really want to have to take it off, but if it appears no one's reading I will.  
  
Ok well, hope who ever, if any one enjoys this next chapter and hopefully there's more to come.  
  
***********  
  
"Jamie's coming back today," Suki announced over breakfast.  
  
Tej, Jimmy, Suki, Rome and Brian all sat at the table on Friday morning. Rome was into a bowl of Captain Crunch, Tej and Suki were talking sprays over toast and coffee and Jimmy and Brian had banged together bacon and egg sandwiches.  
  
"Yeah, my girl James, gotta get her back into the garage, she's got a Midas touch on an engine," Jimmy said as Tej laughed.  
  
"And she's not bad out on the black top either," Tej added on and Suki smiled.  
  
"I'm just waiting for this new wardrobe of hers, she was telling me about the shops she was hitting up and I can't wait to see what she's come out with," Suki said as Tej rolled his eyes and she pinched his cheek.  
  
"She's bought more clothes?" he asked.  
  
"How many clothes can one chick wear man?" Jimmy laughed with Tej and Suki.  
  
Brian and Rome were feeling slightly out of the loop on all of this, who was Jamie and where was she that she was coming home.  
  
"What time does her flight come in anyway?" Tej asked Suki as she drank some coffee and took a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Around 2 I think, so I'm going to get some stuff for the party tonight," Suki said as she finished the toast and drank the last of the coffee.  
  
"She's going to freak tonight man when she finds out this party's for her, she'll think it's just the typical party after the races," Tej smiled as Suki put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Thanks so much too for doing it," Suki smiled and she stood up and took her coffee mug to the sink and filled it with water.  
  
"So who wants to come with?" she asked as she got her wallet and phone from the kitchen bench.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in Suke," Brian said as he pushed in his chair and put his plate into the sink.  
  
"Any one else?" she smiled.  
  
"Nah, I've got some last minute details to tie," Tej said as Suki kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm aiight girl, I've got some stuff to do on my car, with Jimmy here," Rome said and laughed as he slapped Jimmy's back and they knocked fists. "Ok Bullit, you ready?" Suki asked as they walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," he said as they went out and got into one of the garages trucks.  
  
"So where too?" Brian asked as he drove them out and on to the street.  
  
"Oh, the mall please," Suki smiled as her cell phone rang.  
  
"Suki?" Jamie asked when she heard the phone pick up.  
  
"Jamie! How are you?" Suki smiled and Brian kept thinking about this Jamie he had been hearing so much about in the past week.  
  
Funny as it may have seemed, he and Rome had never seen any pictures of her from Suki or Tej and Jimmy. Brian always wondered why, because Suki and Jamie were best friends and she seemed to be very close to the guys too.  
  
They had gone to the mall and Suki picked up some snacks and they had bought 5 cartons of Corona and plus Suki picked up some other different drinks.  
  
"So, I know you're just going to hate this, but I need a new outfit for tonight!!" Suki said as Brian sighed and she laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Brian!" she laughed and he smiled.  
  
"As long as there's a hot sales assistant," he said and Suki shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Typical," she laughed and they walked into a clothes store which had loud dance music pumped up.  
  
"Ok, I want this and these, and I'll try these on and be back shortly," Suki said as she took a baby pink boob tube and a pair of deep fuchsia pink leather jeans off of a rack.  
  
"Don't be too long," Brian smiled as she poked out her tongue and disappeared into the change rooms.  
  
Brian looked around at the store, it was full of clothes racks everywhere. The walls were brick and painted black. Posters of celebrities were hung up on the walls above racks, arrows pointing down at the clothes and a sign saying 'Steal their style' next to it.  
  
'Right,' Brian thought as Suki came out of the change rooms with the pink outfit in arms.  
  
"So is it a winner?" Brian asked and Suki smiled happily.  
  
"Yep, I'll just buy it and save you the hassle of having to be in a chick's store," Suki said and Brian laughed.  
  
"Thank you!" he said and Suki came out with bag in hand.  
  
"Let's kick it before you can buy anymore clothes!" he said and she gave him the finger.  
  
"Ouch Suke!!" he said laughing and she smiled.  
  
"Sorry Bullit!" she laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
They went back to the garage to find Tej wasn't there, and Rome and Jimmy bent over the engine of the purple Mitsubishi Spyder and studying it intensely.  
  
"Yo Brian, take a look at this," Jimmy sung out as he heard them pull up.  
  
"What's up bro?" he asked as he too walked over and began to study the engine.  
  
The three guys stood around the car and looked down and were talking together. Suki laughed watching them just before she went and took her bags inside and unpacked some stuff.  
  
She glanced at the time after she had finally unpacked everything she'd bought and saw that it was 1:30. She decided to leave for the airport and make sure that she was on time for Jamie's arrival.  
  
She really missed having her best friend around, she always had so much fun with Jamie, and Jimmy branded them the terrible two. They were always joking around and having a laugh.  
  
Suki didn't care about how much money Jamie had, or her many houses and cars, because she knew that Jamie was so much more than that, and she didn't believe in all of it anyway.  
  
"Hey you three, I'm going to the airport to pick up Jamie, she gets in at two," Suki announced to the three as they nodded and quickly turned their glances back to the car.  
  
Jamie played with the cord of her Discman as she watched the blue sky out of the window. The white clouds as they caught onto the wings and the wisps of smokey white that were above them.  
  
Jamie was a bit nervous, she hadn't seen Suki, Tej, Jimmy and her parents and sisters and brothers for nearly a year and she didn't know what they were expecting of her when she saw them all again.  
  
Her deep burgundy hair that fell straight came just above her elbows. She swept up her fringe and pushed a section at the middle of the front of it back and secured it with some slides.  
  
She wore a pair of black pinstripe pants with chains hanging off of the belt loops and a white singlet that showed off her perfect curves.  
  
Jamie was tanned and had a pair of enchanting green eyes. They glittered as she saw the ocean below them when the plane was making a turn and descending to Miami Airport.  
  
She slipped back on her Converse sneakers and put her black handbag down to rest in between her feet.  
  
Jamie was racing that night, she couldn't help it, she had to. It was too hard to pass up, especially when she was dead set on cutting her Skyline GT- R R34 loose again.  
  
She still had some spray work to do on it, Jamie figured Suki could help her out. Suki was very talented at it and Jamie knew how much fun they'd have wreaking havoc on a blank canvas together.  
  
The plane hit the tarmac and quickly lost its speed as it came to the terminal. Jamie moved with the ocean of bodies out of the confines of the jet and walked down the bridge to the gates.  
  
Suki had saw that Jamie's flight had landed. She couldn't wait to see her best friend again.  
  
Jamie bowed her head and fiddled with the clasps on her bag. Her long dark hair falling around to frame her face as she waged war on her bag to get it closed.  
  
Suki waited to find Jamie in the crowd, there were people everywhere and she hoped that Jamie would either see her first or she might catch a glimpse of her.  
  
"HI!" Jamie squealed when she saw Suki and they ran over to each other and hugged tightly.  
  
"Oh my god girl you've changed so much!" Suki smiled as she held Jamie at arms length and looked her over.  
  
"Really? How are you?" Jamie asked her as they jogged over to pick up her bags.  
  
"Great! Oh you look great!" Suki laughed as they pulled two heavy suitcases off of the belt.  
  
"Thanks! You look fantastic Suke!" Jamie and Suki giggled and found a trolley to sit the heavy suitcases on.  
  
"Oh my! I can't believe it! Miami," Jamie said spellbound as they got out into the sunshine.  
  
"You better! Are you ready to race tonight? Tej wants you back," Suki smiled with Jamie when they got to her pink Honda S2000.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm definitely racing! Gotta give my baby some playtime!" Jamie said grinning.  
  
"Damn Suke! This car looks so good!" Jamie said as her eyes ran over the pink convertible.  
  
"Thanks! Tej and Jimmy have been helping me with it heaps," Suki said as they both got in and took off towards the garage.  
  
"Damn it's so beautiful here! Oh it was snowing in New York! It was freezing!" Jamie sighed as she leant her head back and the wind swept her hair out and blew it off of her face and it flew in the wind, just like one of those shampoo ads.  
  
"Really?" Suki asked, she had always loved to go to New York with Jamie in the winter, they went skating down in Central Park and had huge snow fights.  
  
"Yeah, it eased up today thank goodness!" Jamie said as she smiled when the garage came into view.  
  
"Hasn't changed a bit," Jamie said and Suki laughed.  
  
They pulled up out front and Jamie leapt out of the car along with Suki.  
  
The boys, including Tej, he'd gotten back from going to the auto supplies store not long before the girls had gotten back to the garage were all out on the deck down by the water.  
  
That day was actually unseasonably warm in Miami, the sun was out and the breeze was perfect. It was cool, but not too cool. Jamie welcomed it with open arms, New York had been freezing.  
  
"Yo Tej," Jamie said as she whistled loudly to call him to attention.  
  
"Jamie! My girl! What's up?" Tej said as he came up and he and Jamie hugged.  
  
"Hey Jimmy!" she smiled and Jimmy and Jamie knocked fists.  
  
"Hey Jamesy!" Jimmy smiled and Jamie laughed, he always called her Jamesy as a nickname.  
  
Rome turned around and saw Suki with a chick next to her walking over to where they were sitting. He figured this was Jamie, and damn, she was fine.  
  
She was about medium height, actually no, she was reasonably tall, she had dark brown hair that shun with burgundy in the sun, it was long and thick and absolutely dead straight. She had tanned skin and a pair of deep emerald eyes.  
  
Jamie was wearing a white singlet top, which clung and showed off her perfect curves, her hip bones and tanned flat stomach were showing between the hem of her shirt and the top of her black pants. She had pinstripes on with chains hanging around her hips and off of her belt loops. A pair of Converse sneakers, he looked at Brian, he was wearing basically the same, and here we go again!  
  
'How long till he starts to make his move,' Rome thought in regards to Brian, he still hadn't noticed the two girls walking in and looked out over the lake.  
  
"Hey Rome, Bri," Suki said as she came up with Jamie and Brian kissed her cheek.  
  
'3,2,1!!' Rome counted down in his head, Brian turned around to look at Suki and saw Jamie standing next to her.  
  
"Hey, guys this is Jamie, this is Rome," Suki said as she smiled at Jamie who nodded and she grinned and shook Rome's hand.  
  
"What's up?" Rome asked and Jamie smiled, her eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Not much, how about you?" she asked and he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, about the same, the names Roman Pearce, friends call me Rome, and I'm a give you that privilege right off," he added and she smiled and laughed.  
  
"Ok, Rome, the name's James Simpson, most call me Jamie, so I'm gonna give you that privilege too," she smiled.  
  
"Aiight," he said and she laughed.  
  
"And this is Brian," Suki said and Brian held out his hand and Jamie shook it.  
  
"Hey, Brian O'Conner," he said as he connected his eyes with hers, damn this girl was fine.  
  
"James Simpson, Jamie's better though," she smiled and he laughed.  
  
'She's very nice, mmm mmm mmm, very nice,' he thought as he grinned.  
  
"Yo Bullit you racing tonight?" Suki asked with a sly grin, she tried her best to hide.  
  
"Yeah course Suke," he said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Oh ok," Suki said and nodded and laughed.  
  
"What?" he asked as he looked at the two girls grinning to each other.  
  
"I'm missing something here," he said again.  
  
"Nah, she's sweet don't mind us, we haven't seen each other for awhile that's all," Jamie lied as she burst out laughing.  
  
"Yo Jimmney!!" she said as she turned and jogged off and flung her arms around Jimmy's neck.  
  
"What's your boy Brian kick it in anyway?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"Skyline, GT-R R34, why's that girl?" he asked her curious as to why she wanted to know.  
  
"Same as mine, well, could you do me a huge favour?" she asked with an innocent, 'please' look in her eyes.  
  
"You know I would James," he smiled.  
  
"If I bring my girl over could you help us out a bit, you know, I want to race her tonight, but she's a bit light on for NOS and the like," Jamie whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I can hook you up girl," he said and Jamie hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, you're the man!" she smiled.  
  
"Hey Suke, wanna go for a quick drive?" Jamie called out to Suki.  
  
"You know I do!" Suki smiled and she ran over to Jamie and they took off in the pink S2000.  
  
"What was up with them?" Brian asked Rome.  
  
"No idea man, that Jamie seems like a good chick," he said and Brian looked slightly distant, hell yeah, she was absolutely gorgeous, Brian thought.  
  
"Oh no," Rome smiled and Brian snapped out of it.  
  
"What? Oh no what Rome?" he asked as Rome smiled.  
  
"I was starting to think how long it'd take til you started after the new girl," Rome said and Brian shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Nah man, you got it wrong, she's hot and all, but no man," he said as he ran his hand through his hair and disappeared into the garage. 'Yeah, he's right, damn, but she's so hot!' Brian thought to himself as he pulled the cover off his Nissan Skyline.  
  
'Monica,' he thought as he popped the hood of his Skyline.  
  
'Nah man, she's not my type, she's enjoying that rich highlife too much for my style, I hate all that shit,' he thought as he took off his white shirt and hung it over the side of the car and started to do a final tune up on his car.  
  
Jay Z – Dirt Off Ya Shoulder blared out over the sound of a supercharged engine as Brian reached over and flicked off the radio and realised it was coming from outside.  
  
'Who the hell......' he thought as he saw Suki's car and a plain silver Skyline GT-R R34 pull up.  
  
Jamie pulled up in her pride and joy, her Skyline, it was one of her favourite cars. She had her music absolutely pumped to the maximum.  
  
She stepped out of the car and Suki pulled up behind her.  
  
Jamie made like she was brushing something off of her shoulder and Suki laughed.  
  
Brian had just hit why they were laughing, he triggered that Jamie was going to race up against him that night. 'This is going to be good,' he thought with a cocky grin as he wiped some oil off his hands and walked out where Tej, Jimmy, Rome, Suki and Jamie were talking around her car.  
  
Brian came over laughing, Jamie watched him walk over, grin on his face.  
  
"So, I take it you're racing tonight," Brian said as he looked over Jamie and the car, mainly Jamie, she was wearing a pair of baggy denim jeans with frayed hems, a Tej's garage shirt, James stitched into it and a deep purple Billabong cap.  
  
"Yeah, you too I hear," she smiled.  
  
"So, you got deep pockets?" he asked her and she laughed, so did Suki and Tej.  
  
"Oh yeah, VERY deep," she grinned and increased into a smile as she looked at Tej.  
  
"You?" she asked and Brian smiled back.  
  
"Not bad," he said and she laughed.  
  
"So how deep were you talking?" he asked her and she laughed lightly.  
  
"If only you knew," she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder quickly.  
  
"Jamie, let's get this underway, do you need any help putting in anything?" Jimmy asked Jamie as she sat back in the driver's seat.  
  
"Nope that's fine, I can put it all in, but come with me when I cut her loose, I just want to make sure everything's fine, I've spent the last year in taxi's so I might be slightly rusty," she smiled and Jimmy nodded and smiled with her.  
  
"Ok girl, good luck on that monster of yours," Tej said and Jamie laughed.  
  
Jamie drove her car up and into the open garage. There was already another Skyline in there; she figured this was Brian's because Jimmy had said it was the same model as hers was.  
  
'Nice, might have my work cut out for me,' she thought as she turned off the ignition and stepped out of her car.  
  
"What've you gotta do to yours?" Brian asked her and she jumped slightly, she was taken in the car, it was nice, very nice, she was dying to see how it went on the loose.  
  
"Well, my car's relatively new, I've got to put in some NOS, then I was thinking just tune that all in then, I was going to make sure everything is sweet, perhaps if I have time put my neons in," she smiled and popped her hood.  
  
"Do you need some help with that?" he asked her as she went over and took a new tube of NOS off a rack.  
  
"Nah, she's sweet," she smiled and carried the tank over and sat it down next to her car.  
  
Brian couldn't help but keep looking over at her working on her car, she knew what she was doing, he could see that easily.  
  
Brian had turned the radio on to a rock channel in the garage, the others hated it when he had rock music on, they were all pure hip hop.  
  
Nirvana came on and Smells Like Teen Spirit found it's way out of the speakers.  
  
"WHOOOHOO!" Jamie cheered as she tightened up a bolt and slid out from underneath her car.  
  
She loved Nirvana, she went over to the radio and turned it up as loud as it could possibly go.  
  
Brian laughed, she cheered out as Nirvana came on and he heard it get louder from underneath his car.  
  
Then what really made him laugh, he heard her start to sing along with the lyrics, she knew every single word off by heart.  
  
Load up on guns and bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over bored and self-assured Oh no, I know a dirty word  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido  
  
I'm worse at what I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been And always will until the end  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My Libido  
  
And I forget just why I taste Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it was hard to find Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido  
  
Jamie knew just about every Nirvana song off by heart, she was completely obsessed with them, she loved their music. She listened to all types of music, but she was a rock chick at heart.  
  
The song had finished and she smiled as she slid back out and saw Brian standing near her car laughing.  
  
"I can't help it, I love them ok!" she said as she went back over to the radio and turned it down slightly.  
  
"No I can understand you, me too, but just you're the first person I've struck around here who likes rock music, good change, I was the only one before," he smiled and she laughed.  
  
"I listen to everything, but rock's by far my favourite, except it's hip hop and dance when I'm driving, with exceptions," she smiled as she went back underneath her car and put the finishing touches onto her neon kit and slid back out again.  
  
"Ok, umm, now these should work," she bit her lip as she flicked a switch near her steering wheel and the underbody lights lit up a brilliant purple on to the concrete floor.  
  
"Sick!" she smiled as she switched them back off again.  
  
"And the Nitrous is in, the lights are on, I've given her a good once over, my favourite part now!" Jamie smiled as she wiped grease and oil off of her hands on to a rag.  
  
"What's that?" Brian asked standing next to her as she put the hood down.  
  
"Test drive!" she laughed and jumped around to the driver's side.  
  
"You coming or what?" she asked and Brian smiled.  
  
"Why me?" he asked as he locked his car up after he had slid his shirt back on.  
  
"Well, I figure, you have the same model Skyline as me, so you're going to know pretty well if there's something I need to fix up," Jamie explained as Brian got in and she reversed out.  
  
"Ok, I can understand that," he said as she hit the road and spun the wheels.  
  
"Haha, I love doing that, not too great on the low pro's but, eh," she shrugged as she hit a button on the steering wheel and the CD player called to attention played out a fast bass line.  
  
"How long since you've driven?" he asked her.  
  
"Before this afternoon, it would have had to have been around 6 months," she said as she changed tracks.  
  
"Pass it off on that, how the hell did you stand that?" he asked amazed. "Only just, I played racing games on my XBOX every day though," she said and he laughed.  
  
She quick changed up gears and on an open street. She looked in complete concentration as she pushed in the clutch and down shifted around a corner to slow down.  
  
Brian thought she seemed to be an excellent driver, she moved through the gears with ease and just glided her car around the street.  
  
"Get 180 and hit your NOS," Brian said as she reached up to 170.  
  
She nodded and changed the gear and pressed her foot down further and kept her eyes on the road and the speed.  
  
180 came over and she hit a button on her steering wheel with her thumb.  
  
The car jumped forward perfectly, the NOS kicked it up and the car responded with ease and pushed on up to 200.  
  
Jamie got an enormous hit of adrenaline pulse through her when she hit the small button to inject Nitrous Oxide into her car's system.  
  
It let go and she pulled up gripping the steering wheel and breathing heavily and quickly.  
  
"Yipee ki yay mother fucker!" she said as she let out a small surprised laugh and Brian nearly killed himself laughing at her.  
  
"Get a rush then?" he asked as he calmed down from laughing as she ran a hand through her long hair and put the car into gear.  
  
"Yeah!" she bit her lip and laughed as she revved up the engine and took off again.  
  
"I can't believe that, I never got affected by a quick shot of NOS to push it up to 2 like that, damn!" she laughed as she took off her baseball cap and threw it on the back seat.  
  
Brian smiled at her and she returned it and pushed in the clutch to change gears.  
  
"Oh man I'm so stoked!" she laughed as she leant back into the seat.  
  
"Do you surf?" Brian asked her.  
  
"Yeah, love it," she smiled.  
  
"You?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't ripped for awhile," he answered.  
  
"Serious, I went out last week, went down the coast out of New York with a few friends," she said as she laughed remembering some funny situations that had occurred on that trip.  
  
"It was awesome, my friend Harry was being a complete spaz and he challenged this 10 year old kid to a surf comp," Jamie remembered and Brian laughed.  
  
"Did he win?" he asked.  
  
Jamie smiled and shook her head, "nah, he got absolutely SMASHED!!" she said and they both laughed.  
  
"Once, it was years ago actually, back in LA we got a group of us together and headed out to a secluded beach, had to have been around 100 miles out of the city, it was wild, parties every night, a friend of mine got completely drunk one night and ended up some how, behind the wheel of this chick's car that was down at one of the parties, ran over his board and completely smashed the shit out of it," Brian remembered as he let out a small laugh, Jamie laughed too.  
  
"Damn! Was it brand new or anything?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, he'd bought it to go down there with us," Brian said and he smiled at her and she returned it.  
  
'Oh man, she's gorgeous,' he thought as he looked at her, her eyes were shining and her hair was falling around her face and hanging down around her elbows.  
  
'Oh damn it Brian! You've only just met the chick man, you know absolutely nothing about her,' he added on.  
  
"So you're a Cali boy hey?" she asked as she stopped at another set of lights.  
  
"Yeah, Barstow and LA," he answered as he felt some guilt was through him at the thought of LA.  
  
"Oh ok," she nodded.  
  
"How bout you? New York or Miami?" he asked her.  
  
"Brisbane," she answered and he looked a little confused.  
  
Jamie smiled, "I was born in Australia and my family moved out to Miami when I was 10, and I spent the past year in New York," she answered and he grinned.  
  
"Interesting, so do I call you American or Australian now?" he asked and she laughed.  
  
"I'd answer that, but I have no real idea sometimes myself," she said as she took the turn off to the garage.  
  
He laughed with her and they stepped out of the car.  
  
"You're going to be some good competition tonight then," he said and she grinned.  
  
"If all goes well, you're going to be my competition tonight," she smiled with a cheeky glint in her eye and turned the alarm on in her car as she locked it up and walked away still grinning as Brian shook his head and laughed a little as he went back into the garage with his car and drove it out and down the street.  
  
Tej saw Jamie and Brian pull up and laugh about something, he wasn't too sure about whether they were just forming a friendship or it was going to be something a bit more advanced then that.  
  
He could be pretty overprotective of Jamie at times, especially with guys around, but he knew Brian was a good guy and all. He suddenly woke up to himself, 'they've just met basically and you've got them dating already?' he thought.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, I'm sorry I couldn't help it! I had to cut her out straight away!" Jamie apologized when she found Jimmy inside sitting at the table in the kitchen with Rome looking over a magazine.  
  
"Girl, I knew you would! Chill Jame, it's cool, how'd it all go?" he asked her as he closed the magazine and she sat in the chair between Rome and Jimmy.  
  
"Great! The NOS was perfect, I seemed to have hit the right amount of spray first time, she responds perfectly to everything, oh man I can't wait to get back on the track," Jamie gushed as she smiled and got up and passed Rome and Jimmy a Corona as she got one for herself also out of the fridge.  
  
"Good man, Brian's my boy and all, but about time someone wipes that smirk off his face," Rome said and took a bite out of his chocolate bar and took a swig of Corona as Jimmy laughed and Jamie smiled. He looked at both of them and laughed as well.  
  
"I'm not really in it to win it tonight, I mean, I'm going to try and all, but I don't care whether I win or lose, I just want to race again," Jamie explained as she snatched Jimmy's magazine from the table in front of him.  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Tej announced as he walked into the room and got himself a Corona out of the fridge and opened it up as he took a seat next to Jimmy. "Jamie Simpson doesn't care about winning or losing!" Tej said surprised and Jamie giggled.  
  
"Yeah! Believe it or not," she sighed as her eyes lit up. 


	3. Miami

Hey thanks for the reviews keep em comin!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from 2 Fast 2 Furious and The Fast and The Furious who are in this story, they are all property of Universal Studios and their affiliates, but I do own the characters who were not in the movies, etc etc...  
  
Miami, city of sun, sea and sand, welcome home! I love this place so much; I can't believe how much some things have changed around here.  
  
The garage has stayed relatively the same, I noticed some new equipment in there this afternoon when I was working on my car. But other than that, it's all the same.  
  
Absence makes the heart grow fonder, that's so true right now. I can't believe how much I've missed just being here, everything about this place is great to me, the sky, the air, the sun. It's all so unique in it's own special way and even just having a small existence in the grand scheme of things down here is something to relish and feel somewhat better for.  
  
Here we go again, all this philosophically minded thoughts roll through me and I just have to write them down when I tell you about my life, thoughts and the like.  
  
So there's two new people in my life now, Rome and Brian. Rome, now he's funny there's something about him that just makes me smile. He said something really simple today and it just made me smile. Brian, wow, he's really really really good looking. Funny too, but he's a lot more subtle about it then Rome is, in a good way.  
  
I'm really rethinking not caring about winning tonight, I wanna get out there and be back in my element and just unleash all the anger and frustration I had built up, my regards go out to Ky for that.  
  
I don't know what even attracted me to him in the first place, Ky's just a little taller than me, not much, about an inch, he has short deep brown hair which is one length all over. He's got great eyes, I think that's what really roped me into this whole mess.  
  
They're so deep sometimes, just a chocolate brown that you can just stare down into the darkness and feel yourself lose your way without any light what so ever, but why am I even describing him so much and so nicely?  
  
Ky Taylor, the worst decision I ever made, I don't know why I didn't just get out the first time, why didn't I just move on and get away from him, no I stupidly stayed didn't I? I stayed because I thought that it was just a once off and he would never do it to me again, and then the whole cheating thing, just another annoying once off, never happen again.  
  
Wrong! God I'm so thick, I'm going to be very content with just swearing off any sort of relationship, to tell you the truth I'm scared actually. He had so much control over me and it hurt so bad when he'd take out his anger on me.  
  
Not once in my life have I been scared, but now I think differently. With every bruise and cut it got worse and now I feel like I'm trapped in what he did to me.  
  
I've never told anyone about it, some of my friends in New York seemed to read more into me and I guess maybe they figured something out. But Suki, she has no idea. She knew about a guy named Ky and all, but I never told her about anything he'd done to me. She'd just worry too much and I didn't want to burden any of my problems onto her.  
  
I've still got some bruises on my shins, Ky got drunk and took it all out on me again, he just started to kick my legs and I couldn't get away because it hurt too much.  
  
That was only last Saturday, I left him finally the next day, it was hard, why it was hard I'll never know. He was just being himself again, whenever I stood up for myself he'd just change completely, make me believe false promises and make it out like he was going to change and he was actually sorry.  
  
I nearly fell into that trap again, again, for the 5th time. New York was great and I loved living there, but just as long as Ky wasn't around.  
  
My legs are black just about, he had boots on and he just wouldn't stop, I couldn't walk afterwards just about, I was a mess after that and I just had to make it stop. My backs still got a few cuts on it too, a couple of weeks ago, same old story, I had caught him cheating and he got drunk and paid me a visit and slashed my back with a broken bottle.  
  
I could never tell anyone about this, I'd just look weak and probably come across completely stupid because I went through a year of it and never left. I thought I loved him that he would change and we could just be together.  
  
I'm at home right now, the races start at 11 tonight, and it's 9 already. I'm getting stuck in the past, I have to just forget about it and move on with it.  
  
I'm going to cut this somewhat short now, I've had enough expression for one night and I think it about time I get ready and go back over to the garage. 


	4. Live 4 the Night

"Hey Tej, have you seen the extension cable for the stereo?" Suki asked as Tej came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll have to come and get it," he said with a sly grin and she returned it.  
  
They disappeared behind the doors into the kitchen and went through another door and locked it.  
  
"What's it doing in here?" Suki smiled as she kissed Tej deeply.  
  
"It's not," he said and returned it. They turned off the lights.  
  
Jamie got into the shower and checked over her legs and back. Her legs were still very much black as midnight, her back was cut fairly deeply, but it was starting to gradually get better.  
  
She slipped a cream Ralph Lauren roll neck jumper on and a pair of Tommy Hilfiger jeans. The jeans were close fitting and were a medium blue, with a white wash on the legs and white lines over creases at the top.  
  
She tied her waist length hair up into a high ponytail and left parts of a fringe down to fall across her face. She left her face without makeup, she hated having to wear it. The closest thing to make up that she wore was lip gloss, which she slicked some on her lips. Jamie put on her watch and a pair of silver hoop earrings.  
  
She walked out of her ensuite bathroom and into the warm tones of her bedroom, it was painted a light brown or deep burnt orange colour. There was a balcony with a pair of French doors to create its entrance. White tab top curtains swung across them and she pulled them back to reveal the city lights.  
  
Her queen-sized bed was a short distance away. It had a white cover set on it with a burnt orange throw tossed across it. Her deep burgundy timber dresser was just across from her bed and then there was the walk in wardrobe next to her ensuite.  
  
She made her way in to have a look for a pair of shoes and a jacket to go with what she was wearing. Jamie directed her attention to a light brown cord coat. She took it off the hanger it was on and slipped it on. It fell around her knees; she'd bought it a couple of weeks ago when she went downtown to have a look at the Calvin Klein store.  
  
Jamie was having a hard time deciding what pair of shoes she was going to wear, there were so many, she guessed she would have around 200 pairs of heels, all different heights, 300 pairs of sneakers, and 20 pairs of boots.  
  
She finally made her mind up, she took her Manolo Blahnik heels off of the rack, they were light brown suede. There was a thick strap at the toes which was made from the soft suede with two small silver buckles on the far side of each strap.  
  
They were simple and Jamie loved them, the heel wasn't too high and they were extremely comfortable.  
  
She took one final look at herself before she picked up her wallet and mobile phone and turned off all the lights and the TV and locked up her house and put the security system on.  
  
Jamie got into her car and drove down her driveway and out onto the dark Miami streets. She looked at her watch and saw that the time was 10 pm.  
  
"Yo sweetheart! You done in there or what?" Rome banged on the bathroom door as Brian went to open it.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm done man," Brian said as he walked past Rome and out of the bathroom.  
  
Placebo – Every You Every Me was calling out on the night air as Brian walked out and sat on the deck at one of the tables and stared out at the night sky and the dark lake in front of him.  
  
Jamie turned off her engine and got out of her car. The cold night air bit at her and she hugged her coat up closer to her. She looked up at the clear sky, it was pitch black and littered with silver specks. Looking out in the direction of her place she saw the red horizon from the glowing city lights.  
  
"Getting in the zone?" Jamie asked as she tried her best to smile.  
  
"Not really, nothing better to do," Brian said as he looked back and saw Jamie behind him.  
  
She looked amazing; she was completely different to all the other girls at the races, blue jeans, a plain cream coloured jumper and a brown coat that went to her knees.  
  
Jamie wasn't wearing any makeup, he looked at her and saw how truly beautiful she was.  
  
'Oh man, I think I'm falling for her,' he thought as she dragged a seat over and sat next to him.  
  
"So, you ready to lose or what?" she smiled with a cheeky grin.  
  
"The real question is, are you?" he answered and she laughed lightly.  
  
"Losing's not in my vocabulary," she replied with a glitter in her eyes as she patted his shoulder lightly and stood up.  
  
Suki came out into the night air and saw Jamie walking towards her looking great. She was always a pretty plain dresser, nothing flashy, always pretty natural colours, plenty of browns and whites.  
  
"So who are you wearing tonight?" Suki smiled as she gave Jamie a hug.  
  
"Ok, well Tommy," she said as she put her hand on her thigh, referring to her jeans, "Ralph," she said lightly pulling on the bottom of her jumper, "Calvin," she said as she buttoned up her coat, "and Manolo," she said as she stuck out her right foot.  
  
"Nice girl you've got the best taste," Suki said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Not really, I love yours," she smiled and Suki laughed.  
  
"No I'm serious, you look damn fine Suke!" Jamie said to her and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Suki replied with a smile.  
  
Suki was wearing her baby pink boob tube and her leather deep fuchsia pants with buckles running down the sides and a long black leather coat which fell down to her calves. She had a pair of black boots on with a high heel.  
  
Everyone was inside now, including Brian, all sitting around the table in the kitchen playing a quick game of poker.  
  
"I'm out," Suki said as she laid her hand of cards on the table.  
  
"Same here," Tej said taking a final look at another losing hand.  
  
"Me too," Rome said glumly as he laid his down also.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, I'm out," Jimmy sighed as he reluctantly put his cards down to rest on the table.  
  
"Ladies first," Brian said with a grin.  
  
"Screw that, you can do the honours," she replied looking at her hand and then at him.  
  
"Ok," he shrugged as he laid his hand on the table.  
  
"So I guess this is mine then?" he asked grinning looking at the money on the table, forgetting that Jamie was yet to lay her cards down.  
  
"Well, not exactly," she laughed as she laid down her cards.  
  
"Full house," she smiled and picked up the money.  
  
"Like I said, losing isn't in my vocabulary," she smiled and Brian shook his head and stood up.  
  
The rest of the table cracked up laughing, Brian was not an overly good loser, but he seemed to be taking it well, probably pissed though on the inside.  
  
"Let's pack this up and hit it," Tej announced and everyone stood up and cleared out of the kitchen, Tej came last and locked everything up.  
  
Jamie pulled up on the line at the races, the crowd was growing and there was already another car on the line with her, it was an orange Toyota Supra.  
  
Jamie turned off her car and got out, she walked over to where a young looking guy and his girlfriend stood.  
  
"Hey Jamie, haven't seen you around Miami in ages," the girl said as Jamie approached them and smiled.  
  
"Hey Shanise, hey Slapjax, how are you guys?" Jamie said as she gave Shanise a hug and her and Slapjax knocked fists.  
  
"Sup Jamie?" Slapjax asked her.  
  
"Not much, just moved back to Miami, spent the last year in New York," Jamie said and Shanise smiled.  
  
"Wow, you go girl! What's New York like? I've always wanted to go there," Shanise asked.  
  
"Great, but it never stops there!" Jamie said and they laughed.  
  
"You racing tonight Jamie?" Slapjax asked her.  
  
"Yeah, first time in a year," she said and he laughed lightly.  
  
"The talent you've got for it, if you didn't do it for ten years you'd still be good," he said and Jamie smiled and laughed.  
  
Tej and Suki came up to the group, Jimmy was sitting in the truck watching the scanners and occasionally taking a look at all the scantily clad girls walking around between the cars and out onto the track.  
  
Hip Hop music was blasted out of at least 10 different high tech sound systems and people were dancing in the streets.  
  
Jamie's world was silent, she was completely swept up into the atmosphere, it was electric and it pulsed through her. She smiled just looking at it, the cars, the people, the night was awesome. Jamie got out a chamois cloth and ran it over her car to make it shimmer and shine the brilliant silver in the streetlights. Suki came over to her and she grabbed another cloth and the two girls polished up the car perfectly.  
  
The crowd moved apart, Jamie had no idea who for, but they all moved apart and looked at the car as it moved through.  
  
Brian guided his Skyline through the crowd, they all parted and just stared at the car. It was always the same reaction, complete and pure awe almost. Brian loved it, he was almost feared out on the streets now days.  
  
"And here come the third and fourth," Suki laughed as she saw the crowd moving for Brian and Rome to come through.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my Manolo's!" Jamie joked and Suki laughed.  
  
Brian and Rome pulled up on the line. Rome next to Slapjax and Brian came up between Slapjax and Jamie.  
  
Brian got out and Tej came up to him and they knocked fists. Tej walked over and greeted Rome as he came up to Slapjax and they all stood around in a circle.  
  
"Jamie," Brian said simply as he shut the door to his Skyline and they both began walking over to the circle.  
  
"Moses," she said and Brian laughed.  
  
"Why Moses?" he asked and she grinned.  
  
"Making the big entrance, parting the sea, I thought Moses fit pretty well," she said simply and he laughed.  
  
"Mouse," he said and she screwed up her face.  
  
"What the hell?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Well, you just seem to prefer the quiet almost undetected entrance, so mouse just seemed perfect," he finished.  
  
Jamie laughed, "Actually, Moses, I was thinking, maybe stud would be better, cos I think there's about 6 chicks over there who're about to collapse at the knees," she pointed them out and Brian looked over and they all laughed to each other.  
  
Brian looked back at her and just rolled his eyes and she nearly killed herself laughing.  
  
"Aiight y'all, we're clear, no cop coverage, let's get this going!" Tej called out over the noise of the races.  
  
"Who's opening tonight?" Tej asked as he waited for someone to put forward some money.  
  
"Yo Tej, bro I'll kick it off, how's 35 large?" Rome said as he slapped a roll of notes into Tej's hand.  
  
"Good bro good," Tej said as he went around and took the money off of each of them.  
  
Slapjax came up to Jamie, "Hey good luck tonight Jay," he said as they knocked fists.  
  
"You too Jax," Jamie smiled and then wished Rome and 'Moses' luck as she got into her car and started the engine.  
  
"Ok, ok FIRE EM UP!!" Tej yelled out and Suki stood in his arms with hers above her head.  
  
Rome revved up his engine and Slapjax followed suit, flames shooting out of their exhausts.  
  
Jamie cracked her neck and tightened up her ponytail.  
  
Brian gripped the steering wheel staring straight ahead and revving up his engine.  
  
"GO!" Suki screamed out and let her arms drop.  
  
Brian, Slapjax, Rome and Jamie took off the line. Rome was right on Jamie's tail and so was Slapjax, she was just off Brian who was leading.  
  
They took the first corner and Slapjax lost a lot of ground, he got off the racing line and took the corner too wide, Jamie was still gaining back on Brian and Rome was getting too close for comfort.  
  
"Oh shit!!" Slapjax yelled out in anger as he took the corner to wide and spun out.  
  
The three took another corner and this time Jamie had come right up the inside and taken over the lead.  
  
"OUCHHH!" She yelled out and laughed a little.  
  
"No, not that easy Jamie!" Brian grinned, as he gained up on her again hit the NOS.  
  
He shot past her again. "Damn it! But you see, I haven't used mine yet," she smiled evilly as Rome tried to make another attempt to pass her.  
  
Jamie hit the NOS at 190 and burst forwards and was toeing the line with Brian now.  
  
"Easy come easy go," he said to himself as he crossed the line first.  
  
"Shit!" Jamie cursed as she did a 180 and pulled her car into a stop.  
  
Rome stopped right behind her and Slapjax just behind him.  
  
"Hey, winning's winning," she said simply as she stepped out of her car and so did Brian with a grin.  
  
"You didn't make it easy," he said and Tej met him.  
  
"Good," she smiled and closed the door to her car.  
  
"Tej man," Brian said as he split up some notes and handed them to Tej.  
  
"Brian my man, pleasure to have you racing," Tej laughed and tucked the notes in his pocket.  
  
"Anytime Tej," he answered and the group of girls started to come over his way.  
  
Rome and Jamie were talking to Slapjax over by Rome's Spyder so Brian made a quick escape over to them before he was going to be mobbed.  
  
"Oh o, here comes the Brian fan club," Rome said and the group started laughing.  
  
"He's going for the quick escape," Slapjax added and they laughed again.  
  
"Don't bring them over here bro!" Rome said as Brian made his way quickly over to them.  
  
"Yeah, I mean come on!" Jamie whined and Brian laughed along with Rome and Slapjax.  
  
"Man it's cold out here," Jamie added as she rubbed her arms with her hands.  
  
"Here," Brian said as he took his black jacket off and put it over her shoulders.  
  
"You'll be cold now!" she said.  
  
"Nah, I was getting to hot in that jacket anyways," he said and she said thanks and slipped her arms into it.  
  
"Ooo, I don't think your fan club liked that," Jamie joked looking behind her at the group of girls.  
  
"Screw them," he said simply and she laughed.  
  
"Jamie girl you were good out there," Suki smiled as her and Jamie hugged.  
  
"I've got more to do on my car though, that's all, next time, Brian won't be so lucky," she said looking at Suki then over at Brian.  
  
"Yeah, you think that," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Watch me," she said and he laughed.  
  
"OK COPS ARE MOVING IN LET'S GO PEOPLE!" Jimmy and Tej yelled out and everyone ran to their cars.  
  
"See you guys at the garage," Jamie said as she ran over to her car the best she could in heels.  
  
Rome got into his Spyder and drove for dear life as fast as he could down the back roads towards the garage.  
  
He got there at the same time as Tej, Jimmy and Suki in the pick up truck.  
  
"Yo bro, sup?" Jimmy said as he and Rome knocked their fists and they all went inside and got rigged up for the party.  
  
Jamie drove up and parked out the front. She locked up her car and went inside. A couple of seconds later Brian and Slapjax and Sherise pulled up.  
  
The crowds began to flood the garage and the decks out by the lake. Hip Hop and dance music was blasted out of the stereo system and the alcohol was flowing thick and fast.  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said as she slipped Brian's jacket off and gave it back to him.  
  
"No problems," he said simply.  
  
A bit later on as the party progressed the dance floor was packed and J Kwon – Tipsy was playing.  
  
Rome, Jamie and Suki were all dancing together. Rome and Jamie were two stepping to the beat of the music.  
  
"Here comes the 5 to the 4 to the 3, hands in the air if you cats as drunk as me," came out and the three raised their hands up in the air.  
  
Brian was sitting over on a couch with a couple of guys and he watched them out on the floor. He wanted to be out there with them; he stood up and went out to join in.  
  
"Yo Bullit, get yourself over here!" Suki said to Brian as she saw him coming up.  
  
Brian came up with them and he and Suki began dancing to the music, Jamie and Rome were still two stepping and they were laughing.  
  
Lee Cabrera – Shake It came on and Rome retired.  
  
"Jamie, I'm a go and get a drink, sorry to ditch you," he apologised and Jamie waved to him quickly.  
  
Tej came out and cut in for Suki, Brian came over a bit closer to Jamie and they began to dance together.  
  
Jamie moved her hips with the salsa rhythm of the music and they both went with the rhythm.  
  
With the chorus Jamie drew him in closer by moving her index finger, the chorus said all she wanted to, 'just move a little closer.'  
  
They had had a great time dancing together, but after 5 songs they both retired for a while.  
  
The night went on and Jamie got up and danced some more with Rome and Jimmy and Tej and Suki, her and Brian danced to a few more and she had the most fun she had had in a long time.  
  
Most of the others had gone home and Suki and Jamie were sitting on the couch in the corner either side of Rome and Brian, Tej and Jimmy were sitting on chairs across from them so they formed a group.  
  
Jamie was absolutely killing herself laughing as Rome was telling jokes, he had a few corny ones in there, but the most part were all dirty.  
  
"You're so fucking pissed Jay," Tej laughed.  
  
"Yep!" she laughed and gave him the thumbs up.  
  
"I'm switching over to water," she said as she stood up and managed to get a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
  
"Am I walking in a straight line, cos I have no idea," she said as she giggled a little bit and managed to crash back down on the couch.  
  
"Reasonably straight," Rome said and she nodded.  
  
Then Rome got up and nearly lost his balance, Jamie burst out laughing.  
  
"You're as bad as each other!" Suki laughed.  
  
"Man I hope I'm not sick later on today," Jamie thought out loud.  
  
"Family gathering?" Tej asked, Jamie's family were pretty big on getting together around big holidays and all, except for thanks giving, he just put it down to the fact that her parents are Australian and they don't celebrate it.  
  
"Mmm, yeah, Justin just got back from Athens, and Scott came over from LA, and now I'm back from New York it's just Jo that's not here, so I guess they figure time for another little get together," Jamie explained as she took a sip of water and coughed.  
  
"Kicking it at the castle," she said simply and Suki and Jimmy laughed.  
  
Jamie had always referred to her parents place as the castle. It was a perfect name for it too the place was huge. A mansion on the outskirts of Miami near the coastline with a staff of 6 and 3 pools.  
  
Suki and the guys had all been there a few times, Jamie's parents were really laid back and let her have a few parties there over the years. Jimmy was amazed at how many cars her dad had. He and Mr S had always found something to talk about with them.  
  
"Yeah, so which one of the three swimming pools is your favourite?" Tej asked and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Well, I've always had a soft spot for the terrace one with the rock waterfall, but at the moment I'd say the indoor," Jamie answered and finished off her bottle of water.  
  
"The indoor was awesome at the last party we had there," Suki added.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that, that was a while ago," Tej said as he thought back on the party at the castle a few years ago.  
  
"Do your parents have butlers an shit?" Rome asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't order them around or anything like that," Jamie answered and Rome nodded.  
  
"So you don't keep them on their toes then," Brian said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"No, I don't, neither does anyone else," she said and he smiled back at her and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Damn, I'm gonna crash, Jamesy are you staying over?" Suki asked as she yawned and stood up.  
  
"If that's cool with you guys?" Jamie asked as she hugged her self. "It's never not cool with us Jamie," Tej said and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said and Jimmy got up too.  
  
"So, see you later on Jamesy," Jimmy said as she laughed.  
  
"Yeah Jimmney," she answered and he smiled as he went down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
"Rome man, are you crashing here?" Brian asked as he looked at Rome and then at Jamie who had her knees up near her chin and went to put her arms around her legs when she winced and pulled them away.  
  
"Yeah bro you still got that spare down in the houseboat don't ya?" Rome asked.  
  
"Yeah man," Brian answered as he looked at Jamie curiously, she went to put her arms around her legs and winced in pain and kicked her legs out again.  
  
"You ok?" he asked her slightly worried.  
  
"Fine, why's that?" she asked.  
  
"No reason, ok I'm calling it," Brian said as he stood up with Rome.  
  
"Night guys," Jamie said as she stood up and walked outside to her car.  
  
"Night," Brian said as he walked out of another door and down towards the houseboat.  
  
"See you later on Jamie," Rome smiled and she returned it.  
  
"So Bri, man when are you planning to ask Jame out on a date then?" Rome grinned and Brian just shook his head.  
  
"I'm not," he said simply as he crashed on his bed.  
  
"Ok, just seemed like you two were getting to know each other a bit better," Rome answered as Brian cut him off.  
  
"Drop it Rome," he said and Rome decided to just leave it and go to sleep on the spare bed.  
  
Jamie got her old baggy black hoodie and her white and pink sleep shorts.  
  
She got changed out of her clothes and slipped into her pyjamas, she splashed water on her face and got a blanket out of the cupboard in the lounge and threw it down on the couch and climbed in underneath it.  
  
Jamie fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow on the couch, she was fairly tired, from the plane trip, from the races, the party and she had been through a fairly draining week with everything happening.  
  
Brian woke up at 8 am. He squinted as he let his eyes adjust to the light. He had a splitting headache and Rome snoring like a train in the corner wasn't helping matters.  
  
He groaned and got up and took out a shirt, trackpants and a zip through jumper and went into the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
He came back out and Rome was still snoring, which drilled into his headache further. He had to get out and away from the noise.  
  
Jamie woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, she looked around at the room, it was lit up by sunshine and she figured she'd just stay awake.  
  
She kicked off the blanket and sat with her knees at her chin and her hands gripping the tops of her feet. Her hair fanned out and cascaded down around her face to hide it from view.  
  
She just looked down at her legs and sighed, Ky was still on her and she couldn't get rid of him. She felt like she had brought all their problems onto herself and she stared out into space.  
  
Jamie groaned angrily and pushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
She pulled her over sized hoodie out and over her legs to hide how disgustingly black, blue and purple they were.  
  
Brian groaned with pain as he walked into the kitchen and went straight for the aspirin. He swallowed it down quickly and followed up with a glass of water.  
  
Jamie went into the bathroom and ran the shower. She stepped in and tried to wash Ky away from her. She let the hot water wash away any trace of him and came out with her skin glowing red. She thought she might have had it just a touch too hot, but she couldn't feel it.  
  
She pulled on a pair of baggy cream coloured cord jeans and a black roll neck jumper and then put on her denim jacket. She brushed out her beautiful long hair and left it to fall around her face fluidly.  
  
Jamie expected to be the only one awake when she came out of the bathroom and saw Brian sitting at the table in the kitchen with his head in his hands.  
  
"Good morning," she said simply and slightly dull as she walked into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice. "It's been great so far," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Hang over?" she asked quietly as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Big time," he answered and she nodded as she took a sip of orange juice and slid a car magazine that was in the middle of the table over towards her.  
  
"You got one too?" Brian asked her.  
  
"Small one, not too bad," she said as she took another sip of juice and tucked a section of her long hair back behind her right ear.  
  
"You probably don't need to know this, but I had a major hurl this morning that seemed to set me straight," she said and looked at him as he laughed lightly.  
  
"Nah, I didn't really need to know that," he said and she let out a soft laugh.  
  
Jamie got up from the table and walked outside into the sunshine and over to her car, she unlocked it and took her discman out of the satchel bag on her backseat.  
  
Brian watched Jamie come back in with a silver Discman in her hands as she sat back down at the table and put the earphones into her ears and turned it on.  
  
She switched through a few tracks and found a song she liked. Jamie adjusted the volume and turned it down a bit, she'd had it going full blast the last time she used it and it gave her a start when it blared out at her.  
  
Jamie looked down at the magazine and mouthed the words to Come as you are by Nirvana.  
  
"What ya listening to?" Suki asked as she came down the stairs and Jamie handed her and earphone.  
  
"Uhh, not that Nirvana shit again!" Suki said disgusted as Jamie laughed.  
  
"They are not shit! They're awesome," Jamie defended with a smile.  
  
"They are too shit!" Suki laughed as she sat down.  
  
"You're out numbered Suke, long live Nirvana," Brian said as Jamie and him laughed and knocked fists.  
  
"No way!" Suki said defiantly as she shook her head.  
  
"Who've you got this morning?" Suki asked and Jamie laughed.  
  
"No one really, except for um, Ralph," Jamie said as she put her hand on her leg. "Nice, when'd you get those?" Suki asked.  
  
"On Monday, I went downtown again and did a final big shop up, I was in a big need for retail therapy," Jamie laughed and so did Suki.  
  
"What are you doing Christmas day?" Suki asked Jamie.  
  
"Nothing, just be at home, mum and dad are having our sorta get together today for Christmas, cos they're going over to Australia to spend Christmas with Jose, which is good, I wish I could go with them, but I just want to chill for a while," Jamie said.  
  
"Oh ok, so you're coming over here then," Suki said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"I guess it does beat having a quiet day with just me and Bruno," Jamie smiled and Suki laughed.  
  
"Who's Bruno?" Brian asked.  
  
"My parents Golden Retriever, I'm dog sitting for the next month while they're away," Jamie explained and Brian laughed.  
  
"Ok," he said.  
  
"Hey, I better get going, I've gotta go home and do some last minute pressie wrapping, I completely forgot about it," Jamie said as she stood up and so did Suki.  
  
"Ok girl, when will you be home?" Suki asked as Jamie grabbed her bag and her Discman.  
  
"Oh around, 8 or 9 tonight I think," Jamie answered.  
  
"Ok, I'll give you a ring," Suki said as Jamie smiled and they hugged.  
  
"See ya, bye Brian," Jamie smiled and waved as she left.  
  
Brian just waved back and watched her leave. Suki came back and sat down at the table just as Tej and Jimmy slothed down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys," Suki smiled as she saw Jimmy and Tej coming around and into the room looking like the living dead.  
  
"Hey Suki," Jimmy said as Tej came over to her and put his arms around her neck and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Morning Suke, Brian bro," Tej said as he stood back up straight and sat next to Suki.  
  
"Tej man, Jimmy," Brian said as Jimmy made a cup of coffee.  
  
"Brian brother, where's Rome man?" Jimmy asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Probably still asleep, wouldn't stop fucking snoring last night man," Brian groaned as Rome came through the door.  
  
"Hey Romey," Suki said as Rome came through the door looking in excellent shape.  
  
"Morning Suke, guys," he said as he too sat down.  
  
"Where's Jamie?" Tej asked as he got up and got him and Suki a coffee each.  
  
"She had to get home, she's going to her parents for an early Christmas thing," Suki explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, she was saying something about that last night," Rome added on.  
  
Jamie pulled up outside her Mediterranean villa styled house. It was quite large, not mansion large, but it was a big house.  
  
Palm trees and other exotic plants lined her gardens and driveway and there was a small pond out the front of her house with a small ornamental waterfall on it.  
  
Out the back she had a pool and in her courtyard which looked out over the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
Hey, thanks for reading this far! PLEASE REVIEW!! It lets me kno that pplz r reading n I'll get motivated to keep writing and posting it up. I hope I'm getting all the American land marks and stuff right, I'm an aussie, so it gets a bit hard trying to figure out how things in are in a strange country! So most of what I write about Miami will just be made up, because I've never been there before to know what's what and where, well thanks for reading this far and peace out! 


	5. Diary of my Life

_Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they were so touching! I was so happy that you guys are liking this story and you don't realise what a true compliment it is to have you guys saying such great stuff about a side project I had running, so these new 2 chapters are 4 u guyz, thanks so much and I hope that u all enjoy these as much as u have the others!:D_

__  
  
So here I am again, back to tell you more and express myself yet again.  
  
Last night was excellent, I had so much fun, I haven't had that much fun since I left Miami, and I really missed it. I could never just be myself with Ky.  
  
I ended up losing to Brian, he's a really good driver, excellent actually. I still think I went down fighting, because I was less than a second behind him and then Rome was behind me and on my tail the whole way, I was just playing hooky with him and blocking his way. grinning evilly  
  
I did win the poker round though, I have that to put on my list of credits. Not much but it was a small win, especially beating Jimmy, he and Tej taught me how to play.  
  
I'd almost forgotten how much I had truly missed the races, the atmosphere the people, the power and the thrills. It's exhilarating just being there, racing or not everyone seems to share the same rush. Racing is so much to me and that was another thing I had to push away because Ky looked down on it.  
  
What would he know, he wouldn't have the first clue about the configuration of an engine or how great a car runs after you spend half your life working on it. He owns an Escalade, likes to think he's some big New York gangsta in it I guess.  
  
Ok, I did buy a H2 Hummer, but I love them, not to be a poser in it, I bought it because they're mad cars. My Skyline's my dream and I love it so much, I have it to race it, not to just drive around and play big racer chaser chick.  
  
Why would I chase the racers, I am a racer! If anything they should chase me! No just a joke there, would you believe, a joke. That's a new one for me, I'm so serious sometimes and you've taken most part of it.  
  
Well, I didn't win, but that really is minor in the grand scheme I guess, anyway, it's going to give me something to work on. Wiping that smirk of Brian's face! I've still got a way to go on my Skyline and all so he won't be on top for much longer! Hahaha!  
  
I saw Slapjax and Sherise again last night, they're great, and they've always been good friends of mine. It's so great to watch Tej and Suki out there too, Tej's is in his element out there and so is Suki.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh though at the reaction that Brian and Rome got when they drove in, the crowd was just staring at the Skyline and the Spyder, although they were all mainly looking at the Skyline.  
  
Ego is all it is out there. Just one huge egotistical gathering. I don't think I have an ego, I mean; it's just more of a guy thing out there. Mainly I just quietly come in and just race my race and enjoy the whole experience.  
  
You see the guys out there though, they make a big noise, come up to the line and rev the shit out of their turbocharged engines, race their races and make the atmosphere and the surrounding theirs.  
  
They seem to make and mould the whole event to something they find suitable. I could've killed myself laughing at half the girls in the crowd swooning over Brian, he enjoyed every second of it, tried to make out like he didn't care, but I could tell, if they were swooning over Rome it'd be completely different.  
  
I think half of his fan club turned green though when he let me wear his jacket when I was cold, I thought that was really sweet. I do think he was cold, but he just said he wasn't to make me feel better.  
  
The after party was sick. The music was great, the alcohol was flowing and again, the atmosphere was electric.  
  
I ended up two stepping to Tipsy with Rome and Suki and half way through Brian came over with us. Rome's so much fun, he's just a goof and I really enjoyed dancing with him.  
  
Thinking a bit more I had a good time dancing with Brian too, he wasn't two stepping with me, but it was great, we fit in about two slow dances and all.  
  
Can't wait to go over and see my parents, which I should be leaving for soon, and my brothers, Scott and Justin, I love them to death. Scott's just a big goof with me, we were always scheming and getting up to something when we were kids, and Justin, he's a bit more serious, but once he's had a few he knows some great jokes, his specialty's one liners.  
  
Scott's the eldest, he's one year older than Siobhan and Justin's one year older than Josie.  
  
I got Scott a really sick new set of golf clubs, he's great at golf, it bores me to tears, but he likes it so I figured he should have some new clubs. Justin, he's pretty easy to buy for, I got him a great new Armani suit, I just hope that it fits him ok.  
  
Well, I better start wrapping up presents and get going. Thanks for your time once again, this was a much lighter entry too. To make up for last nights entry and the depressing mood I was in. But Ky's been biting at me and I felt a lot better getting it off my chest last night. I'll never be better, but it provided temporary relief.  
  
So thank you.


	6. Family

"Hey mum, hey dad," Jamie smiled as she gave her parents a huge hug at front entrance to the mansion.  
  
"Jamie!" her mum said as she looked her daughter over.  
  
She was different, something about her had changed, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was something new in her eyes, something that had never been there, and she knew something had happened to her.  
  
"You've changed Jamie, you look really good," her dad said and she smiled.  
  
"Where's the boys?" Jamie asked as they all walked inside and went into the living room.  
  
"Scott's got Justin into some video game thing, I have no idea what they see in it," Jamie's mum shook her head as she showed Jamie her brothers, sitting in front of the huge plasma screen TV playing an XBOX and having a death match in a boxing ring on the screen.  
  
"Right hook!" Jamie said and snapped them out of it.  
  
"Hey James," Scott said as he stopped playing and Justin slyly knocked his character out and Scott lost the match.  
  
"Hey Scotty!" Jamie smiled as they hugged and Justin stood up looking defiant.  
  
"Jamie, how are you?" Justin grinned and they hugged.  
  
"I'm good, you both look great," she smiled and Scott scowled.  
  
"Cheat," he said simply.  
  
"You didn't press pause did you?" Justin asked and Jamie laughed at them.  
  
"How was New York?" Siobhan smiled as she came down the large marble staircase which flowed into the living room.  
  
"Good, how are you?" Jamie grinned as her and her eldest sister hugged each other and looked each other over to see who'd changed the most.  
  
Siobhan was slightly shorter than Jamie, she had wavy blonde hair and a set of steel grey eyes. They were completely opposite, Siobhan and Luisa take after their mother, and where as Jamie and Josie took more after their father.  
  
Siobhan and Luisa were blessed with perfect china doll skin, piercing steel blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, Jamie and Josie took after their father and had gotten his deep brown hair, deep green eyes, and tanned complexion. "Hey Luisa!" Jamie smiled as her little sister rushed up to her and they were taken up in a friendly embrace.  
  
"Jamie! You look great, you've changed something though," Luisa said as her and Siobhan looked over Jamie.  
  
"No, I haven't actually," Jamie added and they continued to survey her.  
  
"Ok, I guess if you say so," Siobhan said as Jamie laughed lightly.  
  
"You've grown up so much Luisa," Jamie said in awe of her little sister.  
  
"Oh geeze James, you'll get me going!" Luisa joked and the girls laughed.  
  
Jamie, her sisters, her brothers and her parents all sat around on the couches in the large living room laughing and catching up on everything that had happened in each of their years, they passed out some gifts and just had a good time together as a family.  
  
Jamie walked through her front door at 10 pm that night still smiling as she carried in a bundle of presents from her family. She put those down on the large timber table in her dinning room and went through to her kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
The small red light was blinking on her phone to show her someone had called.  
  
She picked it up and dialled up her messages and heard Suki's voice.  
  
"Hey Jame, just calling ya to say hi, still not home, call me back, bye," Suki said and Jamie listened as the message played it back.  
  
Jamie smiled and pressed the 'end' button on her grey cordless phone as she pressed in the garage's phone number and crashed down on her couch.  
  
The phone at the garage was ringing as the group sat around the table playing cards. Jimmy and Tej were in a show down and Tej was getting the upper hand.  
  
"I'll get it," Brian said as he stood up and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Yo, Tej's," he said simply.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Jamie asked as she flicked on her stereo with the remote laying on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"Not much, and you?" Brian asked, he could hear music going in the background.  
  
"About that, hey is Suke decent?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, I'll go get her," Brian said as he walked over with the phone.  
  
"Thanks," Jamie replied as she flicked through songs and came to one she liked and played it out softly.  
  
"Yo Suke, phone," Brian said as Suki looked up from the card game and laid down her hand.  
  
"Ok, thanks Bullit," she smiled and took the phone off of him and went out of the room.  
  
"Hello?" Suki asked.  
  
"Hey girl! How are ya?" Jamie asked as Suki smiled.  
  
"Hey Jame, I'm good, how did your family thing go?" Suki said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Great, man Luisa's grown up, Siobhan looks great, she's getting married next year, she announced it today, her boyfriend Tom proposed last week," Jamie said.  
  
"Oh great! Wow, Siobhan getting married, I'm really happy for her," Suki smiled and Rome and Brian came into the couch and crashed down around her to disturb the peace.  
  
Rome got the remote for the TV and put on a DVD.  
  
Suki watched the screen as the terminator came up.  
  
"You two have got to be kidding," Suki said as she laughed.  
  
"Nah, man Arnie's a fuckin legend," Rome said as Brian passed him a Corona and they opened them up.  
  
"What's happening?" Jamie asked as she heard Rome's voice in the background.  
  
"Rome and Brian are watching the Terminator," Suki said sarcastically and Brian laughed.  
  
"Tell them that Robocop's better," Jamie said laughing as Suki did too.  
  
"Jamie says Robocop's better," Suki said and the guys laughed.  
  
"Robocop sucks," Brian snorted.  
  
"Brian says Robocop sucks," Suki said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"He does, I was just saying that, Arnie's da bomb," Jamie added and Suki laughed.  
  
"She was only playin Bullit, Arnie's da bomb," Suki smiled and Brian nodded and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, man," Rome said and he and Brian knocked fists.  
  
Jamie and Suki were talking about sprays when Rome and Brian all of a sudden sung out.  
  
"OOOO!" was all that Jamie heard and she killed herself laughing.  
  
"Damn that bastard's freakin solid steel," Suki added and Jamie laughed even harder.  
  
"Hey Jay, what are you doing?" Suki asked Jamie.  
  
"Nothing, just at home alone," Jamie said.  
  
"Come over," Suki said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, ok, I'll see ya soon," Jamie said as her and Suki hung up.  
  
Jamie went up the stairs and into her room, she walked into her wardrobe and got changed into her baggy light blue hipster jeans and a baggy navy blue Cult t shirt with the white symbol. She slipped on her favourite white Etnies skate shoes and brushed her hair.  
  
Jamie picked up her black zip through jacket and got her wallet, phone and the keys to her silver H2 Hummer.  
  
She locked up her house and took the door into her garage. She walked over to her Hummer and ran her fingertips up the bonnet as she went to the door.  
  
Jamie climbed into the car and turned on the ignition, she backed out and pressed the remote control to close down the garage and put the automatic alarm on.  
  
She drove out on the road and had her music blasting. She smiled as she pulled up to the lights and saw some teenagers on the curb pointing at her car. Jamie loved the Hummer, it was one of her favourites and she took it around, but she drove her black Mercedes CLK 320 the most.  
  
"Jamie's here," Jimmy laughed as he heard an engine and loud music outside.  
  
Suki laughed and got up off of the couch.  
  
"Damn! You brought the Hummer!" Suki said and Jamie laughed as she stepped down and closed the door to the car. She locked it and came over to Suki.  
  
"Yeah, I just felt like driving it so bad!" Jamie smiled and Suki looked her friend over.  
  
Baggy shirt, baggy zip up jacket and baggy light blue jeans and sneakers. Jamie wasn't much for wearing dresses and skirts, she mainly stuck with jeans and shirts.  
  
Jamie was completely different to her sisters for that reason, Siobhan was always in suits, Josie was very girly and lived for skirts and lacy tops, Luisa was the same, only she incorporated a few mini skirts and slinky dresses too.  
  
Then you have Jamie, baggy jeans and shirts and skate shoes or her converse sneakers.  
  
Suki was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a big black jumper, Jamie always loved how Suki could pull off anything she wanted to wear, Jamie wasn't as adventurous and just stuck to basics.  
  
"What's up all?" Jamie asked as she crashed on the couch with Jimmy and Brian and Suki went over to where Tej as sitting and they cuddled up together and Rome was in the other armchair sprawled out.  
  
She received a flood of 'hey's and how are ya's'.  
  
Brian saw Jamie walk in in a pair of baggy jeans and a baggy shirt and jumper with a pair of skate shoes on. She was the first girl that he had ever known that could make something so simple look incredibly hot like she was.  
  
"What's this a Terminator marathon?" Jamie smiled as Rome got up and put on Terminator 2.  
  
"Hell yeah girl," Rome answered and Jamie laughed.  
  
"I'll be back," Jamie said and Jimmy, Brian and Rome laughed.  
  
Her mobile phone was ringing so she got up and quickly walked into the kitchen before she answered it.  
  
Jamie didn't think to look at the caller id and just answered it.  
  
Brian came in to the kitchen just as she was answering her phone, he got a corona out of the fridge and went into the food cupboard to get some microwave popcorn.  
  
"Hello?" Jamie said as she flipped open her phone and held it to her ear.  
  
There was no answer on the line.  
  
"Hello?" Jamie asked again as Brian found what he was looking for and took a box out of the cupboard.  
  
Jamie could here someone breathing and she knew that someone was there, just she didn't know who.  
  
"Hello?" she asked again.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" she asked angrily.  
  
"WHO IS THIS!" she said loudly.  
  
Jamie flipped her phone shut and slammed her phone down on the table.  
  
"What happened?" Brian asked curiously as he passed her a Corona from the fridge.  
  
"I don't know, um, hold on," she said as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Jamie picked up her phone and went into her received calls list, Ky's number came up.  
  
"Oh fucking hell!" she said as she dropped the phone and took a long swig of the beer.  
  
"Are you ok? Who was it?" Brian asked concerned.  
  
"Um, no one, don't worry," she said trying to put on a smile.  
  
"Are you sure that you're ok?" he asked her as he stood right in front of her, she was shaking slightly and she was pale and her eyes were dull.  
  
"Like I said, I'm fine, don't worry ok!" she tried her best to smile and palm the fact that she had just gotten a phone call from Ky.  
  
'Why is he calling me, it's over, I never want to see that asshole again,' she thought as she sat back down on the couch like it was made from glass.  
  
Jamie tried her best to be oblivious to the fact that Brian kept looking at her with concern every so often.  
  
Later on after they had finished watching all three Terminator movies Jamie said goodbye to everyone and got up into her Silver Hummer and pulled out of the parking lot at the front of the garage and drove home.  
  
She put on her pyjamas and crawled into her bed, she was out of it and needed to get some sleep to try and move on from Ky, the wounds were still fresh and she needed to let them heal. The week moved on and Jamie lost her thoughts about Ky, she was starting to just focus on what was ahead of her instead of what was behind her.  
  
Christmas day with the gang was great, Jamie had a few laughs and she had a genuinely good time. Everyone was helping her out and making things so much better for her, even though they didn't realise it. With every smile and real laugh, a piece of her former self seemed to come back into place from the shattered mess she was.  
  
After two weeks Jamie was settled down again and she was getting back to the old swing of things in Miami, it was just her and Bruno at her place and she was enjoying just living again.  
  
Five weeks on, Jamie was moving on. She raced, she danced, she sang, she painted, she laughed, she smiled and especially so she and Suki shopped.  
  
Jamie was sitting on her balcony in the early morning sun looking out at the ocean, the weather was looking to be fine, if not slightly warm. The waves were looking spectacular and the ocean was a stark crystal blue.  
  
Jamie couldn't resist the urge she had, she jogged into her wardrobe and took her black and blue Roxy Cell wetsuit, she slipped it on and tied her hair back in a ponytail, took her board off of it's stand and grabbed her beach bag and put in a change of clothes, her hair brush and a towel.  
  
Jamie went with board and bag and went out her front door as she locked it and walked down to the end of her street and went down onto the white sand of the beach.  
  
She dropped her bag on the sand and ran into the waves. Jamie spotted her wave and took the chance to catch it and make it hers for real.  
  
She caught it and claimed the barrel. Jamie came back up onto the shore and went to her bag, she pulled out her phone and got Brian's cell number out.  
  
"Yo," he said slightly groggy.  
  
"Up for a surf?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Brian answered and she smiled.  
  
"Ok, meet me at the usual break, hurry, it's barrelling like all hell's broke loose," Jamie said and Brian smiled.  
  
"Give me 10 minutes," he said as they both hung up.  
  
Brian got into a pair of board shorts and his long sleeved rash vest, he got his board, a change of clothes and his phone and wallet along with the keys to his Evo and ran out of the house boat and down to the garage. Brian turned down a street lined with expensive looking homes and then down another to the beach.  
  
He got out of the Evo and locked it up as he got his surfboard and towel and ran down on to the sand, he saw what Jamie had said, barrels were coming in thick and fast.  
  
Jamie made her way back to shore and saw Brian coming down onto the beach.  
  
"Hey," he said as he ran down to where she was at the shoreline.  
  
"Hey, you've got one just coming in," she said and pointed him in the direction of an up coming wave.  
  
"I owe you for telling me about this," he said slightly short of breath after they had both come back up onto the sand to take a breather.  
  
"I couldn't not tell ya, I mean look at it!" she laughed looking out at the masses of perfect waves coming through.  
  
"Yeah, wanna go again?" he asked and she laughed.  
  
"Is the pope a catholic?" she said and he laughed as they ran out back into the ocean.  
  
The pair stayed out catching wave after wave for another half an hour. Brian was first back to shore, Jamie was still on her last wave.  
  
They sat up on towels on the sand and Jamie laid back exhausted.  
  
"How'd you know the surf was this good this morning anyway?" Brian asked curiously.  
  
"I was just sitting out on my balcony and I saw the waves coming through, and I couldn't resist the urge to get out here," she said and Brian figured she must live around here.  
  
"Where's your balcony?" he asked and she laughed.  
  
"3 houses down on the right," she said and he looked along, there was mainly just roof tops and masses of palms and other trees growing in the area she pointed out.  
  
"Shit, you live in one of those places?" he asked exaggerating the those as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'm the least stuck up person in my whole suburb, well I hope," she said and Brian laughed.  
  
"I'd say so," he added and she smiled.  
  
"Well thanks," she laughed a little.  
  
"Man, my next door neighbour's son is always coming around to check out my cars, every Saturday like clock work," she said and Brian laughed, and then thought, she has 'cars,' he knew she had a H2 and the Skyline, but he wasn't sure how many she was talking about.  
  
"How many do you have?" he asked and she grinned.  
  
"You're going to think this is absolutely ridiculous, but I'm addicted to them ok, so don't laugh at me," she said and he nodded and smiled.  
  
"I won't," he said and she tied her long hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"Well, there's my girl, the Skyline, my Hummer, I've got a Mercedes CLK 320, a HSV GTO coupe, a Navigator, an Evo, oh I've got a sick little Supra I'm doing up and I've got another Evo, only it's a 6 not a 7 like my other one," she said and Brian tried to gather how many cars she had.  
  
"Might I just say, holy shit," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Bad I know, I couldn't help myself when it came to them, they're my life," she said as she looked from Brian out to the ocean.  
  
"You doing anything this morning?" he asked and she looked back from the horizon.  
  
"Umm, nuh, I don't think so," she answered.  
  
"Then, you're showing me these cars," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Ok," she answered.  
  
"Better go, are you going home first? Or do you just wanna come around?" she asked as she stood up and brushed some sand from her and her board.  
  
"Are you going up to the showers and stuff?" Brian asked as he too stood up and picked up his towel, bag and board.  
  
"Good idea, yeah am now," she smiled and he laughed as they walked up to the change areas.  
  
They had both hit the showers and Jamie was waiting outside sitting out on the decking as Brian came out in a pair of tan coloured cargoes and a white button up shirt with a black jacket.  
  
She had looked around when she heard him behind her, he was looking really cute and Jamie couldn't help but hold the look for a few seconds longer than normal.  
  
Jamie was sat out on the deck in a pair of black pants which hung from her loosely and a grey tank top with a dark blue hoodie on over it and her converse sneakers.  
  
"So do you want a ride home?" Brian asked as Jamie stood up and met him.  
  
"Nah, it's ok, I'll walk, so are you coming around now or later on?" Jamie asked as they walked up off the sand and back out into the parking areas on the street, which bordered the beach.  
  
"What's best for you, and I'll take you home," Brian insisted.  
  
"Ok, if you insist, um, doesn't matter because I'm not doing anything today," Jamie added.  
  
The pair managed to get Jamie's board in along with Brian's and they both got in and he started up the engine.  
  
"I bet you're thinking how lucky you are that I didn't bring my long board today aren't ya," Jamie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, definitely," he laughed with her.  
  
"Nice Evo," Jamie said as she looked around at the interior.  
  
"I can't really say I've done anything to it, it was practically given to me I guess," Brian said as he thought back to the day he and Rome were given the cars by the FBI.  
  
"That's how I got my 7, raced some poor sucker for slips last year, he was really pissed, I don't even think handing over the car was the main thing, just that he was beaten by a chick," Jamie grinned devilishly.  
  
Brian laughed and saw the grin on her face as she said it.  
  
'Snap out of it O'Conner,' he thought as he went down a street.  
  
"Ok which one's yours?" he asked as he turned the corner to go down Jamie's street.  
  
"The little one," she laughed as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"The third one on the right," she added on still laughing.  
  
"That makes it slightly easier, because I wouldn't call any of these small," he answered as he took a right and went up a palm lined paved driveway. 'Whoa, damn this is nice,' he thought as he looked at the villa style house which was approaching.  
  
Palm trees lined the driveway and there was a collection of different tropical plants and flowers, ferns and a vast majority of Frangipanis scattered around in the front gardens, which were directly next to the driveway on the right hand side.  
  
"This is home again," she said as Brian pulled up and they both got out and he helped her with her board.  
  
"Nice," he said simply as he looked around, the house was not huge, but it wasn't small either, just a good medium big size. It was painted a champagne colour with a large garage beside it.  
  
Jamie smiled as they walked up the path towards the house. They got to the door and Jamie got out a set of keys and opened up the door. An alarm was sounding and she cringed.  
  
"That's right, shit I hate this thing," she said as she went to a security system panel beside the door.  
  
She keyed in a code and pressed a button and the alarm turned off automatically.  
  
Brian laughed and she poked out her tongue.  
  
"The alarm doesn't like me ok!" she laughed.  
  
"Appears so," he said with a smile.  
  
"I'll be back in a second, make yourself at home," she said as she took her board and her bag and went up a set of stairs in the lounge area.  
  
Brian looked around the large lounge area, there was a deep blue sofa and two deep blue arm chairs either side of it. In the middle was a small timber coffee table, which was placed a top of a yellow coloured rug.  
  
There was a big screen TV, a stereo system with speakers everywhere, and Brian noticed a DVD player and a XBOX underneath the TV on the large cabinet in which it sat.  
  
He looked up at the walls and a long board and a short board were standing next to each other, but he took a closer look and saw that they both had pictures all over them.  
  
He went up closer to have a look and saw pictures of Jamie and a group of about 3 other girls and two guys. They all looked to be in their teens and they were all sitting on a rock ledge over looking the ocean.  
  
Brian just figured that these must have been friends of hers, then there was pictures of people he recognised, Suki and Jamie on their graduation day, Tej and Jimmy with Suki and then a group shot of them all together.  
  
Brian looked over and saw an electric bass, an electric lead and an acoustic guitar sitting on stands in the corner by a music stand and a thick old looking book.  
  
'Damn she must know a thing or two about these,' he thought as he saw her coming back down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wanna check out these cars?" she asked as she met Brian at the bottom.  
  
"You know it Jame," he said as she laughed and led him into the garage.  
  
They got to a door and Jamie opened it up and turned on some over head lights.  
  
Brian was absolutely taken aback, in front of him there was 8 of the nicest cars he had ever laid eyes on, directly in front of them and first in line was a black Mercedes CLK 320.  
  
Then on from that there was a gold Supra, her Skyline, her Hummer, then there was an Evo 6 then another Evo only this time a 7. On from them at the end was a Silver HSV GTO. Brian had no idea what it was, he'd never laid eyes on one before, but it looked pretty hot.  
  
Jamie laughed as she walked over to the side of her black CLK 320.  
  
"Ok effort huh," she said as Brian nodded and looked over the Mercedes then the Supra.  
  
"Yeah, definitely, this has the makings to be a nice Supra, you doing it up yourself?" he asked her as he then looked through the windows of the Mercedes.  
  
"Yeah," she said simply as she walked over to her Evo 7.  
  
"I'll have to race Evo's with ya sometime," she said and Brian laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll hold you to that," he smiled.  
  
"You're on," she said and they shook on it.  
  
He looked at her Skyline, it now was purple and silver, the bottom half was purple and it faded up into the silver. The purple was a strong and bright tone and it worked it's way up and was splashed by ice blue along the doors and over the bonnet and the back of the car too.  
  
"Finally got my sprays done," she commented as she noticed him looking.  
  
"Took ya long enough," he laughed and she gave him the finger.  
  
"I couldn't think of what I wanted ok!" she laughed.  
  
"I did it last week, I woke up one morning and knew how I wanted it," she added on as she put her arm on the roof of the car.  
  
"I can see now why you had purple neons on now," he commented and she smiled.  
  
"I knew I wanted purple, but I didn't know how I wanted it, so I just bought the neons to make sure I wouldn't change my mind and go back to putting blue on it everywhere like I normally do, hence looking at both of the evo's and the Supra," she said and Brian laughed, he had noticed how obsessed Jamie seemed to be with blue and silver, just by looking at her cars.  
  
"Good work," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Have you ever tried out your CLK on the track?" he asked her.  
  
"Hell no! No way! The CLK stays at home when I'm racing, it's sorta my take anywhere car, I use it to go around town, that is if I'm not in my GTO, in the Hummer or in the Skyline or one of the Evo's, I think I have to much choice for my own good," she added on.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, you've got a good selection here, different car for every day of the week, and one extra," he laughed lightly and she grinned.  
  
"My mum thinks I'm mad, my sisters don't get why I have so many, my brothers love them, same with my dad, he's got 12 cars though, so he definitely tops me," she said and Brian nearly choked, 12 cars!  
  
He could also hear an Australian accent in her voice too, especially how she said mom, she pronounced it mum and he noticed with a few things she said they came out in an Australian accent rather than the American one she had picked up.  
  
Brian wanted to see if things would go further with Jamie, but he didn't know if she thought of him as anything more than a friend, he was pretty sure she wasn't seeing someone, but he just didn't know how to ask her, for the first time in his life he didn't know how to ask.  
  
Rome was right, he just didn't want to let on, he like her from the word go, but he just let it ride and they had became pretty good friends in the couple of months they had known each other.  
  
"8 cars is perfectly acceptable," he added and grinned at her as she smiled.  
  
"Tell them that, my sister Siobhan doesn't think it's a wise investment, and I should just focus on getting real estate, oh and she really doesn't like all the boards I have, surfing's not her thing," she added and Brian laughed.  
  
"She's an exec, stiff in a suit, but I still have to love her, she's my sister, and when she's just relaxing and not stressing out about the business, she's good fun," Jamie added as she looked at something in her supra and she pulled out some keys from her pocket and opened the door.  
  
Brian laughed at her expressions, she was so cute with how she said things and she could make him laugh with something so simple.  
  
"Yeah, I've got two brothers and a sister, my eldest brother's a lawyer, we don't really talk that much, figures he's better than me I guess, my younger brother lives in Italy, and my sister's in Boston," he said and Jamie nodded.  
  
"What part of Italy does your brother live in?" Jamie asked intrigued.  
  
"Oh man, I think he lives just out of Rome or something," Brian said trying his best to think of where his brother Shawn lived.  
  
"Ok, yeah that's a good area, my parents have a place near there, I love Spain though, Barcelona and Madrid," Jamie said and Brian nodded, he'd been to Italy once to see his brother and he had been to Barcelona too.  
  
"Yeah I liked Barcelona, I went there a few years ago, probably about 5 years ago," he added and Jamie smiled as she sat down into the drivers seat of the Supra.  
  
She pulled out a black CD case and stood up.  
  
Jamie opened up the case and looked in and saw some of her CD's she'd been looking for since she'd gotten back from New York.  
  
"Damn I've been looking for these for ages!" she smiled as she flipped through.  
  
Brian laughed as he saw her flipping through a case full of CD's.  
  
"My brother Justin lives in Athens, my brother Scott's moving to France from LA soon, so very soon it's just going to be me and my little sister and Siobhan here, because my sister Josie lives in Brisbane still, she didn't want to move when we did and my parents decided to let her stay and she lived with my aunty and uncle," Jamie explained as she locked up the Supra and they went back into the house.  
  
"As soon as Scott's settled I'm going over to visit him, he's moving to Monaco, can't wait, he's got a great place there now and he's freighting his car over and some other stuff soon," Jamie continued.  
  
"Damn Monaco, sounds good. Need someone to carry your bags?" he smiled and she laughed.  
  
"I don't know, they could get heavy, I'm good at over packing," she smiled.  
  
"That's ok, I can deal with that," he laughed.  
  
"What music have you got there?" he asked her as they sat down on the sofa and she flipped through the CD's.  
  
"Oh man all my good driving music!" she said grinning at him as he laughed, she flipped through and found a Groove Armada CD.  
  
"I'll show ya," she said as she stood up and put the CD into her stereo, it came to life and she flipped through the tracks until she found Purple Haze.  
  
Brian laughed, "Hendrix sample," he said as she nodded and laughed too.  
  
"Yeah he's the man, I can play this on my Fender Strat, made sure of it when I first started playing that I learnt as much Hendrix as I could get," she said and remembered the hours she used to spend listening to her dad's old Hendrix records and just wishing to play like him one day.  
  
"Not bad, yeah I saw your guitars over in the corner, my sister used to teach me how to play it, but that was a long time ago," he added.  
  
Superstylin by Groove Armada followed and Jamie smiled as she heard it.  
  
"I basically only listen to this stuff when I'm driving," Jamie said and Brian laughed.  
  
"I never listen to it, except for when Rome, Tej or Jimmy and Suke have it on, which is pretty often," he said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Yeah Suki and Jimmy love their rap and dance stuff, Tej mainly just rap, he's not too fond of the dance stuff," she said.  
  
"I'm lucky to cos Jose sends me these awesome CD's from all the Australian bands, she sends me some good shit, I'm waiting on the new John Butler Trio CD from her actually, they're by far one of my favourite bands," she said and Brian nodded, he'd never heard of the John Butler Trio, he just guessed they were an Australian band as she had said her sister sends CD's to her and all.  
  
"Not bad, I've heard the Living End a few times, I like their stuff," he said and Jamie agreed, she was a fan of the Living End.  
  
"Yeah, Jo sent me the new CD a couple of weeks ago," Jamie added on.  
  
"Got the connections then," he smiled and she did too.  
  
"Yep, I'm set for life, well unless Jose decides she wants to board a plane and fly over here, but I don't think that's going to be any time soon, she hates flying," Jamie said as she took out a CD and put it back into the case and hit the button to turn off the stereo.  
  
The doorbell went off and Jamie looked over.  
  
"Hold on a second, I'll be back," she said to Brian as she made her way with a slight jog to get the door.  
  
Brian saw Jamie coming in again a few seconds later with a bunch of red and white roses in her arms as she looked dumbfounded and opened up the card.  
  
Jamie was shocked to see a florist at her door with a bunch of roses just for her, she had no idea who'd sent them, she just took them off the florist and signed for them.  
  
I love you baby, I can't live without you.  
  
Please be my baby again, Ky  
  
The card read, Jamie nearly choked.  
  
"If he fucking loved me he'd have know how much I hate roses," she said to herself as she ripped up the card and put the roses into a rubbish bin underneath the sink in her kitchen.  
  
Jamie came back in and crashed on the couch with an audible sigh.  
  
"Hey I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Brian commented as she sat back and leant right back in the couch and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I don't, I did, but I don't any more, not since I've been here," Jamie breathed in and out and just wanted to be alone.  
  
'Why are you letting that bastard get to you again, he's ancient history, you left him and it's over, the only thing that is left from him is scar on your back, just don't let him get you down,' Jamie thought as she tightened up her ponytail as it was loose.  
  
Brian just nodded, he wasn't sure if it was exactly what she wanted to be talking about by just looking at how she was reacting.  
  
"Sorry I probably shouldn't have asked," he apologised as she looked out and then seemed to wake up and come back to life once more.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it was just a bit complicated and all, but don't be sorry," she said with a smile which made Brian relax a lot on what he had been.  
  
"So you on for tonight?" Brian asked referring to the races and to hopefully try and get her mind off what was bothering her.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, maybe," she said with an evil grin and saw Brian looked slightly disappointed even though he was trying to hide it.  
  
"Yes, Jamie you're racing tonight," he grinned.  
  
"Oh am I, what if I don't?" she laughed.  
  
"I'll make you," he had a cheeky grin and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"I better race then, oh man, run your evo tonight, I'll run mine," she said all of a sudden.  
  
"I like your thinking, but which one are you running?" he laughed and she did as well, the expression he had set her off.  
  
"The 7," she smiled.  
  
"You're on," he said and they knocked fists.  
  
"Everyone probably thinks I've disappeared or something, I better go," Brian said as they both stood up.  
  
"Yeah, they're probably all up by now, thinking you've been abducted by a UFO or something," Jamie and Brian laughed.  
  
They got up and walked to the door, Jamie opened it up and they both stepped outside.  
  
"Ok, see you later on then," Brian said as he went to give Jamie a hug and she returned it.  
  
"Yep, see ya," she smiled as she waved to him quickly as he was leaving and went back inside. 


	7. REAL CHAPTER 7 Again

_Hey, I have two almost hidden chaps, I guess if that's what u wanna call em, I made a major blue, I somehow, fucked up two chapters, forgot to post them! These might help plug some gaps in the story, maybe, well, sorry bout this, so here's the first of the two missing!! Hope ya like both of them!! Sorry about this, I can't even believe I did it! I just got a bit of a shock tryin to figure it out!! Ok I'ma shut up now! Enjoy!! As well, just slot these into where chapter 7 and 8 are and just mentally shift the rest of the chapters up 2, sorry, I'd re-do them properly, but it's 2 much hassle having to change every chapter after 6 to fit them in, ya know, all the rigmarole of re-editing and the like, I honestly just don't feel up to it, so I'll rely on you guys to slot them in and move things up!! Ok, thanks for reading and I do hope ya like both of these chapters, I feel like such a dill for somehow managing to miss them out!_

* * *

Have you ever needed to just run? Just clear your mind and hit the road. I did, I went to New York, met a guy, fell in what I thought was love, had my heart broken a zillion times, then I finally left him and left my escape.  
  
I left my comfortable, safe and happy life I was having, here in Miami, because I needed to feel something new, be out on my own and for once just be alone. I did it, I achieved the great dream, but you know what, it wasn't so great.  
  
I learnt some pretty tough life lessons from that, which I guess has really made me much stronger today than I was yesterday, these things have made me the person I am. Shaped the pathways of my future, and in a way I can say thanks to Ky, he taught me something that is very important and it made my skin thicker.  
  
He taught me that I should never put up with any shit from anyone, he taught me to stand up for myself. He abused me, treated me like hell and with every time I think I got stronger and tougher, and then I finally up and left him and became me once again.  
  
It might have taken me awhile to do it I guess, but I did it in the end and now I can get on with my life.  
  
He sent me roses today, the card said that he loved me and yada yada, but something that really grabbed me, if he'd really loved me, as much as he said he does any ways. He wouldn't have sent me roses I hate them!  
  
So moving on, what have I been doing today. Well got up this morning, sat out on my balcony. I saw what had to have been some of the best barrels and wave sets coming through Miami in years, got all my gear and headed down to the beach.  
  
It was like winning the lottery the waves were magnificent, I called Brian up, I think I woke him up too, but he came down like 10 minutes after I called him, like he said. We ended up ripping for a while, I was telling him about all my cars and stuff and then afterwards he ended up coming over to my place.  
  
Before you start thinking something else happened don't, I showed him my girls in the garage and then we just ended up talking for ages about everything.  
  
I had a lot of fun this morning, am about to get in the shower and head out to the races, putting my Evo up against Bri in his. Hopefully I might win, maybe, I hope!  
  
I better go soon I guess, gotta get ready and I'll pack a little bag up again, because I don't think I'll be home again tonight. Thank you for your time once again, this expression that I'm getting from this is great. 


	8. REAL CHAPTER 8 It's On Again

_And..............behold the real chapter 8!! Hope y'all like, gosh I'm so thick! How on earth could I forget one chapter let alone 2!! Ok I'm gonna shut my yap and let y'all read ok! Enjoy and tell me what y'all think! Peace Out!_

* * *

"Yo Bri, you know I'm gonna beat you don't you, this car's running red tonight," Jamie joked as she met Brian at the starting line as they crowds gathered and the music was up again as they race atmosphere made its way back into the cold night air and into the Miami streets.  
  
"We'll sort this out on the track," he added and then grinned.  
  
"What's there to sort out?" she smiled and he shook his head and laughed.

* * *

The four cars took off the line, but this race was just against Brian and Jamie, as usual. Julius and the newbie just fought out what they could while eating the leading pairs dust and exhaust fumes.  
  
"Come on James what you got," Brian said as he took a turn with Jamie right on his tail but looking like she was holding back.  
  
"Oh Brian don't get so comfy, you have no idea what this car can do my friend," Jamie said slyly as she made sure she kept on his tail but hung back.  
  
"Don't be holding back," he said as he checked the rear view and took yet another winding chicane.  
  
Jamie laughed as she played cat and mouse with Brian, she had a big trick up her sleeve and she was about to unleash it.  
  
"HERE WE GO HONEY!!" She yelled out as she put the car up into 4th gear and the car took off and came up neck a neck with Brian's as they reached the final straight.  
  
"Oh now you do it," he said out loud as she came right up next to him and nearly passed him, he had thought that she might have hit the NOS, so he decided to give his a go and get as far ahead as he could.  
  
Brian shot forward and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Dear dear, I didn't hit it yet!" she said laughing as she went up into top gear and caught up with him, she hit the NOS and left him for dead.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out as she was shoved back into her seat as the Evo took a magnificent jump in speed and left the other 3 just to stare in amazement.  
  
"Shit," Brian said angrily as he started to slow down when he saw Jamie hit a 180 and come to a sliding halt.  
  
'There'll be no living with her now,' he thought as he smiled. Suki came running up to Jamie as she got out of the car.  
  
She wrapped up her friend in a hug and she could feel Jamie shaking.  
  
Jamie was laughing and she was pale and had cold sweat on her forehead.  
  
"Oh damn that felt great," Jamie said with an almost exhausted voice which was absolutely topped to the maximum with joy and excitement.  
  
"I bet! Congratulations girl!" Suki squealed as Rome, Jimmy and Tej came up just after Brian pulled up and so did the newbie followed by Julius.  
  
"You kicked ass Jamesy," Jimmy laughed as he and Jamie hugged.  
  
"Yeah girl, you sold it and bought it back," Rome told her in an almost awe and Jamie had to laugh.  
  
"Oops, did I just kick your ass, I'm sorry!" Jamie laughed as Brian came up to stand with them looking defeated.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far Jamie," he said as she smiled.  
  
"I would," Tej said as the gang laughed.  
  
"Ok Tej, this is for you," Jamie said as she split the money he gave her in half and handed one half to him.  
  
"My girl," Tej smiled and Jamie and Suki laughed.  
  
They were all back at Tej's place and the party was going off.  
  
Jamie had a couple of dance sessions with a few of her friends, and Rome too. But mainly she crashed out on the couches in the corner.  
  
She yawned and stretched. A couple of other girls sat on the couch next to her, but she wasn't paying any attention to their conversations, she wasn't really into it.  
  
Jamie rubbed her eyes and closed them momentarily to try and rest the stinging in them. She was extremely tired, she'd calculated she'd been awake for nearly 24 hours when 2 o'clock came past like a whirlwind and it rolled by and the party was still in force.  
  
She turned over on one side and rested her head on her hands and left her eyes to rest. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Brian's face right next to hers.  
  
"Hey, here take these, go down to the house boat and get some sleep," he said as he handed her some keys.  
  
"You can take my bed, I'll use the spare," he continued.  
  
"Oh thanks, I owe you," she said as he helped her up and she hugged him and he returned it.  
  
"Is there anywhere you want me to leave the keys so you can get in?" she asked.  
  
"No don't worry, I've got spares," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Oh, um, just remember I'm in there ok, so no chicks," Jamie said and he laughed.  
  
"Not much talent here anyways," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Ok, just remember in case," she said and he laughed again.  
  
"Yeah, now go and go to sleep before you crash out here," he said and she smiled with an exhausted face.  
  
"Thanks again, I owe you majorly," she said as she walked off and outside.  
  
Jamie walked off into the crowd, she looked around and people were dancing, she caught a glimpse of Jimmy and some racer chaser on the dance floor. She laughed lightly and looked over and saw Rome surrounded by a small group of girls all fawning over him.  
  
She stepped down onto the deck of the houseboat and opened up the door. Jamie walked in and looked around. It was dark and only slightly lit by the lights on outside.  
  
Jamie quickly got changed into a pair of track pants and a white gathered front singlet top, she put on her grey zip through jacket and put her light denim jeans, her black dress shirt and her black coat into her bag.  
  
Dance music flooded the airways and Jamie pulled back the cover and got into Brian's bed. She fell asleep straight away.

* * *

By about 4 in the morning the party was dead and Tej, Suki, Rome and Brian sat around the table again playing a short round of poker.  
  
Jimmy and the mystery girl had disappeared hours ago and no one had any idea where they were, but plenty of an idea what they were doing.  
  
The game wrapped up and Rome and Brian got up from the table.  
  
"Yo see you later man," Rome said as he and Brian knocked fists and parted ways.  
  
"Yeah, see ya bro," Brian answered as he walked down to the houseboat and pulled out the spare key from above the doorframe.  
  
Brian slid open the door and saw Jamie, her shape was outlined by the light coming through the curtains and she seemed completely dead to the world.  
  
She had kicked the blankets half off of her and made a small noise as she moved around. Brian had thought he'd woken her up and he stopped dead. Jamie made another small move and a tiny little noise in her sleep and Brian relaxed as he realised she was still asleep.  
  
Her small singlet top had come up and sat above her belly button showing her perfectly flat stomach and the small of her back. She was shivering and Brian carefully pulled the blanket back up over her.  
  
Brian went over and kicked off his shoes as he climbed into the spare bed and laid there watching Jamie in her sleep. All he wanted to do was kiss her and feel her lips against his.  
  
He let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he laid flat on his back and tried to keep his eyes on the ceiling and not the gorgeous girl asleep in his bed across from him.  
  
Eventually sleep took over and he welcomed it, she was on his mind and in his dreams.  
  
Jamie stirred the next morning and the sky was dark and rain was absolutely pouring down and drenching the city of Miami in a rush of water.  
  
Jamie sat up and stretched out, she had a deep sleep and she was feeling so much better, she had no idea what time it was, then she remembered the watch on her left wrist and made a move to check the time.  
  
10 am. She yawned and sighed as she heard a crack of lightning and thunder outside.  
  
She jumped at the loud boom and nearly hit the ceiling. Jamie got up and out of bed in one swift movement and parted the curtains a slight way to see the storm raging outside.  
  
'Good thing I left the Evo in the garage then,' she thought as she zipped up her jacket and did it right to the top so it covered her neck up completely and sat just below her chin.  
  
Jamie climbed back into the warm blankets and looked over and noticed Brian fast asleep in the bed across from her. He hugged the pillow to him and had the blankets right up except for over his arms.  
  
'That's so cute!' she thought as she grinned and laid back.  
  
Jamie was just on asleep, her eyes were getting heavier by the second until another large yell of thunder roared and she was startled and woken up.  
  
In the mean time Brian had gotten up without her noticing and slipped into the shower. He washed away the night before and started the day again. He thought he heard the radio when he was getting dressed.  
  
It was a song he'd never heard before and a girl was singing. He liked the sound of it, the singer had a great voice, he'd never heard it before but it seemed good.  
  
He opened up the door to the bathroom and saw that it wasn't on the radio. He went down and saw Jamie with her Discman in her hands and the volume was up the whole way because he could hear music in the background and Jamie was the one singing.  
  
She had her eyes closed and was drumming the beats of the music with her fingers on the tops of her legs. The song finished and she smiled happily as she opened up her eyes and Brian was standing in front of her and he was almost laughing.  
  
"Do you take requests?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"When I'm in a good mood," she played along.  
  
"Man you should be up on stage, I thought the radio was on or something until I saw you singing, you've got an excellent voice Jame," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Me on stage, nah I don't think so," she said laughing.  
  
"Ok yeah I couldn't see that either, but you got what I meant," he added laughing too.  
  
"Oh I could sing all the little teeny bopper songs," she said with mock excitement in the most sarcastic voice she could find.  
  
"Or even, we could get you singing Metallica," Brian said sarcastically and she burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't think I can scream that much," she smiled and he laughed.  
  
"Come on!" he said and she just smiled.  
  
"I have limits, I'd want to be able to speak afterwards," Jamie replied subconsciously rubbing her throat.  
  
"Ok, well that's understandable, so just stick to the easy stuff," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Sounds better, I could never be up on stage though, not me," Jamie said seriously.  
  
"I don't agree with you there, but if that's how it is, then that's how it is," he said and she nodded.  
  
"That's how it is," she said.  
  
A few hours later Brian and Jamie had been holed up in the houseboat waiting for the storm to subside so they could make it over to the garage.  
  
"What the fuck is up with this rain?" Brian said as he stood up and looked out of the windows to see it still hadn't subsided.  
  
"It hasn't stopped, I want a shower so bad!" Jamie replied.  
  
"You should of said, use mine," Brian suggested as he sat back down on the spare bed.  
  
"Oh thanks, I owe you so much huh," Jamie laughed as she picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah ya do," he sighed.  
  
"Course you don't owe me anything Jamie," he said and she laughed.  
  
Jamie smiled as she quickly disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door, she had a hot shower and got dressed into a pair of light white wash blue denim jeans which hung off her loosely and a baggy mint green Billabong t shirt.  
  
She pushed her pyjamas into her bag and got out her hair brush. She ran it through her long hair and then took two sections from the front on either side and brought them around to meet at the back, she got her hairband and secured them and then got a small section out of the two together and then wrapped it around the band to hide it, she left parts of her fringe out to fall on her face and then she took a look at her self in the mirror before walking back out.  
  
"Better?" Brian asked as he heard the bathroom door open.  
  
"Hell yeah," she said as she made to close her bag.  
  
Jamie crashed back down on Brian's bed and her phone went off in her closed bag.  
  
"Oh fuck I just closed the barstard!" she said as Brian laughed and she got up on her knees and got out her phone.  
  
"Ahoy hoy," she said as Siobhan laughed. "So, I was feeling a little sick this morning right, and then I realised maybe I should take this pregnancy test I bought," Siobhan said and Jamie's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you going to tell me what I think you are?" Jamie said as she put her hand over her mouth and had a very shocked and surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Yep, I am, I'm having a baby," Siobhan chirped as she squealed and laughed when she heard Jamie gasp and squeal with her.  
  
Brian looked at Jamie and she was completely in shock, and she had a wide smile. Her eyes were glittering their magnificent emerald green and she was laughing and squealing with excitement.  
  
"I'm going to be an aunty! Oh how sweet! What does Tom think?" Jamie asked.  
  
"He's wrapped, can't wait to be a dad, oh Jamie I'm so happy, I can't believe things are going so well, hey I've gotta go, but I'll talk soon ok, love you," Siobhan wrapped up when she realised she still had to call Josie, Scott, and some of her really good friends.  
  
"Ok, congratulations, love you too," Jamie said never once losing the grin on her face.  
  
"Big news?" Brian asked her.  
  
She nodded and laughed.  
  
"Oh Brian, I'm going to be an aunty, oh I can't believe it!" Jamie said in a soft voice and Brian smiled.  
  
"Congratulations, so are you going to teach your niece or nephew how to drive or what?" he asked and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll let em go out and practice in my 6," she added on and he laughed.  
  
"Now there's an idea," Brian said sarcastically and laughed.  
  
Finally there was a break from the descending water and Jamie and Brian took their chance and both sprinted over to the garage and walked into the house part together.  
  
Jimmy wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Tej and Suki were sitting at the table and having breakfast.  
  
"Guess what?" Jamie smiled.  
  
Brian was lost in the refrigerator and looking for the orange juice. "Oh I've got it, you two are an item right?" Suki grinned at Jamie and Tej grinned at her too as Brian stood up and looked curiously and confused at Suki who grinned at him too.  
  
"No," Brian and Jamie said at the same time and Suki laughed as Tej smiled.  
  
"Ok," Suki said and Jamie still looked confused and looked at Brian with an eyebrow raised as he shrugged and Tej laughed.  
  
"Where'd you get that from Suke?" Brian asked curiously as he sat down and Jamie went over to the toaster to make herself some toast.  
  
"Yo brother we've all thought that, but seeing as you both say you aren't then we believe you," Tej said and Brian shook his head and looked down at the table to find where he'd put the lid off orange juice.  
  
'I wish that was the case, so why don't I just go right ahead and ask her out on a date or something, god, what am I waiting for?' he thought as he got back up to put the orange juice in the fridge.  
  
'Can't believe they thought we're going out, I wish it were like that, but I, I just don't think I could, I want to, but oh man, he probably doesn't even think of me as any more than a friend so case closed,' she thought quickly as she caught her toast.  
  
"No the actual news was, Siobhan and her fiancée Tom are having a baby," Jamie smiled as she sat back down at the table with toast in hand.  
  
Suki was taking a sip of orange juice and nearly spat it out.  
  
"Oh wow! She doesn't waste time!" Suki smiled.  
  
"Damn, I have to say, but I never thought that Siobhan would ever have kids huh, there you go," Tej said and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Honestly, I didn't think she would either, but she's so happy and excited about this baby, and so am I, I can't wait to be an aunty," Jamie said and Suki smiled.  
  
"It's fun, except for when they rope you in for night duty! Shawn did that to me when he and Jasmine had Helena," Suki said as she laughed lightly.  
  
"Oh god I remember that! Yeah, I can't wait though," Jamie said as she got a glass and the orange juice and poured herself some.  
  
"Hey Tej, do you mind if I do some work on my Evo today, I think it could be running so much better, there's something up in there I need to check," Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah go for it, but what's wrong on the Evo, it was running good last night?" Tej asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I think there's a few things that I can change to make it better, that's why I whipped it so easily in my Skyline when I raced for slips," Jamie added on and Tej nodded.  
  
"Today sucks, I wish it would stop raining," Suki said in a sad voice.  
  
"I'm dying to spray Jimmy's new car, he's given me complete freedom, as long as it's not girly," Suki said and Jamie and Brian laughed as did Tej.  
  
"Yo where is Jimmy anyway?" Brian asked.  
  
"No idea," Tej said.  
  
"I do, I just happened to see him and some racer chaser out on the floor last night, so if you put two and two together I think that's where he is," Jamie said and Tej shook his head.  
  
"He always goes for those chicks, man they're just skanks," Brian said and Tej nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Suke, we're the racers being chased huh!" Jamie piped up and her and Suki laughed.  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Suki said and her and Jamie gave each other a high five from across the table.  
  
A few hours on and Jamie was underneath her Evo and putting a few modifications on it to hopefully make it run better.  
  
"Oh damn this is more than I thought," she said to herself as Tej and Brian walked into the garage to look something over.  
  
"What's up Jamie?" Tej asked as he walked over and stood by the car as she pushed out from underneath it.  
  
"Take a look," she said as she breathed out and slid out further and got up.  
  
Tej got down and slid underneath the car.  
  
"Oh shit, ok, damn I'm surprised it lasted in that race last night with a set up like this," Tej added on.  
  
"Me too," Jamie said as Brian came over and stood next to her.  
  
"Why would you put a setup like this on," Tej said as Jamie ran a hand through her long hair and looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"You know, I have no idea, but I tried to make some changes, maybe that might help, I mean, it did go ok last night, could've done better, so I think if I just change a few more things and override the setups and make some modifications on the computers than it should decimate anything it comes across," Jamie thought out loud.  
  
"Ok, sounds good, nothing to be overly pissed about James," Tej laughed and wished Jamie could see the annoyance spread across her face.  
  
"Yeah I know, it's not that bad, but still, I'm gonna be pissed about it cos I'm in one of those moods!" Jamie laughed with him as he put his arm around her neck.  
  
Tej and Jamie walked back into the house part and met Suki, Brian just stayed in the garage and decided to go out in his Skyline. Just to have some time to think things through and just to take a breather.  
  
"Ok, I think I should get home about now," Jamie said as she stood up and so did Suki, Tej was in his office on the phone and Jamie quickly opened up the door and gave him a quick wave.  
  
"Oh I just had a great idea, we should get everyone together and hit the club tonight, yeah........" Suki trailed off and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in, ok I better hit, see you later," Jamie said and Suki smiled and they hugged as Jamie stepped into her Evo and pulled out and drove straight home. 


	9. Rumour Mills

So here we are again, my companion. I haven't written in a while I guess, just a few weeks, but so much can happen in such a space of time that it's quite incomprehensible and almost impossible to grasp and catch up with the passing of time so quickly.  
  
I'm going to be an aunty, I'm so excited, Siobhan and Tom are the happy parents to be. Siobhan is so happy and so am I, she deserves it. Sometimes when we were all younger I used to think that Siobhan was the one destined to spend her life married to her work, but that's changed and I'm glad.  
  
She was always the most 'work orientated' mind in the lot of us, she knew she wanted to be working with dad ever since we were all kids. She knew where she wanted to go and where she wanted to end up, which I admire about her, she has great direction.  
  
I'm a bit of floater in some aspects, I just move with the tides of life. I had my dreams, goals and aspirations and all that bullshit, but thanks to Ky, I lost the desire for most of those things, except for music, surfing, and driving and racing.  
  
That was certainly something that really got underneath Ky's Armani suits and Gucci loafers, I could drive to all hell and that he hadn't the first clue of the uses of a carburettor or how to tune up a nasty fuel load with a nice shot of nitrous.  
  
But, he seemed to wash me temporarily and I just pushed aside all of that, my main love for all of my life besides of course music and surfing! But you know what, I'm back, I'm free and I can do whatever the fuck I want to!  
  
Something that just hasn't worn off me though is the fear that if I ever got with another guy in a relationship like that, that the same thing might happen. Ky changed my life and now I just feel like I should be the one spending the rest of my life alone.  
  
Like if I ever started anything with another guy that I'd mess things up like what had happened with me and Ky. Man, I have no idea, how I let this happen to me is another thing that I can be held accountable for, how the hell did I let this continue. Because, I'm really stupid, I let the 'love' so called that I thought that I had felt for Ky take over and convince my mind that it was real and that things were going to work out eventually. That was all up until it was happening almost regularly, new girl each week, new way to make my life hell, new way to hurt me, new way to make himself feel like a man.  
  
Oh, why every time I start these entries they ALWAYS lead up to Ky. So may as well continue while we're on the subject. I've had a few phone calls from him, even flowers, roses, with a card as well, I love you baby, be mine again, pffft, if he really 'loved' me then he would no how much I detest roses, especially red and white. I don't know what I'd do if I ever saw him again, I really don't. Just keep my eyes on the ground and keep going on, because that's what I've been trying my hardest at for the past months.  
  
Well, I think that Suki's organising a club for us tonight, I haven't been to a club in a while. I usually sat at home a nervous wreck wondering how many little chickens Ky was going to put it on when ever he went out with his 'peeps' to the clubs.  
  
Damn it James move on for fuck sake!!  
  
Ok, well what else has been happening, so much really, Scott's moving to Monaco, Justin's back in Athens and planning to work in London for awhile. When Scott's settled in Monaco we decided I'm coming over there with him for a little while.  
  
I can't wait, I never made it to France, I went to Italy, obviously as mum and dad have a villa on the coast, then I made sure I went to Greece, then Spain and England, just never got to France, and it's right in the middle of everything!  
  
I was talking to Brian the other day and found out he'd been to Spain and Italy, I think he said his brother lives in Italy, then he said that he'd been to Barcelona and Madrid.  
  
Rome makes me laugh so much, he's a great guy to hang with because he's just so funny. All he has to do is look at me a certain way and I'm laughing, what makes me laugh too is how he and Bri are always having little fights with each other. Like a couple of kids, it's so funny to watch them sometimes, and they still come out of it best friends, which is great.  
  
This morning though, that was something strange, I went to tell Suke and Tej about Siobhan and Tom. I said something like oh guess what, and then Suke's like you two are an item, referring to me and Brian. God, no, Tej thought that was it too, I was confused as to why though.  
  
Rumours flow free and fast, so I guess someone started one about us, yeah, we're friends, but that's it. I stayed down in the houseboat with him last night, so maybe that's where it got a bit more fuel from, the funny thing was if anyone cared to pay attention, we went in after each other. I went in a few hours before Brian did, plus, and here's the money maker, WE SLEPT IN DIFFERENT BEDS! So there you go, that was all.  
  
Sometimes I feel myself looking at him and thinking and just wishing things were different, you know? But I couldn't get into anything I don't think, plus, he doesn't think of me like that, I know for a fact, I'm pretty sure he's into this girl called Monica, she's been around a couple of times to the garage.  
  
Suki hates her, man does she hate her. Makes me laugh some of the things she says, phew they're funny. Rome's not to fussed, but they seem to get along ok I think, she seems to be a bit of a would be, and where they met her I'll have no idea. Monica just doesn't appear to me to be the kind of girl who'd really go to races, or anyplace that all of us go.  
  
It's always in the eyes, that's what draws me in and I feel like I go further every time I look into Brian's for too long. I should get over that, because like above mentioned, I'm pretty sure that he's working on this Monica, and that he doesn't like me like that any way.  
  
Oh hey look at the time, I'm supposed to meet the gang at the garage soon and then we're all going to the club, so I better fly and pick out something to wear, and the usual you know, no need to elaborate and tell you details that you can assume already by your little self. 


	10. Looking Forward, Looking Back

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming, hope y'all enjoy the chap! Peace out,  
  
Brian stopped the silver and blue Nissan Skyline abruptly and ripped the keys out of the ignition. The life in Miami passed him by and surrounded and circled him on the streets of the busy boardwalks and beach districts.  
  
He got up and out of the car and shut it up and locked it. Sun filtered through the heavy cloud layers and eventually won the great war and moved on for the battle as the grey receded and the Miami he knew made it's way back to power.  
  
"So man, if you think that you can honestly beat me, I really want to see you try because my board's the best in the south," he overheard two guys, looked to be around 18 each riling each other up before they took out their competitive attitudes on the water.  
  
Brian walked out onto the sand of the beach and sat up on a stone ledge.  
  
He looked out at the horizon and at his surroundings, the beach, the two surfers, now it was about five surfers, he also noticed a group of girls, but he just scanned over them and looked straight past them.  
  
Rome walked down the street and noticed his friends car. He made his way down the stone steps and onto the beach, he noticed Brian, he was looking at the deep blue of the ocean and then around the beach, Rome made a note when he saw a group of girls, he even stared but Brian just looked straight past them and then back out onto the ocean.  
  
"Bro, just admit man, you got it bad," Rome said as he nearly gave Brian a coronary out of shock, he wasn't expecting to see Rome.  
  
"What?" Brian asked.  
  
"Even I was staring at that group of babes, I saw you, you looked and then looked away and changed the channel like it was a gardening show, come on bro, I know you better than that," Rome continued on to prove his point to Brian.  
  
"That means nothing man, I'm just not really into checking them out right now, I got some stuff on my mind," he said trying to move Rome away from stating the obvious.  
  
"Isn't her name Jamie?" Rome dropped in and Brian breathed out and looked at him.  
  
Brian couldn't think of an answer for that, he knew everything that was liable to come out of his mouth was going to completely agree with what Rome had just said, he honestly couldn't find an answer that would be so obvious that it was the complete opposite, like if he had said no, he knew he wanted to be saying yes.  
  
"Brian, I know that you dig her man, just say it," Rome added on and Brian was ready to just get up and go off down the beach so he could think things through.  
  
Brian just kept looking out and trying to sort things through, he knew that Rome would keep it up, and that in a way it just had to be obvious.  
  
"Yeah, Rome you say anything and you're in trouble," Brian finally answered and Rome grinned.  
  
Rome laughed lightly, "I win! I knew it! I win! Oh yeah," he cheered and Brian just shook his head and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Do you want a standing ovation or something man," Brian said and Rome stood up.  
  
"That was enough, so when are you asking her out?" Rome said moving back onto the ledge.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, I have no idea, Rome I've never thought about it before, but I can never find what to say, plus man, I don't think she thinks of me as more than just a friend," Brian said confused as to why he didn't just make his move.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure man, I think she does, same with Suki, and man, I picked it up once, but Suki can read minds you know what she's like," Rome laughed and Brian grinned.  
  
"There's something about her, she's so different to any other chick, she's so beautiful, I've got so much in common with her, but she's so different to what you'd think if you didn't know her," he said and Rome smiled.  
  
"You got it bad man, like I said, you really got it bad," Rome joked and Brian just shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I gotta get all Dr Phil and shit, so I think, when you think it's right, when things are just chillin man, just test it out and ask her bro, hey yeah, we're hittin the club tonight man, Suki's organising," Rome said whacking Brian's back.  
  
"Alright man, I'm in," Brian said as he and Rome knocked fists and Rome stood up.  
  
"I'm a leave you too it bro, I'm gonna get home," Rome said as he walked off and Brian stood up.  
  
The weather in Miami was making it's changes from cold to hot, spring didn't exist and summer was on it's way and fast.  
  
The nights were warming up, the sun was hotter, the wind was getting more temperature and jackets and jumpers weren't on the cards any more.  
  
Brian walked down the busy street lined with café's and shops with his hands in his pockets and his mind never once leaving her. She was really important to him and he wanted to let her know so badly that she was always on his mind no matter where he was, no matter what time of the day and day of the week.  
  
Jamie was the first girl he could hold a conversation with for a long time, besides Suki, but in the case of a girl he'd have a chance with. Thinking back on that very morning, they had talked for ages waiting for the storm to ease up and have a gap in the rain to make a break from the houseboat over to the garage and the house.  
  
He passed someone in the street who triggered his memory viciously, he couldn't place him, but there was something there that he had found familiar.  
  
Someone he had once known, but he just couldn't think of who, not recent, but from a way back, he knew him, he knew him from LA, he knew him from the first time he ever street raced.  
  
'Hector,' he thought as he watched the Hispanic man and a couple of girls having Corona's in a nearby bar.  
  
The memory of everything he had escaped from in LA had come back as he pressed on down the street and made a quick move into a small convenience store. He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of Coke and payed the young Latin girl at the counter for it as he walked out.  
  
He looked at how much the sky was growing darker and made it back to his Skyline. He tore off down the back streets and got back to Tej's Garage at the very last signs of light.  
  
Brian walked into the garage and saw Jimmy, Tej and Suki sitting out on the deck in the last of the Miami sun.  
  
Suki had her drawing pad and she put some final touches on a spray for Jimmy's car and she flashed it to him.  
  
"Yeah! Damn girl that's it," Jimmy said as he nodded with approval. Suki smiled and closed up the large notebook.  
  
Jamie stepped out of her hot shower and dried off.  
  
"I'm getting a haircut," she said to herself as she dried her long hair in sections with a towel.  
  
Jamie wrapped the towel around her and went into her walk in closet. She looked around and tried to find something suitable, the night was warm and she didn't need a jacket.  
  
'Club, hmmm,' she thought as she searched through some shirts.  
  
She pulled out a black satin halter dress, it was loose on her slightly and it was fairly short, so she decided to go with a pair of black hipsters.  
  
Jamie pulled out a pair of low black strappy heels and quickly got changed into the outfit she had picked out.  
  
She took a section of the middle of her fringe at the front and pushed it back off of her face and secured it, basically getting J.Lo's hairstyle from the Oscars a few years ago, just the fact that her hair was falling straight and flat.  
  
She slicked on some bronze coloured lipgloss and sprayed Gucci Rush on the base of her neck and her wrists.  
  
"This'll do I guess," she said aloud as she grabbed her wallet and got the keys to her Mercedes and turned off the lights and the TV and left her house.  
  
Jamie searched through the channels on the radio and scrounged through to find Beyonce – Crazy in Love and she found herself singing along to it.  
  
Her phone rang all of a sudden and she snatched it up off the passenger seat as she came to a stop light.  
  
"Just one race, come on," Brian said and she laughed as she looked in her rear view mirror and saw him coming up in his Skyline behind her at the lights.  
  
"No way, not in my benz!" she said and he sighed sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, what are you afraid?" he asked and laughed a little.  
  
"Hey, I'm fearless," she replied as she revved up her engine.  
  
"So race me," Brian said and she smiled.  
  
Brian heard Jamie laugh on the other end, "There's exactly a quarter mile to Tej's on a straight line circuit, it's industrial so there's no one around, what's holding you back?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, all right, we go on green," she said as he smiled.  
  
"Deal," he said and they both hung up.  
  
'I can't believe this,' Jamie thought as she heard Brian rev up the Skyline.  
  
The light went green and they Skyline and the black CLK 320 Mercedes flew off into the night. The Skyline just ahead.  
  
"You're so not going to win this one," Jamie said as she shifted gears and pressed her foot down hard on the accelerator.  
  
"Come on cutie you can do better than that," Brian said as he saw Jamie still behind him.  
  
"Ok, now I'm not gonna be nice Brian," she said to herself as she hit the gas and tore up the side and out in front.  
  
"Oh yeah that's more like it," he said as she tore out and took over the lead.  
  
Tej and Jimmy were out front of the garage looking over a car when they saw a black Mercedes and a silver and blue Skyline streak past in a blur of colour and exhaust fumes.  
  
"Who the hell," Suki said as she came out after she heard the two cars tear past.  
  
"Take two guesses," Tej said and Suki laughed.  
  
"Must of really sweet-talked her, she never races the CLK," Jimmy added on.  
  
Brian made a last attempt to catch up to her, he made it and they pulled up abruptly at the next set of lights.  
  
They pulled over on the side and Brian got out first, then Jamie turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.  
  
"I thought I had that, you were making it a bit easy, what's with the cat and mouse," Jamie said as she stepped out and was looking amazing.  
  
"More fun that way, but that CLK was running hot," he said as he nearly lost his breath looking at how amazingly gorgeous she was looking.  
  
"Not bad, I've never raced it before, it's just my cruising car ya know?" Jamie said as she took in everything about him, his blue eyes, his smile, the way that his shirt was a little bit too tight and clung to the muscles in his arms and across his chest.  
  
'Man if I ever wanted to kiss her before it just got ten times worse,' he thought as he inconspicuously looked every inch of her over and went back again for more.  
  
"Meet you at Tej's," he said as he saw the time.  
  
"Beat you there," she said as she jumped into her car and tore off.  
  
Brian ran over to his Skyline got in and flicked it around to chase her off towards Tej's again.  
  
Jamie pulled in quickly at the garage and Brian just missed out and pulled in after her.  
  
"So who won?" Tej asked as they both got out.  
  
Brian got a smug smile and Jamie rolled her eyes, "he did," she said and went over to Suki.  
  
"Bro, wassup? Where'd you take off to this afternoon anyways man, we were thinking you'd disappeared," Tej said as he and Brian knocked fists as did Jimmy when he came up to them.  
  
"Just got out man, went downtown and chilled, s'all," Brian said simply.  
  
"Aiight man, you hitting up the club tonight or what?" Jimmy and Tej waited for an answer.  
  
"I'm in," he said as he ran his fingers through his blonde curls.  
  
"So girl you got some new hot moves or what?" Rome asked Jamie as he walked into the lounge room and there was music going.  
  
"You know it Romes," Jamie said and she switched on a song, Britney Spears – I Got That pumped out and the beats rolled.  
  
They moved to the beats and Rome was putting in some extra moves and Jamie was going with him and they were getting more and more complicated as the song went on.  
  
Brian came into the house and heard some music going and laughing, he got a corona out of the fridge and went to crash into the lounge, he went and saw Rome and Jamie doing some complicated looking dance steps, they were laughing and Rome was being a complete goofball as was Jamie.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" he said as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Why bro you wanna learn?" Rome said as Jamie laughed when he nearly tripped over.  
  
"This shit's tripped," Jamie said as she hopped a two-step and spun and crossed.  
  
"New beats come on this is too trippy," Rome said as Jamie nodded and went over to the stereo.  
  
"Oh here's one, yo get your ass up Brian," she said as Royce Da 5'9" feat. Eminem – Rock City came on.  
  
"Nah, I don't do whatever you and Rome are," he said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"It's fuckin easy as, all you gotta do is get the beat and keep up with it, this is a slow heavy one anyway, you can't lose it," she said as she tried to pull him up from the arm chair.  
  
"All right," he said and stood up as she let go of his arms.  
  
"Just watch us," Rome said as he and Jamie got closer and were moving along with the beat.  
  
Jamie laughed slightly as she saw Brian make a slight attempt at what they were doing.  
  
"This is whacked, how the hell do you do that?" Brian asked Jamie as she jumped a step and spun then crossed over and changed directions and two stepped to a few beats.  
  
She laughed, "practice, I used to go to a few clubs in New York occasionally, but I stopped for a while, but I went to a few and some of my guy friends taught me how to do it," she said as she went to change the song.  
  
"Yeah girl I was starting to wonder where you were pullin moves like that," Rome commented as she flicked through songs.  
  
She turned on the radio and found New Found Glory – All Downhill From Here.  
  
"What the deal, man not you too," Rome said as he looked at Brian then at Jamie who smiled to herself as she turned it up.  
  
"Oh yeah, me too," she sighed as she laughed at Rome.  
  
"I'm out all, just can't handle it," Rome laughed, and walked out of the lounge room and called out to Jimmy and Tej.  
  
"Weak," Brian said and Jamie nodded and laughed.  
  
"As water!" she added on and he laughed.  
  
Sarah Conner – Bounce came on and Jamie listened to ever word.  
  
"I can fucking relate to all of that song," she said under her breath as they song wound up.  
  
Brian couldn't really reply, but he thought who ever would cheat and mess around on her was mad.  
  
"Don't worry about me! That song just relates to some stuff, but yeah," she tried to explain with as little detail as possible.  
  
"Ok, if you ever wanted to talk about anything, just know that I'll listen ok," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, you know the same too ok," she said and he hugged her.  
  
Rome came back in and walked in on a friendly hug, he thought that maybe it was a bit more.  
  
'I take it she said yes,' he thought with a tiny grin.  
  
Suki called out to Jamie and she waved and quickly bolted up the stairs.  
  
"Bro so she said yes," Rome said hushed as he walked over to Brian.  
  
"What did she say yes too cuz?" he asked as he got his Corona.  
  
"So you haven't said anything, then what was that?" Rome asked as he fell back onto the couch.  
  
"We're friends, just a friendly thing, but damn she looks fine right now," he thought the last part out aloud.  
  
Rome laughed.  
  
"Bro, if she'd been here a hundredth of a second longer I would've just lost it and kissed her," Brian said as he ran a hand through his hair deep in thought.  
  
Rome shook his head and grinned, "Brian, just fucking ask her out, or I will for you," he said and Brian got up.  
  
"You know where Jamie's at?" he asked as he went up the stairs.  
  
Rome couldn't help but kill himself laughing as Brian took the steps two at a time.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't be doing this,' he thought as he was nearly at the door to Suki and Tej's room.  
  
'Yeah, no not now,' he talked himself out of it and came down the stairs quicker than he had gone up them if possible.  
  
"Man that was fast, she not up there?" Rome said as Brian crashed down on the couch across from him.  
  
"Now's just not right man, I can't do it," Brian breathed and Rome just shrugged.  
  
"I feel like I'm a freakin teenager cuz," he added on and Rome grinned.  
  
"You're actin like one bro," Rome replied.  
  
"Shut up," Brian said and Rome retaliated.  
  
"You shut up," he answered.  
  
"You, shut up Rome," Brian said as Jamie and Suki came down the stairs.  
  
"How about you both shut up," Suki said as Jamie laughed and looked at them both grinning.  
  
"Y'all how we doin this, separate or are we getting a designated?" Tej said as the group all walked out into the night air at 10 pm getting ready to go to the club.  
  
"Designated man," Rome and Jimmy nearly said at the exact same time.  
  
"Got any takers?" Tej asked around the group.  
  
Everyone was slow to react, no one really wanted to do it, Jamie didn't she had a list of drinks she wanted to try, it had been over 8 months since she had set foot in a club and she wanted the entire experience.  
  
"I would, but you know, haven't been to a club for a fair while," Jamie explained and Tej nodded with a tiny smile.  
  
"How long?" Jimmy asked her.  
  
"Ok each one of these babies equals a month, so let me count it out," Jamie said as she held up both of her hands.  
  
She put up 8 fingers and the rest just looked surprised and Rome laughed, "Yep she's definitely not a designated, damn 8 months!" Rome said and Jamie grinned and she laughed.  
  
"Y'all gonna draw names out of a hat, that'd work," Suki suggested as she put her arm around Jamie's waist and Jamie put hers around her shoulder.  
  
"Any one got a hat?" Brian asked looking around.  
  
"Umm, yeah! In my car, hold up all, I'll get it," Jamie said as she walked at a fast pace over to her black CLK 320 and got the keys out of her pocket to unlock it.  
  
She jogged back and Tej had gotten some paper and a pen, Jamie wrote down everyone's names besides her own and torn each one off separately then scrunched them all up and put them in her Roxy cap.  
  
"Ok, Tej does the honours," Jimmy said and everyone agreed.  
  
Tej reached in and searched around praying he wouldn't pick out his name, he pulled out one of the pieces of paper and unfolded it.  
  
He grinned, then looked up from the piece of paper and slapped it in Jimmy's hand.  
  
"Shit man! Last time I nominate you to do the picking bro!" Jimmy said and everyone laughed.  
  
"Aiight last one," Tej said as he reached in and pulled out another name.  
  
Tej snorted sarcastically, "Suke!" he laughed and Suki clicked her fingers.  
  
"Damn!" she said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Ok that sorted, let's hit it," Jamie said and the group burst into action again.  
  
"Jame, could I pretty please drive your car?" Suki asked as Jamie was turning off her mobile phone.  
  
"Course Suke," Jamie smiled and Suki did too.  
  
"Awesome, thanks girl," Suki said as her and Jamie went over to the black Mercedes.  
  
"Hey Tej, how many people can you take?" Jamie called out.  
  
"Everyone, are you guys coming?" Tej called back and Jamie and Suki shrugged to each other and went over.  
  
Jimmy snatched the front seat and left Brian, Suki, Rome and Jamie to squish into the back of the deep red Escalade.  
  
"There has to be a playstaion in the middle huh baby," Suki cursed to Tej as she went to get in and sat on the edge of Rome's legs.  
  
"Sorry Romes," she apologized.  
  
"Bro don't get no ideas," Tej warned turning in the drivers seat to face Rome and Suki.  
  
Rome laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Ok cuz," he said and Tej laughed and turned back to face the front.  
  
"If I crush you I'm sorry k," Jamie said as Brian got in and she got in and sat on his lap.  
  
"What? You're joking right, wouldn't even know you were there," Brian said as Jamie looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Oh whatever!" she laughed and Brian grinned at her.  
  
Suki looked at them and she wished they would get a move on, they looked great together. They got along so well, and she would rather have her girl Jamie hanging around more with Bri instead of that wanna be cop bitch Monica.  
  
Suki thought back on something Jamie had slipped out the other day when they were having one of their afternoons, where all they did was lay out on the decks in the sun and talk until sunset.  
  
'Do you think that Monica and Brian are an item?' Jamie had asked out of the blue and that struck Suki by surprise.  
  
Suki had said that they weren't and Jamie seemed happy about it, which she said was because she didn't like the look of Monica, which Suki had agreed to whole heartedly, but she read a little deeper and her mind played up some other reasons as to why Jamie had asked.  
  
Suki looked distant for a moment and Jamie laughed as did Brian and Rome. She waved her hand in front of Suki's eyes and snapped her fingers to get her out of it.  
  
Suki grinned and laughed.  
  
"What were you day dreaming about Suke," Brian asked as Jamie leant over him a bit to look out the window at the passing street.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking," she answered and Rome grinned and went to whisper something to her.  
  
"He wants to ask her out, he nearly did tonight, if he don't do it soon I will for him," Rome whispered and Suki laughed and so did Rome.  
  
"Serious, she likes him, I know she does, she hasn't spilt it directly, but I know she does cos I can tell," Suki replied in a small whisper.  
  
"Wanna play match maker wit me Rome?" Suki whispered to him and he laughed.  
  
"It's rude to whisper you two," Jamie said to the pair who laughed at her, then went back to whisper.  
  
"Wonder how much he won in the lottery, must have been a bit, cos he's looking fairly happy right now," Rome said in a hushed tone to Suki who nearly killed herself laughing.  
  
"You got somin to say bro say it to everyone," Brian said to them and Jamie nodded.  
  
"Exactly," she said and she went to whisper something to Brian.  
  
"How long's this gonna take to piss Rome off?" she whispered to him and he grinned.  
  
"Not very," he said back and she smiled.  
  
"Did you know, that if you dropped a grain of rice off of the Empire State building it could kill someone," Jamie whispered to him, she had no idea what to say so she chucked that in.  
  
"Just one?" he asked whispering into her ear, he was loving how close they were sitting at that point and how close to her he was.  
  
"So they say, he's getting curious now I can see it," Jamie replied.  
  
"Know any good jokes?" she added on.  
  
"A couple, I gotta think of one," he whispered back and she nodded.  
  
"Oh I got one o those yo mama things, it's bad," he whispered to her and she nearly melted feeling his hot breath on her neck.  
  
"Hit me," she said back and he smiled.  
  
"Ok, you mama's so fat she ran after a bus full of white kids screaming stop that twinkie," he said and Jamie burst out laughing, it caught on and he laughed with her.  
  
"That's bad," she said out aloud.  
  
"Told ya," he said and she grinned.  
  
"You did," she said and Rome looked a little pissed off as Brian pulled Jamie closer to whisper to her.  
  
"He's pissed now, job well done," he said and she smiled at him and caught his eyes with hers.  
  
"What was that you guys were sayin bout sharing it with the lot of us?" Suki added on grinning as did Rome too.  
  
"It's a pain in the ass isn't it," Brian said and he and Jamie knocked fists.  
  
"Yo kids, we're here," Jimmy said and broke the conversation topic as he stepped out of the passenger side and shut the door.  
  
The busy street was packed with party goers and music blaring out over the chaos.  
  
Tej parked the escalade on the street and everyone got out. Brian never wanted to move, but he had too, he just wanted to have Jamie that close and never let her go again.  
  
The club was packed and hip hop and salsa infusions filled the air.  
  
It set the scene and Jamie was truly at home. Rome walked in the doors and his head pivoted checking out a group of girls in barely there out fits.  
  
He excused himself and made his way over to the girls.  
  
"Rome's found himself some new friends," Tej said in Brian's ear as the group, now minus Jimmy also, a girl came up to him and they left to the dance floor.  
  
"Jimmy too," Suki added on and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Oh shit, man is the room supposed to spin?" Brian said as he grabbed the side of the chair for stability after he and Jamie had been shotting down straight spirits.  
  
"If I could actually see the room I'd tell ya," she said as she closed her deep emerald eyes and opened them.  
  
Brian laughed as she closed her eyes and opened them again to try and gain some grip on her eyesight.  
  
Pit Bull – Oye came on and he pulled her up and they moved out and onto the dance floor.  
  
They began to dance and Jamie moved her hips to the beats as she wound her arms up and around his neck, he slung his hands low on her hips and made moves to the music and kept it flowing.  
  
Jamie made her way right into his arms and he wrapped her up as they moved further on with the music.  
  
He spun her out and pulled her back in so that her back was against his chest. His hands found her hips once more and then she made a quick turn and they moved together again. 


	11. Continuations

"The rooms going around again," Brian said as they came to a near stand still.  
  
Jamie laughed as she led Brian out with her back to the tables.  
  
"Another round or what Jame," he said as they got near the bar.  
  
"Oh yeah, I could go with that," she said as Brian ordered some more shots for them and he got a Corona for him and a rum and coke for her.  
  
"Let's get this started, line em up and let's go," she said as Brian moved all the shots into a line and they raced each other down the line until Jamie could hardly see straight.  
  
"Room spinning?" she asked Brian.  
  
"What room?" he asked trying to re focus.  
  
They laughed and moved on to the rum and Corona.  
  
"Oh no here it is again, lost it for a second," he said eventually as he could finally grasp his surroundings.  
  
"I feel like I'm about to pass out, or be sick it's one of those, hmmm," she finished as she looked extremely pale and Brian looked worried at how much colour she had lost.  
  
Eventually the feeling subsided and she came back to the land of the partying, she was feeling good again and began to sip on her rum and coke once more.  
  
"Where the hell is everyone?" Brian said just as Tej and Suki found their way back up to the tables.  
  
"This place is bangin!" Suki had to speak loudly to get over the noise of the club.  
  
"Not bad, good shots," Brian tumbled out and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Mmm, good shots," Jamie added on and Brian grinned at her and Tej and Suki sat down at the table.  
  
"How many have you two had anyway," Tej asked with a smile, because they both seemed a bit drunk.  
  
"Well, there was those ones we had, how many anyway?" Brian said asking Jamie.  
  
"I haven't got a bloody clue!" she said and laughed a bit as everyone else did.  
  
"Oh yeah, what was the last round, there were about 6 maybe, then the first we had about the same then the last one was 8," Brian said remembering his best.  
  
"About that, I can't tell ya's on the count of I lost vision sometimes," Jamie said and Suki laughed.  
  
"Where'd Rome get too, and Jimmy?" Suki asked anyone who could hear her at the table just as she took a sip of Jamie's rum and coke.  
  
"Damn, it's getting early, we should cruise y'all," Tej said and everyone stood up.  
  
"True, Rome and Jimmy can find their own way back bro," Brian said as he stood up.  
  
"You aiight girl?" Suki smiled as she saw Jamie still sitting.  
  
"The room's going a mile a minute, hold on a second," she said as she tried to stand up and nearly lost her balance, Brian caught her just in time.  
  
"Whoa," he said as he caught her in his arms and put his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his neck to help her as she was having trouble walking properly.  
  
"Yo Tej, Brian!" Jimmy called out as they got outside.  
  
"Bro wassup?" Tej said and Jimmy came over to where they were standing.  
  
"Not much man, met these guys, one says he knows you Bullit," Jimmy said and Brian looked surprised and he caught Jamie again as she was about to lose her balance.  
  
"I gotta stop doin that," Jamie said as Brian caught her and held her up again.  
  
"You gotta stop doin that," he said and smiled and she laughed.  
  
"Who's this guy Jimmy?" Brian asked curiously.  
  
"Oh damn, what's his fuckin name!" Jimmy said trying to think.  
  
"It was something like, Harry, no, Hector, yeah Hector," Jimmy said and Brian nearly lost his balance.  
  
"Are you sure he knows me?" Brian asked still looking shocked as.  
  
"Oh yeah man, he didn't seem to think so much of you either bro," Jimmy replied as they walked down the dark street towards the car.  
  
"Hey Bri, you aiight or what?" Jamie asked as his arm tightened around her.  
  
"Umm, yeah I'm ok," he said as they got to the car.  
  
"I'm drivin guys," Suki announced as she took the keys from Tej.  
  
Tej sat in the front and that left Jimmy, Jamie and Brian to the back.  
  
"I guess I'm sittin with ya, unless Jimmy want's to sit on your lap or you on his," Jamie teased and Jimmy and Brian looked at each other and then at Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, no offence Jimmy bro, but you know," Brian joked and laughed as Jamie did and Jimmy pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Bro, you don't realise how grateful I am!" Jimmy answered and laughed.  
  
Brian got into the car and sat back to let Jamie get in too.  
  
He just wanted to pull her in and kiss her as deeply as he had in him, this was going to be a big test of his will power and he wished it wasn't, that he could just do what he was feeling inside.  
  
"You guys aiight back there?" Suki asked as Tej changed through CD's in the stereo.  
  
Jamie smiled and gave her the thumbs up.  
  
"Everyone's good Suke," Brian said as he looked at Jamie she had her head around the headrest on the passenger seat and was talking to Tej.  
  
"Where the hell did Rome get too tonight any way?" Brian asked everyone.  
  
"Oh bro, he found himself some fine lil chica's and that was the last time I saw him, so it's anyone's guess what he's doin right about now," Jimmy explained and everyone laughed.  
  
Suki was about to take a left turn to go towards the garage when Tej piped up, "Baby, take a right, I heard some races were on tonight, drop in and make an appearance," Tej said and Jimmy and Suki seemed pretty happy with the idea.  
  
Suki and Tej navigated a path towards the races and pulled up in the crowds of cars and people. In the meantime Jamie was just about asleep and she had rested her head on Brian's shoulder and he had his arm around her back and was just about the same way himself.  
  
"You two coming?" Tej said as he looked back and saw they were both asleep.  
  
"I'd say that was a no baby," Suki smiled and Tej leant over and kissed her as Jimmy stepped out of the car.  
  
They both got out and shut the doors. Jamie woke with a start and Brian opened his eyes to look into hers.  
  
They held the look, they could only just see each other, the street lights flicked through the tinted windows of the Escalade and over them.  
  
Brian had a tiny grin across his face and Jamie smiled, "What?" she asked and laughed lightly.  
  
"Nothin," he smiled back and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm getting in the front now," she said as she kicked off her heels and slid her legs over onto the front driver seat and pulled herself over and slipped into the seat.  
  
She looked back grinning; Brian just shook his head and opened up the door on his side and got out then came around and got into the front passenger seat.  
  
"Come on, you didn't think I could do that did you?" he asked sarcastically and she laughed.  
  
"Nah that was slightly advanced. Took many goes in my navigator to get it, you know, just right," she put emphasis on the just right as she turned the key in the ignition to get enough power to run the radio.  
  
"Practice makes perfect or some shit like that," he said as he stole the radio and flicked through until he found his favourite station.  
  
"So they say," she finished as she heard the start of a Linkin Park song, Brian was just about to change it and she quickly grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Nah uh! Not Linkin Park!" she said and he took his hand off the radio and sat back still grinning at her as she turned it right up.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said as he took his hand back and saluted her and she smiled sarcastically.  
  
"That's more like it," she said matter of factly as she crossed her legs and tied her hair back off her face and played the rhythms of the guitars and bass on the steering wheel as they both watched the crowds move.  
  
Brian glanced at her and saw her, she was sitting there, shielding her eyes from his view and trying to wipe away a few stray tears inconspicuously with the other.  
  
"Jamie," he said as he took her cheek in his hand and she faced him, he wiped away a tear with his thumb and she felt pathetic, James Simpson didn't cry, no matter what, she was the one who had to be tough and stand up for everyone else.  
  
She had a deep mindset not to ever let anyone see what she was really feeling.  
  
Something in the lyrics brought everything back, from the past year with Ky and she had never let anyone see and no one would ever know. Jamie couldn't hold anything in any longer, he was like acid, burning, melting her from the inside out and everything he did to her was accelerating the process.  
  
"Jamie what's wrong?" he asked her his voice coming close to mirroring the concern that was flooding him. Something major had happened to her, he could tell, he could read her like a book and it was printed on the page in front of him.  
  
"I just, ahhh, I need to get out of here," she said as she wiped a few tears away furiously.  
  
She turned the key in the ignition and everything went dead. Jamie slid the hair tie out of her hair and it fell around her face.  
  
"Then lets go," Brian said simply.  
  
He opened the door of the car and got out. Jamie took her shoes and put them back on, she got out and they closed their doors and she locked the car.  
  
Brian came around to her side and put his hands on her arms, "I'll find Tej and give him the keys, just wait here ok," he said and she silently handed him the keys, she didn't feel she had it in her to say a single word.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered as he walked off into the crowd to the centre of the action.  
  
"Brian! You up for a quick race man, we're organising something you might be interested in," Tej called out as Brian came up to stand with the group which was surrounded by crowds, music and dancing.  
  
"Sorry man, here's the keys, don't worry bro Jame and I are gonna get our own way back ok," he said seriously and Tej looked surprised and took the keys from his friend.  
  
"Aiight bro, see ya at home then," Tej said as he knocked fists with Brian who made his way back to Jamie.  
  
Someone grabbed his arm as he was moving through a crowd, he turned around and was pissed off because Jamie was really hurting and he wanted to help her so bad. He turned to face them and saw Monica.  
  
"Long time no see," she smiled and Brian just wasn't in the right state to put up with small talk when the woman he loved was hurting.  
  
"Yeah, Monica, I have to go," he said as he didn't wait around for a reply and made his way through the crowd and got Tej's Escalade in sights. Jamie was leaning up against the door, arms crossed and one ankle over the other. Her dark burgundy hair fell around and hid her face from view momentarily, she moved a shaky hand up and pushed a section behind her ear.  
  
Monica was shocked, he had just blew her off completely. Monica had thought that something was happening between them, maybe she needed to reassess what reality and what she wanted reality to be actually were.  
  
"Hey," he said softly as he gently moved a loose section of her hair back behind her ear.  
  
She tried her best to smile, but it was so half hearted and not even worth it, she tried to talk and she couldn't find any words in her to try and speak them.  
  
"Come on," he said as he took her hand in his and she nodded.  
  
They walked out of the thickness and excitement of the races and down a street.  
  
Brian put his arm around her shoulder, not having any idea how much him just being there with her and for her made the intenseness of the pain she was feeling recede, even if ever so slightly, relief was there and she could feel a difference.  
  
"Can you tell me what's up?" he asked her carefully and softly as they made a way down a busy street in front of the club they had just been at.  
  
The pair turned a corner and there was a small park, it was deserted and lit up by street lights and lights which stood tall and full of light around the park.  
  
"I'll just sound stupid. Which I probably am," she muttered as they sat on a table and Jamie lay back to stare up at the darkness of the sky.  
  
"What?! You're fucking joking me, Jamie you are not stupid, what ever made you think like that is whack, because you're probably the smartest person I know," he said truthfully.  
  
"Ok, but I am going to sound so stupid when I say it," she said simply.  
  
Brian just listened to her and waited for her to tell him when she was ready, he lay back next to her and looked up at the sky staring deep into the black and wondering what she was feeling.  
  
She breathed out heavily and tried to find a place to start.  
  
"I can't even start this, I guess I'll try," she began and took a slight pause to think.  
  
"I went to New York, get away and be on my own, experience a completely new walk of life yada yada, all that bullshit, I met someone," she started off and Brian just lay next to her and he took her hand.  
  
"Ugh, his name was Ky, and we started dating and all that, the first time it happened I think he had, umm, yeah he had cheated, cos I found a pack of condoms in his car, I told him about it, he got really mad, saying all this shit like I was fucking paranoid and I was just lying," Jamie said and Brian still listened and had a million and one thoughts going a million and one miles and hour through his mind.  
  
"He went out later and got really pissed, then he came home at like 3 in the morning and was just about bashing down the front door of the apartment cos he couldn't find his keys, I got out of bed, I wasn't asleep though, I was on edge about him, and I opened the door and he, ohhh," she sighed and sobbed a little.  
  
Brian put his hands behind her back and pulled her up so she was in his arms and he stroked her hair and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to say anymore if you want," he whispered to her and she wiped a tear away.  
  
"No I have to, I can't not," she said as she tried to continue.  
  
"Ky, took control over me, that fucking bastard took complete control and every thing about him makes me sick, he used to get mad, he'd cheat, he'd treat me like I was his slave almost. There's me, thinking things were going to change, because when I'd reach a breaking point he always said they would,"  
  
"He didn't hit me that time, but the next time and then I tried to leave him, he said it would never happen again, that he loved me, so I believed him and I really wanted things to work so I gave him another chance," she struggled on and battled her way through, the acid was neutralising with every word.  
  
Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt anger and hatred towards this guy rise in him and he just wanted to get in his car and go to New York and kill him for what he had put someone so truly magnificent and awesome through.  
  
He tightened his arms around her and she rested her head back on his chest and he rested his head on hers.  
  
"This is why I feel so stupid, why you're the only person who knows anything about that, but um, this happened so many times, but I never left, that's why I feel like I'm so stupid," she said as she let some tears loose and he looked into her eyes and wiped them away.  
  
"You've never told anyone about this?" he said and she nodded.  
  
"I couldn't but I can't keep it in any longer, I've done some really stupid things to myself and if I kept it to myself anymore I might have really messed up and done something that is permanent," she said and Brian calculated her words and read into them. Brian was truly scared when he found the meaning of her words, and he held her so tightly.  
  
"Jamie, that doesn't answer anything ok, no matter what you're gonna have the last word with that asshole, but he's just winning if you give up like that. You've got so much to live for, and so much going for you, you have people who love you and he can't take any of that away from you," Brian said to her from his heart and she looked at him and saw how true he was being.  
  
"I have nothing going for me, ok, I got a mechanic's course, and no one loves me, I mean, how could anyone love me," she said as she sat up straight.  
  
"Jamie, I love you," he said and she looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Jamie, I've loved you from the moment I met you, you're all I think about, and you know what, you're all I want to think about," he said as she tried to make sense of everything he had just told her.  
  
Brian had just told her what had been building up for the past 4 months he had known her, everything he felt for her and he was experiencing a rush of nerves waiting to see how she was going to react.  
  
She looked up from her hands and he saw a glitter in her deep green eyes and she had lost the tears, which had been plaguing her.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked surprised.  
  
"If this means anything," he said as he took her cheek in his hand and leaned in towards her.  
  
Jamie was shocked, she never knew that he had felt something for her like she did him and things were getting messier, she had something deep for Brian that she couldn't understand and then there was still Ky that she was trying to move on from and get over everything.  
  
Brian took her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. He moved back from her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"It does," she replied and had a small smile breaking through the layers of sadness she was feeling prior. "You know something, I thought you had it in for that Monica girl," Jamie said as she was taken up in a hug by Brian and they sat in each others arms.  
  
He laughed lightly, "Nah, just you," he said and she smiled, she couldn't believe that from something so bad she was finally getting something that was going to be good.  
  
"You definitely surprised me anyway," Jamie said truthfully and Brian smiled.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked and she put her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"I've got something for you, but I thought that you and umm, Monica, had something going, plus I didn't think you liked me as more than a friend anyways," she said and he breathed out.  
  
"I'll understand though if you're not ready for anything ok," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
Jamie thought things over, she needed some more time, but she didn't just want to leave things with Brian hanging like that. She didn't know what to do, there was so many questions that she couldn't find answers for so quickly.  
  
"You're such a sweetie!" she laughed and he did too.  
  
"Let's just take this slow ok?" she asked as she came to the position knowing that she didn't want to leave what they had made a start on.  
  
"Listen, I'll go as fast or as slow as you want, Jamie I really care for you. Just tell me what you want to do and how fast you want to go and whatever makes you happy makes me happy," he said looking deep down into her eyes and he fell even more in love with her.  
  
Jamie looked back into his gorgeous blue eyes and she knew this was going to be different.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly as they kissed again deeply and full of passion.  
  
They both got up and walked out of the park, Brian with his arm around her waist and she had hers around his too.  
  
Brian and Jamie talked about a few things and kissed a couple of times more as they walked down a street near the beach.  
  
The sun was cracking the dark sky and chased away the black with pink, orange, blue and a striking yellow.  
  
Suki awoke and looked around, the sky outside was pink and blue separated by the yellow sun. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she swung her legs out of bed and she quietly walked into the kitchen without waking Tej.  
  
She poured some water into a glass and sat down at the table as she woke herself up. She noticed out the front Jamie's car was still there and she wondered where she was, when they left from the races Jamie and Brian were gone, Tej had said Brian had told him they were going to get their own way back.  
  
She didn't know whether that meant they were sleeping together, or did they go to another club, Suki had no idea. She looked out the window and saw a cab pull up, Brian got out and he had Jamie's hand and helped her out.  
  
Suki grinned, 'Oh they are so together!' she smiled broadly and watched as Brian put a kiss on her lips and they hugged.  
  
"YESS!!" she hissed out loud happily.  
  
Suki heard a key turn in the door and made a quick dash to around a corner and took a look out.  
  
"Whoa, hey you all right?" Jamie asked as she saw Brian was looking pretty pale.  
  
"Mmm, I'm ok," he replied as he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and drank it down.  
  
"Fuckin hangover," he said simply and she smiled.  
  
"No more shots for you then," she replied and he kissed her all of a sudden.  
  
She had her breath taken away and she nearly collapsed in his arms, her knees went weak and she felt light headed.  
  
"You gotta warn me before you do that," she laughed and he smiled.  
  
Suki smiled and she watched as she saw them looking into each others eyes and she was so happy that they had finally hooked up. It had taken them long enough.  
  
Suki came out into the kitchen sick of hiding, she wanted to have a laugh and spring them, Brian and Jamie were taken up in a passionate little session as Suki crept in unnoticed.  
  
"Busted," Suki said and Jamie jumped and Brian stopped dead.  
  
Suki couldn't help but smile, Brian looked at Jamie and she returned it, they came to a silent discission and both turned to face Suki. Brian had his arm still slung around Jamie's waist and she pushed some hair back behind her ears.  
  
"May as well make it public huh," Jamie smiled at Brian and he grinned back.  
  
"Suke you're the first one to know, that Jamie and I are dating," Brian explained and Suki smiled.  
  
"Finally!" Suki gushed and Jamie shook her head and Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is my couch free?" Jamie asked Suki.  
  
"Come down to the boat," Brian whispered into her ear.  
  
"Doesn't matter Suke," Jamie added on.  
  
"Oh I don't wanna know," Suki grinned.  
  
"Suke!" Jamie said shocked.  
  
"I'm gonna go crash," Brian said as he kissed Jamie quickly and softly on the lips.  
  
"Ok," she said and he left.  
  
"Oh now you're dishin girl," Suki said as her and Jamie went into the lounge room and sat on the couch.  
  
"I don't know, we walked off from the races and we ended up at this park and we were talking and then we talked a bit more, then he kissed me, and then we talked a bit more and we started dating," Jamie said and Suki grinned.  
  
"Some of the stuff he said was so cute, it was really sweet," Jamie smiled and her deep green eyes lit up.  
  
"Awww, come one you gotta tell me something," Suki grinned cheekily.  
  
"I better not, it'd ruin his rep forever!" Jamie said.  
  
"Oh how cute," Suki smiled and Jamie stood up.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go and have a shower, and definitely go to sleep now cos I feel like I've been dead for 6 months," Jamie said as she yawned and Suki laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll see you later on ok, I'm gonna go back to bed too," Suki said as she stood up and her and Jamie hugged.  
  
Jamie got out her car keys and walked outside into the early morning sun, it was threatening to heat Miami up quick fast and bring back the warmth that had been lost in it's absence.  
  
She unlocked the car and popped her boot, she took out her bag and closed the boot and relocked the car as she wearily walked back inside and into the bathroom to have a shower. Jamie felt better after a shower, she changed into a baggy light blue surf cult shirt and a pair of loose short white shorts.  
  
She pulled her hair up into a looped ponytail and brushed her teeth, to try and get the taste of alcohol out of her breath and off her teeth.  
  
The door slid open and Brian woke up with a start and looked around, he saw Jamie close the door behind her, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" she apologized and he smiled groggily as she went to get into the spare bed.  
  
"Come here," he said and she came over and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"I feel like I'm dead," Brian commented in a groggy voice as he and Jamie laid together, she had her head on his chest and he had his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She laughed lightly, "Know exactly where you are coming from there," she said and he kissed her forehead and she returned it with a kiss on the lips and they both fell asleep. 


	12. The Past Always Comes Back

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading again! Well this chaps definitely different but it's really short by my standards! I just couldn't think of anything else to include so I left as is, a bit more of my future plans get integrated right here, so tell me what you think..............read review enjoy and live life to the fullest!  
  
Thanks again u guys are great  
  
Christie, thanks for the always great reviews, pengwin jibberish, thanks to you too, maliek, desert girl and ranger webb and to everyone else, so hope y'all like this chapter and the ones to follow as much as the others._

* * *

"Spilner's hidin in Miami," he said to the other man.  
  
"Are you sure, did you see him?" he said back down the phone line.  
  
"Nah not yet man, but I know someone who knows him here," he replied.  
  
"I want my revenge, but I'll fucking make sure we got him first ok, ciao cuzon," Dom said gruffly as he snapped the phone down on the hook.  
  
Hector walked down a quite street, it was early morning Miami style, clubbers choked out on the streets and Spanish music filling the air from a few car stereos.  
  
Dom looked out over the Baja horizon, he'd been stuck there for nearly 3 years, away from his family, his girl, his former life. He was no one again, and he knew why all of this happened.  
  
Brian Spilner, or O'Conner, what ever the fuck his real name was, he infiltrated their lives, he took their trust and was sticking a sword in everyone's backs the whole time.  
  
But what Dom was grateful for was the fact that even though this guy betrayed them, he still let them go and put himself on the line, that was the only thing stopping Dom from killing him. He grew even more furious every day, but he could never kill him, even though he really felt like it.  
  
He hadn't seen his sister Mia in 3 years, he had no idea where she was, was she still in LA, was she with the love of his life, Letty, were they with the guys, where were they.  
  
Dom had left without a trace, he didn't tell any one where he went, he still had his contacts, but even they knew nothing of his whereabouts.  
  
Hector found his way back to his hotel with some girl he'd just met, he couldn't even remember her name, but that wasn't overly important, there was always time to get her name afterwards. 


	13. Public Enemy

"YO SUNSHINE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Rome pounded on the door of the houseboat.  
  
Brian's eyes felt like they had 3 bricks attached to each one, he ached everywhere and his head was throbbing. Rome bashed on the door and he struggled to open his eyes.  
  
He finally struggled to open them just as he felt Jamie move in his arms and pull a pillow over her head. Rome sung out again and she groaned and threw the pillow at the door.  
  
Rome laughed as he saw a pillow fly at the door, Brian must've been getting pissed off. This was going to be fun he thought as he banged really loudly killing himself laughing when another pillow came at the door.  
  
Brian threw his pillow at the door in a last dash attempt to get Rome to quit it.  
  
He pulled Jamie close to him and they were both exhausted and worn out from the night before, Jamie was drained, she had gotten so much off her chest but it took a great effort to lift it and she felt completely ruined.  
  
"ROME! MAN QUIT IT FOR CHRISTS SAKE!!" Brian yelled out and he heard Rome laugh.  
  
"NOT TIL YOU'RE UP PRINCESS!" Rome yelled back and Jamie couldn't help herself, she laughed.  
  
"ROME BLOODY QUIT IT!" Jamie yelled out and Brian pulled the blanket over their heads.  
  
Rome was surprised when he heard Jamie yell out at him, he put two and two together and knew that his bro and his sis were definitely more than friends finally.  
  
He laughed and decided to leave them, he didn't want to mess with Brian if he'd interrupted something, cos he knew if he had he'd get his ass kicked.  
  
Rome grinned as he jumped back up onto the deck and stepped into the kitchen, Tej and Suki were there, with Jimmy too.  
  
"Y'all heard tha latest?" Rome said as he pulled up a chair to the table and kicked back on it.  
  
"Fill," Jimmy said.  
  
"We gots Romeo and Juliet down in the houseboat now," Suki smiled as she looked into her coffee cup then to see Tej and Jimmy's reaction.  
  
"Huh?" Tej said.  
  
"Oh!" he finished as he got what she meant, Jamie and Brian.  
  
"Who?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Bullit and Jame man," Tej said and Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Bout fuckin time," he said and everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm crashing y'all," Jimmy announced as he stretched and went off into his room.  
  
"He's gotta get a rest from all those racer chasers man, I think it's startin to effect him," Suki said as she sipped her tea.  
  
Brian fell asleep again, he shot straight up when he thought he heard a gun shot.  
  
His breathing was quick, he didn't know what had just happened, it was one of those dreams where you thought you were actually there, he looked around at the dark room and then beside him and saw Jamie looking at him, she sat up and brought his face to face hers.  
  
"What happened?" She asked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry," he said as he kissed her and she grinned.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked after.  
  
"Yeah!" he said and he kissed her again.  
  
Jamie fell asleep again a short time later in his arms, he didn't want to go back to sleep, he just held her and watched over her as she slept.  
  
Her deep burgundy brown hair was tied up but coming loose and bits of her fringe lay across her face. He kept his eyes on her and studied her, the way her hair fell, the way she made little noises in her sleep, the way it felt to hold her finally.  
  
There was still so much he wanted to know about her, he wanted to know what she was like as a kid, he wanted to know if she had a middle name, and if she did what it was. He wanted to know, just to know her.  
  
She had been through a fair bit, and he guessed that he'd only heard the tip of the iceberg. In a way he felt glad when she had told him, and only because she had trusted him enough to let him be the one there to wipe her tears and listen to her.  
  
But he worried slightly, he really cared for her and when she had said she had done some stupid stuff, which she was afraid she might make permanent, the hidden message was loud and clear. The fact that she'd even considered taking her own life scared him.  
  
Wherever this Ky guy was, Brian knew that if he ever came near her again he'd make him wish he was never born, he didn't even know the guy, he didn't have to, hatred for him filled every part of him.  
  
Hatred filled everything, and it got even fuller with every tear he caused her to cry, ever day he made life bad for her, every minute he made unbearable for her and every second that she doubted what a beautiful person she truly was.  
  
Brian rested his head back down and he felt her gently touch his cheek.  
  
She smiled at him and he kissed her and she kissed him back.  
  
"Should probably get up now," he said in between kisses.  
  
"Probably," she kissed him again.  
  
"Come on," she said as she pulled away reluctantly and swung her legs out over the side of the bed.  
  
"Hey Tej," Jamie smiled as she came into the office of the garage and Tej was writing something out.  
  
"Hey Jay," he replied.  
  
"Have you got some stuff ya want done, ya know under the hoods of any thing today?" she asked kicking back in a chair across from Tej.  
  
"Yeah, there's stacks, I got something there I know you'll love," Tej said slyly.  
  
"Oh really! What is it?" she asked her face lighting up.  
  
"Sweet little Supra sitting outside with your name all over it," Tej answered and she smiled broadly.  
  
"Nice, what does it need?" Jamie asked as she stood up, eager to get out to this car.  
  
"A fair bit, you want a side project?" he said and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah why not hey," she said as she went to the door.  
  
Jamie got her car keys and snatched her deep blue baseball cap and put it on her head.  
  
She found the Supra, it was pretty banged up, no paint, half the engine was missing, the rims were shonky and the interior was falling apart.  
  
"Hmm, this is gonna be great," she said happily, she grinned as she heard loud rock music come on from underneath the car.  
  
"Get a new side project?" Brian asked as he looked underneath the car at Jamie, she was covered in grease and oil but still grinning.  
  
"Yep, can't wait, I've got some much in mind for this car," she said as she grabbed a wrench and undid a bolt.  
  
Jamie poked her tongue out at Brian as he shook his head and rolled his eyes sarcastically at her.  
  
She laughed at him and then she pulled a large twig out of the engine, "Pfft, wanna twig?" she asked him as she held it out from underneath the car.  
  
"Yeah I was looking for one of those, it'd go sick in my Skyline," he said and she laughed as he took it off her.  
  
"What the hell?" she said as she pulled out another twig, even bigger than the first one and then a few leaves fell out.  
  
"How's that twig going?" she asked Brian who was under the hood of his Skyline.  
  
"Great," he replied.  
  
"Maybe I should keep this one for my girl then," Jamie said as she threw out the last twig.  
  
"No way you are, it's mine!" he said and she laughed.  
  
"The way this is going I think there'll be more, but I'm gonna hide these ones and keep them in a special stash," she said deviously and he laughed.  
  
"You do that," he replied.  
  
"Oh I will, just you wait and see Brian," she said as she changed to a smaller wrench.  
  
"I'll find your secret stash of engine twigs and steal the lot!" he added on and she dropped the wrench she had in her hand she was laughing so much.  
  
"Oh you will will you," she came back.  
  
"Definitely," he said as a bronze car pulled up out front of the garage.  
  
"I'll have to find somewhere real safe for my twigs," she smiled and went to undo another bolt.  
  
"I'll find them," he said and she wrestled with a tight bolt.  
  
"Gotcha!" she said as a rush of motor oil poured out unexpectedly and drenched her.  
  
"Ugh!!" she shrieked and started laughing.  
  
"Oh shit!" she added on through laughter, her white tank top was now very much brown and black after a good soaking of motor oil.  
  
Brian turned from the engine when he heard Jamie curse then break out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as she pushed herself out from underneath the car covered in oil, she grinned and he laughed at her.  
  
Brian sat down on the concrete floor of the open garage next to where Jamie was lying on the metal slide. She looked into his blue eyes and she lost her breath, her heartbeat sped up and she leant herself up on her elbows with all the strength left in her.  
  
Brian felt lost in her eyes, that deep emerald drew him in every time, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply, she returned it and they stayed like that.  
  
Red Hot Chilli Peppers – Californication played out across the garage as the heat of Miami doubled some how.  
  
"Whoa, maybe this isn't such a great time," Luisa Simpson said as she walked into the open garage and saw the scene, her older sister Jamie and a blonde haired guy kissing pretty deeply down next to a car, both covered in grease.  
  
The pair quickly broke apart when they heard someone's voice, Jamie recognised it and turned from Brian to see her little sister standing in the door way.  
  
"Luisa!" she smiled as she jumped up off the slide and met her sister, she was about to hug her when she remembered she was covered in oil and grease.  
  
"I'd hug ya, but I don't think that's the best idea," Jamie said as she looked over her ruined shirt.  
  
Luisa smiled and laughed a bit, she didn't know what her sister found so interesting in cars, she couldn't care less about them.  
  
Brian looked at the pair and he couldn't see any resemblance at all, he knew that Luisa was her sister, Jamie had told him about her sisters once.  
  
Luisa was fair skinned with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes, she wore a pink sundress and a pair of white slides.  
  
"What've you been doing!" Luisa laughed looking at her sister.  
  
"I got dumped in oil by the Supra," Jamie laughed lightly.  
  
"Really?" Luisa said sarcastically lifting her eyebrow, that was the only thing that Brian had seen in them that was similar, Jamie had the same expression.  
  
"Oh shit, Bri, this is Luisa my little sister, and Luisa this is Brian," Jamie said suddenly as Brian came up and stood beside her.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you," Luisa said as Brian wiped his hands on a towel which he threw to Jamie.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," he replied and he held out his hand, which was still pretty much covered in oil, Luisa laughed.  
  
"That's ok," she smiled and he lowered his hand as Jamie laughed.  
  
"Oh come and see Suke!" Jamie motioned for Luisa to follow.  
  
"You ditchin me now huh," Brian grinned cheekily and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Guess so, keep out of my engine!" she smiled and he laughed.  
  
"So you did leave Ky then," Luisa commented and Jamie's mood soured a bit at the thought of him.  
  
"There was a lot more to it Luise," Jamie finished bluntly and Luisa knew not to go any further, she could hear it in Jamie's voice not to go any further.  
  
"Hey girl!" Suki smiled as she saw Luisa and Jamie walk over.  
  
"Hey Suke!" Luisa smiled back and they hugged.  
  
Suki couldn't help but laugh when she saw Jamie, completely covered in grease and motor oil.  
  
"Hey I got soaked by the Supra," Jamie explained laughing a bit too.  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna go have a shower ok, get the half a tonne of Valvoline off me," Jamie smiled as the other two girls did and laughed a bit.  
  
Tej came out of the office as he passed Jamie on the way to the bathroom and he started laughing at her.  
  
"Tej, this is one interesting car," Jamie commented simply as he grinned.  
  
Jamie stepped out of the shower no longer covered in engine oil and dried off, she pulled on her light denim baggy jeans and went looking for her light blue Cult shirt.  
  
She heard the door open all of a sudden. Brian took off his dark blue shirt which was covered in oil off just before he had gotten to the bathroom door, he didn't realise anyone was in there, he opened the door and caught Jamie with only jeans and a white bra on.  
  
Jamie found her shirt from her bag and saw Brian at the door without a shirt on.  
  
"Shit I'm sorry didn't realise anyone was in here," he said as she slipped her shirt on.  
  
"Do you knock or what?" she asked slightly relieved that it was Brian and not any one else, just in case the scar was showing.  
  
"Usually, but I was just thinking that if this is what happens every time I don't then maybe I might break my habit," he replied with a wink at her and she closed her eyes and breathed out.  
  
She had a small smile, "I don't give that up so easily," she said mysteriously as she squeezed past him at the door and he nodded and closed the door behind her.  
  
Jamie was getting serious again, she felt so much for Brian that she couldn't even put a description to it, besides deep, and amazing. She was trapped in the crossfire, her head telling her it was too soon, her heart saying if you don't take the chance then you may never reap the reward.  
  
Jamie stepped out into the sunshine again and saw her little sister and her best friend at the table talking, she walked over to them and sat down quietly.  
  
Suki knew that Jamie was thinking pretty hard about something; she just hoped that it was good and not the opposite. Luisa picked up on something as soon as she saw Jamie sit in the chair across from them at the table and stare out absent-minded at the lake.  
  
"What's up la la," Luisa asked her using her nickname for her older sister, because Jamie was always singing and playing music.  
  
Jamie smiled at the nickname and so did Suki.  
  
"Nothing, what made you say that?" Jamie asked as she decided to give her mind a rest.  
  
"You just look a bit exhausted and off with the motor fairies," Suki finished Luisa's questioning for her.  
  
Jamie laughed light and airily at the motor fairy comment.  
  
"I am exhausted, I need to get more sleep," Jamie said as she tied her long hair back and off her face.  
  
"What didn't get much last night?" Luisa said slyly and Jamie bit her lip and pretended to act coy.  
  
Luisa thought she'd had a win, until Jamie went serious again and laughed at her.  
  
"You both need to get your heads out of the gutter ok, I'll say it straight, we haven't slept together like that aiight," Jamie cut them both off and Luisa and Suki nodded and Luisa gave her sister a hug.  
  
"La La, I have something for you," Luisa smiled as she looked at the surprised expression written all over Jamie's face.  
  
"1200," Luisa added on and Jamie jumped up and hugged her sister.  
  
"Thanks!" she smiled and Luisa handed her a 1200 Techniques CD.  
  
Jamie looked at the track list on the CD of one of her all time favourite bands, they were an Australian hip-hop crew and they wrote some off the hook rhymes.  
  
"1200?" Suki asked curiously.  
  
"1200 Techniques, they're mad, Australian hip-hop and it's good cos it's not about bitches and hoes," Jamie finished her curious moment and Suki laughed.  
  
"You wanna hear some?" Jamie and Luisa said almost together.  
  
"Aiight," Suki said as the three walked back down into the house at the back of the garage and Luisa put the CD on.  
  
"La La you pick," Luisa said as she slipped it in and waited for it to load.  
  
"Eye of the storm," Jamie said as she went into the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"No bitches and hoes?" Jamie called out to Suki.  
  
"None," she heard back from Suki.  
  
"If you come to the races next week you'll see a few," Brian baited Jimmy who was standing with him as they came into the lounge room.  
  
"Lissa's not a ho Bullit," Jimmy defended.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jamie asked as she appeared in the doorway from the kitchen holding a glass of water.  
  
"Oh man are you wit Lissa! Jimmy! You can do so much better," Suki smiled and Jimmy ruffled her hair.  
  
"We're only playin with ya Jimmney, I'm sure she's.............nice," Jamie said as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yo La La, when does Scott go to Monaco, I was talking to Just but he doesn't know either," Luisa asked her sister.  
  
"I think he's going over in 2 weeks, and I was going over to see him in a few months," Jamie answered as she sat on the couch and Brian sat next to her and she leant on him.  
  
"Scott man I haven't seen him for ages," Jimmy commented.  
  
"He's been in LA for about 6 years," Luisa said as Jamie heard her phone ring.  
  
"Oh fuck! My phone was in my jeans that I was wearing, I need a new phone now I guess," Jamie said as she got up and pulled out her phone from her bag.  
  
The small silver mobile was now black in patches and the fact that it was ringing was amazing.  
  
"Who's calling?" Luisa asked laughing at how trashed her sisters phone was.  
  
"I can't actually see the screen anymore," Jamie laughed as she held out her phone and wiped the screen.  
  
"Whoever it was won't be calling me anymore," she said as the phone went quiet and she slipped out the battery and her sim card.  
  
"Luisa, when are you gonna get married, come on, get Hudson to propose so we can have one of those really bad double weddings," Jamie said as she saw Luisa's face screw up and she laughed.  
  
"Oh hell yeah, you and Siobhan would be almost like identical twins," Suki played on as the guys were talking about something else.  
  
"We'd need nametags," Jamie said and Suki nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have to stop you little parade guys, but I don't think Hud is really one to get married, he hasn't even hinted anything, plus I don't even know if I'd want to," Luisa said.  
  
"No I think you will," Suki offered.  
  
"Yeah, you're my only little sister, so you have to, you're bound by a sacred thing that says something about you having to get married so I can be the overprotective big sister you know," Jamie explained using theatrics.  
  
"I'll never get that chance, but you can't deprive the girl of it Luisa," Suki laughed.  
  
"Nah, she's gonna have to wait, oh Jame, you're gonna laugh at this so much, but I gotta tell you," Luisa smiled.  
  
"Shoot," Jamie said as she sat back.  
  
"I was talking to Holly Andrews, and she was trying to get me to ask you out for her brother," Luisa said and cracked up laughing and Jamie looked horrified.  
  
"Thompson, I used to have a huge crush on him in high school, well before I went to public school, but serious, god who would want to date me?" Jamie asked as a rhetorical question, Brian overheard and turned to face her.  
  
He raised his arm in the air, "Me," he said eagerly but sarcastic and she laughed.  
  
"Awww yeah that's right," she said sounding forgetful.  
  
"Yeah," he said and she smiled.  
  
"I seem to remember that now," she said softly as Brian's eyes connected with hers and they quickly kissed and hugged.  
  
Rome saw the moment they had together and he knew that they were going to last, for one thing he knew Brian thought of her way more than he ever did all the other chicks he had been with, Rome had never in the entire time he'd known him to be nervous and unsure about what to say to a girl.  
  
"Hey La, I just got the best idea, when you go to Monaco, I'll come with, I know we'll never get Siobhan to come with, but we'll go to France, then we'll hit Brissi, see Jose," Luisa said getting really worked up.  
  
"Oh hell yeah! That's great, but we can't tell her that we're going, and yeah we gotta get Siobhan to come, so we got a whole Simpson sisters thing happing! Oh how Corny! But I love it Dayz," she said using Luisa's nickname.  
  
"So we go to Monaco, then on to Brissi, we gotta fit London in too, and Rome, and Paris, and," Luisa said before Jamie cut her off.  
  
"Barcelona," Jamie finished and Luisa smiled.  
  
"I knew I couldn't get you away from Barcelona, you love it too much huh," Luisa smiled and Jamie nodded.  
  
"Siobhan wants me into real estate, well you know what, if I find something I like there, I could sell a couple of my cars I guess and maybe buy a little place over there," Jamie thought out loud.  
  
"Sweet! Do you need someone to help you move house?" Suki asked her and she smiled.  
  
"Definitely!" she laughed.  
  
"We gotta do this, and Suke you know you're coming with, oh my god this is gonna be off the hook," Jamie smiled and got herself worked up as much as Luisa and Suki.  
  
"Hell yeah," Suki said.  
  
"Yo Tej, you just hear that?" Rome asked Tej and everyone stopped.  
  
Suki had a small grin on her face as she waited for Tej's response to Rome, she was really looking forward to what they had just planned and she really wanted to do that, get out and go overseas and explore some new places.  
  
Plus she wanted to see what Jamie was always raving on about with Barcelona in Spain.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I better not fight her though, I mean if she's set on it, I just wish all those poor people over there to where ever y'all are going luck, cos putting you all together is dangerous," Tej smiled as Suki jumped on his lap and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Scott's gonna go psycho with all of us there!" Jamie laughed with Luisa and Suki smiled.  
  
"Good! He owes me anyway for letting him stay at my place in LA," Luisa said devilishly.  
  
Brian loved the nickname La La, he thought it was really sweet, and maybe help her see that she was really loved by people, he couldn't understand how she could think like that, but he really wanted to know why.  
  
If they all did go overseas, which he knew would be more than likely, he would miss Jamie like crazy, he felt so strong about her, but that aside he knew he'd miss just having her around.  
  
Something was happening between them, but they were pretty good friends before that anyway. Jamie was someone who he knew he could talk to, she actually listened, she knew the right things to say to show that she understood what he meant and where he was coming from.  
  
Jamie was lost in a deep thought about something when she was washed out again by the reality swooping around her, she needed to know how she was going to handle anything again, for some reason her mind was ready to take her back over and she was in a messed up state.  
  
'I don't know what to do now, here we go again you got yourself in too deep, always doing this how are you ever going to sort anything out if all you can do is start pulling yourself down deeper and further than you already were,' she said to herself in her mind and she felt depressed and low again, just how Ky had wanted.  
  
"I've gotta go," Luisa said out of the blue as the general topic of conversation had moved on to something about engines and what components are the best.  
  
"Ok, it was so good to see you Dayz, and we'll work on Siobhan," Jamie smiled and put on her imaginary steel shield that she always wore around herself whenever she thought some sort of feelings of hers were threatening to show themselves to the outside world.  
  
But something that had in a way scared her, her shield had failed that morning, Brian had been the reason she'd lost control over it. It scared her though, that someone could break down the barriers she had built over the past 25 years and that had really gotten stronger in the last year.  
  
Jamie and Suki walked outside with Luisa after she had said her goodbyes to everyone, they both gave her a hug and said their own goodbyes before Luisa drove off and away from the garage.  
  
Jamie walked back in and was silent, Suki looked her over and she noticed a few things about Jamie, she was being really quiet, and her eyes, they were really dull, the green had lost it's mysterious sparkle and highlights and they just stayed dark and deep.  
  
"Jamie," Suki smiled waving her hand in front of Jamie's face as they crashed back in their places in the lounge room.  
  
"Hey," she said slightly distant, she was getting bitten into by the ice and she was getting trapped.  
  
"You aiight there?" Suki asked and Jamie's barrier strengthened up.  
  
"Fine," she smiled and Suki took her word for it, but one person who didn't was Brian he stood up and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up with him.  
  
Jamie was pulled up by her hands by Brian, he looked into her eyes and she felt the barrier slipping she was getting terrified, she needed her guard up and she couldn't stop it from slipping the second his blue eyes made contact with hers.  
  
"So what's up?" he asked as he pulled her out into the sun with him and they walked off down the street.  
  
"Nothing," she lied terribly.  
  
"I don't fall for that easy," he said and she couldn't help but sniff sarcastically.  
  
"If you need to get it out than you need to, Jamie this isn't little and you know I'm here for you whenever you need me ok," he said and she gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well, I guess I better speak or you'll keep it up huh," she smiled and he nodded and laughed.  
  
"You scare me you know," she said out of the blue as they walked down another street.  
  
Brian looked at her puzzled, he had no idea what she had meant, he had a rush that maybe they might have moved to soon and she wasn't really ready to get into anything.  
  
"I don't cry, I don't talk about what I'm feeling, and all of a sudden, now I am, and I don't know but you brought that out," she said and he looked at her and she was staring at the ground underneath them.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't me, but you just needed it out and it came out," he added on.  
  
"Nah, no it was you, I could have held it, I've held it for over a year," she thought out loud and he had a tiny smile.  
  
"It was just so strange, you worried the hell out of me last night," he said and she looked at him.  
  
"It was strange, I don't cry, I don't talk, I've never cried, just so many times I guess I should've, but I just don't. My mum always thought I was the best of all of us, I never cried, she used to joke about it, she'd have to check on me the most when we were all really little, because I never made any noise, she'd know if Siobhan wasn't right, because she'd howl her lungs off, Josie would howl and Luisa, she'd just wrap herself around mum's legs," Jamie smiled remembering when she was a kid with her sisters.  
  
"Justin would get a bit catty, Scott would just come right out and say what he was feeling, she just said I sat in a corner and hid myself for awhile, she never knew I used to hide in the linen cupboard," Jamie said and Brian put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Linen cupboard huh, I used to go for underneath my bed," he confessed and she smiled.  
  
"I tried that, but the linen cupboard was more I don't know, well comfy for one thing," she smiled and Brian did too.  
  
"That's a point," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"What sort of house did you live in as a kid? Like you know, you're whole childhood home," Jamie asked as they sat in a small café, not many people there, but just enough to never be noticed.  
  
"I remember Barstow, it was medium, not too big, but not really small, and it was two story, and the back yard always smelt like peaches," he reminisced and Jamie smiled.  
  
"My mom had a million peach trees, she was obsessed with them I think, anything she could make from them she would, I still can't touch peach jam to this very day," he said sounding a bit like a sob story on purpose and Jamie laughed.  
  
"What about you?" he asked her and she remembered the first home she could remember living in.  
  
"It was a really old Queenslander, like an old sorta cottage place, and it was a pretty big place, it had to be, I guess, 6 kids and then there was my parents, but I had to share a room with Jose. There was so many amazing things about that house, it was really old, probably over 100 years. Mum and I used to make up stories about the people who built our house, why they had all these cupboards and rooms and all these really strange things like that," she smiled remembering the hours her and her mother would spend like that.  
  
Brian smiled listening to her, he wanted her to go on and he took everything in that she was saying.  
  
"Another time I didn't cry, the day we moved here, the day we left that beautiful place, I miss it so much, I miss Brisbane, we lived in a great little suburb, and I remember going to the league games every Sunday with my brother Scott, he was really good at football, the local oval was always so much fun," she paused and laughed as she remembered all those weekends more, "I used to be the teams water chick, I used to get all the water bottles ready for the blokes and get the oranges and stuff out for them when they came off at half time, my mum used to help cook and stuff at the canteen during the games and I used to get all the water ready," she smiled and Brian did too, she was opening up and he felt privileged that it was him who she was opening up to.  
  
"Water girl, pretty big job," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Did you play footy or sports and stuff in school," she asked genuinely interested in his response.  
  
"Rome used to call me a jock cos I played football, and soccer too," Brian laughed with Jamie.  
  
"I used to play soccer too, I think I actually scared a few girls out there, I was known for not exactly being gentle, I'd go for the backs of the leg, it hurts pretty bad with a pair of spikes going down the back of your leg, but hey if it meant I was going to get the ball off the opposition and back to my team than I didn't care," Jamie remembered further and Brian laughed when she said not exactly gentle.  
  
"I think I broke some guys leg once in football, went for him and took him out and he fell on his leg the wrong way, heard a pretty loud snap anyway," Brian thought back and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Kinda felt sorry for him, til I realised he was my sisters ex and he'd cheated on her, than I felt pretty pleased with myself," he grinned and she smiled.  
  
"Rome stopped the trash talk after that, he didn't want me to break his leg too, not that I actually meant to break the dude's leg, but it worked out well in the end, not for him but for my sister, she was pretty happy when I'd told her about it," Brian said and Jamie grinned.  
  
"I can't believe you broke someone's leg!" she laughed and he nodded.  
  
"He cheated on my little sister, he fuckin deserved it!" he defended and she smiled.  
  
"I bet you Scott would be the same if I ever told him about what I told you last night, but I don't think I could," she said with a bit more seriousness to her voice again.  
  
"He gave one of Luisa's old boyfriends a black eye, he'd dumped her for another girl and man Scott got hell bent on revenge," Jamie tried to get back to being happy again.  
  
"You do man, when your little sisters need help you get passionate about it, if I'd known at the time that that dude had cheated on Claire I would have broken both his legs and gone on for the arms."  
  
Jamie smiled, he was so loyal to his sister and to his friends, that was something she loved about Brian, she'd seen first hand with how he helped her.  
  
"I know that I'd be the same if anyone every hurt Luisa, even though I'm not a guy and all, but I still would want to make who ever hurt any of my family really really sorry they ever dared touch a Simpson on my watch. May not look like I could hurt anyone but if I really wanted too, I don't think I'd stop myself," she smiled and Brian laughed.  
  
"My grandma's so funny, she's Italian, she's my dad's mum, she makes me laugh so much, eh James you a too skinny. Eat girl, no man ever go for you with those bones eat eat eat!" Jamie said doing her best Italian voice and impression of her nonna Maria.  
  
Brian laughed, she actually did a pretty good Italian accent, he thought that she was perfect though, but to him she'd be perfect anyway, just as long as she was her.  
  
"Nonna Maria, oh I love her so much, but she's a handful, always getting up to something, it's so funny, mum tries to keep her tame, but Nonna gets different ideas, she used to give us like 50 cents as kids if we didn't tell mum what she let us do when she baby sat," Jamie said and Brian smiled.  
  
"My mom and dad used to get my eldest brother's friends to baby sit, mad nights those were, of course the parents thought that they were all responsible, shit if they only knew half of the fucked up shit we all did when they baby sat they'd kill em," Brian smiled and had to laugh at Jamie, she was smiling and she laughed.  
  
"Then go after you guys?" she asked and he nodded and grinned.  
  
"Or maybe us first, not too sure about that one actually," Brian finished and she grinned.  
  
"Terrible!" Jamie smiled and they both moved out of the small café and made their way back to the garage.  
  
"So you were perfect then?" Brian grinned cheekily and she shook her head and smiled at him with mystery.  
  
"No I wouldn't say that........" she finished and he looked at her and wanted her to continue.  
  
"Then you were a bad girl?" he asked and she winked.  
  
"I was the odd one out of my family anyway, let's just say that, my cousin's a cop, I know he wouldn't sell me out though, he knows I race, it's pretty obvious but he wouldn't ever drop me in anything," Jamie said and Brian was surprised to hear she had a cop in the family, he still hadn't ever told her about his past really, his childhood they'd talked about, but he hadn't ever told her about LA, or about the last year with Verone.  
  
"Cop, what department?" Brian asked her and she wondered why he was so interested but she continued on anyway.  
  
"Customs was PD, but he moved over to being a customs agent a couple of years ago," Jamie said and Brian nearly choked, he was starting to wonder whether he had worked with her cousin last year on the Verone bust.  
  
"What's his name?" he asked.  
  
"Brad Dunn, why do ya wanna know anyway?" Jamie asked as Brian looked completely shocked and if he hadn't choked before he had at that exact moment.  
  
"Do you know him?" she asked very curiously.  
  
Brian didn't answer straight away and she looked at him suspiciously, she had a major curiosity overload, she needed to know why that had affected him so much.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I guess I have some stuff to tell you as well," Brian said as he put his hands in his pockets and Jamie nodded as she looked at him and watched and waited for him to start.  
  
"I used to be a cop, up until about 3 years ago," he started and it was this time that Jamie nearly choked.  
  
"Ok, you're the least likely cop I've ever met," she smiled and he laughed a little bit.  
  
"Your cousin knows nothing about cars," Brian commented and grinned and Jamie smiled and laughed.  
  
"He's hopeless, I tried to teach him a few things, but he's really hopeless there!" she smiled and he grinned at her with a bit of a glitter to the light blue in his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, last year, went to the races, won, and the cops crashed it, got my Skyline with an ESD and brought me in," he said and she nodded.  
  
"I was a cop before, and how do I put this," he paused and breathed out.  
  
"On the run," he finished, "but yeah, they brought me in, and offered me a case and if I brought this guy down for them then my record would be cleared, no more running, I had to take it, that or Chino," he explained and Jamie nodded understandingly and put her arm around his shoulder, he took his hand out of a pocket and put his around her waist.  
  
"Anyway, I had to pose as a street racer and do a job for the guy they were bringing down, they were going to set me up with Dunn as my partner," Brian added on and Jamie snorted and laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh my, shit Brad knows absolutely nothing about racing, you would've fuckin blown your cover in five seconds flat," she said and he laughed.  
  
"Wait for this, asked him what engine would be better for my Skyline, a Gallo 12 or a Gallo 24, he seemed to think the 24," Brian said and Jamie scrunched her face up.  
  
"What the hell is a Gallo?" she asked and he smiled.  
  
"A pizza place," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Dunn should've brought in his extremely hot, mechanic cousin, she would've been a better partner," Brian grinned at her and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah right," she smiled back.  
  
"Put it on them that if I didn't choose my partner than there was no way I was going to help them, and that's when Rome came into it all, I had been a cop for about 3 months and Rome got busted, he had some hot tyres and parts on him, got prison, the thing was he always thought I had something to do with it, the friend that became the enemy, but if I had honestly known they were going to bust him, I would've done anything to help him out, if not get him out, but I don't know, maybe if finally got through to him I was legit when he had all his records cleaned and got off house arrest in Barstow," Brian continued and Jamie was really into listening to him, he had just as much a past as she did, maybe even more.  
  
"Monica was on the inside, undercover, she was with Verone, lived at the compound and all with the guy we were taking down, we got him, last I heard he was given 20 years. But somehow I don't think he'll be there for any longer than 4," Brian finished and Jamie took everything in.  
  
"Whoa," was all she could find to say, she smiled though after and he looked at her sideways and grinned.  
  
She burst out laughing all of a sudden.  
  
"I'm almost ashamed now to say Brad's my cousin!" she laughed more.  
  
"Oh my lord he can be so hopeless sometimes, he's my mum's brother's son, Greg, my uncle, he's not much into cars, we mucked around and I raced him once, won by a mile, 20 seconds or more," she said and Brian smiled.  
  
"Maybe that's not so accurate, Jamie you're a good driver, you've beaten me more than once, and even when I beat you it's only just," he corrected her.  
  
"Ok, but still, Scott, Justin and I took Brad out of town on a quiet road, years ago, I was about 19, I whooped him, Justin, who doesn't know all that much about cars and races, whooped him, Scott, whooped him, oh well, Brad's still a good guy, he's just not as car oriented as most of my family is," Jamie smiled at Brian who laughed with her whooped comments.  
  
"I got that the second he told me a Gallo 24 was the best engine for my Skyline," Brian added on and she laughed hard.  
  
"So you definitely going to Monaco," Brian said a bit later on, they had just been walking together in a comfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah, afraid so," she sighed sarcastically.  
  
"I really miss my sister, and some of my extended family I haven't seen in years, my Nonna and Nonno, my Grandma and pa, some old friends in Barcelona, plus, I want to check things out and get out for awhile," Jamie explained and Brian could understand it from her view point.  
  
"My Grandma's a sweetie, my Pa and Nonno are excellent, my Pa's crazy as hell man, drives like a maniac, smokes like a train, drinks like a fish, but he's so funny, it's not even his jokes, just the way that he tells them," she finished and he smiled.  
  
They walked back up the pathway to the garage and Jamie felt great again, it was amazing how Brian seemed to pick her up and made her smile again.  
  
Brian felt a lot better knowing that Jamie knew some of his past, the major stuff, he didn't feel up to LA, but she knew at least he was a cop, and completely shocked him when she said Dunn was her cousin, he couldn't believe it.  
  
That had truly caught him by surprise, but he was mainly thankful for the fact that she was so cool with the fact that he was a cop, Dunn was probably a big part in that, she had someone in her family on the force so it wasn't such a big deal.  
  
The afternoon they had was excellent, Brian had learnt so much about Jamie, the cute nickname she had, her family, her home, her in general. Jamie knew Brian was special, they had talked about just about everything, childhood, football injuries, friends, cops.  
  
"Where'd y'all disappear to all afternoon?" Rome asked Brian and Jamie as they came through the door, in the middle of talking about cars again.  
  
"Walk," they said at the same time.  
  
"Where to?" he asked them.  
  
"Around," Brian said as Jamie gave Rome a hug and they knocked fists.  
  
"Yeah Romey, around," she smiled at Rome and he poked his tongue out at her.  
  
Suki saw Jamie come back, she was herself again, her green eyes were glittered, and she was happy again. Tej grabbed Suki around the waist and they disappeared into their room for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Jimmy went out that night, most likely to Lissa's place.  
  
"2 guesses where Tej and Suki are, winner gets the last Corona," Rome offered.  
  
Rome was slumped out over an arm chair and Brian was slouched over the other chair, Jamie stretched out on the couch, she had a sketch book propped against her knees and she was putting the finishing touches on a sketch of a red and orange dragon she'd been working on.  
  
"I'm not drinking for the next month Romey, it's all yours," Jamie commented never losing sight of the dragon on her page.  
  
"Bedroom," Brian said and snatched the last Corona off the table, much to Rome's disappointment, he'd been eyeing it off for sometime, but he wanted to try the whole polite approach.  
  
"I think I should stop here before I do something to change it too much," Jamie said to herself.  
  
She smiled as she looked over her final product.  
  
"Oh bro check this shit out, that's mad Jame," Rome said as he looked over her shoulder at the vivid dragon on the page.  
  
Brian looked over her shoulder too, he was amazed to see how real the sketch looked.  
  
"Damn," he said under his breath as Jamie turned her head to smile at him.  
  
"Put that on the Supra," Brian said all of a sudden.  
  
"You reckon?" she asked.  
  
"Hell yeah," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Maybe," she finished as she shut up her book and sat up.  
  
"I think I should go home," Jamie said out of the blue as the three sat in the lounge.  
  
"I might actually use my kitchen, for the first time in 2 months as well," she said and Rome laughed, Brian just grinned.  
  
"2 months, damn girl!" Rome smiled and she did too.  
  
"Mmm, so like I was sayin, I gotta go," she smiled as she stood up, Rome and her knocked fists and Brian stood up too.  
  
"See ya Romey," she said as they walked outside.  
  
"Bye Jamesy," he said and she smiled at the name he'd given her.  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Brian asked and she looked at him.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" she said and he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about it," he answered and she nodded understandingly.  
  
"Like I was saying, I know a great place down near the beach, how's 8 sound?" he asked her and she smiled.  
  
"Great," she said and they hugged.  
  
"Ok, so see you then," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Yeah guess so," she grinned at him and he returned it, she got into her black Mercedes as he walked back inside.  
  
"Bro why you so happy?" Rome asked as Brian sat back grinning.  
  
"Got a date tomorrow night with a hot chick cuz," Brian said and Rome chuckled.  
  
"So what are y'all doin?" Rome asked as he flicked on a movie.  
  
"I was gonna take her to this mad little place downtown, it's near the beach, just a café type place," Brian explained as the movie came on.  
  
Jamie drove home, she was having a hard time losing the smirk on her face, she walked in the door, still happy. 


	14. Sometimes

So it's funny isn't it, you know when things go right. But it was funny how things did start going right, they always have to go very wrong first, then you come out of it and start over, things get better, sometimes great.  
  
I was caught without my guard last night, Brian, he brought down my defence. If I think about it, he was probably the first person to see me cry for years, I just don't do it, but he sends my defence to crash and burn, it's amazing, no one has ever done that before.  
  
He's the only one who knows about Ky, about last year. I know I can trust him though, he was so great, he listened and he didn't judge or anything like that. It was so funny, his timing was terrible but, it was perfect as well. Perfect in a strange way, I was crying and then he comes out and says I love you.  
  
It was amazing, I had no idea he'd even felt that way, like I told him I thought he was working on Monica, you know, liked her. Brian just looks at me, grins and says, nah just you.  
  
So this goes on to where things are going right, I've had one of the most amazing days, it was so great like you wouldn't believe. Got quite a few amazing kisses from a really hot guy, saw my baby sis, got a new car to build up, came up with a great idea to go overseas soon, see our family and a few friends.  
  
I'm seriously considering buying a small place in Barcelona, I love that city and Spain beyond belief, the last time I was there I was so sad I had to leave. Siobhan doesn't see what I see in it, Luisa is a Paris girl, and Josie's never been, she won't board a plane that goes any further than Sydney.  
  
Seeing myself in Barcelona, I really could. Everything's so laid back but fast paced and crazy at the same time, don't ask me how, but it just is. Miami can be like that, fast paced, crazy, laid back and slow. Just that Barcelona has something I can't put my finger on.  
  
There's so much to say, but so little can be put into words that could actually do them justice. So even though this is extremely short, I'll finish here, I'll definitely put in more next time I write.  
  
So once again, thanks for your time. 


	15. New Beginning

"Brian! Get out of the damn shower man," Rome banged loudly on the door.  
  
"Fuck off!" Brian replied as Rome banged again.  
  
"You!" he said back.  
  
"Do you two ever let up?" Suki groaned as she smacked Rome on the arm lightly walking past.  
  
"No," Brian smirked as he came out of the bathroom in a dark blue button up cotton shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans.  
  
Rome had had his fun and disappeared outside.  
  
"So, big night hey," Suki said teasingly to Brian.  
  
"I'm nervous as all hell," Brian confessed and Suki smiled.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because she's so beautiful," Brian said and Suki smiled a bit more.  
  
"Awww," she said as she kissed his cheek and he grinned.  
  
"You better scoot, look after my girl," Suki said and Brian smiled.  
  
"I will, I wouldn't ever dream of hurting her," he said and Suki was so happy about what was happening between two of her best friends.  
  
"Tell her I say hi," Suki said pushing Brian towards his Evo.  
  
"Aiight, see ya Suke," Brian said as he got in and started the engine.  
  
Jamie put her hair up in a messy looped ponytail and put on some watermelon flavoured lipgloss. She slipped on a pair of baggy fitting low rise flared jeans that were a dark indigo denim with a white wash on the legs, and a dusty red tank top which had a gathered front and fit her closely hugging her curves.  
  
She slipped on her watch and a pair of silver hoop earings, then she found a pair of white flip flops. Jamie looked herself over and got an approval. She took her wallet off her bedside table, next to the photo of her and her sisters and her mum in front of the Sydney harbour bridge.  
  
Nerves hit her all of sudden, she was all jittery but in a good way and she jumped up and down on the spot trying to calm herself down a bit. Except it got ten times worse when she heard a car coming up the driveway.  
  
Jamie took the steps two at a time and turned off a few lights as she went.  
  
Brian turned off the engine and stepped out, he jogged slowly up to her door and knocked.  
  
He was nervous, but he was also dying to see her again.  
  
"Hey," she smiled as she opened the door and she lost her nerves looking at Brian, something about him just made her calm, he definitely looked great, she nearly lost her breath.  
  
"Wow, you look great," he said and she grinned.  
  
"You too," she said and they kissed.  
  
"So, where is it you're taking me anyway?" Jamie asked out of curiosity as they drove out onto a freeway.  
  
"Surprise, you'll like it," he smiled back cheekily and she grinned.  
  
"Ok," she said as Brian got off the busy street and parked out the front of a busy café, rock guitar was playing from the system as they stepped out of the car.  
  
"Whoa, wow," she said under her breath as they walked through the door into the café.  
  
It was of a medium size, different guitars hung for display on the wall above the counter, small timber tables were scattered about the place. The walls were painted in a deep blood red and the floors were polished timber.  
  
"What'd I tell you," he grinned at her and she smiled.  
  
"You said I'd like it, but you're completely off track there," she said and he looked confused.  
  
"I love it!" she smiled at him and he laughed.  
  
Jason Mraz – The Remedy filled the spaces of the café from every angle from the sound system.  
  
Surfboards were propped up against a far wall next to what almost seemed to be a surfing hall of fame, framed, autographed pictures of surfers hung on the walls and all of the three boards propped up against the wall were covered in autographs, pictures and messages.  
  
"Mmmm, I love this song," Jamie closed her eyes for a split second.  
  
"Looks that way," Brian commented and she gave him the finger.  
  
He laughed as they sat down at a table over in the corner away from the crowd.  
  
Brian loved just being around Jamie, she was different. She could actually hold a conversation and an interesting one, deep emerald green eyes held mystery and brought him in every time. It was almost scary the way he was pulled into her eyes, almost afraid to never come back again.  
  
Summer heat bounced off the concrete as it cooled down in the night, city lights illuminated the black sky as an ocean breezed rushed throughout the streets taking the edge off the heat of the day.  
  
Jamie and Brian had stayed in the café talking and having a good time, all the while their connection was growing stronger and stronger.  
  
"So it looks like most people have left, maybe we should go," Brian suggested and Jamie nodded in agreement her eyes holding their glitter.  
  
"Looks like the best way to go," Jamie added on and Brian put his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the café.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Brian asked her as they walked out onto the street.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Jamie asked him right back.  
  
"Beach?" he asked and she grinned.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good," she agreed.  
  
The long boardwalk of Miami beach stood dark and silent in the night as the two made their way out over it.  
  
"It's gonna be different racing you now," Brian said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, guess it will, and oh no, what's gonna happen to your fan club now?" Jamie said sarcastically gasping and putting her hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
"Well, I was kinda hoping it got a new leader," he smiled and stood in front of her and put his hands on her hips.  
  
"If you play your cards right," she said seductively wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Brian moved in to kiss her, their lips connected and Jamie felt her strength crash and she went weak in his arms.  
  
They moved apart but kept their stance. Brian settled to look into her eyes and she returned it looking into his light blue eyes and getting lost again. Brian put his arm around her waist as they walked back up the boardwalk and onto the street once again.  
  
Brad Dunn pulled over into a vacant park, he got out and opened up the passenger door for his passenger to get out.  
  
Mia Torretto had a permanent wariness of cops, but this one was different, she knew he wasn't after her brother, of course he couldn't be, her brother was no where to be found, she hadn't seen him for the past 3 years.  
  
She had gone to Miami on a break from Los Angeles and met Brad Dunn at a cinema after a movie. He seemed to be a nice guy and their first date had moved on to their 2nd then their 3rd, 4th and 5th.  
  
Mia had moved on from Brian the best she could, she had loved him once, but she couldn't even think about him without seeing the damage he'd left her family. One thing she was grateful for was the fact that he'd let Dom go.  
  
But she knew things would've been so much different for her family if he'd never shown up in their lives.  
  
Jamie laced her fingers with Brian's that rested on her hips and she leant her head back a little to rest on his shoulder as they walked along the busy street.  
  
Brian didn't want that night to ever end, he just wanted to stay with Jamie, talking to her, looking into her deep green eyes, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, touching her skin and feeling her fingers intertwined with his.  
  
Mia and Brad linked hands and jogged across the busy street in between traffic. They stepped up onto the pathway and walked together into the crowd.  
  
"Should we go to the club tonight?" Mia smiled at Brad and he grinned.  
  
"Yeah why not, tonight was your idea so lead the way," he replied and she kissed him.  
  
"Do you wanna go home as little as I do?" Brian said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Yep," she replied and he smiled.  
  
"Ok it's your choice where we go next," Brian said and Jamie giggled.  
  
"Aiight, hmmm, ok, where to next," she said thoughtfully as they sat together on a bench on the pathway.  
  
"Hard one?" Brian asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her arms on his.  
  
"Kind of, cos I have a complete mind blank," she said and kissed him.  
  
Mia played with the spaghetti straps of her red knee length dress. She noticed Brad looking over at a couple kissing on a bench nearby, she wondered what he was looking at so curiously.  
  
"Hey baby, what are ya looking at over there?" Mia asked smiling a little as he came back too.  
  
"That girl looks a lot like my cousin Jamie, but I can't see her face that's all, probably isn't just looks like her," he said and Mia put her arms around his neck.  
  
Jamie and Brian pulled apart and she faced him again, they moved their fingers together again and smiled at each other.  
  
"So where was it we were going?" Brian asked and Jamie grinned.  
  
"I'm going in, I'll meet you there ok," Mia smiled at her boyfriend and they kissed.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there soon," he smiled back and she disappeared into the club.  
  
Brad finally got to see Jamie's face after Mia had left, it was definitely her, he didn't know the guy she was with but they looked fairly cosy together.  
  
He walked over to say hi to his cousin.  
  
"Holy shit! It's Brad," Jamie smiled as she saw him walking over.  
  
"As in Dunn," Brian said and she laughed.  
  
"As in Dunn," she repeated him and he nodded.  
  
"Hey Jame," Brad grinned as he walked up to his cousin and the guy with her.  
  
"Hey Brad how are you?" Jamie smiled as she stood up and hugged her cousin, Brian stood up too and Dunn was shocked to see him with his cousin.  
  
"Dunn," Brian held out his hand.  
  
"O'Conner," Brad replied and they shook hands.  
  
"When did you come back from New York Jame?" Brad asked, he hadn't seen his cousin for awhile, a good year or more.  
  
"About 5 months ago now actually, "Jamie replied.  
  
"How's Custom's these days anyway Dunn?" Brian asked him, he wasn't overly sure whether Brad was exactly pleased to see him and his cousin together.  
  
"Same, you can tell your man Pearce Verone's away for 15, but he's got parole after 8," Brad answered.  
  
"As in Carter Verone?" Jamie said out of the blue and the two men standing with her nodded.  
  
"Shit, he was pretty high up in the ladder wasn't he?" Jamie asked and Brad nodded.  
  
"He was the top of the ladder," Brad added on.  
  
"Mmmm, damn," she smiled at Brian and he smirked at her quickly and he slung his arm around her hip.  
  
"What brought you here tonight Brad?" Jamie asked her cousin.  
  
"Actually I'm out with my girlfriend, she's in the club now, so I better go in and meet her," Brad finished.  
  
"Ok, well it was good seeing you anyway," Jamie smiled as her and Brad hugged quickly and he shook hands with Brian.  
  
"See you around Dunn," Brian said.  
  
"Yeah same to you O'Conner," Brad said as he walked left them and disappeared into a club.  
  
"Did he seem shocked just a little to see me with you or what?" Brian asked and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Just a lot I think," she smiled and he wrapped his arms around her as they went over to his car.  
  
They both got into the Evo and Brian started up the engine.  
  
"I'm glad he's got a girl now any way, shame she didn't come over with him though, would've liked to have met her, if he comes to Siobhan's wedding then I guess I may meet her then," Jamie said as the streets passed them by quickly.  
  
"Have they got a date yet?" Brian asked and Jamie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, last time I talked to Siobhan she'd said they'd agreed on late July, I guess they want to get things out of the way, you know before Siobhan has the baby, she told me that she doesn't want to be huge when they got married anyway," Jamie smiled remembering what her sister had said about not looking like moby dick going down the aisle.  
  
"So this might mean you're gonna have to wear a dress then Jame?" Brian commented cheekily. "Oh don't remind me," she sighed and he smiled.  
  
"I just pray that they're not pink or something like that," Jamie added on.  
  
"So you don't want pink with bows and stuff," Brian smirked at her and poked her tongue at him.  
  
"No bloody way!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah I thought so," he smiled.  
  
They pulled up outside of Jamie's house, and Brian stopped the engine and they looked at each other, Jamie stepped out and so did Brian.  
  
Brian walked her to her door and she smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks for tonight, I had a really great time," she said putting her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.  
  
"Thank you too, are you coming by Tej's tomorrow?" Brian asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe later on, I can't during the day, Siobhan's booked me out, dress shopping," Jamie sighed.  
  
Brian grinned. "Looks like you're really looking forward to it," he said and she groaned.  
  
"Kind of, but it doesn't come close to being at the garage with you," she said and Brian smiled.  
  
"Oh I'm just that good," he sighed.  
  
"You wish!" she grinned and pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.  
  
"See you tomorrow Moses," she had a cheeky grin on her face as she opened up her door and stepped inside.  
  
"I'll be waiting Mouse," he replied as she smiled and closed the door.  
  
Brian breathed out and ran a hand through his hair as he pulled up at Tej's.  
  
Jamie leant on the back of her door and let out a deep breath as she smiled and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Brian unlocked the door of the houseboat and stepped inside closing it behind him, he took off his shirt and jeans and climbed into his bed with just his boxer shorts on and fell asleep, Jamie on his mind.  
  
He missed her already and they were only together less than 15 minutes before. Jamie put on a baggy old New York Nicks jersey on and a pair of short shorts and socks and pulled back the covers on her bed as she turned out the lamp beside it.  
  
She smiled as she thought about Brian, she'd had an amazing night with him and she couldn't wait until she saw him again.  
  
Brian stirred the next morning as he heard someone knock on his door and slide it open, Suki smiled gently when she saw him look over.  
  
"Hey Bullit, sorry if I woke you up, just thought I'd let ya know Tej and I are going out of town overnight, so you're on your own here today, but you don't have to open up the garage if you don't really feel like it, just take the day off or something Tej said," Suki told him and Brian sat up.  
  
"Yeah aiight Suke, you guys take it easy, tell Tej not to worry about the place," Brian said and Suki smiled.  
  
"Ok, thanks Bri, see you tomorrow," she said and he smiled and she closed the door.  
  
Brian lay back down again and fell asleep, he hadn't bothered looking at the time and woke up again a few hours later.  
  
"Siobhan, I mean it, if we're going anywhere in public together we go in one of my cars, and of course I drive, you drive like your ninety and your car seriously reflects that," Jamie laid down the law to her sister.  
  
Siobhan rolled her eyes and groaned as she knew she wasn't going to win with her younger sister, so she walked through and into the garage.  
  
"So which one of these are we taking," Siobhan huffed.  
  
"Oh now I'm taking my Skyline, fully equipped with a fairly nice Nitrous system mind you, and I might just have to call up one of my friends and organise a street race now," Jamie threatened light heartedly.  
  
"You wouldn't want to," Siobhan grinned as Jamie unlocked the car using key less entry and Siobhan opened the door.  
  
"Don't try me girl," Jamie smirked.  
  
Jamie slipped down into the tan leather Sparco seats she'd installed not long ago.  
  
They pulled out and Jamie decided to have some fun before the day had ended. She was starting to consider after dress shopping and whatever Siobhan wanted done to organise a race, give her sister something to complain about.  
  
"Jesus Jamie slow down!" Siobhan shrieked and Jamie slipped the silver Skyline in and out of traffic.  
  
"Big sis, it's so much more entertaining this way," Jamie smirked as she pumped up her music, Hoobastank – Out of Control.  
  
"JAMES CAROLINE SIMPSON! SLOW THE HELL DOWN!!" Siobhan yelled and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Aiight don't panic," Jamie grinned as she slowed right down to calm her sister who was completely freaking in the passenger seat.  
  
"I was hardly even touchin a buck 20," Jamie smiled and Siobhan gasped and let out a deep breath.  
  
"And that is?" Siobhan asked as Jamie stopped at light.  
  
"120 miles an hour," she grinned at her sister who was suffering heart failure.  
  
"Shit Jamie! You're crazy," Siobhan shook her head and laughed.  
  
"You drive way too fast, you're music's way too loud, and I swear you must have some illegal parts on this car to make it so fast," Siobhan deducted but smiled.  
  
"Tom can be so uptight and correct sometimes, when does the next street races around here happen?" Siobhan asked eagerly.  
  
"Umm, Saturday," Jamie replied as she took off from the lights.  
  
"Take me! Please Jame!" Siobhan begged her sister.  
  
"Yeah, course, so what sparked the sudden desire?" Jamie asked as she pulled up and they both stepped out in front of a bridal design house.  
  
"I just want to see what you spend your life on," Siobhan commented as they walked into the studio.  
  
"Ok, but don't come in a suit! They'll think you're a cop or something!" Jamie smiled at her sister.  
  
"That's bad then!" Siobhan laughed as she met up with a posh designer.  
  
Jamie was bored to tears, Siobhan was talking to the designer for at least two hours laying down some stuff for her dress then for what she was thinking for the bridesmaid's and flower girl.  
  
She nearly ran out of the door and into the fresh air again. It was getting late in the afternoon and Jamie was dying to get over to the garage, mainly to see Brian, but she also wanted to busy herself with her pride and joy, her Skyline.  
  
Siobhan and Jamie had coffee in a small trendy café by the water and Jamie drove them back to her place so Siobhan could pick up her car.  
  
"Thanks for coming along today Jame, I'm so excited about this wedding, ok, well I'll see you here on Saturday night then, love you," Siobhan smiled as she and her younger sister hugged and Jamie smiled.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, and I'll call ya on Friday when I know what time the races are on, love you too," Jamie replied as her sister smiled and got in her car and drove out.  
  
Jamie went inside and dashed up the stairs, she took off her black pants and white top and a pair of baggy dark blue Nike shorts and a red Champion t shirt. She brushed her hair up into a pony tail and put on a dark blue New York Yankee's cap. Jamie found a pair of black puma trainers and slipped them on, she took her wallet and keys to her Skyline.  
  
Brian flicked off the TV and went over into the kitchen, he really felt like chocolate, but looked around and saw Rome had run them completely out.  
  
He closed the fridge door and took his car keys, and slipped them into a pocket in his baggy, dark grey shorts that hung just below his knees. His black shirt hung loose and his dirty blonde hair was slightly messed about.  
  
Brian went outside to get his Skyline when he saw another R34 pull up.  
  
He grinned and shut the door of his Skyline as she got out and walked over.  
  
"Hey, where were ya off to?" Jamie smiled as she and Brian hugged.  
  
"Corner shop to get chocolate, Rome fuckin ate it all," Brian groaned and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Hold up," she said as she jogged back to her car and grabbed a snickers bar off her passenger seat that she'd bought for herself.  
  
"Heads up!" she said as she tossed it over to Brian and he caught it.  
  
"More than just a pretty face huh, thanks," he said and she grinned.  
  
"If I see another wedding dress or the like I'm going to scream!" Jamie sighed as her and Brian walked back inside.  
  
He laughed and she grinned.  
  
"That bad?" he asked.  
  
"Well, not bad, but just not my thing, but it means a lot to Siobhan and I'll go for her, plus I guess being a bridesmaid I have to get some dress stuff of my own sorted," Jamie said as she crashed on the couch and Brian sat next to her and put his arm on the back of the couch along the top where Jamie was sitting.  
  
"Jame in a dress, this is gonna be real interesting," Brian smirked and Jamie whacked him.  
  
"Ouch!" he laughed and Jamie smiled.  
  
"My bad!" she grinned.  
  
"I reckon," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll have a passenger on Saturday night," Jamie said and Brian grinned.  
  
"Siobhan! She was having a full on cardiac today when I was driving, I mean I was barely touching 120. Then she comes out, take me to the races with ya," Jamie explained and Brian nodded.  
  
"Does she look more like you than Luisa?" Brian asked.  
  
"Nope! Nothing like me! She got the English side to our family from my mum, she's got a lot of English in her, fair hair, fair skin, but my dad's mum is Italian, and me, my brothers and my sister Josie took after him a bit more, me more than Jose, she's got mousy brown hair and blue eyes, but my dad has dark hair and green eyes, as does Scott, Justin and me, we got the Italian and my sisters got the English," Jamie replied.  
  
Brian kissed her all of a sudden and completely caught her off guard. But she got him back and deepened it.  
  
Jamie was underneath Brian now on the couch, he was propped above her and they continued kissing deeply.  
  
Brian's hands moved over her body and she let a soft moan escape as he kissed her neck gently and she slipped her hand up underneath his shirt and felt his hot skin and ran her fingers over his muscles.  
  
Brian kissed her lips softly and looked into her eyes, "Jamie," he said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Are you ok? Just tell me if things are moving to fast for you ok," he said and she nodded never losing their connection through each others eyes.  
  
Jamie kissed him and they took up where they left off.  
  
"YO BRIAN WHERE YOU AT?" Rome called out as he walked through the door.  
  
"Rome's here," Jamie wrapped her arms around Brian's neck and he groaned into her collarbone.  
  
Brian quickly got up and crashed down in a chair and Jamie sat bolt up right and crossed her legs up underneath her and tried to look as casual as possible.  
  
Rome walked in about a hundredth of a second later and crashed down in a chair.  
  
"Hey Romey! How's it goin?" Jamie smiled as he walked in.  
  
"Bro wassup?" Brian said as he flicked through channels on the TV like he'd been there for hours.  
  
"Not much. Wassup here?" Rome asked.  
  
"About that," Jamie snuck a glance at Brian and he looked back and smirked.  
  
"Bullshit!" Rome said sarcastically as he caught his friends looking at each other quickly and grinning.  
  
"You's were up to something," Rome said.  
  
"Nah man," Brian defended.  
  
"You were so," Rome added on.  
  
"Were not!" Jamie butted in and Rome grinned at her.  
  
"Aiight I'ma take your word for it Jay," Rome said and Brian sniffed sarcastically.  
  
"Yo Rome, how long have we known each other?" Brian asked.  
  
"I don't know man, a while, I guess since we were 5," Rome answered.  
  
"How long you known Jamie over here just addin up the figures," Brian continued and Jamie smiled.  
  
"What 6 months," Rome answered.  
  
"I'm just more believable than you Bri, what can I say," Jamie sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Oh right, ok then," he nodded and she laughed.  
  
"Give me that remote bro," Rome said snatching the remote off of Brian.  
  
"Hold up right there!" Jamie said quickly.  
  
"Why?" Rome asked.  
  
"Outkast mate Outkast," Jamie smiled as OutKast Hey Ya came on MTV.  
  
Rome and Brian laughed at Jamie; she was lip syncing the song and knew it word for word.  
  
Later on Jamie looked at the time and saw it was near on 8 o'clock, her Brian and Rome had ordered some pizza and the guys got some beer and they ended up watching movies.  
  
"I better cruise," Jamie said as she got up and her and Rome knocked fists and he said goodbye to her and Brian got up and wrapped her up in his arms.  
  
Rome couldn't help but grin a little watching them, Brian got up and wrapped her up in his arms and she grinned, they kissed and Brian whispered something to her and she smiled.  
  
"I'm coming to the races Saturday," Jamie whispered back and he nodded and grinned.  
  
"So," she began and kissed him.  
  
"See you," he kissed her.  
  
"Then," she finished and they kissed again.  
  
"Ok," he kissed her and they both laughed.  
  
They hugged again quickly and Jamie said a final goodbye to Rome and disappeared outside into her Skyline and took off towards the coastline to her home.  
  
Brian and Rome stayed up watching movies until fairly late until Rome left and Brian finally went and crashed on the houseboat. 


	16. My

_Hey all, thanks for reading and am hoping all r enjoyin, please keep up the reviews, it lets me kno if u guys have n e probs, n there's n e thin I could fix and make betta, plus I love knowing wat y'all think, so keep em coming, please enjoy and REVIEW!! Peace out V(sposed to b a peace symbol! pfft!! lol)_

* * *

How amazing can one person make you feel? Because every second I'm with Brian he makes me feel so great and amazing I can't describe, he's so amazing.  
  
We had the best date last night, it was excellent. He took me to this great little café place down near the beach and we had dinner there and took a walk along the boardwalk afterwards. We had the most awesome kisses on the boardwalk and then we ended up walking up the street again and just getting lost in the crowd.  
  
Brad was there, said he was with his girlfriend, I've never actually met her yet, don't even know her name, but if Brad loves her than she must be great. Could've cut the tension between Brad and Bri with a knife, Brad looked like he'd just been told the sky was black when he came up to us, completely shocked and surprised.  
  
But something I picked up was like he wasn't exactly happy about us being together, but shit happens, Brian's the most caring, sweet, true person I've ever been with.  
  
I've told him some stuff I could never tell anyone, but I know I can trust him and I do. He gets rid of the tears, wraps his arms around me and tells me it's all right to let it out, grazes my lips with his and I've never felt better.  
  
Suke and Tej went for a little out of town trip, Suke said Tej got a hotel room up the coast a little way and they were spending the night there, they're so great together. A blindman could see how much in love they truly are and it's excellent, two of my best friends together and happy. Couldn't ask for anything more right now.  
  
Oh get this, Siobhan is coming to the races on Saturday! I couldn't believe it when she asked me to take her along! But maybe she needs to get out and experience as much as she can and have some fun before she gets married, Tom's a nice guy and I know that he loves her with all his heart and will look after her, but like she said, he can be really uptight sometimes!  
  
I know my girl has a wild streak deep down inside, and if she wants to let it all out and make the most of it then I really hope she does, just carefully though, I really don't want her pushing herself to the limit with a baby on the way, it's so gorgeous, she has a little belly coming through, it's amazing, she showed me the baby's first picture and to think that someone is growing inside of you must be something truly special and amazing.  
  
They are going to be the best parents, I can't wait to see Tom pushing a pram and changing nappies! But he's looking forward to it and that's great.  
  
At this minute I'm having a look at some of the real estate in Barcelona, I was just going for a small place, in a normal area, nothing upper class or anything, just an apartment, in a nice building in a normal area.  
  
Well I'm going to wrap this up here, much love and true happiness. 


	17. Different Times, New Places, Complete Ex...

"La what time did you say this thing starts?" Siobhan called out over the music her younger sister had blaring on the stereo in the house.  
  
"11, but I always go over with Suke, Serena, Jasmin, and Rassy, and I meet them at Tej's, I'm racing tonight too, so I might just quickly give my girl her once over, won't be long," Jamie said as she jogged into the garage and turned on the light.  
  
Siobhan was filled with excitement and anticipation, racing was something she'd sometimes looked down upon, she'd always seen it as stupid, and dangerous, above all else.  
  
She had always had an interest in it in some ways, just to see what Jamie spent most of her time doing, besides surfing. Her younger sister was either always underneath the hood of a car, behind the wheel of a car, riding a wave or singing and playing music.  
  
"Ok that done," Jamie grinned at her sister who was nervously looking herself over in the mirror.  
  
"Are you sure I look all right?" Siobhan asked running the palm of her hand over her growing stomach.  
  
"You look great don't worry," Jamie put her arm around her sisters neck and smiled.  
  
Siobhan was dressed in a pair of black pants and a light blue close fitting t shirt which accentuated the bump of her stomach.  
  
"La go get your ass ready would ya!" Siobhan pushed her sister up the stairs.  
  
"Aiight, I'll be out soon ok," Jamie grinned and ran up the stairs.  
  
Jamie practically leapt out of the shower and into a pair of close fitting blue and white wash Tommy Hilfiger jeans and a white racer back singlet. She left her hair to fall and took a section of the middle of the front and brushed it back and secured it with a few slides.  
  
Jamie slipped on her watch and a silver chain around her neck, as well she put a silver ring on her thumb and another on her right index finger, which looked like it wound itself up and around her finger.  
  
She then slipped on a pair of deep blue DC skate shoes.  
  
Siobhan laughed as Jamie slid down the banister of the stairs and danced around a bit to the music playing as she found her wallet and the snatched the keys to her Skyline up and shoved them into her pocket.  
  
"Ever thought of a handbag Jame?" Siobhan smirked as Jamie stuffed a tube of watermelon flavoured lip gloss into her pockets, then jogged around and turned off some lights and the stereo leaving an almost eerie silence, compared to the club worthy noise levels that had once been.  
  
"Meh!" Jamie palmed off and shut and locked some doors and armed the security.  
  
"That's why the good car lord invented glove boxes," Jamie said to her sister as she closed the door to the garage from the house behind them.  
  
Siobhan shook her head and laughed at the statement.

* * *

"Yo Tej who you got racing tonight?" Brian asked as he knocked fists with Rome, Tej and Jimmy.  
  
Tej grinned and Rome and Jimmy smirked to themselves.  
  
"Julius was in, Suke, are you in?" Tej asked Brian.  
  
"You know I could use the money, so who's the fourth?" Brian asked curiously.  
  
Tej smirked and Rome burst out laughing so did Jimmy.  
  
"Oh right," Brian laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah man, Jamie's the fourth," Tej said and Brian grinned.

* * *

Suki, Jamie, Siobhan and the girls pulled up at the races, Tej was wheeling and dealing with some guys and Suki rolled her eyes and smiled to one of the girls.  
  
"Born, can you give me a hand to give my girl a quick polish?" Jamie asked as she tossed her sister a chamois cloth and started polishing up the car.  
  
"Sure, hey Jame, did you do the paint job?" Siobhan asked.  
  
"Yep, thanks," Jamie replied as Siobhan tossed her back the cloth.  
  
Siobhan looked around at the busy street, the crowd was thick the air was electric and thick with the chatter of the crowds and music.  
  
She was standing by Jamie and the group of girls were all talking.  
  
The girls were all cooing over Siobhan and talking about children and babies, Siobhan was right in on the convo and Jamie was glad to see her sister having a good time, especially at the races of all places.  
  
The conversation was abruptly ended by the crowd cheering and all parting ways, Nitrous was shot into the air in two jets into the crowd as the Skyline moved through.  
  
Suki smiled and put her arm around Jamie's neck.  
  
"Here's the fourth," she said and Jamie laughed.  
  
Siobhan looked over to where the crowd was split in two for a silver and blue Skyline, exactly the same model as her sisters, to move through, cheers went through and the group swarmed around the back of the car holding onto the spoiler.  
  
"Oh this is going to be real interesting," Rome commented as he put his arms around Jamie and Suki's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, guess it will now," Jamie said as she smiled as Brian got out and knocked fists with a few guys standing around the car.  
  
"Oh!" Siobhan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's Brian," Suki smiled and Siobhan laughed.

* * *

"Moses! Fancy seeing you here," Jamie grinned with a cheeky glint in her eyes.  
  
"Mouse!" he said again acting like they hadn't seen each other in years.  
  
Jamie and Brian hugged and she kissed him and he kissed her back again.  
  
"You miss me?" he asked and she smirked.  
  
"Oh get over yourself!" she replied laughing lightly.  
  
"You know you love it," he answered and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right," she said sarcastically and Brian held her close to him as they walked over to the group.  
  
"This is gonna be strange," he said as they stood off from the group, his arms around her waist and resting just above her hips and her arms up around his neck.  
  
"True, especially for the fact my sister's here!" Jamie said as she snuggled into Brian and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"You wanna know something, I'm really starting to think you were adopted huh, cos you look nothing like the two sisters of yours that I've seen," Brian smiled and she laughed.  
  
"I'll have to get my brothers over one time and then you'll know I wasn't adopted, or maybe my dad," Jamie said and Brian grinned.  
  
"Yo princess you racing tonight or what?" Rome called out to Brian and Jamie laughed into his chest and he gave Rome the finger.  
  
"So what happens if I win tonight?" Brian asked Jamie.  
  
"Then good on you, and maybe you'll get this at the finish line," she said as she pulled him in and kissed him deeply and letting the fire burning through her touch onto him.  
  
"Mmmmm, I could deal with that, but what happens if you do?" he asked grinning as he tasted the watermelon of her lips.  
  
"Have to wait and see, but I was thinking maybe something like this," she said as she jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Good luck to you then," he said as he set her down and she smiled and touched her lips which were throbbing slightly.  
  
"But we gotta do this fair, don't hold back," she said seriously as they moved to their cars.  
  
"Same to you," he said and she nodded.

* * *

"Cops are clear, lets get this race opened up," Tej called out as Siobhan watched on and moved off the track with Jasmin and Rassy.  
  
"10 large three single buy in, hand it up," Tej added on and each person took out a stack and handed it over.  
  
Brian got into his Skyline and smirked looking over at Jamie, she was flicking on her NOS and changing songs on her stereo system.  
  
She looked right back at him and flashed him the finger, he laughed and flipped his up at her.  
  
Jamie laughed and turned up the music, Killing Heidi – A Jar Labelled Small was blasted out and Jamie rested her hand on the gear stick and loosely held the steering wheel. She revved up her engine and the turbo called out in the air.  
  
Jamie was completely relaxed and just felt her car underneath her and all around her and let the Skyline become an extension of herself.  
  
Suki knew she had no chance up against Brian and Jamie, but she wanted to whoop Julius and give him something to shove up that sexist attitude of his.  
  
Siobhan was fully taken in what was going on, the crowd was hyped up and she watched her sister, she was completely relaxed and just kicking back, Suki was sitting back in her seat one hand gripping the wheel and the other stuck to the gear stick. Brian, cracking his neck and looking straight ahead, and Julius was saying a short prayer and kissed a cross hanging around his neck.  
  
She picked up the fact Brian and Jamie were by far the most relaxed out there, and she felt herself grow tense, she was really hoping her sister would do well, she was dying to see how good her sister was out there also.

* * *

"3,2,1 GO GO GO!" Tej yelled out.  
  
The four cars took off the line, Suki was just behind Julius and it was a dead flat battle for first between Brian and Jamie.  
  
Suki snuck up the inside around the first corner and took over the red mazda RX-7 that Julius was driving, she tried then to move up to where Jamie was just about passing Brian, but she was finding it extremely hard to get up with them.  
  
Brian took back the lead around the second corner sweeping off to the left and Jamie made up the space between them very quickly and was nearly rear ending his Skyline with hers.  
  
Suki was making up the ground along a narrow straight which was ended abruptly by another turn in the road to a sharp right.  
  
Julius was fighting his hardest to catch up to Suki but his car was finding it hard especially after the last corner.  
  
"Last corner, home stretch come on babe what you got?" Brian said out loud looking in the rear view.  
  
He hit the NOS button on his steering wheel and leapt forward doubling the speed of the car, Jamie saw and followed suit holding the button in and coming up right next to him, she was shoved back in the seat and held on and pressed her foot down on the accelerator as far as possible.  
  
"Oh oh, watch yourself now honey my car's not done yet," Jamie said pressing down the NOS and the force of the massive speed increase rasing her adrenaline and pressing her back into the seat.  
  
"GO GIRL!" Suki yelled out cheering on her best friend as she took the lead.  
  
"SHIT!" Brian cursed when the silver, purple and blue Skyline behind him was now the silver, purple and blue Skyline in front of him.  
  
"WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Jamie cried as she crossed the line first and the crowd cheered out. Siobhan was jumping up and down and cheering on her sister along with the crowd. She was so proud of her at that moment and seeing how good of a racer she was sealed the deal as to why she devoted her life to it.  
  
Jamie slowed the car right down and pulled to a stop, she got out and was met by the crowd converging and her sister, Tej and Rome moving in towards her.  
  
"40 for my girl here, congratulations Jay," Tej smiled as he gave Jamie a hug and handed her the stack of money, she counted out 20 grand and handed it back to Tej.  
  
"Bro this is yours, thanks for everything," she smiled and handed half the money back to him.  
  
"Sis you know I'd do anything for ya," Tej grinned as he took the money back off Jamie.  
  
"On ya James!" Siobhan said as she wrapped her sister up in a hug.  
  
"So what'd you think? Something different or what?" Jamie asked her sister holding her at arms length.  
  
"Good, it's great here actually," Siobhan answered truthfully looking almost spellbound.  
  
"Yeah Suke!" Jamie grinned and her and her best friend hugged and giggled.  
  
Brian came over looking slightly bitter, but he came over and stood with Jamie and she smiled at him.  
  
"Build a bridge grumpy," she said in a babying voice and pinched his cheek.  
  
Brian grinned and laughed and grabbed her around the hips and pulled her into him and they kissed passionately.  
  
A couple more waves of racers moved through before Jimmy called out to the crowds that cops were on the move and everyone ran to their cars.  
  
"SIOBHAN LETS GO NOW!" Jamie yelled out and Siobhan and her ran for her Skyline.  
  
Jamie started the engine and they took off in a rush of other cars into the night.  
  
"Jame, would you mind running me home, I'm getting pretty tired and Tom's probably worried," Siobhan asked and Jamie smiled.  
  
"No prob, you gotta take care of yourself," Jamie said and Siobhan smiled and ran her hands over her tummy.

"Guess I do now huh," she said and laughed.  
  
Jamie drove over the other side of town and dropped her sister off and took off again for Tej's to get back to Brian, she wanted his arms around her again and his lips on hers.  
  
She was craving it and she wanted him so badly.  
  
Jamie pulled up outside the garage which was filled with people partying and dancing, having a good time and enjoying just being alive. Something Jamie hadn't done for awhile, she found it truly hard to think of the last time she was grateful to be alive.  
  
One of the long list of reasons she felt that she wasn't needed and her life was worthless, she felt there was nothing to live for so why bother, why waste other peoples time being concerned with herself, she was a screw up in her eyes.  
  
Jamie's mind trapped her and let her emotions and thoughts cut her raw from the inside out and back again, she'd had enough of just letting the pain stay locked up to ruin her even more, she felt now she finally had someone to listen to her, someone who wouldn't judge, but she still felt like she was pretty useless.

* * *

Brian was knocked clean away with his conscience giving him a kick and every trace of guilt and anger came back from his past and he nearly lost complete grip on the reality he was facing, just caught up in the past with every feeling coming back stronger than what he'd even felt at the time.  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the houseboat let them hang, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He'd quit smoking years ago, but every time he felt angry or stressed out they were the first things he went for.

* * *

Jamie shook off the resentment as best she could, but she just wanted to be very much subdued and just try and be calm and relaxed.  
  
She put on a smile when she saw Suki and they hugged.  
  
"Hey Chica! Was waiting for you!" Suki smiled and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Really! I just had to drop Born off at home, she was getting tired and Tom was probably worried anyway," Jamie explained as her and Suki went over to the coolers and got out some drinks. Jamie went straight for the bottle of water and Suki took out a can of Coke.  
  
Suki and Jamie sat at one of the tables talking and laughing, but Jamie had Brian on her mind and she was curious as to where he was, he was usually always with the guys all talking shit about girls, cars and engines, but that night he wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
A couple of other girls came over and joined in Suki and Jamie's conversation and Jamie was getting restless wondering where Brian was.  
  
She bit her lip and her leg was bouncing furiously as she looked around, she finally got up and went over to talk into Suki's ear.  
  
"Suke, where's Brian?" Jamie asked and Suki shrugged.  
  
"I've got no idea chica, is he over with the guys, if not then I have no idea," Suki answered and Jamie bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"Thanks anyway," she replied patting Suki's shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Jamie finally ended up climbing the ladder up on top of the houseboat and she found him sitting with his back to her, arms resting on the railings and sitting right on the edge.  
  
Jamie walked over softly and knelt down next to him as he took a drag on a cigarette.  
  
"Hey," she said as she swung her legs out over the edge.  
  
"Hey," he said simply and took another deep breath in from the smoke.  
  
"So what's up? You wanna talk about it?" Jamie asked softly.  
  
"Nothing's up," Brian tried to lie to her but she laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Cut the shit," Jamie said as she took the smoke off him and he was expecting her to put it out, but she flicked some ash off it and took in a deep long breath of the smoke.  
  
Jamie took a deep breath in of the smoke and made circles as she blew the smoke back out. Brian was shocked to see her smoking, he just never thought she would, he had always seen her as somewhat a good girl, but maybe there was some stuff about her he didn't know.  
  
"Shit, you shock me," Brian said and she smiled and took another drag and then handed the cigarette back to him.  
  
"Why?" she asked laughing a bit.  
  
"Never picked you as a smoker," he said and she smirked.  
  
"Tell me this, why do you think I went to public school if my parents are so rich?" Jamie asked him.  
  
He just shook his head.  
  
"Because, I used to go to a private girls school, a catholic one, you know nuns and fathers etc. I used to give them so much shit, I smoked, I drank, I wagged, I never did any school work cos I was always at the principles office for some fucked up shit I'd done, I just whiled out and did some crazy ass shit," Jamie said and Brian grinned.  
  
"Eventually, they didn't give a fuck who I was and I was SO expelled!" Jamie said and laughed thinking back on it and Brian laughed with her and she snatched the cigarette back off him.  
  
"When did that happen?" he asked.  
  
"When I was 15, I did Junior, senior and half of sophomore at a public school, that's where I met Tej and Jimmy, and Suki too, she was the first girl I was ever really friends with, all the girls were so fake, but the guys were different, once they knew I wasn't some easy ho and they weren't getting any off me I kept most of them as friends," Jamie explained and Brian nodded and put his arm around her back and she took a drag.  
  
"Ok you can keep that now," Jamie coughed a little and handed back the near finished cigarette to Brian and he laughed and rubbed her back as she coughed.  
  
"Maybe it's time I get you a different nickname then, cos after that mouse just, I don't know, but maybe rat," he said and she cracked up laughing and whacked him in the chest.  
  
"Bitch!" she said and he laughed.  
  
Brian looked into her eyes and they both laughed a little and he took her cheek in his hand and she rested her hand on the back of his neck as they kissed.  
  
"Ugh ashtray!" Brian laughed when they pulled apart and she laughed with him.  
  
"Ugh I know what you mean," she scrunched up her face and shuddered.  
  
Jamie grabbed her bottle of water from beside her and took off the cap and had a long swig out of it. She wiped the top and handed it over for Brian to have some.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he handed back and she grinned and put the cap back on it and set it down beside her again.  
  
"So what's up?" Jamie asked she wanted to try and be there for him like he was for her.  
  
"Just thinking about some shit that happened before I came here, that's all," he said and she bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Jame, there's a lot about me you should know, I've done some pretty bad shit in my life," he said looking into her eyes and she listened.  
  
"Bri, just know that I could never judge you, and I never will, please know that I'm here for you anytime you need," she said and he breathed out and pulled her close to him.  
  
"The guys know about some of it, but I want to tell you everything," he said and she laced her fingers in with his.  
  
He took another deep breath and exhaled.  
  
"Before I came to Miami I was a cop, and I got put on a case in LA. It was going to be the one that got me up to detective, which was what I thought I wanted, from the moment I was on the force I dreamt about it and it was finally happening. There were some pretty major truck heists happening, hundreds of thousands worth of electronics were stolen off these trucks, what happened was there was a team of drivers and they'd get hooked up with these trucks from someone on the inside and what they'd do was get one person working as a lookout behind them and as a safe guard, one would provide the distractions, and then they'd be two guys in one car, one driving and one would shoot almost a harpoon I guess, at the wind shield of the truck and then hook himself up to a cable attached to the harpoon which would be connected into the truck and then he'd jump over onto the truck and shoot the driver with a pretty powerful tranquilliser and take over control of the truck, they'd go somewhere remote and empty the trucks out and leave the drivers for dead," Brian began and Jamie listened on intently as she put an arm around his back and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you catch them?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Sort of, I had to go undercover and infiltrate the underground street racing world in LA, because the FBI had sussed that we'd have most chance of finding the guys doing it would be street racers because their driving was so skilled and precise. They hooked me up with an Eclipse to race with and a job at an auto performance shop, the guy running it, Harry, had connections to just about every guy out there, he was the main supplier of all the performance parts there, plus if he didn't help us out the guys upstairs had a few skeletons out of his closet which would've landed him in hot water, so naturally he had to. I took the Eclipse to the races one night and raced for slips, I was up against the best driver and king so to speak of the streets Dom Torretto, I lost, really badly too, my car was nearly completely fucked, I didn't care too much, probably cos the FBI had handed it too me and it wasn't like I spent hours on it. The cops crashed us and I followed Dom, he stashed his car and tried to make a run for it on foot, the cops found him and were after him, I came in and picked him up and we made a run for it. We ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and Dom's rivals sussed us out and pulled us over, Dom and the Trans had a bad history, business deal gone wrong and Johnny Tran wasn't too fussed on Dom sleeping with his sister, they ended up shooting up the car and it blew, so we had to hitchhike back to Dom's, it all seemed to work out for me anyway, having the car blown up so I owed him a car and could get into his team. I picked up a busted ass Supra from a wreckers yard and used it as a way to get in with his team, because I owed him the car I'd fix it up with them," Brian stopped for a break.  
  
"Did it have half a forest in the engine like mine?" Jamie asked and Brian grinned.  
  
"No, thank Christ, but the hood fell off, it was a diamond, had a brilliant engine in it, just that it needed some serious work," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Hey my mate's got character about him, he has his twigs and his leaves, his valvoline showers, I've got a really affectionate car, what can I say," Jamie smiled and Brian laughed.  
  
"I fell for his sister, Mia, and we sorta got together. I thought I had found the guys holding up the trucks, the Tran's, that I told you about, because Dom, Vince and I went around breaking into some of the other teams garages and checking out all their cars they had for Race Wars, it's amazing, it goes for 3 days out in the desert about 2 hours out of Los Angeles at an old abandoned army airbase, hundreds of people go there with their cars from all over the country and race against each other, that's what we were getting the Supra ready for, but anyway when we'd raided the Trans garage I took notice of a large pile of TV's, DVD's and VCR's they had in the garage, exactly what was getting hijacked off the trucks, so we raided the Trans and took Johnny and his cousin Lance in for interrogation, the FBI looked into their records and all of the equipment had been bought legally," Brian had started that reluctantly. He wasn't sure how Jamie would react, but she was silent and just stayed in his arms listening, he felt more for Jamie then he'd ever felt for anyone else, and he really hoped she could tell.  
  
"The second night at Race Wars Dom, his girlfriend Letty, Vince and Leon all disappeared to jack the biggest load of the lot, every law agency in California was closing in on them, and I was left trying to protect them, I'd flipped on the PD and the FBI, Dom Torretto and his team were like a family to me and he was like my brother. They were one man down because Jesse had raced Johnny Tran for slips and he lost and took off without giving Tran the car. Mia had tried to stop them from going, she had no idea I knew about the trucks, she'd had a fight with Dom about it trying to stop him from going and to give it up. I had to blow my cover to her and we went after Dom trying to stop him, we got there and it was almost too late, the driver was armed and Vince was the one who'd jump over onto the trucks, he'd gotten into a mess, he couldn't see the shotgun the driver had and he shot at him, the steel cable wrapped around his arm and he was hanging off the side of the truck. Dom tried to help him but his car was shot and broke down, Letty tried to distract the driver but he knocked her and she crashed, then Leon coming up behind picked up Letty from the car and tried to catch back up to the truck. I did a cell phone trace on Dom's phone and we tracked them down, Mia and I in the Supra, we pulled up close to the truck trying to get Vince off, Mia took the wheel and we switched and I jumped over onto the truck trying to help Vince off, it was hard to get him to co operate with me, we never saw eye to eye because he had a thing for Mia and we were involved, I managed to get Vince off at the last minute before the driver took a final shot, but he managed still to get Vince in the abdomen, we got Vince in the passenger seat and I was holding on to the top, the truck hit us and we spun out and the truck got away. We got Vince out in the open and I blew my cover completely when I called for a helicopter for Vince, I'll never forget how I betrayed them, I was sent in to bring them down, Dom had been in jail before, his father was killed in a car accident in Pro Stock circuit, he was clipped and put into a wall, Dom nearly beat the guy who did it to death and he was jailed and banned from the race way for life," Brian said and Jamie hugged him tightly and he returned it and held onto her.  
  
"After Vince was put onto the helicopter Letty, Leon and Dom got into Leon's Civic and Dom had called Mia over, she had to choose between her family or me, and she took her family, they took off back to LA and I followed them, Johnny Tran was after Jesse and when I caught up with them again back at Dom's place Jesse had shown up at his house and he was trying to explain himself to Dom when Johnny and his cousin Lance rode past on their motorbikes and pulled out semi automatics and let Jesse and his car have it, I had to leave Jesse and I got into the Supra and went after the Tran's, I was chasing them and they pulled out the guns on me, I had Johnny shooting at me from in front and his cousin had stopped to go in behind, Dom came up in his Charger and knocked Lance off the road down and embankment and I pulled my gun out shooting back at Johnny, I pulled up and got out and shot at him a couple of times, I only meant to injure him, I shot him and he crashed his bike, I ran over and checked his pulse and it was hardly there, and then nothing, I remember screaming out for a guy there to call 911, I ran and got back into the Supra and chased Dom, we pulled up at a set of lights and we dragged. There was a rail crossing ahead and a train was coming, we were going on a straight collision course, we couldn't slow down in time and the only option we had was to try and get over in front of the train, we only just made it. I've never been more relieved then I was at that moment, Dom looked over and we both just relaxed, a truck came out of nowhere and Dom collided, he flipped a few times and crashed, the cops were coming, and I was torn, I had to let him go, my ass was on the line just as much as his for letting him go, but I owed him the car. I gave him my keys and let him disappear," Brian sighed, he hated talking about it, but Jamie had a right to know everything, he didn't want any secrets between them, neither did she, she just wanted to tell him everything and for them to share it and move forward together.  
  
Brian looked down at the water and she turned his chin and made him face her, he looked into her eyes waiting for a reaction and she looked back into his blue eyes and touched his cheek.  
  
"Listen, you did what you thought was right, you were loyal to your friends and you did whatever you could to help them. You're not a screw up because you did that, you're an extremely strong person Brian because you did that, you went with what you knew was the right thing to do, it may've been wrong in the eyes of the FBI, but it was right in your eyes and that's all that mattered," Jamie told him and he kissed her softly on the lips, the way he could which made her melt.  
  
The kisses were getting deeper and deeper, full of passion, and emotion. They needed each other right then.  
  
Brian and Jamie knelt close to each other and were still connected to each other by their lips, kissing deeply and passionately, completely blowing each other's minds.  
  
Brian moved apart for a second and opened up a hatch on the roof, which led down a ladder inside. He went down first and held his hand out to her to help her down, she closed the hatch up as she went down the ladder and got back into his arms.  
  
Jamie had chills running up and down her spine from his touch and her lips tingled and wanted more with every kiss.  
  
She let go of everything and just went with her heart and her emotions. Brian was kissing her softly and gently and every single one got deeper and deeper, everything he felt for her got stronger by the second and he wanted to know if she felt the same as he did.  
  
"James, I love you," he said softly and she looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you too Brian," she replied and felt her heart rate speed up and butterflies in her stomach, but it had never been easier to say she loved someone because she really loved him.  
  
He slid his hands up underneath her shirt and she breathed out heavily and he slipped her white tank top off and dropped it on the floor. She moved to unbutton his Tej's Garage shirt, he helped her out and she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms until it met hers on the floor.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he rested his forehead against hers and held her around the hips.  
  
"You haven't looked at yourself lately then huh," Jamie smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna put the radio on," she said as she kissed him and he let her free from his arms.  
  
Brian took off his shoes and so did Jamie, she found a radio station and left Bic Runga – Sway play softly in the background. Brian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and moved her hair away from her neck softly and he kissed the base of her neck and felt the electricity between them.  
  
Jamie sighed and kissed his cheek. He undid the belt around his jeans and she undid the button on her jeans and he pulled her closer and he moved her jeans down her hips and she stepped out of them, she undid the button on his jeans and he took his hands over hers as she moved them off.  
  
Brian picked her up and she laughed as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently as if she were made of glass. She took his hands and he knelt down over her.  
  
Jamie moved in underneath the sheets and pulled Brian in with her, he was so gentle with her, he treated her like a delicate flower, his touch was so soft and his kisses so sweet and mind blowing Jamie couldn't believe she was so lucky to be in love with such a great guy.  
  
Brian moved slowly with her, he knew she'd been through a lot and he didn't want to rush her or make her uncomfortable in anyway.  
  
Jamie leant over Brian and kissed him as he moved his hands up her back and took off the deep purple bra she was wearing. She kissed his chest and back up again on his neck and across his shoulders, he closed his eyes and laid back.  
  
Brian held her by the hips and gently moved her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her.  
  
She looked up into his blue eyes and at that moment she knew what it felt like to be happy to be alive, she loved him and he loved her, at that moment she was truly happy.  
  
"Jame, just let me know if you're not ready," Brian whispered to her kissed her neck.  
  
"Keep going," she whispered back and placed his hands on her chest.  
  
Jamie opened her eyes slowly the next morning with a genuine smile on her face. Brian faced her fast asleep, his blonde hair was messed about and he held her to him with one arm around her waist and the other underneath his pillow.  
  
Jamie kissed the tip of his nose and he stirred. He moved the hand that rested on her waist up and stroked her cheek. She kissed his cheek and he still didn't open his eyes. Jamie grinned and kissed his lips and his eyes opened up and she laughed.  
  
"Dork," she smiled and he pretended to look shocked.  
  
He sat up and leant over her and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"What was that?" he asked sarcastically and she giggled.  
  
"I love you," she beamed and he smiled.  
  
"That's better," he laughed as he kissed her on the lips then on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too," he said and laid back down wrapping his arms around her tightly and she snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat and how his chest rose and fell with every breath.  
  
Brian had never fallen asleep happier than at that moment, he'd had the best night of his life with the girl he loved and the fact there was street racing involved sealed the deal, even though he didn't win.


	18. Alive

Suki got outside into the sun in the late afternoon and she found Jamie armed with a super soaker water gun pressed up against the side of the garage. Suki grinned and walked over and Jamie pressed her finger to her lips.  
  
"Sssshhh, they don't know I'm here," she hissed and Suki grinned and pressed up against the wall next to her.  
  
"Who?" she whispered.  
  
"Bri and Rome, I lost contact with Jimmy, but I'm sure I've got more tactics and they won't find me," Jamie said looking around quickly.  
  
Suki laughed, "Are you sure?" she asked as she saw the tip of a barrel of a water gun poke around the corner.  
  
"Yeah, course," Jamie smiled not seeing Brian look around the corner and quickly duck back.  
  
"Have you got some spares on you?" Suki asked and Jamie nodded grinning, she pulled out a small water pistol from her pocket and got another one out from the other pocket.  
  
"You and Tej should come out, if we all team up we can kick Bri and Rome easy," Jamie said as Brian laughed and jumped out from around the corner.  
  
"If I were you I'd run!" Suki said loudly and Jamie squealed as Brian took a shot at her.  
  
"Fuck!" she said as she ran around the corner and got the super soaker ready as she leapt back out from around the corner and let Brian have it.  
  
"HA!" she laughed as he went to chase her and she ran down the deck and leaped off the side and onto the banks of the lake.  
  
"Shit where'd she go now!" Brian smirked as he looked over and saw her jump off the side of the deck down onto the grass at the edge of the lake.  
  
"Oh you're cornered now!" he said outloud as he ran into Rome.  
  
"I got Jimmy bad man! He's out, but I think Suki and Tej have moved in as back up for Jamie, where'd she go man, she's fucking good at this," Rome informed Brian and he smirked.  
  
"Good work. She's not as good as she thinks, I caught her jumping off the deck down onto the grass, I have an idea she's down underneath it, it's going to be easy as to get her when she's down under there, there's nowhere to go," Brian said as he and Rome moved down along the deck with stealth and Jamie heard them coming from her place underneath.  
  
"Shit!" she hissed as she heard the footsteps stop and Brian and Rome hopped off the deck carefully not to make too much noise, she went into a dark space and watched from behind a post as they moved into the space she was in just moments before and she moved around as they walked further in, she quickly made a dash for freedom and went back out in the open and pushed herself back up onto the deck.  
  
"Fuckin hell, she's back on the deck," Rome said outloud as Jamie's fast footsteps were heard over head and she was laughing.  
  
"Too good for you! Bring it on!" she called out and Brian smirked.  
  
"Oh you're gone now Simpson," he said as he ran out and pushed himself up on the deck and got up and started chasing after her.  
  
"Go for the back ups Rome," Brian called out as Rome got up after him.  
  
"Aiight bro, watch your back she's better at this than you thought," he called after him.  
  
Rome got Suki and held her hostage with the water gun, she dropped her pistol and pushed it over to him laughing with him. Tej was held up behind the pool and looked out over the top seeing Rome had caught Suki.  
  
Jamie had another trick up her sleeve, she waited for Brian to come and find her, she leant against the side of the garage casually, super soaker hidden from view behind her legs and her hands tucked in her pockets holding on to two more pistols she had as backup.  
  
Brian came up after Jamie and looked around the corner, she was casually leaning against the wall all weapons gone from view. He walked out casually and she grinned.  
  
"Hey," she smiled at him as he came up to her.  
  
"How you doin?" he smirked at her and she grinned.  
  
Brian dropped his water pistol and fell right into her trap, he moved over to her and put his arms up either side of her against the wall. He kissed her on the mouth and she kissed him back. Jamie slipped a hand behind her and pulled out the super soaker and pointed it at his chest.  
  
"Aiight, hands up, drop ya weapons," she smirked.  
  
Brian grinned and took a black water gun out of his pocket and dropped it.  
  
"That all?" she asked one eyebrow raised at him.  
  
"What you wanna search me or something?" he asked smiled at her.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe later," she smiled back.  
  
"Alright O'Conner start walking," she motioned the water gun forward and pulled out a water pistol from her pocket and put her finger on the trigger and put her arm around his neck and he wrapped one arm around her hip and she shook the super soaker at him.  
  
"Don't try anything mate," she said and he laughed.  
  
"ROMAN! COME OUT COME OUT! DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" Jamie yelled out and whistled loudly as Brian laughed.  
  
"YOU JAMES I'VE GOT YOUR GIRL RIGHT HERE," Rome called back.  
  
"OH REALLY! WELL GUESS WHAT MATE, I GOT YOUR BOY HERE, IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HIM DRY AGAIN LET HER GO, DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND NO SMART SHIT ROMAN!" Jamie laughed and buried her face into Brian's shoulder and he laughed too.  
  
"SHE'S SERIOUS BRO, SHE'S GOT A SUPER SOAKER AND A..............." Brian paused as he grabbed Jamie's arm from around his neck and pulled it down so he could see the water pistol, "A CLEAR BLUE WATER PISTOL," Brian and Jamie cracked up laughing.  
  
Rome, Suki and Tej laughed and Tej lost his cover but came out squirting Rome with the water pistol.  
  
"YOU'RE GONE BRO! BRIAN YO MAN'S DOWN NOW! SURRENDER OR WE WILL USE FORCE!" Tej yelled out.  
  
"You heard the brother, get to walking Mickey Blue," Jamie said in and Italian accent and giggled and Brian laughed.  
  
Brian came out from around the corner with his hands behind his head and Jamie behind him with the super soaker aimed at his back.  
  
"Damn I should be on fricken SWAT or something," Jamie laughed and Brian hugged her from behind and snatched the super soaker off her and started soaking her with it and she squealed and laughed and pulled out her pistols and was firing back at him.  
  
Everyone just erupted into a huge water fight until every water gun had run out.

* * *

Suki was sitting on Tej's lap as everyone sat around the table at sunset. Jimmy got out the deck of cards and started shuffling them.  
  
"I'm out before this even starts," Jamie said as Jimmy went to deal her some cards.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Very," she said and quickly glanced over at Brian and winked.  
  
"Count me out too Jimmy," he said as Jamie got up and started walking towards the door.  
  
Brian came out of the door and Jamie looked back grinning before she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Ok that beat cards," Jamie laughed and breathed out.  
  
"You're seriously tiring, you know," Brian yawned laughed and wrapped Jamie up in his arms.  
  
"Oh you can talk," she smiled and kissed him.  
  
"That last time was your idea," Brian answered and grinned at her.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind," she said and he leant over her and kissed her.

"Because I didn't," he whispered and she kissed him.

* * *

"Oh god," Jamie breathed out heavily gripping onto the sheets and running one hand up Brian's back as he let out a moan.  
  
"Oh man," he said breathless.  
  
Jamie fell into his arms and he buried his face into her hair.

* * *

"Shit what's the time," Jamie said as she looked at her watch on her wrist and so did Brian.  
  
"8," he said and hugged her.  
  
Jamie wrapped a sheet around her and stood up, and Brian wrapped a blanket around himself and got up with her and they both disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

"Yo chica you beat me now, I've been playin this game all night undefeated," Rome called to Jamie as her and Brian walked through the door back into the house.  
  
"Rome don't do this to yourself cos you should know by now I'm a pro at need for speed underground," Jamie grinned at him and went and sat next to him and Brian disappeared into the kitchen to get himself a Corona.  
  
"FUCK!" Rome growled loudly and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Best two out of three?" she asked smirking.  
  
"Best two out of three." He answered looking determined.  
  
"Ouch Rome, that's not fair!" Jamie growled and tried to get under control of the car on the screen after Rome had run her off the road.  
  
"It is so fair, you win too much Jamesy," Rome said as she passed his car.  
  
"What can I say, I'm talented." Jamie sighed and shrugged as Brian walked back in and passed her a drink and she smiled and he kissed her.  
  
"Thank you," she said as Rome had another swipe at her.  
  
"ROMAN! Quit it before I cut your hands off boy!" she threatened.  
  
"Two out of three Rome," Jamie grinned as she took a sip of a glass of water that Brian had brought her.  
  
"Three out of four," he said and she grinned.  
  
"Consider yourself smoked," she laughed and Rome grinned.  
  
Jamie laid down the controller and smiled.  
  
"I let you win those," she said and Rome laughed.  
  
"You didn't you can so tell," Suki came up behind them.  
  
"Sshhh! Don't let him know that!" Jamie laughed and so did Rome.

* * *

Jamie's phone was ringing and she slipped out and flipped it open, she didn't look at the caller ID and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked as she got up.  
  
"Jamie is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah it is, who's this?" she asked curiously.  
  
There was a pause and she felt a cold chill run down her spine, "Ky?" she muttered.  
  
"I love you Jamie, just come back, I promise I'll never hurt you again, all I do is think about you all day long and wish you were here with me again, just like old times," he pleaded and Jamie felt her eyes sting and her breath was getting shorter.  
  
"Ky, I loved you, I really did, you wouldn't believe how bad I wanted it to work between us, all you ever did was make false promises and you'd be out sleeping around with some skank you met a club! Then for some reason it's all my fault that you cheated." She said back icily.  
  
"They never meant anything to me Jamie, you're the only one I want to spend my life with," Ky said trying to convince her like old times.  
  
"Oh what a fucking lie! Tell me why you cheated then?" she asked bitterly.  
  
There was no answer and she sniffed, "so you gonna tell me or what?" she asked.  
  
"Jamie, I don't know why, ok I don't know, but just hear me out, I'm so sorry I ever laid a hand on you, I couldn't control myself, but I've changed I swear to you, just come back, I need you," he said and a stray tear slid down her face.  
  
"Ky, I, I don't love you," she stammered and he knew he was getting the best of her.  
  
"Don't be like that, Jamie we're supposed to be together," Ky kept going on.  
  
Jamie slid down the wall on the side of the garage in the darkness and brought her knees up to her chin.  
  
"It's over, I don't love you I love someone else, I hate you you asshole!" she regained some composure and fought back tears.  
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE KY I HATE YOU!" she yelled down the phone and stood up and threw her new mobile phone at the side of the garage and it smashed to pieces.  
  
She fell back down against the wall and the tears hit her and flooded her and she couldn't stop them and put up her barrier, the pain was too strong.  
  
Suki heard something smash outside and she went out to check out what had happened.  
  
She came around and saw Jamie sitting with her face in her hands and her knees up to her chin.  
  
"Shit Jame are you ok? What happened?" Suki asked concerned as she walked over to her friend.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," she lied as she wiped some tears away and smiled at Suki, but it didn't work because her eyes were red and her cheeks were still stained with tears.  
  
"Is there anything you wanna talk about?" Suki asked as she slipped down next to her best friend and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, one day I will tell you, but I can't right now, I'll be fine, head back inside," Jamie said and hugged Suki and Suki stood up.  
  
"Don't be sorry ok, you can tell me anything when you're ready, I'm here for you babe don't forget it ok," Suki smiled gently and Jamie nodded.  
  
Suki walked back inside and tapped Brian's shoulder.  
  
"Bullit, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked and Brian looked around puzzled and nodded and stood up.  
  
"What's up Suke?" he asked and she moved in closer to him and so she could speak softly.  
  
"Jame's outside, she's really upset about something, and I don't know what to do, she hasn't told me anything, and it might be better if you went out there and saw her," Suki explained and Brian nodded and kissed her cheek as he went out of the room quickly and out the door.  
  
Brian walked around the corner and looked down and saw Jamie, she was curled up with her knees pressed into her chest and her arms wrapped tight around her legs, her face was hidden by her long hair, but her body shook and she let out small gasps.  
  
He came up to her and didn't say anything, just sat down beside her and pulled her over into his arms and held her. She curled up in his arms and he gently stroked her hair.  
  
She'd calmed down and they sat in silence in each others arms, Brian knew she had a lot to work through and he wanted to be there with her to help her through it all. He understood she needed time and he wanted to give her anything she needed to make it better and easier for her to truly get over things and move on.  
  
"He called me," she said softly and broke the 20 minute silence.  
  
"What did he say?" Brian asked and kissed her forehead.  
  
"He tried to make me come back to him, saying he loved me and he couldn't live without me, it's always the same old lines with him. It used to work, every time he said it I'd think things were going to get better and he'd change, every single time!" she cursed.  
  
"I love you so much Bri." Jamie said into his chest and he squeezed her gently.  
  
"I love you too, I'm always gonna be here for you whenever you need me," he said to her and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks, and know that I'll be there for you too," she replied. "Ky's the only one who should be hurting Jame, because he can't have you," he said and wiped a tear away from her eye with his thumb and stroked her cheek.  
  
She choked back tears and had a tiny smile and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Jamie couldn't find the strength in her that night to face anyone else but Brian, she just wanted to curl up with his arms around her and just stay that way, not saying anything, not doing anything just sitting.  
  
Brian helped Jamie up and they walked hand in hand over to her car.  
  
She took her bag off her shoulder and opened up her passenger side door and threw it in, and shut the door after it.  
  
"I'm gonna need another new phone now," she grinned and he laughed.  
  
"I don't think that one was worth saving by the looks of it, you did a pretty good job of it," he said and she laughed under her breath.  
  
They hugged and stood there in each others arms, neither really wanted to have to break apart, because that meant that they'd have to leave each other.  
  
"Thank you for everything," he said and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you too," she replied and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Suki! Quit starin!" Jimmy laughed and she scowled and gave him the finger as she looked out the window at Jamie and Brian.  
  
"They're so good together, it's cute!" she defended and he smiled.  
  
"Y'all wanna know something, I didn't think they would ever get together, I mean it took so damn long I just figured they were destined to be friends," Tej said and everyone nodded in agreement with him.  
  
"Well I tell ya what, he's never been nervous before around a chick, I know for a fact, cos usually if he wanted someone he'd go for it, but he was actin like he was a fuckin teenager," Rome said and everyone laughed.

* * *

Brian came back to the door and opened it as he heard everyone laughing and Rome and Jimmy shooting him glances and laughing together under their breaths.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" Brian asked curiously as he sat in a chair and stretched out.  
  
"Nothing," was the general answer from everyone.

* * *

Jamie climbed out of bed in the morning and sat on her balcony looking out at the ocean. She stood up and found her red billabong rashie and her white bikini and a pair of boardshorts and quickly got changed and took her favourite short board and a towel and started to walk down to the beach.  
  
Surfing was something other than driving that could wipe Jamie's mind clean in an instant, all she had to do was rip one wave and she was instantly picked up, for her sisters and her mum it might have been a trip to the day spa, but for Jamie it was the waves.  
  
As soon as she got in the door she dashed through the house until she got to her backyard and then she turned on her outdoor shower and took her rashie and boardshorts off and rinsed herself from all the saltwater, then she ran her board underneath and dried off.  
  
Jamie wrapped the towel around herself and hung up her wet clothes on the small clothes line between her house and the fence. She walked back into her kitchen and opened up her fridge and got the bottle of orange juice out and poured herself a glass and then took out some bread and made toast.  
  
She went upstairs and got into a hot shower and got dressed into a pair of baggy denim shorts which fell past her knees and a dark blue cult t shirt which fit her loosely.  
  
She crashed on her couch and turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until she came to the movie channels and found Bring It On was playing.  
  
The phone rang and she jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hi my girl. How've you been?" Jamie's mum asked.  
  
"Great, how about you and dad?" Jamie asked as she sat on her couch and tucked her legs underneath her.  
  
"Good, we're heading out of town for a few days, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind taking Bruno for a couple of days a week tops, we'd really appreciate, he loves you! He sulks when we leave him alone, but he's fine after a visit at your place, please!" Jamie's mum begged.  
  
"Yeah of course I'll look after Bruno! I love having him around, beats being by myself here!" Jamie laughed.  
  
"Oh great thank you sweetie, I'll drop him around now then, I should be there in about half an hour, just gotta get his things ready and I'll come over," Jamie's mum told her daughter.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you then, love you," Jamie smiled. "Love you too, bye," Jamie's mum said as she hung up the phone as did Jamie.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on her door and she got up to answer it.  
  
"Hey you're early!" Jamie smiled as she opened the door and Suki stood there looking puzzled.  
  
"Oh sorry Suke!" Jamie apologized and Suki laughed.  
  
"It's cool girl! Who's coming over?" Suki asked as the girls walked inside and sat on the couch.  
  
"Mum's bringing over Bruno, I'm dog sitting for the week again, which I'm fine with, he's good company." Jamie answered and Suki smiled.  
  
"Bruno's so gorgeous! I wish Tej and I could get a golden retriever like him, but we've talked about it, Tej doesn't think it'd go to well around the garage, and I guess ya gotta agree with him there," Suki said.  
  
"Mmmm, that's pretty true I guess," Jamie agreed as her mother knocked on the door as she held on to the leash of Bruno who was jumping around excitedly on the end of the chain.  
  
Jamie and Suki both jumped up and went to the door to answer it and Bruno burst in and pounced on Jamie licking her to death nearly and jumping on her, then claiming Suki as his next victim.  
  
"Hey mum," Jamie smiled and gave her mum a hug as Suki ruffled Bruno's fur.  
  
"Hey sweetie, hey now here's someone I haven't seen for awhile, look at you Suki Lee!" Jamie's mum smiled and hugged Suki.  
  
"Hey Mrs Simpson! How are you you look fantastic!" Suki smiled and Mrs Simpson grinned.  
  
"Suki! My name's Charlotte ok! You look absolutely amazing you've grown up so much since last time I saw you!" Charlotte smiled and looked over her daughter and her friend.

* * *

"Rome get your lazy ass up off the couch!" Brian taunted Rome as he walked into the lounge room and saw Rome laying on the couch watching a movie with Jimmy and Tej for the 3rd straight hour.  
  
"Get screwed princess," Rome replied.  
  
"Punk," Brian replied and shoved Rome's legs off the couch and sat down.

* * *

Suki and Jamie got out of her silver HSV GTO Coupe on the side of the busy street in downtown Miami and walked over to a café and walked through the door.  
  
"That's a mad car girl," Suki smiled and Jamie grinned.  
  
"I love it heaps, it's unique, no one here would have one, Holden's are brilliant cars, especially HSV's at that," Jamie said as they sat down and a waitress with long black hair and dark skin came over to wait them.  
  
"Hey girls, what can I get you guys?" she asked smiling at them and talking in sweet tone.  
  
"Could I get an iced tea and a burger and fries thanks," Jamie smiled back as the waitress nodded and wrote it down on her notepad.  
  
"I'll take an iced tea as well and a mac and cheese thanks," Suki asked and the waitress grinned at her and wrote it down.  
  
The waitress came back a bit later with their food and Suki and Jamie were in a discussion over sprays on cars.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt guys, but do you girls happen to race by any chance?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that," Jamie replied smirking and Suki laughed.  
  
"Oh come off it Jame! You're the queen of these streets!" Suki said and the waitress laughed.  
  
"Ok, but I've been beaten," Jamie said and Suki rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but you've whooped Bullit back on more than one occasion," Suki said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Wow! So you're a miny celebrity then huh?" the waitress smiled at Jamie and she snorted.  
  
"Kinda I guess," she replied.  
  
"My name's Mia by the way," Mia said and the girls smiled.  
  
"I'm Suki and this is Jamie," Suki said and Mia smiled back.  
  
"Nice to meet you both," Mia said and the girls both nodded.  
  
"You too," Jamie replied.  
  
"Do you race too?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Nah not really, I just watch, but I haven't been to the races for a long time," Mia said.  
  
"Oh ok, we could hook you up, my boyfriend does most of the organising on our side of town," Suki explained and Mia grinned.  
  
Suki told her the time and the streets they usually raced on and that the next races were on in 3 days.  
  
The two girls paid for their food and left.  
  
Suki and Jamie hit the shops and Jamie picked up a new mobile phone, this time she went with a new camera phone with an inbuilt camera. It was a small silver flip phone.  
  
They came back out onto the street and Jamie slipped her silver and blue Oakley sunglasses on and the girls crashed out on a bench on the street and Jamie took out her phone and started setting it up, she turned it on and started to figure out how to use the camera.  
  
"Hey Jame can I ask you something?" Suki said as Jamie and her got back into her car.  
  
"You know it," she answered as she pulled her keys out of her pocket of her dark denim low-rise jeans.  
  
"Do you love Brian?" she asked.  
  
Jamie grinned and looked at Suki as she started the V8 engine of the car.  
  
"You bet I do," she replied and Suki smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
"Really?" Suki smiled.  
  
"Hell yeah," Jamie grinned and pushed down her sunglasses to look over them at Suki.  
  
"Do you love Tej?" Jamie asked in retaliation and laughed.  
  
"Do you drive way too fast for your own good?" Suki smiled and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Of course," she answered.  
  
"That's your answer," Suki said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"So how long for you guys now?" Jamie asked as she let the engine do it's stuff on the open freeway.  
  
"Oh shit, hold on, about a year almost," Suki said and Jamie took an exit. "Sweet!" Jamie smirked to Suki who returned it and they both laughed as Jamie turned up her Grinspoon CD and sang along to Chemical Heart as they pulled up to the garage.

* * *

"Crazy white girl," Rome said as Jamie laughed and grinned as she gave him the finger.  
  
"And where the hell did you pull this fine piece of machinery up from?" Tej asked as he Jimmy, Rome and Brian all came in for a closer look.  
  
"Straight from Australia, I may not have lived there for awhile but I've still got Holden in my blood, good aussie built V8, Chev heritage, goes from 0 to 100 kilometres in 5 seconds, 6 gears, and goes like a rocket," Jamie said and Tej looked over the engine.  
  
"What is Holden by the way?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Some of the best cars in the world!! Nah, they're the Australian arm of General Motors, ya know Chevvy, pontiac, so on," Jamie explained as she went over to where Brian was and they hugged and kissed.  
  
"Hey," she whispered and he grinned.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"Oh check out this!" Jamie said evily as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and flipped it open and quickly snapped a picture of Brian.  
  
"Oh shit you got one of those camera phones," Brian said as he looked over her shoulder at the screen and the picture of him.  
  
"That's so going on the wallpaper now!" she laughed as she moved the phone away from Brian who was trying to snatch it off her to get the picture of himself off.  
  
He managed to catch her off guard and he quickly took a picture of her with the phone and laughed at the expression she had in the picture, a mixture of shock and laughter.  
  
"Ha! This I want a copy of!" he laughed and he held it for her to look.  
  
"Oh shame!" she said covering her face quickly and smiling when she pulled them away.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna get me one of these," Brian said taking pictures of everything.  
  
"Hold up, this is golden," Jamie said as she got her phone back and took a picture of Tej and Suki together.  
  
Jamie smiled when a picture came up of Tej and Suki hugging each other. "Awww!" she smiled and Brian looked over her shoulder.

* * *

Jamie slipped on a pair of coveralls and worked on the Supra, she'd talked to the owner and what he'd wanted done to the car inside and out. He basically was giving her near creative freedom on the car as it was for his daughter, he'd told Jamie some colours she liked and what her favourite things were and told her to let loose.  
  
Jamie had taken out the engine and was sifting through any spare parts on it which might have been valuable and worth keeping to put back in it, but most were fairly rusted and abused too much so to even bother trying to put them back in the finished product.  
  
She splashed out on special components for the new engine before she put it in. Brian had gone surfing, he'd asked Jamie, but she'd already been so she decided to stay and keep up work on the car. Jimmy and Rome helped her fit the new engine in and install the components onto it.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be fuckin mint," Jamie smiled as she looked over the brand new engine. Bright purple was the main colours seen underneath the hood trimmed and brought out by chrome.  
  
"Girl you're magic you know that?" Rome said and she grinned.  
  
"Nah not really," she said.  
  
"Yes really, this cars gonna be off the hook when you're done with it," Rome complimented her and she nodded.  
  
"It's gonna be hard to part with it, but I really hope this lil chica likes it, I spent a while on the phone with her dad the other day, he was telling me some stuff she liked, ya know colours n shit, so I hope this is what she wants," Jamie said as she touched side of the car.  
  
"If she don't then she's mad," Rome smiled and she laughed.  
  
"How's this for a paint job, I was thinking, white pearl undercoat then a candy milky purple over the top with a brighter purple design on it, I was thinking like little lacy butterflies going up the side and having them in like a swirling chain over the hood and scattered on the roof and on the rear spoiler and around the tail lights." Jamie said envisioning the finished product in her head.  
  
"If I was a chick I'd be drooling," he laughed and Jamie giggled.  
  
"Ok message loud and clear there," she smiled.

* * *

Jamie got out a thick catalogue of custom interior accessories and sat on the couch cross legged with her discman blaring in her ears and a note pad and pen beside her. She flipped through page after page writing down brand, product names and codes and moving on again.  
  
Linkin Park – Points of Authority was pumped out from the silver discman sitting beside her, she mouthed the lyrics and sang them out in her stunning voice.  
  
Forfeit the game, before somebody else Takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame Cover up your face, you can't run the race The pace is too fast, you just won't last  
  
_You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life, my pride is broken_  
  
_You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you learn) You want to act like you're someone (You live what you learn) You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you learn) You want to share what you've been through (You live what you learn)  
  
You love the things I say I'll do The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you You take away when I give in My life, my pride is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you learn) You want to act like you're someone (You live what you learn) You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you learn) You want to share what you've been through (You live what you learn)  
  
Forfeit the game, before somebody else Takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame Cover up your face, you can't run the race The pace is too fast, you just won't last  
  
Forfeit the game, before somebody else Takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame Cover up your face, you can't run the race The pace is too fast, you just won't last  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you learn) You want to act like you're someone (You live what you learn) You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you learn) You want to share what you've been through (You live what you learn)  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (Forfeit the game) (You live what you learn) You want to act like you're someone (Forfeit the game) (You live what you learn) You want someone to hurt like you (Forfeit the game) (You live what you learn) You want to share what you've been through (You live what you learn) _

* * *

Jamie felt someone's hands on her shoulders and she looked up at Brian through her black-rimmed glasses. She smiled at him and he grinned at her. She pulled the earphones out of her ears and paused the song she was listening to.  
  
"What are ya doin?" he asked as he planted a kiss softly on her lips and she put a hand over his on her shoulder.  
  
"Just writing down some interior stuff for the Supra, how was your surf?" she asked him as he looked over the catalogue resting in her lap.  
  
"Good, it was pretty good out there, the waves were breaking well so I managed a few, you missed out," he said and she grinned.  
  
"Oh well, I went this morning. I really wanted to get the engine finished off as best I could," she said and he sat on the couch next to her.  
  
"So you got it in?" he said and she nodded happily.  
  
"Most certainly, I've got a paint job all organised, I know exactly what I want for it, I have the perfect pair of rims picked out and it's just the interior and the monitors and stuff left now," she said as she laid her head on Brian's legs and he put his arm over her and they linked their fingers together.  
  
Jamie rested the catalogue on her knees and flicked through it as Brian took her notebook and looked at the stuff she had down to get for the Supra.  
  
"It's your turn to pick the next date huh," Brian said as he traced patterns down Jamie's arm with his fingers.  
  
"It is too, yeah I've had some idea's, how's Saturday for you?" she asked and looked up at him.  
  
"If it means seeing you, any day babe," Brian smirked and Jamie laughed.  
  
"So that's a yeah then?" she asked and he smiled.  
  
"More like a hell yeah," he laughed and she smiled.  
  
"Hey, you two interested in coming to the movies tonight with everyone?" Suki asked them as she walked over and stood in front of them.  
  
Jamie looked at Brian with a raised eyebrow and grin looking like she was thinking really hard and he smiled at her.  
  
"I'm in if you are," Brian said and she giggled.  
  
"Yeah I could go for that," Jamie said to Suki and she grinned.  
  
"Slammin, what movie did you guys want to see? Cos Jimmy and Rome don't care, and Tej and I were thinking that movie Gothika or something," Suki said and Brian nodded along in agreement.  
  
"Sounds good, I'm easy, whatever you guys wanna see," he said and Jamie smiled at Suki.  
  
"Yep sounds great Suke, what time does it start?" Jamie asked.  
  
"About half hour," she said.

* * *

She walked out of the room and Jamie closed the notebook and the catalogue and sat them on the coffee table and sat up.  
  
"You betta jump in the shower," she grinned at Brian and smirked back cheekily.  
  
"Wanna come with?" he asked and she laughed.  
  
"Mmm, tempting, but I think I'd want a hell of a lot longer than half and hour in there with you," she sighed and he laughed.  
  
"Truth, I'll be back soon," he smiled and kissed her and she grinned as she walked out front to her car and got out some shopping bags which had a brand new outfit she'd bought.  
  
Jamie went into the bathroom to get changed into a white skirt with light blue pinstripes running through it, which fell just below her knees, a light blue singlet top and a denim jacket. She slipped on a pair of white slides and left her hair down and took up a section at the middle of her fringe and pushed it back and held it into place with some hairpins.  
  
Jamie put on some lip gloss and walked out of the bathroom to meet Suki who was wearing a black mini skirt with a white singlet top which bared a little bit of her flat, tanned stomach and a pair of black boots and her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Damn Suke you look great!" Jamie smiled at her friend as they looked each other over.  
  
"You too girl, I knew that a skirt would work on you! See, it's good to try something different every once in a while!" Suki and Jamie smiled and hugged.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know though," Jamie doubted smoothing down the skirt.  
  
"Hell yes you look great Jame!" Suki grinned and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Thanks," she said and Tej came out of the kitchen and hugged Suki.

* * *

Brian came back in to the house and was blown away by the way Jamie looked, he almost had to control the feeling he had to go over and sweep her up and take her to his room and make her his.  
  
"Jamie what are you trying to do to me?" Brian breathed onto her neck as he placed a kiss at the base and she closed her eyes and leant her head back.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked as he slipped his hands around her stomach and rested them just above her belly button underneath her top.  
  
She turned to face him and they pressed in to each other and held close and kissed deeply as Jamie ran her hand through Brian's hair and his hands fell down her back rested on her butt.  
  
"Y'all wanna take that somewhere else?" Tej laughed as Brian and Jamie broke apart and grinned at each other.  
  
Jamie blushed slightly and Brian ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground quickly.  
  
Suki put the final touches on her makeup and came out to join the group standing out front.  
  
Jimmy had brought Lissa, which Suki had promised him she'd be on her best behaviour around her and Rome was breaking open a snickers bar and talking to Jamie and Brian who were leaning up against the side of her car.

* * *

"Hey Rome, I'll run my GTO up against your Spyder on the freeway, how's that?" Jamie said as she unlocked her car using keyless entry.  
  
"You're on for the return trip Jame," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Sweet," she said as she opened up her door and got into the black leather seat. Brian got in and looked over the interior of the car, it was immaculate and in perfect condition.  
  
Jamie started up the car and the V8 engine let out a low growl and she smirked.  
  
"I love v8's!" she said and Brian laughed.  
  
"Cut it loose then I want to see what this thing can do," he said and she grinned.  
  
"If I was you then I'd put on my seatbelt," she said and he grinned.  
  
"Get yours on then," he laughed.  
  
"Now that's an idea," she smiled and slipped the belt around her and revved up the engine to let out some serious noise.

* * *

They were out on the freeway and Rome's purple Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder darted out in front and took over.  
  
"Fuckin smart ass," Brian laughed and Jamie grinned evilly.  
  
"I'll give it right back Rome don't worry," she said as she caught up and drove right beside him for a split second before she put it into 5th gear and flew off in front.  
  
Jamie's phone rang and she answered it in the car kit and it came over loudspeaker.  
  
"Cops chica take it easy for the next quarter mile. Take the next exit and we'll see you guys there," Jimmy said and she smiled.  
  
"Ok Jimmy, thanks man," she said and hung up and slowed right down back to the speed limit.  
  
"Hey have you heard much of Lissa? Apart from a few months ago I haven't been here for awhile and I'd never heard of her, is she ok ya know," Jamie asked Brian seriously just checking to see if he knew anything about the girl her brother, not by blood but by friendship was diggin.  
  
"I don't know much about her, but I think she's 'ok'," Brian said reassuringly to Jamie and she laughed when he put emphasis on the ok.  
  
"I hope so cos if she hurts him I'll hurt her," Jamie said looking at the road and turning up her music.  
  
Brian looked at her and grinned before looking back at the road in front of them.  
  
"Would you seriously?" he asked after a brief pause.  
  
"Seriously what?" she asked slightly confused.  
  
"Hurt her if she hurt Jimmy," Brian commented and Jamie looked at him.  
  
"You fuckin bet I would, I'd give her two of these right quick," Jamie said and clenched her fist.  
  
Jamie took the exit and laughed out of the blue at Brian who was thinking pretty deeply about something looking out his window.  
  
He looked over at her and grinned and laughed too.  
  
"What's the deal?" he said and she grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't kill her you know, I'd just, just make her hurt a fair bit!" Jamie laughed.  
  
Brian smiled at her and she changed the song on the CD player and switched it over to Linkin Park – Papercut and she turned it up as far as it would go on the stereo and sank back in her seat at the lights and smoothed her skirt down.  
  
The light went green and she sat back up again and started off the line, music still blaring and drove down after Rome and Tej and Jimmy and parked in the lot with them.

* * *

Brian was amazed by her so many times, she drove way to fast, she listened to her music way to loud and she sang with it even louder, she was a complete bad girl and that's the way he liked her, he loved she had a past and the fact that she could toe the line with him and bring him back down to earth.  
  
Suki smiled sweetly but very fake all the same at Lissa as she tore off to Jamie and Brian as they walked hand in hand towards the group.  
  
"She's such a trip girl!" Suki smiled and Jamie and Brian laughed.  
  
"We gotta be nice to her, for Jimmy's sake," Jamie said showing nobility and Brian wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his.  
  
"Yeah we really should, I don't wanna get on your bad side if I don't hold my tongue anyway Bruiser!" Suki grinned cheekily and Jamie growled and let go of Brian and ran up to Suki and put her arm around her neck.

* * *

The group bought their tickets and got their seats in the theatre in the very back row, Jimmy and Lissa went in first and sat over in the corner, then Rome, then Brian and Jamie then Suki and Tej.  
  
Rome almost felt out of place there, even though most apart from Lissa were his homies but they were all paired off. He snapped out of it when Jamie wrapped her arm around his neck and roughhoused him. He laughed and went to tickle her.  
  
Lissa and Jimmy were kissing over in the corner and Jamie and Suki looked over and then at each other and smirked.  
  
"Behave!" Tej hissed at Suki grinning and she smacked him on the arm.  
  
A couple more people walked in to fill up the theatre a bit more before the lights started dimming, and Jamie settled down and she snuggled into Brian and he put his arm around her back and she put hers over his stomach and rested her head on his shoulder close to his neck. Brian had an extremely content expression on his face as he stroked her side.  
  
Rome took a mouthful of popcorn and a large drink of Coke and he grinned watching them together. He was so grateful to see his homeboy happy and his homegirl too for that matter.  
  
Rome couldn't imagine them with anyone else, because they were so much alike and they could bring each other back to earth better than anyone else ever could, even though it was more often that Brian was the one who needed to be woken up.  
  
Sometimes when Jamie had first come back Rome had had some doubts about her after hearing how much money her and her family had, but just knowing her and seeing how much of a real person she was made them disappear and he saw her for who she really is.  
  
She didn't play along with the whole image of having money, she was down to earth, she could race like all hell, she knew her way around the engine of a car and she was just a fun person to be with.

* * *

Brian breathed in and out deeply and he and Jamie cuddled and Jamie kissed him on the lips before resting her head back on his shoulder.  
  
Suki let out a tiny gasp at one point in the movie and Tej smiled and pulled her close and they held there like that.

* * *

"Did that movie scare you?" Rome asked as a general question as they all moved out into the main area at the cinema complex.  
  
"YES!" Suki gushed and Tej, Rome and Brian laughed.  
  
"It was kinda freaky, that ghost chick scared me a bit," Jamie admitted and Brian smirked.  
  
"I knew it! You jumped so bad when she first came on," he said and laughed and she grinned and whacked him in the arm.  
  
"Like you can talk Bullit, you jumped about as much as I did!" Jamie laughed.  
  
"Oh whatever!" he said and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You did so, you were scared!" she said playfully and he smiled.  
  
"Because I love you so much I'll let you keep thinking that," he bartered and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yeah I love you heaps too, but I have to stand by my convictions," she said and he smirked.  
  
Tej hugged Suki to him and he was glad to see two of his best friends in love and with each other. He did wish that Rome would find someone for longer than a night that could make him happy too.

* * *

Jamie cut the V8 loose on the Spyder and she came pretty close to beating Rome, he called her phone after their brief stint gloating, and she cut him back down to size.  
  
"What was that about smoking me homegirl!" Rome laughed into the phone.  
  
"Hey I played fair Pearce, I don't have NOS in this car and you do, if you hadn't used it and then my lil wallaby would have handed your ass to you on a silver platter boy!" Jamie cut him down and he smiled.  
  
"Put some NOS in then," Rome said and she shook her head looking at Brian.  
  
"Mmmm, nah, I don't like NOS with a V8, don't ask me why, I just don't I prefer to have my wallaby clean cut," Jamie replied.  
  
Rome laughed and they both hung up.  
  
"The day he plays fair will be the day I dye my hair blonde and become head cheerleader!" Jamie said and Brian laughed.  
  
"I don't know about the blonde part, but just let me say, you'd look extremely hot in a cheerleader uniform," he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"By the way, do you have any pics of you when you were a cop, cos I don't know, but there's something about a guy in uniform, that just, mmmm m mmm," Jamie gushed and laughed with Brian.  
  
"Ok, I'll cut a deal with you Jamie, you come up with the cheerleading uniform and I'll come up with the photos," he said cheekily and she nodded.  
  
"Alright, you're on," she smiled and Brian nodded.  
  
Grinspoon – Lost Control was the name of the game as Jamie turned it right up and chased after the purple Spyder.  
  
"This is how we're gonna play Romey Rome," she said to herself outloud as she came up right behind him and he tried to dodge her but she swerved and overtook him.  
  
Brian held on and looked at her amazed and laughed as she flicked it up to 6th gear and the car responded picking up speed as she slipped in and out of the traffic at 190 kilometres an hour.  
  
Jamie let it go and let her car do what it was made to, go fast. She left it to go free and perform as best as it could, which was pretty excellent.

* * *

She pulled into the garage ahead of everyone else and her and Brian got out of the car and hugged each other and fitted in some passionate kisses before everyone else pulled up and it would be classified a PDA, public display of affection. Jamie left and made her way home for the night. 


	19. Life

_Hey, thanks for the reviews, keep em up, big thanks to Pengwin Jibberish and Christie for your latest. Enjoy and please review!!_

* * *

If life could get any better right now then I'd hate to think of what I'm living, because it's pretty darn great. Brian is so great, I love him so much. He makes me feel a million times better than I've ever felt before, and I just wish that I'm making him feel the same or even close to what he does to me.  
  
What I really find in us that makes things even better is the fact that we don't need to sleep with each other every ten seconds, I mean not that it's not completely amazing, which it is. But to be able just to talk, I know that I can tell him everything and I think he feels the same.  
  
God I love him! I just can't stop smiling whenever he's around and he can pick me up and bring me back to life again when all my walls feel like they're closing in. I don't think that by now I could've handled things with Ky and all as well if he wasn't here with me.  
  
The other night he told me so much about his past. He's been through some pretty rough times, just as much as I have, and we've both talked about it together. Sometimes I'm grateful that I got everything out into the open, because maybe it could help me understand myself a bit better and maybe even Brian understand me better too.  
  
Like I guess, now having told me about his past, well most of it, that I can understand him a lot better and try and help him through his bad days and moments as much as he does me.  
  
Bruno just jumped on the couch with me, he's so beautiful. A huge sook, he's sulking for me to rub his ears! Sometimes I think my parents think of him as one of the children huh, it's so funny seeing them with him, cos they do treat him like a kid. How could you not sometimes, because he really can seem like a human, a little kid.  
  
I feel a bit guilty right now actually, cos I haven't been here much with him, I've been flitting off around the place. So I better let him come up and stay with me tonight, I wish Brian could be there too, but all the guys went out so you never get everything you want.  
  
Tej's got a party up tomorrow, so I'll go back over and see him then. It's so sappy of me to say this, but I really miss him so much right now! How corny and loved up does that sound? But that's the way I feel and this whole thing is all about expression and getting my feelings out of my mind and onto my hard drive so to speak, because writing them in a journal by hand isn't my thing, I'm more into typing! How lazy! Meh, life goes on.  
  
Went and saw Gothika tonight with everyone, it was a bit freaky, but in a good way. There was this ghost chick that frightened the hell out of me! She was bloody scary what can I say! Bri was saying I was terrified when she came on, yeah I was, but I know the first time she came on he jumped with me!  
  
Bruno's happy now, I scratched his ears for him, he loves it so much.  
  
Well, now I'm getting tired so I'm going to wrap up here. Much love, peace and happiness as always til I use you next. 


	20. Back 2 Shock

_Hey, just thought I'd mention, when I say thongs, because I'm Australian, I mean shoes, ya know, like flip flops or something. I can't stand not calling them thongs so I will now, just thought I'd let everyone know what I mean when I say it now, so enjoy!! _

**_DISCLAIMER:-  I don't own any characters or other affiliations with the Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious, they are all the property of Universal Studios and their affiliates. But I do own any character that wasn't on the movies, and also, the song used What Dreams are Made of by Hilary Duff, is not mine.  
_**

* * *

The next day Lissa and Jimmy were talking softly over breakfast and Suki and Tej were outside with a group of people partying and Tej was running bets on jet ski races in the lake. Jamie smiled to herself as she looked over occasionally at Brian from her book.  
  
He was outside in the sun working on a 1998 Dodge Ram pick up underneath the hood. Sweat and grease covered him as he wiped his face with his t shirt he took off the blue shirt and mopped his face further with it and left it to hang over the side of the car.  
  
Jamie rubbed the side of her stomach and tried her best to concentrate on the book she was reading but it was getting harder and harder, from the heat and from Brian.  
  
She finally gave up and snapped it shut and took off her black rimmed reading glasses and put them back into their case and slipped the book into her bag along with her glasses.  
  
Sunshine beat down and loud hip hop music was pumped out of the stereo in the house and tied her Tej's garage shirt up at the bottoms so it sat underneath her breasts and flashed off her stomach. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops on her black shorts, which went to her upper thigh exposing most of her leg.

* * *

She wore a black bikini underneath and she stripped down to her black triangle top and her boy leg bottoms as she walked out onto the decking and laid back in the lounge next to Suki who was in a bright pink bandeau bikini which had tie side bottoms.  
  
"Hey girl what's happenin?" Suki smiled as Jamie laid on the lounge next to her.  
  
"Not too much, I had to get out of the house before I went crazy," Jamie said and Suki nodded along.  
  
"Why were you going crazy?" Suki asked looking over at Jamie.  
  
Jamie grinned, "Bri's out front working on the 98 Ram," Jamie finished and Suki laughed.  
  
"Oh that kind of crazy huh chica!" Suki said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Lissa's not too bad after all, I mean I know she got some bad press but she's actually an aiight chick huh," Suki announced as her and Jamie lay on the couches and sipped on Corona's.  
  
"Yeah I don't mind her, she makes Jim happy that's the main thing," Jamie said and they both giggled to each other.  
  
"I'd say she makes him real happy too cos he's never around any more!" Suki added on and they both burst out laughing.  
  
Jamie slipped on her Oakley's and took another sip from her Corona.  
  
Suki put on her black Gucci sunglasses and drummed the beats of the hip hop music on the sides of the chair.

* * *

Brian finished up the car and closed the hood up and wiped the grease and sweat off himself with his shirt and Rome walked past him on the way out back to the party.  
  
"Hey bro is Jame out there?" Brian asked pulling Rome up.  
  
"Yeah bro, and I'm not tryin to mack on your chick by saying this aiight, but DAYUM she's looking fine cuz!" Rome said and Brian grinned.  
  
"Where is she?" Brian asked and Rome grinned.  
  
"The terrible two are together, plotting something I reckon, they're out on the deck on the lounges," Rome said and he and Brian laughed at the thought of Suki and Jamie plotting up some sort of scheme as they usually did.  
  
Brian and Rome finished talking and continued on their separate ways. Brian walked out onto the deck just as Jamie and Suki were giggling as Jamie pulled Suki up off the lounge and they went out into the group of dancing people and started to dance and muck around.

* * *

Chamonix – How Did You Know? Played out with a fast beat and they spun each other out and were laughing and singing along to the chorus.  
  
Ice Cube – We Be Clubbin played out next and Brian finished the last of his Corona and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched Jamie and Suki from where he was standing talking to Tej and a couple of other guys.  
  
Brian couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her so much he was at boiling point, he put the bottle down and pushed through some of the crowd as she made eye contact with him and grinned and flicked her hair casually as she danced with Suki and a couple of guys had joined in with them. Brian moved up close to her and put his hands on her hips as they moved and kept eye contact never losing it once.

* * *

Suki grinned cheekily as she walked over to Tej and put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips hotly and he smirked as she walked back out onto the dance floor and cast him a look over her shoulder.  
  
50 Cent – In Da Club started up and the crowd went off and the deck was crowded with people dancing in the late afternoon. Jamie cheered and started to move with Brian as they danced together really close and Jamie pressed her back in against his chest and he put his hands down low on her waist and they started to bump and grind.  
  
"Wanna come over tonight?" Jamie asked Brian as they danced.  
  
"Yeah, what time?" Brian said.  
  
"How's 7?" she asked.  
  
"Good," he said as she dipped low and he went with her.

* * *

The song finished and they got off the deck and went back into the garage and Jamie got her bag and took out her shorts and her top and put them back on.  
  
"Hey Suke, I'll see you soon, probably I can't come to the races on Saturday cos Brian and I have a date that night, but I'll see you soon ok," Jamie smiled to Suki as she smiled back and they hugged goodbye.  
  
"Aiight girl, be safe," Suki said and Jamie grinned and got into her car and drove home.

* * *

Jamie got home and ran up the stairs to her room to get changed and have a shower.  
  
She got out and dried off, putting on a pair of short denim shorts and a black singlet top. She tied her hair up in a loose, messy half pulled through ponytail and left her fringe to fall around her face as she ran back down the stairs and into her kitchen and made some dinner for herself and fed Bruno who was sitting by her feet wagging his tail and looking up at her with hope filling his eyes.

* * *

Brian got out of the shower and put on a white tshirt with the APEXi logo on it and a pair of denim shorts which fell just below his knees baggily. He put on a pair of black thongs as he walked out the door of the houseboat and up onto the deck and into the garage to go into the house.  
  
"Where are you goin Bullit?" Jimmy asked as Brian came in and went looking for Suki.  
  
"Over to Jame's man, but I need to find Suke, have you seen her?" Brian said to Jimmy as Suki came into the kitchen from outside and Brian saw her and started off.  
  
"Doesn't matter bro, just saw her," he said to Jimmy as he went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Bullit how you doin?" Suki asked as Brian kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm good Suke, how bout you?" he answered.  
  
"Good," she said back.  
  
"Hey Suke, what sort of flowers does Jame like, cos I know how much she hates roses, I just don't know which ones she does actually like," he said and Suki smiled and laughed.  
  
"She loves lilies," Suki said and Brian grinned.  
  
"Thanks Suke, I'll see y'all later then," he said generally as he walked out of the house and got into his Skyline.

* * *

Jamie ran to get the door from her almost studio room downstairs, where she kept most of her old sketch books, music books and her abundance of crayons, charcoal and pencils as well as guitar picks and strings. She left her acoustic guitar hanging from her neck as she held onto it and ran for the door.  
  
She opened it up and laughed excitedly.  
  
"HEY!!" Holly smiled and her and Jamie wrapped each other up in a friendly hug.  
  
"Oh you've grown up so much girl!" Jamie grinned as she and Holly ran inside.  
  
"I know you've changed heaps too!" Holly said as they both landed on the couch and Jamie freed herself from her guitar around her neck.  
  
"What were ya writin?" Holly asked looking at the guitar.  
  
"A bit of a song, wanna hear the melody?" Jamie replied as she picked up the guitar again.  
  
"You know it, I love your songs," Holly said settling and listened as Jamie played an upbeat rock melody with ease.  
  
"Love it girl, what's it about?" Holly said after Jamie had played some of the song.  
  
Jamie smiled and Holly knew something good was up with her.  
  
"Who's it about?" Holly corrected herself and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Brian," Jamie said and Holly grinned with a 'tell me more' look in her brown eyes.  
  
"Oh come on give me something to work with lil lady!" Holly said as Jamie sat up on her knees and rested back on her heels.  
  
"Aiight, I don't even know where to start this, apart from the fact that, I love him, and he has to be the sweetest guy ever," Jamie said with a glow in her eyes and over her cheeks.  
  
"Awww! That's fantastic! What's he do, as a job ya know, tell me more!" Holly chirped.  
  
"He street races, actually, besides me floggin him in my Skyline occasionally he's unbeaten out there," Jamie explained further and counting down until she would see Brian again.  
  
"Oh hold on, oh shit! I know who he is! Brian O'Conner right?" Holly said and Jamie looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Jamie said and Holly grinned.  
  
"Yeah my brother knows him, god how funny is that!" Holly laughed and Jamie grinned.  
  
"I bloody reckon!" Jamie replied.

* * *

Brian pulled up at a florist that he found still open and he got out of the car and picked up his wallet as he went.  
  
He walked in and looked around, he picked up a bunch of about 5 white and orange lilies and he knew automatically that she'd like them.  
  
He bought them and went back out to his car and sat them carefully on the backseat.  
  
Brian beat the steering wheel with his fingers along to the beat of a Living End song he had blasted through the Skyline, he even found himself singing along at one point, something about Jamie that had rubbed off on him.  
  
He loved her more every second more and more until he felt like he was going to go crazy, she did that to him. Seeing her in that bikini, feeling her skin against his, just intensified his feeling by the second until he got to the point of near exhaustion just thinking about it.  
  
There was so much she could do to him without even realising it and he liked it that way. Sometimes he noticed that girls would just be after him because of who he was and he hated it, but Jamie could, and did on occasion whip him at the races and almost made him feel like the racer chaser.  
  
He'd never had the effect put on him like she could, it was like she had cast a spell on him, with her eyes, her mind, her body, her smile, her touch, her love. She was a girl with a past, she could be negative at times and sometimes it almost seemed to Brian her stunning green eyes were almost black. But then she was someone extremely positive and she knew that with every wrong in her life could make her stronger and to build on the bad and try and turn it around to make it go her way.  
  
Love was something that Brian had thought he'd felt 4 years ago, but after meeting Jamie, he knew it wasn't even close to the true feeling, he met her and then he knew exactly what love felt like and could even see insight into why just about every song in some way was about it, it was the best feeling in the world. Almost making it seem like the world stopped around them when they were together, like all lost hope and peace could be restored within a millisecond.

* * *

Jamie and Holly sat on the couch together chatting away and laughing, just being their usual selves, laughing and being extremely immature and like a couple of school girls.  
  
Holly Geller was a 19 year old brunette with deep chocolate brown eyes and a Miami tan over her skin. She stood at around 5'5" and it was always a joke with her family and friends about her height.  
  
Holly was so positive and supportive, she'd once been Jamie's next door neighbour when she lived with her parents, but when Jamie turned 21 and moved out they still kept their friendship up and it became very strong.

* * *

Brian came up Jamie's driveway and pulled up outside, he carefully took the lilies off the backseat and closed the door behind him and locked his car and switched the alarm on.  
  
He walked quickly up the pathway to the house, he missed her like crazy and he couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
Jamie was outside in her back garden playing with Bruno and Holly was in the kitchen making popcorn and milkshakes as they were going to watch a few movies.  
  
The doorbell went off and Holly sipped a chocolate milkshake she'd just finished as she went over to answer it.  
  
Jamie jogged back inside and beat her too it and Holly went back into the kitchen when she heard the popcorn going off.  
  
She opened the door and she was nearly breathless looking at Brian, his dirty blonde hair was sitting flat and his white shirt hung off him loosely, his shorts were baggy and his feet in a pair of black thongs.  
  
"How's it goin gorgeous?" Brian smiled and she laughed and kissed him as he gave her the lilies he'd bought for her.  
  
"Great, oh!" she exclaimed as he handed her some beautiful white and orange lilies.  
  
"Oh thankyou I love them! They're sick!" she said and he laughed.  
  
Brian touched her cheek lightly with his hand and kissed her and she kissed him back deeply.  
  
Brian held her cheek in his hand and deepened their kiss even further then before.  
  
They hugged each other tightly and moved into the house.

* * *

"Holly!" Jamie said as she and Brian got into the lounge room.  
  
"Popcorn's done! Ouch! That's hot!" she cursed as she ran her finger underneath cold water.  
  
"Hey Bri, this is Holly Geller, and Holly Geller, this is Brian O'Conner," Jamie said introducing them and they shook hands.  
  
"Hey good meeting you, um, do you know a Paul Geller by any chance?" Brian asked and Holly laughed.  
  
"Yeah he's my big brother," she said and Brian laughed.  
  
"Yeah I though your last name was familiar," Brian grinned and Jamie smiled as he slipped his hand around her back and put it on her hip.  
  
"Where's my boy Romey Rome? Chasin chicks tonight?" Jamie asked Brian and he laughed.  
  
"Nah, I think he's out on a date with some girl he met a couple of days ago, never been to the races, so for once homes ain't waistin his time on a slutty chaser," Brian said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Sweet! Good on him, I'm sick of all those chasers on him, they do nothing for him and he can do better, he's a great guy and he deserves someone who'll stay around him for him not for his latest win," she said and Brian nodded in agreement.  
  
Jamie quickly ran up the stairs before she sat down, she had a present for Holly from Christmas that she owed her, and she was getting cold so she slipped on a black roll neck jumper.  
  
"Where you goin?" Holly called out after Jamie.  
  
"I've got a present for you, plus I'm cold so I'm getting a jumper, I'll be back," she said as she got to the top and sprinted into her bedroom and emerged a few seconds later with a jumper on and a shopping bag in her hands as she ran back down and slid to a halt.  
  
"It took me a while to track down, but I couldn't give you a burnt copy, you need the real thing," Jamie smiled as Holly unwrapped a Savage Garden CD.  
  
She jumped up and squealed excitedly as she hugged Jamie and she looked over the CD.  
  
"Number 9 is awesome," Jamie said as Holly looked over the track listing of Savage Garden's first CD.  
  
"A Thousand Words huh, have I heard this before?" Holly grinned slyly at Jamie.  
  
"Probably, but it sounds better with the proper music, not my guitar version of it, even on the Fender Strat it didn't do it so much justice," Jamie smiled with Holly as she opened up the case and pulled out the cover art.  
  
"It sounded pretty fuckin awesome when you sang it girl! So if you say the real version's better than I wanna hear it!" Holly said as Jamie and Brian grinned at each other and she sat next to him and he put his arm around her and she leant over and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Holly went over and put the CD into Jamie's stereo and she waited for it to load and then skipped to track 9.  
  
"It's a bit fuller when you have the piano harmony in there plus the drums, see what I mean now?" Jamie said as Brian rested his hand just above her knee.  
  
"Yeah I can now, but your guitar did it justice what are you sayin!" Holly said as a loud guitar chord played.  
  
"But the drums keep the beat in there and put a thicker dynamic into the music, makes the timbre fuller," Jamie said and Holly and Brian looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Tone colour, it makes the tone colour of the song bolder and fills in the gaps," she explained smiling at Brian.  
  
"Yeah I was about to say, what the hell is a Timbre!" Holly laughed and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Sorry bout that, well Hol you know what I'm like, music was the only class at that stupid girls school I didn't get chucked out of!" Jamie said and Brian laughed.  
  
"Yeah Paul used to tell me about some of the stuff you got up to, cos he went to the brother school, man it used to make me laugh! Then he'd tell me the amount of times your mum or your dad had to come and pick you up from school after you'd been suspended again!" Holly grinned as she laughed with Jamie and Brian.  
  
"Which time, the time I was drinking? Or smoking, or when I was doin both, or when one of the many times I left class whenever I wanted to if it bored me?" Jamie asked and Brian squeezed her leg gently.  
  
"All the guys thought you were a legend over there! The first to get expelled for what 30 years! My little brother still doesn't believe me and Paul when we tell him, he goes to Paul's old school now," Holly laughed and Jamie put her hand over Brian's.  
  
"My parents went absolutely rank at me for that! Scott and Siobhan became my parents after that because Charlotte and John refused to talk to me for about 3 months!" Jamie smiled mischievously.  
  
"Yeah well, it was the girls school's loss after you left, because they never came close to winning against Miami Beach again in soccer, cos you went to Miami Beach and whipped em right back!" Holly smiled at Jamie and Brian looked at her intently.  
  
"True, but then I got taken out just as bad as I used to take everyone else out and snapped my ankle near clean in half, Hol it still hurts sometimes after 11 years," Jamie said subconsciously rubbing her left ankle and moving it around a bit.  
  
"I remember that game too, everyone thought you'd just sprained it until the girl that was in the mess with you said she heard a huge snap. I guess it was cos you weren't saying much after you did it, you didn't cry or anything, so they didn't think it was serious until they x-rayed it and saw that it was nearly split in half," Holly said to Jamie and Brian.  
  
"My mum was in more of a state then I was and there was nothing wrong with her! Luisa was with her, but she was too busy trying to chat up your brother's friends," Jamie said and Holly laughed.

* * *

Holly left a couple of hours later and left Brian and Jamie alone together.  
  
Jamie closed the door and leant against it and she grinned as Brian came toward her and put his hands up either side of her and she kissed him quickly before she ducked out of his arms and turned off the TV and ran around with him turning lights off and locking up the house.  
  
Jamie turned on the stereo and left it playing a CD as she ran up the stairs and stopped halfway as Brian caught up to her and scooped her up in his arms and she laughed.  
  
He put her down at the doorway to her room and she led him in by his shirt and she slipped her jumper off as he took of his shirt until all their clothes had hit the floor and they were back in each other's arms again.  
  
Brian had a small smile on his lips when he watched Jamie sleep, her hair was fanned over the pillow and she had a peaceful expression on her face as he put his arms around her and fell asleep again too.  
  
**_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright, when I see you smile and I go, oh oh oh, cos in my heart I know what this is_**

* * *

Jamie woke up and opened her eyes gently as to not break the feeling of peace she had over her, she pushed some hair off her face as she looked over at Brian who was asleep next to her, his arm slung over her stomach and he was laying on his stomach and their legs were intertwined.  
  
She loved watching him sleep, because he always looked so darn cute.  
  
Brian's arm was slung across her stomach and his hair was sticking up and out.  
  
Jamie looked out over her balcony and saw the moon was full and really bright shining through the misty cloud, which passed over it in strips and the sky, was littered by silver stars.  
  
She could just make out the ocean on the horizon; it looked like a piece of black and silver satin and she couldn't believe it, everything was perfect, right in that second, absolutely everything around her was just how it is in the movies.  
  
Jamie didn't want to go back to sleep again, she knew eventually she probably would, but she wanted to stay awake and bask in the brilliance of the situation she was in.

* * *

Brian opened his eyes again, he'd woken up and he looked over at Jamie, she laid her hand across his that was over her stomach and she was looking out at the night sky with sheer contentment on her face.  
  
A small tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away with a sniff and a grin on her face. Brian shifted so he was laying on his side and Jamie looked over at him as he shot her a boyish grin and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Why are you cryin honey?" he asked her softly as he touched her cheek gently and looked into her eyes.  
  
"This, right now, it's so perfect, I mean it feels so right, I've never ever felt like this before, and it's all because of you," she looked into his blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat and she felt all tingly as he smiled at her gently.  
  
"Jamie, I love you, those words have never had more meaning to me then when I say them to you, because I love you with all my heart and soul," Brian said to her as she was wrapped up in his arms.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered and they laid together in each others arms watching the night around them.  
  
**_This is what dreams are made of, I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love, this is what dreams are made of  
_**

* * *

Jamie kissed his shoulder and he started kissing her neck softly and melting her.  
  
The moon bounced off them as they moved together in perfect timing as all their emotions were running on high while they made love to each other.

* * *

Jamie gasped and Brian let out a deep moan as he nearly collapsed into her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately.  
  
**_Have you ever wondered what life is about? You could search the world and never figure it out. You don't have to sail the oceans, no no no, happiness is no mystery it's here now, it's you and me_**

* * *

Brian buried himself down into the sea of blankets and pillows as Jamie laughed at him and brushed her hair after having a shower.  
  
She pulled on a pair of jean shorts which went mid calf and a white racer back tank top over her deep red underwear.  
  
Brian wrapped a sheet around his waist and stood up and kissed her softly before he went into the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

Brian dried off and pulled out a grey t shirt and a pair of black shorts from his bag that he had with him and got changed and came out and found Jamie in her huge closet of clothes putting some stuff away.  
  
"Holy shit this is a big wardrobe!" he exclaimed and Jamie laughed.  
  
"This is why a 21 year old should never be given 21 million, it creates a monster, and when they're 27 it gets worse!" she smiled at him and he laughed.  
  
"Plus if they're into cars it just gets worse," Brian added on and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.  
  
"How many people's first car was a Mercedes CLK 320?" she laughed and he grinned.  
  
They went out of her room and down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Suki and Tej went down to the beach early in the morning and walked along together, hardly talking just walking together.

* * *

Mia got out of bed and laughed as she shook Brad lightly to get him to wake up.  
  
"Hey gotta get up your gonna be late for work," she whispered to him and he grumbled.  
  
"I'll call in sick, then I was thinking, you could too, and we'll go down to the beach or something, spend the day together," Brad said and Mia grinned.  
  
"I like that, yeah I'll go give Enrique a call," she smiled as she walked out of the room.  
  
Mia came back in a few minutes later and Brad got up.  
  
"Are you off sick?" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I have a pretty sore throat," she said in a croaky, raspy voice.  
  
"Markham better let me off," he said as he dialled the numbers.  
  
Brad came back into their bedroom a few minutes later looking triumphant.  
  
"I'm off today," he smiled and she laughed.  
  
"Great, so what do you wanna do?" she asked as she got changed into a lacy singlet top and a short skirt.  
  
"Hey lets go down to the beach for a walk, we haven't done that in ages," Brad suggested and Mia liked the sound of the idea.  
  
They got into his car and drove the fifteen minutes to the beach.

* * *

Brian took Jamie's hand as they went through her backyard and out the small gate hidden in palm trees and out onto the beach.  
  
They walked up on the sand near the water hands linked together as they talked and laughed about a few things.

* * *

"You actually did that!" Jamie laughed.  
  
"Yeah course!" he grinned at her as he told her about some of the crazy stuff he and Rome had done back in Barstow when they were growing up.  
  
"Shit I thought Tej and Jimmy did some mad stuff, but now I know better!" she smiled at him and they kissed.  
  
"There's no swell at all this morning, look at it, there's hardly even a ripple," Brian said as he and Jamie looked over the ocean.  
  
"I've never seen it like this before, I've been living here, well for a bit anyway, it gets broken whenever I run off somewhere and live there, but this is the first time I've seen it so flat," she commented as Brian put his arm around her waist and onto her hip.  
  
Jamie broke apart and smiled as she giggled and ran up a bit further and Brian jogged with her as she went to do a cartwheel.  
  
Brian laughed as he watched her attempt a cartwheel, she fell over and started laughing really hard, he smiled and went and pulled her back up and she wiped the sand off her and he kissed her lips softly then she deepened it as they stood in each others arms on the beach as the early morning breeze surrounded them.

* * *

Tej laughed as he walked with Suki up the beach, ahead of them was a couple kissing pretty deeply and staring into each others eyes contently.  
  
He let out a loud wolf whistle at them and Suki looked at him oddly.  
  
"Tej! Who is that!" she slapped his arm.  
  
"Look," he said and she looked at the couple who'd broken apart and were looking at them as they walked up and then they started laughing.

* * *

"Busted Brah!" Brian laughed and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Say the same for you guys!" Suki smirked.  
  
Brian wrapped his arms around Jamie and hugged her from behind as he leant his head on her shoulder and she put her hands over his that were locked around her stomach.  
  
"Yo Bullit you racing tonight?" Tej asked.  
  
"Nah man, not tonight," Brian said as Jamie kissed his cheek and he gently rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Jay how bout you?" Tej asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry bro, can't tonight," Jamie apologized.  
  
"Believe me ma homies, I luv y'all together, but damn my two best out for a date man!" Tej said and Brian and Jamie laughed.  
  
Jamie shrugged her shoulders with a smile.  
  
"It happens," Brian said and Jamie giggled.  
  
Suki loved watching them together, she could tell that they loved each other, it was written in their eyes and their body language. She found it gorgeous that they couldn't hardly keep their hands off each other, they had to be as close as they could be.  
  
Jamie and her had a big spill session and she was so happy to hear how Jamie talked about Brian, she'd told Suki about how much she loved him and about every little detail she could of how happy she was finally.

* * *

"Hey Mi, what's up you look distracted," Brad said as he and Mia walked along the beach.  
  
"I'm fine!" she smiled reassuringly, she was caught up thinking about the past few years and was wondering where her brother was, her best friend Letty, and Vince and Leon, and even Brian had slipped into her thoughts.

* * *

Brian and Jamie left Suki and Tej a little time later and walked down the beach further together and were looking about as loved up as possible as they walked hand in hand and stole glances into each others eyes.  
  
"How far have we walked!" Brian laughed looking back down the beach.  
  
"I've got no idea, I didn't even notice to tell you the truth," she smiled as she looked back and then at Brian as he grinned at her.  
  
"Neither did I," he smiled and she brushed her lips over his and he pulled her close to him.  
  
They rested their foreheads together and smiled gazing into the others eyes.

* * *

Mia saw a couple together and she smiled watching at how much they were into each other, they were standing, their arms around each other and resting their foreheads together and whispering to each other.  
  
They were completely oblivious to everything going on around them and she grinned as she looked at Brad who was grinning at her.

* * *

"I don't know why but I just can't stop kissing you," Brian whispered as he kissed Jamie again and she kissed him back.  
  
"Mmmm, it's all good baby!" she said and he laughed as he kissed her again and they started to make them deeper and last longer than a peck.

* * *

Brad hugged Mia and they kept on walking.  
  
For some unknown reason there was something else about them that got to her, she didn't know why, she couldn't really see them properly, but she was sure she didn't know either of them at the time.  
  
She shook it off and her and Brad made their way up the beach.

* * *

Jamie and Brian walked back to her house and went through the gate at the back and back into her house. Bruno happily met them again and Jamie scratched his ears and Brian patted him.  
  
"Do you wanna make an appearance at the after party tonight?" Brian said as Jamie curled up on the couch next to him.  
  
"Hell yeah! Wouldn't miss it!" Jamie said enthusiastically and Brian smiled.  
  
"Good to hear," he said.  
  
"I was thinking I might get my belly button pierced, what ya reckon?" Jamie said looking down at her stomach as she held her top up above her belly button.  
  
"Ow!" Brian said out loud and she laughed.  
  
"No seriously, would you like it or what?" she smiled as she jumped onto the couch and he put his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah I'd say so, look sexy," he grinned at her and she laughed.  
  
"Oh I'm sure!" she said sarcastically and he laughed.  
  
"Hey I speak the truth," he defended and she smiled.

* * *

"Where'd you get your EVO?" Jamie asked Brian as they pulled up outside Tej's Garage after their date that night. It was 1 in the morning and the crowds were thick around the garage.  
  
"FBI, they gave Rome his Spyder and me the EVO to race in and use when we were undercover to bring down Verone last year," Brian told her and she laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Shit that's a good deal, and you sure you don't wanna be a cop anymore?" Jamie said and Brian laughed.  
  
"100% sure," he smiled and she grinned.  
  
"Ok then, but there had to have been perks," Jamie grinned and he laughed.  
  
"A couple," he smiled.  
  
They walked in and Brian put his arm around Jamie's waist as they walked through the crowd together in search of either Tej or Rome, and Suki and the girls.

* * *

Suki pushed back through the crowd with an armful of drinks for her and the girls, she laughed as she looked through and saw Jamie and Brian together talking and laughing.  
  
"HEY JAMES!" Suki yelled out as she passed out the drinks and Jamie looked over quickly from Brian and smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you and the guys huh, go over and see Suke, love you," Jamie said to Brian and he looked over at Suki and waved and nodded to Jamie and they kissed.  
  
"Love you too, if you get tired or anything just go to the boat," Brian said and Jamie smiled and kissed him again and they hugged.

* * *

Mia looked over and saw who Suki was calling out too, it was the girl she'd met the other day with Suki. She was walking towards them and had a grin on her face as she came over to Suki and they hugged.  
  
Jamie and Suki sat down in the group and Suki passed her a drink and she took it and took a sip from it.  
  
"How was your night Jame?" Rassy, a short, dainty blonde with blue eyes asked.  
  
"Great, had the best time," Jamie smiled at her and Suki put her arm around Jamie's shoulder and Jamie put hers around Suki's and they grinned to each other.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Jasmin asked.  
  
"Oh man! We went go kart racing!" Jamie laughed and so did most of the girls.  
  
"You two ever gonna stop racing each other?" Suki said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Probably not, hope not any way, he's good competition, I can beat him and he can beat me, so we have a good thing going on here," Jamie said and she smoothed her jeans.  
  
"True there, I love beatin Julius, he takes it really hard, he gave up trying to race you though Jame," Suki said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"He's so easy to beat, he's chicken shit," Jamie said and all the girls nodded and laughed.  
  
"So what happened at the races tonight, you know who raced, the usual?" Jamie asked and Sophia, another girl there went to answer.  
  
"Just Slapjax, Julius, Wakeem, and some other guy, nobody knew who he was but he didn't win, Jax won by a mile, Wakeem beat Julius and the new guy got Julius too," Sophia finished and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Hey, umm, Mia? Am I right?" Jamie smiled at the other girl sitting with them.  
  
"Yep you're right, hey," Mia said back and laughed a little.  
  
"Tonight's been excellent Suki, you guys know how to race," Mia complemented and Suki and Jamie smiled to each other.

* * *

G Unit – Wanna Get to Know You started to play and Brian looked over Jamie's way and he saw her turn and look at him grinning.  
  
Suki and Rassy had found their guys to go and dance and Jamie stood up and she met Brian half way as they moved into the crowd of dancing people together.

* * *

"Hey," Jamie beamed at Brian and he smiled back at her, as she moved in closer to him and he hugged her from behind and they moved to the music together.  
  
Brian kissed her neck and she ran her hand through his hair as they moved, she closed her eyes for a moment in sheer ecstasy.  
  
Jamie dipped down low and came back up and moved back a little bit and took Brian's hand and led him towards her. They came back together and Brian slid his hands down her stomach and stopped when he came down just past her hips. She snaked her hands up around his neck to rest at the base and they rested their foreheads together and moved slowly lost in each other.  
  
"Mmmm," Brian moaned softly and Jamie grinned and giggled quietly.  
  
"Damn you're fine," Jamie whispered and Brian laughed.  
  
"You're damn hot Jame," Brian replied and she grinned.

* * *

Mia felt slightly lonely, she wanted Brad with her, but she knew it wasn't even an option, he was a cop and there was no way he could come, and she knew he only kept quiet about the races because a family member did it. She didn't tell him she was going to the races, she said she was going over to a friends for a girls night out.  
  
Mia didn't feel like she could tell him, she knew that was something that she had to keep to herself, even though she hated keeping it from him.

* * *

Brian and Jamie danced to a few more songs then they went separate ways again almost reluctantly.

* * *

Jamie and all the girls were back in their group and Rome came over to say hi and try and hit on Sophia as usual.  
  
"Hey Romey Rome!" Jamie grinned as he came over and she gave him a hug and he returned it and gave Suki a hug too.  
  
"Hey Jamesy, wass happenin girl?" Rome smiled.  
  
Rome and Jamie were talking and Mia thought that this must have been her guy.  
  
"I better watch my back, Brian might think I'm tryin to move on his girl," Rome said and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Suki and Jamie laughed as Brian shook his fist at Rome and Rome gave him the finger and put his arm around Jamie's shoulder.  
  
"Romey he's gonna kick your ass ay," Suki said and Jamie grinned at Brian and blew him a kiss that he pretended to catch.  
  
"Oh Rome! You're gonna be in trouble soon!" Sophia laughed as Brian took a sip of Corona and made a signal like he had his eyes on Rome.  
  
"I've got an idea, Suke, take a picture of us and I'll send it to Bri for a laugh," Jamie said as Suki grinned evily and Jamie passed her phone to Suki.  
  
Brian was in a conversation with a couple of guys over cars just before his phone went off. "Smile!" Suki said as Rome put his arms around Jamie and she blew a kiss to the camera.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be funny!" Rome said as Jamie took her phone back and went to send the picture to Brian's phone. He'd went out and bought himself a camera phone the next day after playing around with Jamie's after she'd bought it.  
  
Brian's phone went off and he took a swig of beer and pulled it out from his pocket. He opened up the photo and laughed when he saw Rome with his arms around Jamie and her blowing a kiss.  
  
He wrote back a text and sent it off.  
  
"Ooo, reply," Jamie said as her phone went off.  
  
"Rome I think it's for you," Jamie laughed as she handed the phone to him.  
  
'Touch her and you'll be seeing three of everything for the rest of your life bro,' Brian's message said and Rome grinned.  
  
'BRING IT ON HOME BOY!' Rome wrote back and sent it.

* * *

Brian opened up the next message and laughed as he left the guys he was talking to and Sophia, Suki and Jamie burst out laughing as Brian pushed up the sleeves on his black long sleeved shirt and Rome stood up and he and Brian came to a stop and roughhoused each other and Brian put Rome in a headlock and Rome got him back and they laughed as Brian came over to Jamie who was killing herself laughing and jumped over the back of the couch she was sitting on outside near the water and put his arm around her protectively.  
  
Rome came back and sat next to Suki and as close to Sophia as he could get.  
  
"Sorry to have to get rough wit you bro, but I told ya, back off my girl," Brian sighed sarcastically and Jamie put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Shoulda known better than to mess wit O'Conner when there's females involved," Rome laughed and Brian grinned.  
  
"Player!" Jamie laughed and Brian looked at her with mock surprise.  
  
"Am not! I met this really awesome girl, and I really love her so you know," Brian sighed and Jamie laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Mia came back from the bathroom and nearly fell over when she saw Brian.  
  
He was sitting with Jamie, Suki, Rome and Sophia and he and Jamie were talking softly and kissing each other in between sentences.  
  
Mia didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether just to leave, to get out of there as quickly as possible, or to go over and say something.  
  
She swallowed and looked over at Brian and Jamie.  
  
He looked really happy, and both of them acted like no one else was there, it was just them. Mia didn't know how she was feeling, obviously he was in love with Jamie and she felt the same way. Mia almost couldn't help feeling slightly jealous, but then Brad came back to her thoughts and she felt guilty for even feeling like that.  
  
She was stuck to the ground she stood on, she couldn't move she was so filled with shock to see him again after everything that had happened.  
  
Mia couldn't do anything she just stood and watched, she prayed that he would leave soon so she could go back there, Suki had invited her to stay over after the party and she'd accepted it, even though she didn't really know her too well, Suki was a nice chick and she took her up on the offer, knowing that she couldn't exactly go home if she was supposed to be at a friends having a girls night out.  
  
She turned around and an Asian guy came up to her and they started talking.  
  
Mia looked back again over her shoulder and he was still there.

* * *

Jamie yawned and cuddled into Brian and he put his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. He gently stroked her back with his hand and she nearly fell asleep.  
  
"Jame, do you wanna go to bed now?" he asked her quietly as he stroked her back and she woke up a bit and blinked.  
  
"Hmmmmm, yeah do you?" she asked back.  
  
"Yeah," he said and she sat up a bit and her and Brian stood up.  
  
"See you guys in the morning," Jamie said to Suki, Tej, Rome, Sophia and Rassy.  
  
"Night all," Brian yawned a little and he put his arm around Jamie's shoulder as they both sleepily went to walk over to the houseboat.  
  
"Night guys," Suki and Tej said together.  
  
"See y'all later," Rome replied.

* * *

Brian unlocked the door and slid it open so he and Jamie could go inside and crash.  
  
"Do you just wanna borrow a shirt to sleep in, saves going out to the car," Brian suggested as he sat on the bed next to Jamie and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said and kissed his cheek as he stood up and got a shirt for her out of a draw.  
  
Brian passed her a dark blue t shirt and he took off his shirt and undid the belt around his tan coloured chinos and Jamie slipped her light brown and blue satin camisole off and put on Brian's shirt as she stood up and kicked off her sandals and undid her jeans and took them off.  
  
She undid her hair as Brian pulled back the covers on the bed and got in in just his boxer shorts as she put her hair tie around her wrist and got in with him and moved over and put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.  
  
"I love you," Jamie whispered into his chest and Brian kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too," he said and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mia laid on the couch that night, she had a huge shock seeing Brian again, she couldn't get up the nerve to go over and say something to him, she just couldn't find it within her.  
  
She was bitter with herself to find that she had a small feeling of jealousy watching him with Jamie, they looked perfect together, and after what she'd heard about Jamie, they were perfect together.  
  
For starters she raced, she was a mechanic, she could drive extremely well, sometimes better than Brian and Rome. They liked the same sorts of music, plus she looked like she could be a model for something, she was extremely beautiful.  
  
Mia knew if she knew Jamie better she could probably come up with a list of things, but she thought she had some major stuff down.

* * *

Brian felt Jamie's hot, smooth skin as he moved his hand up underneath the shirt she was wearing and she kissed his neck and ran her hands down his back.  
  
Things were heating up and Brian and Jamie kissed each other hungrily with each others hands exploring their bodies.  
  
"Oh shit," Brian groaned angrily.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked as they came to a standstill.  
  
Brian looked at her and she got what he meant and groaned too.  
  
"Hold on, I've only just come off the pill, so we'll be fine, don't worry," she said and touched his left arm.  
  
"We're ok then," he said looking down at her and she grinned as his eyes glittered the light blue that they were.  
  
"Yep," she laughed as Brian growled playfully and pulled the sheet up over them completely.

* * *

"Jame, god how do you do that," Brian moaned in pleasure and Jamie kissed right back up his stomach and up his neck.  
  
She grinned and he grabbed her and kissed her aggressively and pulled her underneath him to make her feel as good as she had just made him.

* * *

"BRIAN!" Jamie called out in ecstasy and arched her back and was breathing heavily as Brian scooped her up into his arms and they sat up holding each other and catching their breath.  
  
"Holy hell," Brian moaned as he held onto her and she laughed with the last ounces of strength she had left.  
  
"That was," Jamie was almost lost for words as she buried her face into Brian's shoulder and he traced her back with his fingertips sending chills down her spine and making her body tingle and go weak.  
  
"Really, really, really, really good," Brian breathed out heavily and laughed as Jamie smiled.  
  
"Got enough reallys in there?" she laughed.  
  
"Nah, could put a few more in, it was just that good," he grinned at her and she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I can agree there," she said and Brian pulled her down in his arms and wrapped them around her and she put her head on his chest as they started to feel tired again.  
  
"Are you working tomorrow, or actually, today," Jamie yawned and Brian opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Mmm, I think so, owe it to Tej anyway, plus that Dodge Ram needs more work, you workin'?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, Janelle's Supra's nearly done, it's gonna be really sad to let it go, that cars grown on me, I might put a little mark on it somewhere, I was thinking on the block, just in case I see it in a sales yard somewhere, you know, look in the spot and see my mark, then I'll buy it," Jamie devised and Brian laughed.  
  
"More cars," Brian sighed sarcastically and she rested her chin on his chest and looked at him.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean!" she said laughing.  
  
"You have so many!" he laughed and she kissed him.  
  
"Not so many now, I sold my EVO 6 and the Navigator about a month ago," Jaime said and Brian grinned.  
  
"Hey I just got the most excellent idea," Jamie said out of the blue and lightly drummed Brian's chest with her fingertips and he smiled at her enthusiasm.  
  
"After work, I'm going car shopping, wanna come with?" she grinned at Brian and he laughed.  
  
"Yeah ok, what are you looking for in particular?" he said and she took a brief pause to think.  
  
"Audi TT, powder blue I think, then I was going to put a pearly white design on it, but yeah, a TT," she smiled and Brian nodded and laughed.  
  
"Not bad, not bad," he said.  
  
"Well I thought so," she said feeling weary again.

* * *

Brian was about to say something and he noticed Jamie was fast asleep in his arms and he smiled and stroked her hair.  
  
'God I love her so much,' he thought to himself as he looked over her.  
  
'This is it, it has to be, Jamie's it for me,' he came to a realisation in his head and breathed out and smiled.  
  
Brian stirred and Jamie noticed and walked over and kissed him and he put his arms around her neck as she leant over him from the side of the bed.  
  
She had her jeans on and his t shirt and her hair was slightly messy and left down.  
  
"I'll be back soon, just gonna get my stuff, can I steal the keys to the EVO to get it out?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah go for it, I think they're in the pocket of my pants," Brian said and let her go as she searched in the pocket of his tan coloured slacks which were thrown over the bottom steps of the ladder near his bed.  
  
"Got em, be back soon, hey do you want a coffee or something while I'm near the house?" Jamie stopped at the door and Brian grinned as he sat up.  
  
"Yeah that'd be good thanks," he said and she smiled as she went out the door.

* * *

Brian got up while Jamie was gone and got in the shower and changed into a pair of dark blue baggy shorts.

* * *

Jamie passed through the quiet house on her way out to the EVO to get her bag as Tej walked down the stairs and she waved to him quickly and he gave her the peace sign and she laughed.  
  
"Hey Tej!" she called out as she swept out the door and used the keyless entry to pop the boot on the EVO.  
  
Mia and Suki were sitting at the kitchen table and talking about clothes as Tej wandered in wearing an oversized LA Lakers jersey and a pair of boxer shorts.

* * *

Jamie closed the boot and locked the car up again as she slung the black, grey and white gym bag over her shoulder and walked back into the house as she slipped the keys in her pocket.  
  
She dropped her bag in the kitchen and smiled looking around the room, Suki was in her pink singlet top and pink cotton boxers and Mia was wearing a pair of ¾ pyjama pants and a white top and Tej in his Lakers jersey and boxers.  
  
"Morning everyone!" Jamie grinned as she switched on the electric kettle and got out two coffee mugs.  
  
"Hey girl!" Suki smiled as she went from the fridge and her and her best friend hugged.  
  
"Mornin Jame," Tej smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Hey," Mia replied shortly, she felt slightly weird now around Jamie, she knew it was probably really stupid but she couldn't look at her the same way, now knowing that she was with Brian.  
  
"Everyone's still in their PJ's man, don't happen round here often!" Jamie smiled as she poured boiling water into the mugs to mix with the coffee and two sugars for hers, and straight black for Brian's.  
  
"Should get a group photo or something," Suki smiled as Tej looked at her strangely and laughed.  
  
"Hey it was just a suggestion!" she laughed.  
  
"Bri down a shirt now!" Tej laughed and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Nah, just a loan, cos I think he really likes this shirt too," Jamie said as she stirred their coffee. Suki laughed and sat back down with her toast.  
  
"First it's a shirt, but later they're gonna be talking kids I bet," Suki laughed and so did Tej, Mia just sat there quietly stirring her coffee around, clockwise, then anticlockwise.  
  
"Whoa, that's a bit far! For a starters, I'd be a terrible mum, honestly, Suke! How long you known me girl," Jamie laughed and raised her eyebrow at Suki.  
  
"Just as long as they don't take after your school antics god those were wild days," Tej reminisced smiling.  
  
"Hell yeah they were, I did some really mad shit back then! But, even though it's terrible to say, and I know it's really stupid to think, I still think it's just plain hilarious that I got expelled, and I'm proud of my record, cos I know it ain't gonna break anytime soon!" Jamie grinned as she picked up the mugs and slid the door open with her foot as Tej grinned and Suki smiled.

* * *

"Yo coffee's here!" Jamie called out and Brian got the door for her.  
  
"Mmm, god you're great," Brian grinned and kissed her and took his coffee.  
  
"Oh shucks," Jamie laughed as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"I'll be back again, gotta get my bag outta the kitchen," Jamie grinned as she disappeared again.

* * *

Jamie got her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she walked out of the house again quickly and down back onto the boat with Brian.  
  
They had their coffee and talked a bit about their day ahead. Jamie looked at the time and knew Tej wanted to open up soon, she jumped into the shower and came out again from Brian's bathroom dressed in her towel with her light blue bra and underwear on underneath.  
  
Brian was putting on his shoes when Jamie slipped past him in a towel with her straight burgundy brown hair falling around her face slightly damp.  
  
He looked her over and she felt his eyes on her and grinned as she took out a pair of baggy Adidas shorts and a white Nike tshirt which fit her loosely.  
  
"Perve!" she said under her breath cheekily as she walked back past him and he laughed.  
  
"What can ya do?" he shrugged and sighed as she licked her lips teasingly and looked him right in the eye.  
  
She dropped her towel on the floor and casually flicked her hair off her shoulder and walked back into the bathroom grinning as Brian nearly passed out.  
  
"Jame!" he whined as she disappeared into the bathroom and he heard her laugh. She remerged seconds later fully dressed as she took out her hair brush and worked her way through her long hair, it fell just above her elbows.  
  
"Oh to hell with this, I'm getting a hair cut," she said as she brushed her hair back off her face and put it into a ponytail and pulled on a dark blue NY cap and threaded her ponytail through it.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be a fair handful huh," he said as he stood up and pulled on a black t shirt.  
  
"You bet it is," she said as they walked out of the boat and Brian closed the door behind him.  
  
"So I'll see you at work then, um, I had a really great time last night James, thankyou for everything," Brian joked around using a girly voice and he gave Jamie a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Anytime dall face," Jamie used a deep voice and pinched his cheek lightly as they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Where'd that come from!" Brian laughed as he put his arm around Jamie's waist as they walked inside.  
  
"Pfft! You tell me!" she grinned.

* * *

Jamie pulled a pair of coveralls on and did up the buttons as she went to get to work fixing up a couple of minor things on some cars for clients of Tej's, she was dying to get that out of the way so she could work on the Supra, but she had to get the little stuff done first.

* * *

Brian went into the main part of the garage and sat behind the counter as he turned on the computer and waited for it to load as he needed to look up some parts to put in the Dodge pick up he was working.

* * *

Mia got into the shower and took a few moments to think, she was still undecided on what to do with the whole 'Brian' situation. Go and talk to him, say hi, catch up, or leave without a trace and never go to another race again... The crunch came as she dried off and got dressed and she knew it would be better to go up and say something.

* * *

"YO JAME!" Brian yelled out as Jamie put her head around the corner and walked in.  
  
"What's up?" she said from her spot leaning on the door frame cleaning out a greasy car part with an old rag.  
  
"When you get that Audi this afternoon get one of these for it," Brian said pointing to a body kit design place on the screen and a sample for an Audi TT. "Nice, do they make to suit a colour, or will I have to do it myself?" she asked as Brian looked through the information scrolling down with the mouse.  
  
"Nah they do it, says there," he said and pointed to a spot for Jamie to look at.  
  
"I can't actually see that all that well," she grinned and laughed.  
  
"Oh shit, sorry, but yeah they do make to suit colour," he apologized and laughed a little too as Suki came in and stood over with them looking at the screen.  
  
"Who's getting an Audi TT?" she asked both of them.  
  
Brian looked over his shoulder and Jamie smiled and put her hand up.  
  
"That'd be me," she said and Suki sighed and laughed.  
  
"You should ring Mr S up and see, ya know how he is about any German car besides a Benz," Suki warned with a small smile and Jamie nodded.  
  
"I probably should, I'll get it regardless, but dad knows the German makes better than I do, he put me onto the Benz when I was looking for a first car, so I guess your right Suke," Jamie said as she tried her best to focus on the screen a bit more without getting a headache from trying to read it and straining her eyes.  
  
"Oh man I can hardly see that," Jamie sighed as she stood back a bit and Suki grinned and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Hey I'll go and get ya glasses if ya want," Suki said as she noticed that Jamie's hands were completely covered in grease as she was still absentmindedly cleaning the part in her hands with the cloth.  
  
"Thanks Suke, they're in the kitchen on the table I think," Jamie said as Suki grinned and walked out into the house.  
  
Suki came back in a second later and Jamie closed her eyes as Suki slid them on for her.  
  
"Wooohoo I can see it now!" Jamie said and both Suki and Brian laughed.  
  
Brian looked at her with her glasses on as she read the screen and he grinned.  
  
"Nerd," he laid a smart ass comment and had a glint in his eye as he shot Jamie a cheeky smirk and she shook her head and laughed.  
  
"I may be a lot of things, but that I am not! But, if I was, which, I established in my previous statement that I am not, you'd be in love with one!" she laughed and Brian grinned.  
  
Brian pretended to look shocked and he held a hand over his mouth as Jamie smiled and poked her tongue out at him and she put her head on his shoulder and read the screen a bit more as he flipped through and went to a new page.

* * *

Mia got out of the bathroom and met Suki as she came past.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go shopping today?" Suki smiled and Mia looked around but smiled.  
  
"I'm in," she said and Suki laughed.  
  
"Aiight, I'd ask Jame, but her and Bri are goin later on, only car shopping instead," Suki said and Mia laughed.  
  
"I thought that EVO out front was hers?" Mia commented.  
  
"Nah, that's Bullit's but ma girl's got a car for everyday of the week just about, she used to have eight, but she got rid of an EVO 6 and a Navigator, but she's buying herself one of those Audi TT's," Suki said and Mia grinned and nodded.  
  
"That's a hell of a lot of cars," Mia added.  
  
Suki laughed and they went outside into the early afternoon southern Florida sunshine, it was shaping up for a balmy night and a hot afternoon, but nothing anyone there wasn't used to.

* * *

Jamie walked past Suki and Mia and she said hi to both of them, Mia liked Jamie, even though she was with Brian, she seemed good for him and she had nothing to hold against her, because personally she thought that Jamie was pretty alright and that they seemed a good match.  
  
"How's that Supra going?" Tej asked Jamie as he came over as Jamie was about to start work on it, which she'd been looking forward for most of the day.  
  
"Great, you know what Tej, I'm gonna miss this car!" Jamie said and Tej grinned.  
  
"It's looking great, hell I'd miss it too!" Tej laughed as he looked over at the near finished Supra.  
  
Tej walked over to Suki and Mia then and gave Suki a kiss on the cheek as he passed and went and knocked fists with Rome and Jimmy as they walked up to him.

* * *

"What's up LAYDEEZ!" Rome called out and all the girls laughed.  
  
"YO MR PEARCE WHAT'D I TELL YOU LAST NIGHT BRO!" Brian called out and came out of the garage after working on the Dodge and he and Rome knocked fists. "What was that MR O'Conner!" Rome asked and he laughed a bit when Jamie looked over and rolled her eyes at Brian.  
  
"You need me to tell you again!" Brian laughed.  
  
"Hey Mr O'Conner, back off the poor guy! Give him a break!" Jamie said as she walked up to them now in just her white Nike shirt and her shorts and black trainers.  
  
"Yeah bro, listen to Miss Simpson there," Rome said and Jamie laughed as she put her arm on Brian's shoulder and his went around her waist to find it's usual place on her hip.  
  
"So, you don't want me to beat him up then?" Brian grinned and looked Jamie in the eyes.  
  
"Does violence really ever achieve anything, I mean, take this for example," she said as she ruffled Brian's hair and Rome laughed as she ran off and Brian chased her.  
  
"Oh no! She went for the hair!" Rome laughed and Suki walked over and laughed when Jamie ran down the deck and leapt off the side and Brian followed.

* * *

Brian walked along the top of the deck and laughed as Jamie hid underneath.  
  
"You can't hide forever Simpson, eventually you'll have to come up!" Brian sounded like a drill sergeant and Jamie stifled a laugh.  
  
Brian paced a bit and Jamie snuck a peak over the side of the decking and grinned when she saw him lower down and jump off onto the ground.  
  
She backed away into a dark space as he walked in underneath then she laughed and he lunged for her and she ran out into the sunshine again and hoisted herself back up onto the deck in one swift movement.  
  
Brian shook his head and grinned as she ran back over the top of the deck and waited for him at the end.  
  
"You always fall for that O'Conner, gotta work on that!" she suggested.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Brian laughed as he walked up to her and scooped her up and she laughed.

* * *

Brian carried her back over to the Supra and let her out of his arms and then he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him and she smirked and pulled his face towards her and placed a huge kiss on his lips and he deepened it by taking her cheek in his palms and pushing his lips onto hers further and further and she pushed back.  
  
Mia grinned as she saw Brian scoop Jamie up into his arms. Then she felt a little sad though when he put her down and they started to kiss each other passionately.  
  
Suki noticed Mia looking at Brian and Jamie and she wondered why she seemed so taken.  
  
"They're so into each other! It took em 6 months of being good friends though before either of them would admit it! God it was so funny seeing them together, because Bri would be so checkin her out when she wasn't looking and he didn't mean to make it obvious but it so was, and then she'd talk about him non stop and look a little too long when he was around, it was so cute, but everyone was pushin for em to get together," Suki said and Mia laughed.  
  
"That's cute," she said and looked away before she felt the jealousy she'd been suppressing.  
  
Brian and Jamie parted ways and Jamie came over to Suki and Mia.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll see you later Suke, we're headin out now, gonna get my new car, have some fun in the process with some stuck up sales people too, you know, make em think I'm some twit who's just there to look then pay cash!" Jamie said and Suki laughed, she was with Jamie once when she did it, the sales assistant nearly choked when she handed them a cheque for the money for her Hummer.  
  
"Sounds good girl," Suki smiled and they knocked fists.  
  
"I'll see you around Mia, bye girls," she waved as she jogged over and into the garage to find Brian so they could leave.  
  
"Bye Jamie," Mia said and Suki waved. 


	21. How Do You Get Over It?

_**DISCLAIMER:-**_ **_I don't own any characters or other affiliations with the Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious, they are all the property of Universal Studios and their affiliates. But I do own any character that wasn't on the movies  
_**

* * *

How can you get over the most god-awful experiences of your life, well I guess in my case I can't. He got to me too deeply and their scares are on me for life. It hurts every time I think about what he did to me, and it makes me just plain angry that I didn't just up and leave him after the first time he hit me.  
  
It was so stupid of me to stay with him, half the time I don't even know why I did, I mean, there was nothing that great about him, and it has to be said he was, well, not that great underneath the bonnet performance wise, a crude way to put it and even worse to think about it, but you know, he was like running a stock straight 6 against a custom straight 6 with NOS, compared to Brian and I tell you what Ky's the stock.  
  
I feel like a tart even talking about that now actually! laughs But it's the bloody truth!! Hahaha. Oh well moving on before I have to take a shower for writing about this!  
  
I'm over Ky as a person, but I'll never be over what he did to my mind, my dreams, my pride, my body, it's not just on a physical level, it's on more of an emotional level, wounds of the body heal, wounds of the mind take much longer and sometimes don't at all.  
  
I know that no matter how hard I try, it just won't go away, it's been nearly a good 8 months now since the last time he touched me, but it still feels like yesterday, I just don't have black and blue coloured shins to show for it.  
  
Bri and I have been together for 2 months now, and you know what, I would never change a thing. Cliché alert in 3,2,1!! HE'S THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE AND THE BEST THING TO EVER EVER EVER HAPPEN TO ME!! There that's done, I had to warn you, but that's exactly how I feel.  
  
Every second we're together I'm in heaven, on more than one occasion I've given myself a good hard pinch to see if it's time to wake up back in New York in 2003 next to a picture of me and Ky, but it's not, I'm in 2004, and I'm with, well I'm with who I think I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
That's a big thing to say, but you know what, I want to spend the rest of my life with Bri, he's everything and more to me, and I love him with every single fragment of my heart and soul. Because he's so amazing and kind, and gentle and sweet and hot and gorgeous and I know I can trust him with anything.  
  
Well, I'm gonna leave it here for now, much love, peace and happiness until next time I burden you with my opinions and experiences in life. 


	22. You Gotta Be Kidding!

_**DISCLAIMER:- I don't own any characters or other affiliations with the Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious, they are all the property of Universal Studios and their affiliates. But I do own any character that wasn't on the movies, and the brief segment of I Believe I Can Fly belongs to R Kelly and the other song used, Can't Fight the Moonlight belongs to LeAnn Rimes.**_

* * *

"Oh hell I'm gonna be sick!" Jamie covered her mouth and ran for the toilet in the garage.  
  
"Jame, I think there's something wrong girl, you've been sick every morning for a straight week," Suki said through the closed door over Jamie's hurls.  
  
Jamie fell back in exhaustion and dizziness onto the cold bathroom floor and laid with her legs up and pressing on the wall in front of her wiping her mouth and holding her stomach.  
  
Suki was hit by a sudden theory, she opened the bathroom door and sat next to Jamie on the floor and watched her as she closed her eyes and winced as she held onto her stomach.  
  
"Jame, you're not pregnant are you?" Suki asked quietly just incase anyone was outside.  
  
Jamie looked at her in shock and sat up like a flash and held her mouth as she threw up again into the toilet. Suki rubbed her back and turned away so she wasn't sick herself.  
  
"There's, no..... I'm not pregnant," Jamie said and she felt scared and nervous, maybe, and only maybe what Suki had just asked her had some explanation and that frightened the heck out of her.  
  
"Well do you have proof?" Suki stated.  
  
"I can't be," Jamie said quietly and Suki was worried that Jamie was getting paler by the second.  
  
"Fuck, the guys have got the car, otherwise I'd go and grab you one, my car's indisposed at the minute, sorry girl," Suki said and Jamie leant up against the wall and rested her head back and closed her eyes still holding her stomach as dull, flooding pains swept through it.  
  
"Suki I don't think I can get up," Jamie said in a raspy strained voice as Suki went to stand up.  
  
"Oh shit, hold on I'll try and get you up, ok," Suki got up and stood over Jamie and grabbed her by the wrists and tried to pull her up and Jamie yelped in pain and Suki looked horrified and laid her back again gently.  
  
"Oh owwww, thanks for helping Suke, don't worry, I'll just stay here," Jamie said trying to reassure her friend who was looking really worried.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry Jamie! Hold on, I'll find Bri, he'll be able to get you up better than me aiight," Suki said and Jamie nodded wincing.

* * *

Suki dashed out of the bathroom to try and find where the guys had gone, she looked out the front and saw the pick up truck pull up and Tej, Rome, Jimmy and Brian jump out and walk towards the garage.  
  
She ran out and the guys saw her and saw how panicked she looked.  
  
"What happened baby?" Tej asked as he stopped Suki by putting his arms over hers.  
  
"It's Jay man, she's really sick, she's been throwing up all morning, and and now she can't get up off the bathroom floor, I'm so worried about her, Bri can you please get her up, I've tried but I can't lift her," Suki said and Brian's expression went serious and he looked about as concerned and panic stricken as Suki.  
  
Brian nodded and jogged inside the house and Suki came at a fast walk behind him, he went into the bathroom and found her on the floor eyes closed and still holding onto her stomach.  
  
"Shit, honey are you ok?" he said concerned as he fell next to her and ran the back of his hand over her cheeks and then his palm over her forehead.  
  
"The pain just won't stop today, it's usually done by now, but it just won't stop," she winced hard as a sharp pain hit her and then was followed by dull after pains.  
  
"Ok, come on, you're going to bed," Brian said softly as he took her left arm and put it around his neck and slid an arm underneath her knees and one around her back.  
  
Brian carried her out to the houseboat and Rome slid the door open for him and he watched over Jamie, she was looking really dull and pale.  
  
Brian moved through and carried her over to the edge of the bed and laid her down like she was made of glass onto the bed and she groaned and held her stomach and curled up into a ball.  
  
All of a sudden her face straightened out, and she rubbed her stomach a bit. Brian looked at her with curiosity and she sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't believe this........................ It just stopped!" Jamie said as she sat up and went to get up but Brian held her back.  
  
"Just lay down for a bit to be sure though," he warned still looking concerned.

* * *

Jamie rubbed at her wrists as she slid her thick-banded watch off her left wrist and her thick leather bracelet off her right.  
  
"There's something you should probably see," she said quietly and Brian lay next to her and leant over her to look into her eyes.  
  
Jamie had two reasonably deep scars over the veins on the back of her wrists going vertical and both were almost identical, she turned her hands over so her palms faced upwards and the backs of her wrists were visible as well as the two scars they bared.  
  
Brian didn't have a clue what she was talking about until he looked down at where she was focused, on the backs of her wrists there were two matching, deep, slightly red scars going vertically along the veins in her wrists and he was shocked and could hardly speak.  
  
"I don't expect you to say anything, don't try, I, I just thought better me show you then you catch a glimpse sometime and worry," she said looking him in the eye and he looked down at her wrists again as she ran her thumb up and down the one on her left wrist.  
  
Brian was for once completely stuck for something too say, he didn't know what to do, how to act, how to react, because he was in a suspended state of complete blankness.  
  
Jamie took her watch and her bracelet and slipped them back on hiding her wrists again.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was, a bit, much? I'm sorry to freak you out there, I do some pretty weird things but in my eyes it was justification and freedom, I actually wanted to die, I didn't want to live anymore, I had no desire for it, life was shit to me and so was I, so......" she sighed and Brian looked at her and his blue eyes met her green eyes.  
  
"Don't ever be sorry," Brian said looking into her eyes, he spoke softly and he was swept with a feeling of pain thinking she thought of herself like that, that she had tried to take her life, that she could ever think her life wasn't worth anything and neither was she, because to him, she was worth everything, he loved her and he needed her, she was worth more to him than anything and he wished he could make all her pain disappear in a heartbeat.  
  
"I'm not afraid of death, there's no point at all is there? I just know now I should hang around a bit longer than I wanted to before, now I got myself some clarity and knowledge to make things my god damn way for once!" she said grinning and Brian smiled and hugged her to him.  
  
"I used to find it so much easier to take what hurt in here," she said placing a hand on her chest. "And bring it out by doing something to myself, doesn't matter what, but it was easier to bleed and feel physical pain then to try and sort through what I felt inside, like it was a conversion, trading it off, put it out so I didn't have to deal with it."

* * *

Brian just held her and slowly ran his fingers softly up and down her back as they lay together, her head rested on his chest and his arm around her and hers around him.  
  
"I think that's enough depression for one day," Jamie laughed and Brian squeezed her.  
  
"Why is saying what you feel depressing, heck if that's what you felt then that was it, yeah ok, maybe just a bit darker then I'm used to but, I love you and I want to hear what you feel and what you have to say," he told her and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said and kissed him on the lips softly.  
  
Brian and Jamie stayed together like that for a while and Brian was just about asleep when Jamie went to get up.  
  
She rubbed her throat absent-minded and swung her feet over the side, Brian sat up on his elbows and watched her.  
  
"Hey, where you goin?" he asked and she turned.  
  
"Gotta get this Supra finished for Janelle, I've gotta finish it," she said sounding tired.  
  
"No not today, just stay and sleep ok, you were really sick this morning," he said and she shot him a slightly dull look.  
  
"No, I've got to get the Supra done for her, I'll sleep later," she said as she went to get up but Brian put his arms around her waist and held her back and she laughed and grabbed his arms.  
  
"Come on, just get some sleep ok, you don't need to get it finished today, just take it easy in case you start to feel sick again," he said sounding like her father.  
  
"Yes dad," she said as she lay back again and Brian laughed.  
  
"Just let me get my discman please father dear!" she laughed as she got up and Brian laughed.  
  
"No going near that Supra or your grounded until your 30," he said and she gave him the finger and he laughed.

* * *

Brian was on the verge of sleep again. The last few days had warn him out big time, the garage was busy as ever and he was swamped with a million and one things to do, for some reason his mind wanted to bring back his past again to have some fun at his expense and make him feel even worse and then he was worried as hell about Jamie being sick so much, she was trying to put it down but he knew something was up that she wouldn't let on.

* * *

He opened his ice blue eyes up briefly as Jamie laid back down next to him with her discman and her sketchpad and he heard the soft beat of the music she was listening to and he put his arm over her stomach and fell asleep.  
  
Jamie was sketching little lace butterflies, they were scattered all over her page now and in many little patterns, some looking like waves moving along in a delicate chain and others scattered around haphazardly but working in perfect harmony to the those that were in the direct flow patterns.  
  
She finished it and put down her pencil and her book and lay them on the floor next to her as she felt weary and sick of drawing, she listened on and closed her eyes as R Kelly – I Believe I Can Fly played and she fell asleep listening to the lyrics and the harmony mixed with the beats and the soul.  
  
_I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky, I think about it every night and day, just spread my wings and fly away, oh I believe I can soar, I see me running through that open door, I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly._  
  
Jamie and Brian were wrapped up in each others arms fast asleep in the late afternoon.

* * *

Mia had come over that afternoon, her and Suki were forging a good friendship, as was Jamie with her also, but sometimes Mia found it weird to be around Jamie because of the fact that she was with Brian, not that Jamie had any idea about the past, so Mia thought.  
  
"Where's Jamie today?" Mia asked looking over her shoulder and Suki took a sip of the water she had in a glass.  
  
"I hope Bullit's making her sleep, cos she's been a bit sick lately, especially this morning, she was throwing up like no tomorrow and she was so weak she collapsed on the bathroom floor and couldn't get back up again, I tried to get her up but it was near impossible, so I had to get Bri to come and get her, damn I think he nearly had a heart attack seeing her like that, he was so worried about her, they really love each other," Suki smiled a little and Mia forced a smirk.  
  
"Poor old Jamie, does she know what's wrong?" Mia asked and Suki smoothed her red tartan mini skirt down.  
  
"Nah, no idea, her birthday's tomorrow, so I hope she's not sick for that at least. We've got some stuff planned for her, but if she's not better than we'll have to wait until she is," Suki said.  
  
"Oh wow, gosh how funny, she's born on the 4th of July," Mia laughed.  
  
"What are you guys planning to do?" Mia asked and Suki smiled.  
  
"Well, the guys and me are getting her little sister and her big sister over and her mom and dad, I managed to conjure up her older brother Justin, he lives in Greece but he came over on a trip and he agreed, then I was thinking, get her into a game of soccer, she loves it, she's so good at it, she used to be on our high school team, and damn did she annihilate, heaps of people thought she should have gone pro, but she didn't, just not for her I guess," Suki explained and Mia nodded.  
  
"I just wish I could get all her family, I'm missing two, her older sister and her eldest brother, she has a pretty big family, but they're all so great, I know her dad and her mum are coming over, gosh they're so nice like you wouldn't believe, they're so much fun, Mr and Mrs S are brilliant," Suki said and Mia laughed.  
  
"Was Jamie born in America, because sometimes her accent sounds a bit different, like English or something," Mia commented and Suki grinned.  
  
"Nah, her family's Australian, she was born over there and they moved to Miami when she was 10 years old, it's so funny huh, I notice it too, sometimes she sounds like she has a thick Australian accent, but then it seems to go back to sounding a bit American again, she cracks me up sometimes with that voice of hers, and when she sings, she sings with a bit of an Australian accent," Suki told Mia and Mia smiled and looked around, she wasn't sure why she kept checking around, maybe to see if Brian was coming their way, or Jamie, or both of them.

* * *

Jamie woke up and yawned, she was feeling pretty dull but she wanted to get up, she felt a small smile creep itself over her face as she looked over and watched Brian sleeping for a few seconds, she kissed his cheek gently and slid out from his arms as carefully as she could as to not wake him up.  
  
She put her NY white baseball cap over her long burgundy hair and slid on her black thongs as she slid open the door without making a sound and stepped out onto the small veranda and then up onto the deck.  
  
She walked into the house and her head started throbbing and she felt queasy again, she went into the kitchen and got two Advil and a glass of water.

* * *

Suki saw Jamie walk out of the house with her hair out and a white NY cap on with a black tank top and a pair of cut off denim shorts which sat on her loosely and fell just below her knees.  
  
"Hey girl, how you going?" Suki asked as Jamie sat down at the table and pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her shins.  
  
"I'm ok, I've felt better," Jamie said, her voice slightly strained and raspy.  
  
"Hey Jamie," Mia smiled gently and Jamie looked up before she buried her face into her knees.

"Hey Mia," she said as she rested her head down.  
  
"Where's Bullit? Oughta be careful girl he'll probably be on the hunt if he knows you're up!" Suki said and she rubbed Jamie's back and Jamie laughed.  
  
"He's completely dead to the world on the boat, as long as I'm not working I think I'll get away with it, I was gonna go and do some stuff on the Supra but he wouldn't let me up, it was probably good he did because I most likely would have passed out or something," Jamie took a long swig of water.  
  
"You scared the shit out of us this morning girl!" Suki laughed and Jamie sniffed.  
  
"My bad, sorry about that, I was in a lot of pain this morning," she apologized and unfolded her legs.

* * *

Brad pulled up outside of a garage and saw Mia's car out front, he got out and locked his car then walked around the side and looked around as he saw her sitting at a table with two girls.  
  
He walked over just as Mia turned around and smiled at him and stood up and they hugged.  
  
"Hey! How'd you know I was here?" she smiled and they kissed.  
  
"I just guessed, so I thought I'd come over and I wanted to spend some time with you anyway on my days off," Brad smiled and Mia led him over to where Suki and Jamie were sitting.  
  
"Hey Suki, Jamie, there's someone I'd like you guys to meet," Mia said as Jamie turned to face her and saw her cousin and she was blown out of the water and her and Brad both burst out laughing.  
  
"Mia, don't worry about introducing me," Jamie said and she stood up and her and Brad hugged.  
  
"Huh? Do you guys know each other?" Mia said surprised.  
  
"She's my cousin!" Brad laughed and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Holy shit! Seriously?" Mia asked the two of them as Suki laughed at the whole situation as she shook Brad's hand.  
  
"Seriously, his dad's my mum's brother," Jamie said and she couldn't stop laughing at Mia's expression.  
  
"Seriously baby," Brad said grinning and Mia laughed.  
  
"Talk about surprises huh," she gushed and they all sat at the table together.  
  
"I'd reckon," Suki added on.

* * *

Jamie had what Suki had asked her that morning on her mind, what happens if she was pregnant, what would she do? Was she ready? Even more so, what would Brian think, would he be ready?  
  
She sat there biting her lip and feeling very nervous, she didn't know what to think, she wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not, she needed to talk to Brian and they needed to sort things out.  
  
Jamie stood up and waved casually to Brad and Mia and she walked off down the deck and Suki got up and followed her.

* * *

"What if I'm pregnant Suke?" Jamie asked her looking at her, her green eyes calling out HELP!  
  
"Then if you are, you and Bri really need to sort out what y'all are gonna do, but hey, cross that bridge when you get to it, for now I think we should try and get you a test," Suki said putting her arm around Jamie's shoulder.  
  
"I need to tell Brian, should I? Oh god Suke what am I gonna do!" Jamie was starting to get stressed out.  
  
"You're going to calm yourself down, then yeah I think you need to tell Bullit, and then I'm gonna find us a chemist that's open, and we're gonna get you that test, and you're gonna take it, and if, only if, it comes up positive then you and Bullit are gonna work from there ok," Suki comforted Jamie and she stood up and Suki went with her.  
  
"Thanks Suke, I love you," Jamie tried to force a smile and her and Suki hugged.  
  
"Love you too girl, it's gonna be aiight ok," she said and they started walking.  
  
Jamie and Suki split up at the boat and Jamie stepped onto the deck and Suki smiled gently and walked over to the table with Brad and Mia.

* * *

Brian woke up when the door opened and he smiled when he saw Jamie walk in.  
  
"Hey babe, you feelin better?" Brian asked her as she sat on the bed next to him and crossed her legs. He sat up and saw that she looked a bit distant and nervous because she wouldn't stop playing with her hands. He put his hands over hers and she looked up at him and he touched her cheek.  
  
"I'm feeling a little better, but um, there's something we should talk about, not that I think that it is for sure, because I don't, but we really need to talk about it, oh man I don't even know where to start," Jamie said taking her hands out of his and sighing and taking off her baseball cap.  
  
"What is it, you can tell me anything, what's happened?" he asked her getting slightly nervous himself about what she was going to say.  
  
"Um, ah, I don't know for sure, but, um, I think that there's a chance that............" Jamie paused and took a deep breath, "I might be pregnant."  
  
Brian nodded and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Ok, we can sort this out, because like you said, you don't know for sure, Jame, we'll sort it out, come here," he said as she went over into his arms and he held her and they sat together for 10 minutes like that.  
  
"Do you think from a couple of weeks ago, the night of the party?" Brian said and Jamie nodded.  
  
"Maybe, because that was the only time that we haven't used anything," Jamie murmured and Brian pulled her up with him.  
  
"It's ok, come on, we're gonna find out for sure," he said and he kissed her forehead and they hugged tightly before walking off the boat and out the front before they left in Brian's EVO.  
  
They found a chemist and got the test and ran out to the car and Brian drove at 105 miles per hour the way back to the garage and they both ran back inside and Jamie ran to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
While they were waiting Brian was pacing back and forth and Jamie was flipping around channels on the radio and she found one she could settle on for a little while as LeAnn Rimes – Can't Fight the Moonlight was playing and she sat and tried to sing along.  
  
She tried her best to sing and she hit a few notes along and her voice was strong as she sang through a verse and a chorus until it started hurting and she had to pull up.  
  
_Underneath the starlight, starlight _

_There's a magical feeling so right It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss _

_But you know, but you know that you _

_Can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark _

_You'll surrender your heart _

_But you know, but you know that you _

_Can't fight the moonlight, no _

_You can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escape from love Once a gentle breeze _

_Sweeps its spell upon your heart _

_N__o matter what you think _

_It won't be too long _

_Till you're in my arms

* * *

_Brian couldn't help but laugh as she sang to try and calm her nerves and she was pacing and singing at the top of her voice and pulling out all the vocals as best she could and she had her eyes closed and hugging herself.  
  
The finished and Jamie rubbed her throat, Brian looked at the time and he noticed that it would probably be ready.  
  
Jamie went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and she came back in and Brian grinned, "You ok?" he asked and put his hands on her hips.  
  
"Throat's a bit sore, that's all," she said as she took a long drink of water.  
  
Jamie put down the empty glass and she buried her face into Brian's chest and he stroked her hair, they both noticed the time and knew it would be ready, but neither could bring up the courage to go in and find out.

* * *

"You know something, we'd make pretty good parents I'd say," Brian said out of the blue and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, just as long as they don't take after me," she said and he gasped.  
  
"You gotta be kidding, the more they take after you the better," Brian added and she smirked.  
  
"Do you realise the specifications that comes with, they'll forever be in trouble in school, and if they're really like me they'll get expelled, they'll never be able to sit still for long periods of time, and they'll most likely have way too many cars for their own good and they'll drive each of them way too fast, and have a million and one sports injuries, I don't want them like me, if they're like you then I'll be happy," she smiled and laughed and Brian hugged her tight and laughed.  
  
"So that means, you want them to have a 5 page criminal record, be an ex fugitive and an ex cop, race constantly and be a complete smart ass, beat the hell out of anyone who hurts someone close to them and smoke on occasion to top it off," he stressed at her and she laughed.  
  
"Well..........yeah basically," she shrugged and he laughed.  
  
"So, do you wanna do this?" he said looking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Ok as long as you're with me," she smiled and he returned it back and took her hand in his.  
  
"I'm with you every step of the way," he said and they kissed before opening the door to the bathroom door and stepping in together.  
  
"This is it," Jamie breathed in and picked up the test.  
  
They both looked and sighed in relief as the negative sign appeared.  
  
"Oh thankyou!" Jamie and Brian said together and laughed as they hugged and kissed each other.  
  
Jamie got rid of the test and the box it came in and they walked out of the bathroom completely relieved and feeling great. But deep down inside both of them there was a slight disappointment that couldn't be helped.

* * *

"So what's wrong with me then?" Jamie asked herself out loud.  
  
"You might just have some sort of bug or something, do you want me to take you to the doctor next week?" Brian asked her as they got some Corona's out of the fridge.  
  
"Aww, could you get any more gorgeous!" she smiled and kissed him on the forehead and he screwed his face up and shook his head.  
  
"You joking!" he laughed and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Well, I hate to tell ya, but I'm not!" she smiled.  
  
"You feelin alright?" he grinned and put his palm on her forehead.  
  
"I'm feeling pretty damn good actually," she smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah so am I," he said and they walked back outside.

* * *

Brian's cell phone started ringing madly in his pocket so he pulled it out and answered it noticing it was his sister.  
  
"So Miami airport's fairly big huh," Claire said cheekily and Brian was confused.  
  
"I'd say, don't know haven't been there for awhile, what made you say that? No, how are you dearest big brother, no, you're the best brother in the world, not even a you're the best Brian," Brian said over dramatising to his little sister and she was killing herself laughing.  
  
"Get over yourself!" Claire grinned as she picked up her two bags and went and sat in a lounge.  
  
"Claire are you in Miami?" Brian asked as slowly as Jamie laughed and Claire grinned on the other end.  
  
"No shit!" she laughed and Brian smiled.  
  
"You need a ride from the airport?" he asked and took Jamie's hand and they intertwined their fingers.  
  
"Well, I don't really feel like walking, and I don't know exactly where Tej's garage is, so yeah, please," Claire said and Brian grinned.  
  
"We'll be there in 20," Brian said and pulled Jamie along with him as he went out to the EVO and unlocked it.  
  
"Who's we? You bringin Rome?" Claire asked as Brian missed and went to hang up. Claire laughed as she hung up with her question unanswered.  
  
Brian tore over to Rome's before they got to the airport.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" Jamie said as she noticed they were heading over Rome's way.  
  
"Getting Rome man, him and Claire are pretty tight, but he knows the rules," Brian said focusing on the road and Jamie laughed.  
  
"The rules," Jamie grinned and shook her head laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Brian asked grinning as he pulled up to a red light.  
  
"Nothing!" she smiled and he looked over at the car next to them and the driver was pointing ahead and grinning and giving him the thumbs up, Jamie looked over and laughed and she looked back at Brian who was giving them the thumbs up and a peace sign.  
  
"Watch your back around here, there's cops everywhere," Jamie warned as Brian laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna trip him off, no way I'm racing here," Brian said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Sneaky," she smiled and he revved up the engine as did the guy next to them in a green Acura NSX.  
  
The lights went green and the two cars took off the line, as soon as they started Brian dropped right back and slowed down as the NSX got faster and faster and went past a cop car who took off after him with the lights on.  
  
Jamie and Brian were killing themselves laughing as they drove past and waved to the driver of the NSX who was pulled up on the side of the road with the cops writing him a ticket.  
  
"That was gold," Brian laughed as he turned off to Rome's street and pulled up outside a block of apartments.  
  
"Oh man did you see the look on his face!" Jamie laughed as they pulled up and got out.

* * *

Rome's purple Eclipse Spyder was parked outside in the car park with the top up.  
  
They went up the steps and then Jamie followed Brian down the corridor as they stopped at apartment 780 and Brian banged on the door.  
  
"YO RAPUNZEL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" he yelled out and Jamie shook her head and smiled as Rome came to the door.  
  
Rome got up off the couch when he heard banging on the door and Brian yelling out a smart assed comment.  
  
Rome grinned as he opened the door and completely ignored Brian.  
  
"Jamesy, what brings you to the castle today?" Rome said in an over welcoming voice.  
  
Jamie laughed and Brian grinned.  
  
"Come in dear child come in," Rome motioned his hand inside his home and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Sorry Romey, you wanna come to the airport with us?" she asked him and he put a finger over his lips.  
  
"Why?" he asked looking at Brian.  
  
"Claire's here bro, thought you might wanna come with when we pick her up, but if you don't wanna go, I guess me and Jame can head off," Brian said putting his arm around Jamie's shoulder and sighing as they started to walk down the corridor and Rome snatched his wallet up off the table beside the door and quickly closed it behind him as he tore off behind Brian and Jamie.  
  
"Claire bear's here, course I wanna go!" Rome said as he took the steps two at a time and met them at the EVO.  
  
Jamie grinned evilly as she snatched the keys off Brian and got in the driver's seat.  
  
"You mind?" she smiled and he shook his head.  
  
"Nah, go for it," he said as he switched sides and went over and got in the passenger side door.  
  
Rome got in the back and Jamie backed out and got back onto the street again.  
  
Rome leant over and changed the radio over so it was on the local Hip Hop and R'n'B station.  
  
Ludacris – Stand Up was on and Rome cranked it right up and called out.  
  
"You like this song or something cuz?" Brian asked and Rome smirked.  
  
"Hell yeah," he said back and Jamie smiled as she turned off to take the main road to the airport.  
  
"60, 70, 80, 90," Jamie said to herself briefly glancing at the speedo as she drove and changed gears and put her foot down a bit more. Stand Up finished and then Move came on and Brian laughed.  
  
"What the fuck, is this a Ludacris marathon or something?" he asked and Jamie laughed.  
  
"MOVE BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY, GET OUT THE WAY BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY!" Rome and Jamie yelled out as she overtook a Ford Taurus with an elderly couple as its passengers, they shook their heads as the EVO sped around them and ducked back in front and then went around another three cars in front of it.  
  
They all busted up laughing and Jamie turned over into the airport car park and stopped the EVO. They all got out and Jamie locked it and Rome took off as they followed and Brian put his arm around Jamie and she put hers around him as they walked up to the main terminal and went through the doors.  
  
The terminal was full of people and luggage and plenty of tourists buying maps and the 2 mile lines for rental cars. They got on the lifts and went up to the arrival area and tried to find Claire in the madness.  
  
"Aiight I got an idea," Rome said as he went over to a lifesize cardboard sign of a buffed guy holding sun tan oil and ripped a bit off and quickly held it behind his back and walked away in the crowd back over to Brian and Jamie, Jamie was killing herself laughing.  
  
"Um, pen would help, hold up there's a newsagency, I'll be back," Jamie said as she pushed through the crowd and disappeared into the news agency, she bought a thick black permanent marker and jogged back out and over to the guys, Brian was holding the sign and she passed him the pen and he grinned as he wrote Claire O'Conner in large bold letters and passed Jamie back her pen.  
  
Rome snatched it off him and they walked through the crowd closer to the arrival lounges holding the sign up and calling out.  
  
Claire heard her name and looked around as she saw a large sign with her name written on it being held up by Rome and she laughed as she saw her older brother Brian, his friend Rome and Brian had his arm around a girl she didn't know.  
  
She stood up laughing as she waved her arms above her head and started calling out as the girl that was with them looked over and smiled as she said something to Brian and pointed Claire's way.  
  
"Hey Bri, that her over there?" Jamie said as she pointed Claire's way.  
  
"Huh, yeah, that's her, come on!" Brian said as he took Jamie's hand and whistled out to Rome.  
  
Claire and Brian met up and gave each other a hug.  
  
"How ya goin?!" Claire grinned as she broke apart from her brother.  
  
"Great, how you goin?" he smiled as Rome came up.  
  
"Claire Bear!" Rome sang out and Claire gave him a hug.  
  
"Romey-O!" she smiled and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Hey Claire, this is my girlfriend Jamie, and Jame this is my sister Claire," Brian said as Claire smiled and Jamie grinned and held out her hand and Claire shook it.  
  
"Great to meet you," Jamie said and Claire nodded happily.  
  
"Great to meet you too," Claire said, she took an instant liking to Jamie, usually she was a bit wary of Brian's girlfriends, she liked to give them a thorough examination and interrogation before she decided how she felt, but there was something different about her that she picked up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were comin?" Brian asked as the four walked out into the heat.  
  
"Surprise!" she smiled.  
  
"It's great to see you anyway, I missed you," Brian said and Claire gave him a hug.  
  
"Missed you too," she said as they stopped at the EVO.  
  
Jamie used the keyless entry to unlock it and she popped the boot for Claire to chuck her bag in.  
  
"Do ya wanna drive, or can I?" Jamie asked Brian as they stood and he put his hands on her hips.  
  
"Rome can," he whispered to her and grazed her lips with his.  
  
"Yo Rome, you're up," Jamie said as she tossed him the keys and he caught them.  
  
Brian and Jamie dived into the back and Claire got in the front passenger side as Rome got into the driver seat and started the car.  
  
Rome backed out and took off as he got them out onto the main road.  
  
Rome still had the hip hop music on but not as loud and him and Claire were catching up.  
  
"You all wanna go get lunch somewhere?" Rome suggested.  
  
"That sounds good, I'm pretty hungry," Claire said and Rome looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Brian and Jamie wrapped up in each others arms kissing each other and saying stuff then one of them would laugh.  
  
"Hey, Romeo and Juliet, y'all wanna go somewhere for lunch?" Rome asked them and broke their kisses as Brian and Jamie looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah ok," Jamie answered.  
  
"Aiight cuz," Brian replied and looked down into Jamie's eyes and she looked back into his.  
  
"Love you," Jamie mouthed and Brian smiled.  
  
"Love you too," he mouthed back as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
They all jumped out of the car at a diner Rome pulled up too and he locked the car and chucked Brian back the keys.

* * *

"So big brother, what's been happening?" Claire asked Brian as they all walked into the diner and sat down as Rome and Jamie went over to the counter and were getting milkshakes.  
  
"A fair bit, been working, racing, fell in love, it doesn't sound like I've been doing much, but when you put it out it is," Brian said and Claire couldn't help but smile, she loved seeing her brother happy.  
  
"Claire Bear, what's been happening with you anyway?" Brian was so happy to have his little sister around, they were pretty close and they always talked on the phone, but to talk face to face was a lot better.  
  
"Not much, just working, and I got a place in Boston now a little house and I share it with a couple of friends, and, um what else, broke up with my boyfriend and......" she was about to continue and Brian stopped her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked and she shrugged.  
  
"We both decided we were drifting apart so we ended it, but we still talk and we're friends," Claire told her brother and he nodded.  
  
"You don't need to break this ones leg," she added on smirking and Brian laughed.  
  
"Good, cos I don't think I'll get away with it now," Brian said and she smiled.  
  
"You didn't get away with it then, you were grounded for a month by mom and dad," Claire laughed and Brian grinned.

* * *

Jamie grinned as she looked over and saw Brian and his sister talking and laughing, Claire was about 5'6" with curly short blonde hair and a pair of ice blue eyes exactly the same as Brian's and she was pretty tanned and fairly petite in size, she looked very dainty.  
  
Jamie was glad to see Brian really happy talking to her, they'd had a bit of a rough morning, then they had a huge shock and were settled down again and full of relief, but Jamie didn't know about Brian, but she was a little bit disappointed with the test, after they had talked about it together before the test was ready it seemed like everything would be fine if it was positive, and that they would be in it together.  
  
But she knew that she wasn't ready to have a baby, she had problems she needed to work through, she knew that there was no way she would be ready, not with the racing and sometimes staying awake all night and partying and running from the cops, how could you fit a baby into the equation, it was impossible and she knew that.

* * *

After the middle aged waitress behind the counter passed them their milkshakes Rome was about to go over to where Claire and Brian were sitting and Jamie touched his arm.  
  
"Lets just stay here for a bit and finish these, let them talk for a bit," Jamie suggested and Rome grinned.  
  
"You're good for him you know Jame," Rome said and sat back down on the stools that lined the counter.  
  
"No I didn't actually, I love him more than anything, but I didn't think that made me good for him, if anything I'd say I'm just a waste of time," Jamie said and Rome looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Now you can't be serious saying that, you're a great person, hell I had my doubts at first I hate to say, like after I found out about you're family being so rich I almost doubted you as a person, like you were just a snob or something, but then you came and proved me wrong, and I hope you know that he never doubted you for a second," Rome confessed and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Thanks for that Rome, you're a good friend boy," she said and they knocked fists.  
  
"You're a good friend too Jamesy," he grinned and she laughed.  
  
"Come on now girly before we start getting all emotional and day time tv," Rome said and led Jamie over with him to the table and she grinned.

* * *

"Hey," Brian said as Jamie sat in the chair beside him and he took her hand and she squeezed his.  
  
"Hey," she replied.  
  
"Are you feelin ok? Are you starting to get sick again?" Brian asked her concerned looking into her green eyes.  
  
"I'm ok, I just don't think that milkshake agrees with me so well right now, I guess I'm not stable enough for it now," she smiled gently and he nodded.  
  
"Ok, just tell me if you start to get sick and we can go home," he said and she put her other hand over his that she was holding onto.

* * *

Claire and Rome chattered on as Brian and Jamie joined into their conversation occasionally, mainly Brian, Jamie was just enjoying sitting back and listening to them.  
  
"So how are we celebrating the Fourth of July this year?" Claire asked as she took a sip of her coke after having a bite of hamburger, her and Rome got hamburgers and Brian and Jamie were sharing a bowl of fries, Jamie wasn't overly hungry because her stomach was fairly messed up but she shared Brian's chips with him.  
  
"I don't really celebrate it, well not as much as everyone else, I don't really get patriotic or see anything like that in it, because it's not really my custom, it's just another day to me, and I think most people either look down at me or think I'm just plain strange because I don't celebrate thanksgiving either, but it's all because I wasn't brought up with it," Jamie explained and Claire looked interested.  
  
"You don't do thanksgiving!" Claire sounded shocked.  
  
"Nah, my family's Australian and it's not a holiday over there, so it's just the norm for us to not celebrate it, but I do get into the Fourth of July a bit, it's fun," she said and Claire smiled.  
  
"Cos you're birthday's the Fourth of July," Brian said and she laughed.  
  
"Well, yeah kinda!" she smiled and he grinned and hugged her.  
  
"Happy birthday for tomorrow then!" Claire said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said and Claire smiled.  
  
"I think it's just gonna be a real family sorta day, have everyone and their families together and just have fun and do whatever," Rome said and Claire nodded.  
  
"I like the sound of that," she said and Rome smiled.

* * *

They paid for their food and started off again towards the garage, this time Brian driving and Rome in the front seat and Claire and Jamie in the back, the guys were talking about the next lot of races coming up and Jamie and Claire were having a conversation about movies and music, and they found they had a fair bit in common.  
  
Jamie really liked Claire, she was a really nice person, it was uncanny how much her and Brian looked alike, so you'd never ever confuse that they were brother and sister, and she was just a good person to talk too.

* * *

They pulled up at the garage and Claire looked around, the place was amazing, it looked immaculate, everything was well kept and their were fine tuned performance imports everywhere you looked, Claire's eye was caught on a little baby blue Audi TT with little pearl white stars scattered up the sides and over the hood and across the rear spoiler.  
  
She went over to have a closer look and Jamie came over and smiled as Claire circled the car and looked through one of the windows.  
  
"I love this car," she said looking it over and Jamie's smile got wider.  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said and Claire looked away from the window and she saw Jamie grinning and she laughed.  
  
"Is it yours?" she asked and Jamie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I bought it a couple of days ago, it was pretty plain then but I spent some time on it to get the design put on, and there's a body kit coming soon that Bri found for me, and plus there's a stack of other things I've got planned that I'll have to get around to," Jamie said and Claire grinned.  
  
"Have you met everyone yet?" Jamie asked as Claire shook her head.  
  
"I met Jimmy but that's it," Claire said and Jamie smiled as she led her over to Suki and Tej.  
  
Brian caught up with them and he introduced Claire to Suki and Tej and Suki and Jamie showed her her room in the house.

* * *

Late in the afternoon as the sun was going down Tej and Brian ran the barbeque as Suki, Jamie and Claire made some salads and Jimmy and Rome were out at the liquor store getting some more beer.  
  
"So Tej, you ready to be beaten tonight? Cos the Nicks have won their last 3 games, the Lakers are going down!" Jamie taunted and Tej grinned.  
  
"Nah chica, I got a good feelin about tonight, I think your teams winning streak is well and truly over," Tej said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"We'll see," she smiled.

* * *

Later on that night after the sun had well and truly set and the sharp heat of the day had disappeared the team were back inside all crowded around the lounge room, Tej and Jimmy were playing the playstation, and Rome, Claire and Suki were talking. Jamie and Brian had gone for a shower on the boat.  
  
Jamie put on a white singlet and a pair of denim shorts that went just above mid thigh and she put on her Nicks jersey over her singlet, she brushed her wet hair back and tied it in a messy half ponytail.  
  
Brian got dressed into a pair of black baggy shorts and a grey/blue t shirt, his wet hair sitting flat, he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth as Jamie was putting moisturiser all over her legs and on her arms.  
  
Jamie took her turn and took out her toothbrush and brushed her teeth as Brian hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder and buried his face into her neck as he placed little soft kisses on it and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Mmmmmm you smell so good," he moaned deeply into her neck and she smiled and spat out her toothpaste into the basin with Brian still holding onto her.  
  
"You do too," she said seductively as they left the bathroom and walked out onto the deck and into the house to join the group in the lounge, Tej had his Lakers jersey on a pair of jeans and Suki was curled up in his arms sketching, she was wearing a purple singlet top and a black mini skirt and Claire and Rome were playing cards, he was wearing a pair of skate jeans and a blue sleeveless button up shirt, she was wearing a baby blue boob tube and a pair of jeans and Jimmy and Lissa were playing a game on the playstation, he was wearing a black t shirt and a pair of grey shorts and she was wearing a black singlet top and a pair of white shorts which were reasonably high cut.  
  
Brian took a place on the couch and Jamie laid down and rested her head on a pillow on his lap and he put his arm resting on her arm and she had her hand over his.  
  
Brian and Tej were talking and Jamie was just laying there quietly watching the game that Jimmy and Lissa were playing.

* * *

She looked at the time on the thick leather watch on her wrist and noticed that it was 8 pm, the Lakers Nicks game was about to start.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, do you mind if I steal the TV off you to watch the game?" she asked and Jimmy grinned.  
  
"No worries Jamesy," he said and he and Lissa stopped their game and he switched it over to the sports channel so Tej and Jamie could watch their favourite basketball teams go head to head.  
  
"Woooo, come on Nicks!" Jamie cheered, her voice sounding a little strained as she cleared her throat and coughed.  
  
"Go Lakers!" Tej counter called and she laughed. "Whatever," she smiled and Brian laughed, they were getting into the game.  
  
The Lakers scored and Jamie yelped and watched on in disgust.  
  
"That's absurd," she scowled as Tej clapped loudly and grinned at her.  
  
"That's fuckin excellent!" Tej laughed as Jamie poked her tongue out and gave him the finger.  
  
"Who needs the game man, we got all the entertainment right here," Brian said to Jimmy and Rome and they laughed as Jamie whacked him in the leg.  
  
"COME ON NICKS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" Jamie yelled angrily and everyone laughed and she grinned, "I love sport ok!" she defended and Brian laughed and put his hand on hers.  
  
"OH YEAH LAKERS KICK SOME NEW YORK ASS!" Tej said knowing he was in for it.  
  
"Oh I'm not even gonna give you the satisfaction Tej Parker!" Jamie said and then laughed as Tej was shot down and he laughed.  
  
"Hey my team kicking yours is all the satisfaction I need right now James Caroline Simpson," Tej grinned and she cringed at her name.  
  
"Ugh the name, come on that was a bit low Tej Jermaine Parker!" Jamie retorted and Tej screwed up his face.

* * *

"Caroline ay," Brian said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I hate it," Jamie said as the Nicks were in possession of the ball and going for the pass.  
  
"Why there's nothing wrong with it, you think you got stuck bad with Caroline you wanna think again if you knew mine, and Rome's too," Brian smirked and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Ok so tell me," she said looking up at him and he shook his head.  
  
"Nuh, maybe later, there's too many people around," he said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Can't possibly be that bad," she said and he shook his head.  
  
"No it's bad," he smiled and she laughed.

* * *

The game progressed and the Nicks started fighting back, but the Lakers were too far ahead and finished as the winners but only by a small margin.  
  
"Oh heck," Jamie mumbled as she took out 300 bucks from her pocket and handed it to Tej.  
  
"3 big 2 single enjoy Tej, cos next time we're against each other it's gonna be different!" Jamie grinned as Tej folded the money up and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
"Aiight I'll let you think that Jay," Tej grinned as Jamie nodded.  
  
"Please do," she answered.

* * *

Rome put on Bad Boys 2 and everyone settled down again with popcorn and drinks to watch it, Brian and Jamie were cuddled up on the couch laying together, Brian with his arms wrapped around Jamie and her back pressed into his chest.  
  
Claire was so happy to see her big brother and his girlfriend together, she could see easily that he really loved her and she felt exactly the same way, she was dying to talk to Brian to get the details, that was something she missed about not having him around, they always used to have their talks, they'd sit there for hours sometimes just talking about different things.

* * *

Claire yawned and got up off the beanbag she was sitting in. She stretched a bit and laughed at something that happened on screen as did everyone else, Jimmy and Rome were having a pop corn fight and Tej and Suki were kissing and Lissa was laughing as she watched the food fight and Brian and Jamie were holding onto each other watching the movie.  
  
She said a general good night to everyone and they all replied and she walked past the couch on her way out and ruffled Brian's hair.  
  
"Night Claire Bear," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Night Bri, night Jamie," she said and Jamie laughed at Will Smith and Martin Lawrence at a morgue.  
  
"Night Claire, sleep well," she said and Claire smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs and found her room.

* * *

Lissa went home and Jimmy came back and watched a bit more of the movie before he decided to go to bed and get some sleep. Tej and Suki and Rome were all in fits of laughter and Brian and Jamie were too.  
  
"Brian," Jamie whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Do you wanna go to bed?" she said and he smiled.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna stay up for a bit longer," he said and she turned to face him.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go to bed and get some sleep, love you," she said as she kissed him gently and he kissed her forehead and they hugged.  
  
"Love you too," he whispered back and she got up and yawned as she stood up.  
  
"Night guys," she said as she went to move out of the room.  
  
"Night Jame, see you in the morning," Tej said.  
  
"See ya Jamie, have a good sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," Rome smiled at her.  
  
"Good night girly, catch you tomorrow," Suki grinned at Jamie.  
  
"Nighty night Jamesy," Jimmy said in a babying voice and he and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Nighty night to you too Jiminy cricket," Jamie grinned as she left the room and walked wearily out onto the deck and onto the boat, she slid open the door and crawled into bed and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

Brian and Suki were the only ones left in the house still awake, Suki was busy sketching and Brian was flipping around on TV between channels, a football game and a Nirvana showcase on MTV.  
  
"Hey Bullit, how was your day?" Suki asked looking over at Brian who was sitting back on the couch looking fairly drained.  
  
"Mixed up, good, bad, nerve wracking, it was a bit of everything," he said and Suki nodded, she figured that Jamie and him had talked about the possibility of her having a baby.  
  
"Sounds interesting," Suki said and Brian grinned.  
  
"It was pretty interesting actually," Brian said and she looked over at him as he flipped back over the footy game.  
  
"Inform me," she said and he laughed.  
  
Brian knew he could talk to her about what happened with him and Jamie, because for a starters she was Jamie's best friend, and the fact that maybe they'd already talked about it.  
  
"Oh man, I was so scared this mornin' Suke when Jame was really sick and couldn't stand up or anything, I love her more than anything and seeing her so sick like that frightened me because I didn't know what was wrong and mainly because I couldn't help her, I just pray she's better tomorrow, ya know so she can actually enjoy her birthday and just relax instead of hurling and the rest," Brian said and Suki nodded. "Yeah, I was scared too, it's not often she's so sick, well like hardly ever, but she seems aiight now, she's looking a lot brighter, so maybe she'll shake it by tomorrow, I'll tell you something, Jame's determined, when she's set she doesn't let anything stop her, so if she really wants tomorrow to be good, then she won't let herself be sick, but sometimes it can be a hindrance for my girl, cos back in high school we were gonna sneak out on a Friday night and go to this underground club, her parents wouldn't let her go and neither would mine, but man it was easy for me to sneak out, for Jame getting out of the castle was like fuckin mission impossible, she wasn't gonna let it stop her, but holy hell it was funny, there was motion sensors, then there was the gates and the alarms everywhere, she got out just in time too, the security guards were coming and she pulled this complete matrix stealth thing it was so funny but at the time it was pretty awesome, but getting back in she got busted and her parents grounded her for 2 months solid," Suki said and Brian laughed, he could see Jamie doing that in a second.  
  
"Oh yeah I could see her doin that, damn some of the stuff's she's told me, I thought Rome and me were bad, you guys seemed even worse, and call me crazy but when I met her I always had this impression she was the good girl," Brian said and Suki cracked up laughing.  
  
"James Simpson and good girl don't belong in the same sentence, all her brothers and sisters did really well in school and they all were topping their classes, Jame was the odd one out, she was the one always in the principals office, getting suspended, skipping school, wagging class, more than once when the teachers back was turned she'd either just walk right out the door or climb out a window or something, but damn she was so funny, the counsellors at school used to think she had ADD or something but her parents took her to heaps of doctors and all that, she never got tested positive for it, she was just a smart ass who just didn't give a shit, but ya gotta love her for it, she got me out of more than one sticky situation, she'd always be there to take the blame for it, we'd gotten busted for wagging and she made up some story and put it all on her, but when I first met her she was going through a really tough time, her parents wouldn't even acknowledge her after getting expelled from school, her brother Scott and Siobhan were basically her parents for at least 3 months because Mr and Mrs S were so pissed off at her, I know it really hurt her too, but after a while they came around again, thank god for that too because it was hard having to watch her going through it, I know they always were proud of her for sport and for her grades, what got me was she'd always be in the top half of the class, even though she'd sneak out and do all this other stuff and was forever in trouble, but she seemed to really tone it down because she knew if she was gonna get suspended or something she'd get kicked off the soccer team and the basketball team, and I really think besides music it was all she thought she had to let out everything she was feeling," Suki explained and Brian knew what she meant, he knew that Jamie was one to get how she was feeling and what was building up on the inside out by doing things, he knew that she didn't like talking about it or really showing too much emotion because it just wasn't her.  
  
"I hate it when she does that sometimes, because I know she needs to talk about things but she won't she just goes and drives or surfs or anything else she can think of, I love her and I don't want her to have to keep anything inside, she knows she can tell me about anything, and she's let me know that too, and I know that when I do finally get her to talk she can deal with things a bit better, but that's her and I don't want to try and change her, one day I know she's gonna really need me and I'm gonna make sure I'm there for her everyday, I can't change how she deals with things and Suke I don't want to because that's her," Brian said and Suki smiled listening to him, she knew Jamie felt so strong about him from all the stuff she told Suki and how they acted around each other, it was just so easy to see that what they had was the real thing.  
  
"That's true, so what else happened today?" Suki asked, she was really wondering and hoping that Brian would tell her about what happened when Jamie told him about the fact that she may have been pregnant.  
  
Brian looked around and made sure it was just Suki and him in the room and no one was around to over hear what he was going to tell her.  
  
"Jamie and I had a brief period of time there where we were both pretty messed up, she thought that she may have been pregnant and she was really nervous and stressed, I was too, but I was trying to hide it and try and calm her down the best I could," Brian started, he knew he could trust Suki with it, she was glad to hear what she knew was true, that Brian would be understanding and not flip out or anything like that.  
  
"Suke I was so nervous, I didn't know what to do, I mean, it was pretty big to be faced with, but I know that I would be there with her for everything, we went and got a test and did all that, when we were waiting we were both just pacing the room, but I had to smile when Jame was singing her heart out, she could hardly talk after wards but I know it was taking her mind off things, I was just trying to black out and just concentrate on the ground or a place on the wall or something like that, I was thinking and I just sorta thought about what if, what would we do, and how would I feel, but the only feelings I could think of were just being happy and hopeful, I honestly couldn't find anything else, we were talking about what would our kids be like and we just had a laugh and it seemed to really relax everyone and then we just went for it and we're fine, Jame's not pregnant and there's nothing to worry about, but I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed."  
  
"You ok Bri?" Suki asked as she got up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah, I was really relieved, but at the back of my mind I was kinda let down a bit, I know that one day if I ever have kids with someone I would want it to be her. I know that for a fact, but right now if you really think about it I guess it just isn't right, there's no way either of us would be ready to be responsible for someone else like that, not with racing and both of us working on the cars and sometimes just being out all night at parties and it just wouldn't be fair on Jame or me and a baby trying to keep up the life we've got now," Brian finished and Suki nodded, she was kind of taken by surprise to hear him talk about it like that, she wasn't sure herself how he'd react or feel about it but hearing that she was completely proven wrong from what she'd thought, she wasn't expecting it to be like that.  
  
"But then the rest of the day we just chilled and my baby sisters here, and now everything's sorta back to normal, if that kinda describes it," Brian grinned and Suki laughed.  
  
"Yeah I'd say so, well compared to your day mine was pretty uneventful!" Suki said smiling and Brian laughed.  
  
"Why is that?" Brian asked still grinning.  
  
"I just worked on Jim's car, did some new sketches, and played a bit of nurse to my bestie, so like I said, my day was really boring compared to the one you just told me about," Suki smiled and Brian laughed.  
  
"You know what, you and Claire look so much alike it's kinda scary, she's really nice Bullit, but do her and Rome have something happenin there? Cos they were looking pretty tight tonight," Suki asked and Brian grinned.  
  
"Nah, they're just friends, we were all pretty tight back in Barstow, I was friends with Rome's twin sisters too, everyone was just chillin back then, it was good," Brian said and Suki nodded and smiled as she closed her sketch book.  
  
"Bri I think you need to get some sleep huh," Suki said and Brian woke up a bit after he was nearly falling asleep.  
  
"I'm fine," he said groggily and she laughed.  
  
"You're a comedian, go on go to bed," she said and he blinked a bit.  
  
"Mmmm, don't wanna wake Jamie up," he said as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"She'll be fine now go to bed!" Suki laughed and Brian stood up.  
  
"Night Suke," he said as he yawned and dragged himself out the door.  
  
"See ya in the morning Bullit," Suki grinned and shook her head as she stretched and turned off the TV and the lights and made her own way up the stairs to go to bed herself.

* * *

Brian moved the curtain aside that hung in the door way and rubbed his eyes a bit as he ran a hand through his hair and smiled when he watched Jamie sleep, she'd kicked the blankets half off her and she was curled up and hugging the pillow to her. Her burgundy brown hair had come loose and her messy bun hung loosely and her fringe was scattered over her face.  
  
He was trying to be as quiet as possible as he went over to his side of the bed and sat and then laid down and closed his eyes.  
  
"Bri, is that you?" Jamie said in a sleepy whisper.  
  
"Yeah, shhh," he said as he gently placed his finger on her lips and wrapped her up in his arms and she fell asleep straight away.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as he fell asleep.


	23. Fourth Of July

_Hey, sorry this has been so long coming, but unfortunately my lil fic muse had taken a vacation! I was so struggling to get through this chapter! The Spanish in here has the English translation underneath it in the italics and underlined! This chapter's not very interesting or has a point, plus I had such a hard time getting out so I still hope that someone out there in this huge world of ours likes it, if so TELL ME!! Peace Out...._  
  
_**DISCLAIMER:- I don't own any characters or other affiliations with the Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious, they are all the property of Universal Studios and their affiliates. But I do own any character that wasn't on the movies. Also, St Angela's Catholic school is 100% fictitious!**_

* * *

Brian woke up the next morning reasonably early, Jamie was still fast asleep in his arms and he looked around the room, it was still pretty dark and only small amounts of light crept through the blinds. The curtains in the doorway were moving softly being pushed by the breeze that had gathered.  
  
Brian grinned when he saw Suki tip toeing over the deck and then down onto the boat, she peeked through the curtain and waved to him.  
  
She had Tej's megaphone in her hand as she slipped through the door.  
  
"Is she awake?" she whispered to Brian and he laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I have no part in this," he said as he got up and ran out the door.  
  
Suki grinned evilly as she switched on the megaphone and took a deep breath.  
  
"SPIDER!" She yelled into the microphone and ran out the door, Jamie shot up like a bolt.  
  
"What the fuck! Where?" she said as she got up and went over by the door.  
  
"SUKI!" She yelled as she ran outside and up onto the deck.  
  
"HA HA GOT YA BACK DIDN'T I!" Suki laughed as Jamie smiled and Brian stood by the door killing himself laughing.  
  
"COME HERE GIRL!" Jamie and Suki were play fighting.  
  
"Hey I just thought of something, we could have some serious fun with this baby," Jamie said slyly as she picked up the megaphone.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Suki asked and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Jimmy?" she asked and Suki grinned.  
  
"Lets go!" she said as her and Jamie disappeared into the house and outside Jimmy's door.  
  
Jamie held the megaphone and they turned it on and both took a deep breath.  
  
"SNAKE!" they screamed into the microphone and Jimmy jumped out of bed and they were nearly on the ground they were laughing so much.  
  
Tej and Brian were standing in the kitchen when they heard Suki and Jamie yell out SNAKE to Jimmy.  
  
"They're mad," Brian said and he and Tej laughed as Jamie and Suki ran through the kitchen being chased by Jimmy.  
  
"They do it every year, you just wait til Suki's birthday bro," Tej said and Jamie grabbed Brian around the waist and hid behind him and rested her head on his back and was laughing as Jimmy crept up behind them, she happened to look around and see him.  
  
"Whoa I'm gone," she said as she let go of Brian and took off again with Suki.  
  
"Jame he's gonna kill us!" Suki yelled out as they ran outside and Jimmy chased them.  
  
"I know!" she said as she pulled up and started laughing, she was exhausted from running around and she was getting a cramp.  
  
Jimmy caught up to them and he started tickling them and Jamie was coughing because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Ok I'm a stop there cos you two learned your lesson now," he laughed as Suki and Jamie started back up to the house.  
  
"I can't," Jamie started but was broken up by coughs. "I can't catch my breath properly," she said as she coughed again and Suki was patting her back.  
  
"Just take a second Jame, breathe," Suki said as she rubbed Jamie's back and they walked inside.  
  
Jamie caught her breath again and took a deep breath in.  
  
"Oh man there it is," she said breathing in and out heavily.  
  
"You aiight Jame," Suki laughed as Jamie caught her breath.  
  
She gave her two thumbs up and smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday girl," Suki smiled and her and Jamie hugged.  
  
"Thanks Suke," Jamie smiled as they went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey happy birthday," Brian smiled as he put a deep kiss on Jamie's lips and they hugged tightly.  
  
"So, the other day, I was with Suke at the mall getting stuff for the garage, and I walked past this music shop, and I thought, oh to hell with it I'll go in and check shit out, so I went in and was looking at a million and one different instruments, and then there was about 2 million and 2 different books on how to play them, and I saw this really mad piano, but I thought, nah she probably has a keyboard or something, and then I saw this amazing bass guitar, but then I thought, nah she already has one, so I kept looking around," Brian was saying as he stood with Jamie who was standing there in his arms with a huge smile and laughing at how stupid he was sounding.  
  
"So what else did you see then?" she asked and he laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I was looking at all these books and stuff they had, there was ones on how to play all this shit and I thought, nah she'd know most of this already, and she writes her own stuff, so why would she want something like that," Brian sighed and Jamie was killing herself laughing. "But then when I was seriously wracking the fuck out of my brain, I thought, she doesn't have a proper music book, like one to put lyrics and music in, and then I looked around and......."  
  
Brian took the most beautiful book out and Jamie gasped when she saw it. It was about medium size and reasonably thick, it had almost an old look to it with the deep mahogany leather that covered it and a red wine coloured ribbon tied to act as a clasp. Jamie was so amazed at how beautiful it was.  
  
"I found this," he said and she looked at him absolutely glowing.  
  
"Thank you so much, it's so beautiful," she said in a hushed tone as she gently pulled on the bow in the ribbon that was on the clasp and it undid and she touched the smooth, parchment coloured paper.  
  
"Oh man I'm so glad you like it," he said and she looked away from the book, her emerald eyes were absolutely shining and they looked like the perfect green of a rainforest.  
  
"Like it! I love it! I, it's so, thank you," she stammered and he hugged her and kissed her on the lips and they deepened it and some of the passion they both felt for each other was released.  
  
"I love you," Jamie grinned Brian smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"I love you too, happy birthday," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled as Tej and Jimmy came up to her and both gave her huge hugs.

* * *

"JAMES!" Rome called out as he and Jamie acted like a couple of football jocks and knocking fists and pulling in for a quick hug.  
  
"ROMAN!" she said back sounding like a homie wannabe.  
  
"Happy birthday dude!" Rome said sounding gruff and he and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Thanks cuz," Jamie said trying her best to sound like a real homeboy.  
  
Rome pulled a birthday card in a yellow envelope out of his pocket and passed it to her.  
  
"Oh thanks Romey Rome, you didn't have to," she smiled as she laughed at the card as it had a funny cartoon on the front.  
  
She smiled as she took out her glasses and she smiled even more when she read what it said.  
  
'So Jame, ya 27 homegirl, happy birthday. I'll try not to finish this with best wishes or something cos damn I know everyone does! I don't know about you, but it annoys the shit out of me. But what I will say is, girl you're a terrific person, you're a truly caring, understanding friend and I'm grateful to have you as one of mine, so have a good day and I hope that it's one that's gonna be in your memories for a long time to come, peace ya homeboy, Rome,' was written in the card and she smiled and looked at him as he gave her a goofy grin.  
  
"I hope it is too Romey, thank you so much," Jamie said smiling broadly as she gave Rome a huge hug.  
  
Suki held a thick scrap book covered in deep blue paper with little white stars all over it. She smiled as Jamie gave her a hug and Suki wished her a happy birthday as she opened up the scrap book.

* * *

Everyone was now around the table and Brian sat next to Jamie and he had his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on her shoulder as he looked down at the scrap book and Suki was grinning on her other side as she opened it up.  
  
Jamie and Suki burst out laughing as they looked at the photo on the first page. Jamie was about 7 or 8 in the picture and she was grinning broadly as her big brothers held onto her in their rugby league uniforms on the football field in Brisbane.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen this picture for years," Jamie gushed, as she looked at herself 20 years younger with Justin and Scott on the football field at one of their football games.  
  
Brian grinned and he and Jamie looked at each other and she laughed as she looked back at the book and she turned the page.  
  
The pages were covered in photos and the backgrounds were colourful and there were little messages written around some of the photos.  
  
Jamie, Suki and Brian looked through and she turned another page and saw a picture of herself in her old St Angela's catholic school uniform sitting on a brick wall with a couple of other girls and a few guys in a big group and she was sticking her tongue out and giving the camera the finger, so was the guy who sat next to her and had his arm wrapped around her.  
  
"Hey there's Paul, damn I hated that uniform," Jamie said referring to the blue, purple and white plaid skirt that went past her knees, the black stockings, black leather shoes, white blouse, and navy blue blazer she was wearing. Her long hair was tied up in two low sitting plaited pig tails and she had silver rings on her fingers as she gave the camera the finger.  
  
"Paul Geller isn't it?" Brian said as he studied the photograph.  
  
"Yep, we were best friends for years, he went to the brother school of mine so we saw each other heaps, he was a great friend to me. I haven't seen him for so long," Jamie told Brian as he nodded and looked down as she turned the page again and there was a big picture of Suki and Jamie with their arms around each other's necks as they stood on the edge of a large fountain.  
  
In the picture they looked to be about 16, Suki was wearing a pair of pink jeans and a purple t shirt and Jamie was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a light blue polo shirt with white stripes going through it. Her hair was shorter and in a high ponytail, her hair was cut into a different style and she had a short fringe which sat just above her eye brows, and Suki's hair was cut into a bob just below her shoulders.  
  
'Best friends for life' was written on the blue and purple background in cursive silver writing.  
  
"Suke thank you so much this is so amazing, I love it," Jamie smiled and her and Suki hugged.  
  
"I knew you would," she smiled and turned the page to look at a picture of Suki, Tej, Jimmy and Jamie all done up in tux's and dresses at their prom.  
  
Suki was wearing a fuchsia pink strapless dress which was scattered with little diamonds, Tej was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and a black bow tie, as was Jimmy, Jamie was wearing a dusty white gold coloured one shouldered dress which had a satiny look to it she looked amazing, Brian was speechless looking at how magnificent she looked.  
  
"Foxy!" Brian wolf whistled looking at the picture and Jamie laughed.  
  
"God you were sexy then and you're even more so now," he said and she smiled and laughed.  
  
"You need your eyes checked!" Jamie laughed and Brian shook his head.  
  
"No I don't, definitely don't, you're hot just admit it," he laughed and she grinned.  
  
"Well, I don't see it, but if you do, then I'm good with that," she said and looked into his eyes and everyone could see another kiss coming on.  
  
The group got what they were expecting and they kissed deeply.

* * *

Claire went down the stairs the next morning to a kitchen full of laughter. She'd woken up slightly late, she was more worn out from travelling then she thought she was and she had a sleep in.  
  
Everyone wished her a good morning as she sat down at a spare place on the table and poured herself a glass of juice.  
  
"Hey Bri, mom, dad, and Tyler are coming over today, I forgot to tell you yesterday," Claire said and Brian grinned.  
  
"Good, how long's Ty here before he has to go back to Italy though?" Brian asked and Jamie took a sip of her juice and watched Brian's expression, he seemed happy about seeing his family and she was glad, he'd told her about how his parent's had felt after the whole LA thing and their son becoming a fugitive on the run, but she guessed they must have been coming around again and she was glad because she wanted him to patch things up with his family.  
  
Jamie knew what it was like to be looked down on by her family and by her parent's and she knew that it wasn't good, she knew how it felt to feel like the biggest disappointment ever and she didn't want Brian to have to feel like that because she knew that he wasn't.  
  
"He'll be here for about 3 weeks I think, same with me," she said and Brian smiled.

* * *

The day went on a bit more and it was nearly 12 pm already, the group had spent the morning outside and in the sun.  
  
"Ok Suki I've made up my mind, I'll be Australian today," Jamie said as she patted Suki's shoulder and Suki laughed.  
  
"You sure? You know it's the fourth of July," Suki warned sarcastically.  
  
"Yep I'm sure, knowing my dad he'll probably show up with some wild shirt with an aussie flag all over it!" Jamie smiled at Suki as she grinned.  
  
"Remember that time he came to pick you up from school in the Ferrari and he had that huge ass Hawaiian straw hat on and a Hawaiian shirt!" Suki laughed and Jamie did too.  
  
"YES! Oh shit that was shameful!" she said and the girls laughed a bit more.  
  
"Wouldn't think my dad was the head of a billion dollar corporation," she added and they both nodded.

* * *

The girls got lunch ready and Tej, Jimmy, Rome and a couple of other guys started running the barbeque. Brian locked himself up in the garage and tried to black out all the thoughts and feelings he had running through him by tampering around on his Skyline.  
  
Jamie walked out onto the decking in a white halter and a pair of dark purple low rider cord jeans. Her long hair fell lightly around her face and she pushed her fringe back with her sunglasses sitting them on top of her head.  
  
She put down two bowls she was carrying on the table and slipped her sunnies back down over her eyes, she smiled when she saw Rome and Claire having a play fight and Suki laughed from behind her at them as she came up and put a few more bowls of food down on the table.  
  
"They'd be such a good couple," Suki said to Jamie in a hushed voice.  
  
"You reckon? I think so too," Jamie replied just as soft so they weren't overheard.  
  
"LET'S GET THE TUNES GOIN!" Tej called out and Jamie laughed.  
  
"I'll pick!" she smiled as she went into the house and put Elephunk by the Black Eyed Peas into the CD player. She turned the volume right up and walked back outside.  
  
"B.E.P nice choice girl," Suki said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Hell I was in a B.E.P mood ya know, so I thought oh why not!" Jamie grinned and looked around quickly trying to find Brian.  
  
She didn't see him around, she knew where he was then. She walked over to the cooler and took out two Coronas and pushed her sunglasses back up again as she walked over to the garage.

* * *

"Ow, fuckin hell," Brian cursed as he banged his head.  
  
Jamie went through the door and was met by Brian cursing under his breath and rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I think you need one of these," she grinned as she passed him a corona.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he opened it and took a long swig.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as he scowled and kept rubbing his forehead which felt like it had knives stabbing into it and it started throbbing.  
  
"Just hit my head really hard and it's fuckin killin," he growled.  
  
"Awwwww, do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked seductively and pulled him closer to her.  
  
She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then proceeded kissing him softly on the lips, and he put his arms around her waist and let them slip down to her butt as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him their lips never breaking as he put her back down on a bench.  
  
"So what's on ya mind?" she said as she said looking into his eyes and putting her arms on his shoulders.  
  
"Nothing," he said trying to sound as truthful as possible.  
  
"Ok, has anyone ever told you, you can't lie for shit?" she asked him grinning and he laughed.  
  
"Yeah I've had that a couple of times," he said and she laughed.  
  
"Ok, so what's up?" she asked him again and he sighed.  
  
He just looked down and then back up at her again.  
  
"¡Te amo más que usted sabe! ¡Pero usted me está conduciendo loco ahora!" _I love you more than you know! But you're driving me crazy right now!_ Jamie groaned in Spanish after he still wouldn't talk about what was bugging him so much.  
  
Brian couldn't help but smile when she spoke Spanish, because when she spoke it sounded so sexy.  
  
"You're hermoso, and, Sé exactamente lo que refrán de you're," _You're beautiful and I know exactly what you're saying_ Brian replied and she laughed.  
  
"Buena cosa allí wasn't cualquier cosa malo en allí entonces huh," _Good thing there wasn't anything bad in there then huh_ She spoke back and he laughed.  
  
"Yeah it was," he smiled and she grinned.  
  
"I didn't know you could speak Spanish," she said and he smiled.  
  
"I didn't know you could either," he replied.  
  
"Are you nervous about seeing your parents again?" she asked him seriously.  
  
"Yeah," he said back and she rested her forehead against his as he jerked a bit.  
  
"Ow," he said and she bit her lip.  
  
"Ooo, sorry!" she said as she kissed his forehead again and he laughed.  
  
"If I'm gonna get that all the time then don't be sorry," he said and she laughed.  
  
"I'm just nervous, I don't know what they think of me now, probably as the kid of there's they'd rather not tell people about, you know, oh yeah our son was a cop, but he let his mark go then went on the run and became a fugitive for three years," Brian said dryly and Jamie shook her head.  
  
"What absolute bullshit Brian! They're making the first move aren't they? So it couldn't be like that, I could tell you now they're probably just as proud of you and what you've achieved throughout your life as they were before any of that happened, I know what it feels like ok and I know that in your case it's about 100 times worse, but I just know what you think they feel and what they are feeling are about as similar as NOS and radiator fluid," she said and he laughed at her comparison.  
  
"That has to be the shittiest comparison I've ever heard," he laughed and she smiled.  
  
"I know it was, but if ya get what I mean than it serves its purpose," she said turning it back to an element of seriousness once again.  
  
"I get what you mean, so it did work, but I'm still nervous about seeing them again after everything," he said and she put her hand on his cheek gently.  
  
"It's all gonna work out, don't worry, just come out and chill with all of us, take ya mind off it, being in here isn't gonna do ya any good, especially when lunch is ready and Rome's around, you might wanna come out soon or there's gonna be nothing left," she smiled at him and he laughed.  
  
"I'll just finish this and I'll be out ok," he said as she hopped off the bench.  
  
"Alright," she smiled as she walked out the door.

* * *

Jamie walked back outside again into the sunshine and was met by her little sister holding a silver box with a blue ribbon around it.  
  
"Luisa, how are ya?" she smiled as she gave her little sister a hug.  
  
"Happy birthday Jame," Luisa grinned and laughed as Jamie jumped up and down acting like a child when she passed her the silver box with her present in it.  
  
Jamie smiled when she opened up the box and moved away a piece of tissue paper to show a pastel pink, light brown and white Von Dutch trucker cap and a black singlet top with Von Dutch across the chest.  
  
"Oh this is mint thanks so much Daiz," she smiled and Luisa laughed and gave her older sister a hug.  
  
"So where's mama and papa bear?" Jamie grinned as she passed Luisa a drink from the cooler and got one herself.  
  
"On the way," Luisa laughed as she took the top off a bottle of West Coast.  
  
"Hey girl what's up?" Jimmy grinned as he and Luisa hugged.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, not much how bout you?" she asked.  
  
"About that girly," he grinned again as Tej came over.  
  
"You're looking more different from ya sister everyday," he greeted Luisa and she laughed.  
  
"Hey Tej," she smiled.

* * *

Brian came off the houseboat and put on his sunnies, he saw Suki's brother, her mother, her brother's wife and their daughter and Suki's younger cousin, he went up to Suki's brother and talked to them for a little while.  
  
Luisa and Jimmy were off talking and Rome and Claire were still stuffing around, but this time on the XBOX.  
  
"JAMES!" Shawn called out as Brian was talking to Jasmine.  
  
"Hey Shawn! Jasmine, how are you guys?" she smiled as she jogged over.  
  
"Hey girl! Happy birthday!" Jasmine wished her and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jas, hello Helena, how are you today?" Jamie smiled at the three year old, she was holding onto Jasmine's leg and ran up to Jamie and threw her arms up.  
  
Jamie smiled and picked the little girl up.  
  
"Jamie!" Helena said in her cute little voice.  
  
"Have you been good for ya mummy and daddy?" Jamie asked her in a soft tone.  
  
"Yeah," she said and smiled.  
  
"Did ya tell aunty Jamie about going for a ride in daddy's car?" Shawn asked his daughter.  
  
"Yeah daddy took me for a ride in his car," Helena said and Jamie shifted her on her hip.  
  
"Wow! That's pretty cool, soon you'll be giving me and aunty Suke a run for our money on the track!" Jamie said and Helena giggled.  
  
Brian smiled watching them, he knew that one day he wanted to have kids with Jamie and she looked to be really good with them, it almost looked as if Helena was hanging off her every word.  
  
She put down Helena and looked over at Brian and smiled as she excused herself and went over to him.  
  
"Hey," he said and she grinned.  
  
"Hey," she said as he put his arm around her.  
  
"So, we're both doin the meet the parents thing," Brian sighed and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm nervous, how bout you?" she exhaled.  
  
"Believe me, my parents are gonna love you, so don't be nervous, and hell yeah I'm nervous about meeting yours," he confessed and she smiled.  
  
"Nah, don't be nervous, my mum's really nice and my dad's one of the guys, you watch when they get here, plus I know they'll like you, and dad'll like your Skyline," she smiled and he laughed.  
  
Brian seemed to doubt her and she could pick up on it.  
  
"Really, he's so laid back, you wouldn't know he was the CEO of a billion dollar corporation, so just forget about that, he's so funny, you'll see," Jamie tried to settle nerves of Brian's and of her own.  
  
"That just made me feel so much better, I wasn't thinking about the fact he was the head of a multi billion dollar enterprise, but now," he said sarcastically and she whacked him playfully across the chest and she laughed.  
  
"I'm only playin," he smiled and she grinned.  
  
"So you up for a race tonight or what?" she said trying to move off the subject.  
  
"Oh hell yeah, I could do with some extra cash for another car," he said and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Two not enough for ya?" she smirked.  
  
"7 not enough for you?" he said with a cheeky grin and she laughed.  
  
"Touché," Jamie laughed.

* * *

A deep red Lexus pulled up next to Luisa's bronze Mustang convertible.  
  
Charlotte Simpson got out first and looked around at the garage that her daughter worked at, she smiled when she saw her youngest daughter out on the decking talking to a group of people.  
  
John Simpson was in awe of all the cars parked around the garage, he looked over and saw a baby blue Audi TT and guessed this was his daughter's latest addition; he watched where his wife was walking and smiled when he saw Jamie run over and wrap her mother in a hug.

* * *

Suki picked up her niece and went over and said a hello to Jamie's family after they pulled up.  
  
"Hey papa bear what's happenin?" Jamie grinned as she hugged her dad and he laughed.  
  
"Not much second youngest bear," he replied and Jamie laughed.  
  
"I got a new one for ya, Audi TT," she told her father and he grinned.  
  
"I saw it out front, not a bad choice," he commented.  
  
"I thought so, how's yours been running lately since I helped you out with the engine troubles?" Jamie asked her father.  
  
"Like a cheetah, it's never given me any problems since," John said and she grinned.  
  
"Good," she said.  
  
Charlotte pushed her large black Chanel sunglasses up on head and sat them atop of her wavy dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Jamie, you're absolutely glowing, I'm glad to see it baby, happy birthday," Charlotte smiled as Jamie grinned.  
  
"Thanks mum," she smiled as she disappeared for a second.  
  
"So, you ready for this?" she whispered to Brian and he turned to face her.  
  
"JOHNNY! Hows it going bro?" Tej said as he walked up to John and they knocked fists.  
  
Brian saw Tej call out and walk over to Jamie's dad and they knocked fists and pulled in for a quick hug.  
  
"I told you he was one of the boys," Jamie said as she put her head on Brian's shoulder and he laughed.  
  
"Yeah I can agree with you now," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Hey John man how's it going?" Jimmy knocked fists with John as they all got drinks out of the cooler.  
  
"Good fellas, you got some races comin up Tej bro," John said as he took the lid off a bottle of Corona and took a drink.  
  
"Oh hell yeah man, how's tonight for you, I know your girl's got that fine Skyline of hers primed up, I know that Ferrari of yours is dying to come out and play, I can line you up with a few good ones to give you some competition," Tej said and John grinned.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll be there, just gotta sneak out the castle without the missus seeing," John said sneakily as Tej and Jimmy laughed and Jamie grinned as her and Brian walked over.  
  
"What are you sneaking out for now?" Jamie laughed as her dad put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Who's this ya got with you?" John asked referring to Brian holding out his hand for Brian to shake.  
  
Brian shook Jamie's dad's hand and she grinned.  
  
"Dad, this is my boyfriend Brian, and Brian this is my dad," Jamie introduced them.  
  
Brian could see the resemblance now, Jamie had his deep green eyes and his burgundy brown coloured hair, even though John's was a lot more browner. Their skin tone was the same, and even their expressions were similar.  
  
"Hey son how's it goin?" John asked his accent was thick Australian.  
  
"Not bad sir, yourself?" Brian replied and John laughed.  
  
"It's John mate, it's only sir and Mr Simpson with the interns on the job," John grinned and Jamie laughed.  
  
John said that and Brian relaxed considerably, Jamie was right, her dad was just a regular person, he seemed like a really nice guy to top it all off.  
  
"Dad, you racing tonight with us or what?" Jamie said quietly looking over her shoulder for her mother, making sure she wasn't in earshot, she had no idea about John racing, and she didn't know much about Jamie doing it either.  
  
"Oh you know it, my Ferrari's been screaming for me to race it again," John grinned at his daughter and Brian raised his eyebrow in shock.  
  
"We gotta get you out of the castle then," Jamie smiled.  
  
"Who better to help me, you did it enough when you were a teenager," John grinned and she laughed.  
  
"I know the grounds fairly well, but, ok, I just had an idea, after you go home tonight, say you're taking your Ferrari over to Tej's then you and I are going out to a pub or something," Jamie devised and John smiled.  
  
"Your mother isn't that easily fooled, but I do like where you're going," he said and Brian, Tej and Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Or, you do what I did, get your get away car waiting out on the street, then, play a game of OO7 and James Bond your way out of there, then, you can just pretend you were working in the study and, happened to fall asleep on the couch!" Jamie piped up again and everyone laughed.  
  
"Now that I love, you're going to help me though, it's my property and you know the grounds and the security systems better than me," he said and she smiled.  
  
"It's not as hard as you may think, there's only one place where you can get out without being detected, took me months of hit and miss to find it, and now I guess I can share my secret with ya," Jamie said and Brian looked at the ground and smiled.  
  
"Man tonight's races are gonna be off the hook!" Tej called out and the group laughed.  
  
"Bullit you're racing no matter what tonight bruh, I got so many wantin a piece o you out there, that Skyline still as hot as ever or what?" Tej said and Brian smiled.  
  
"You know it bro," he said as he knocked fists with Tej.  
  
"You bit of a racer son," John asked Brian.  
  
"Do a bit, haven't for a couple of weeks," Brian said and John grinned.  
  
"You ever raced Jame?" John asked and Brian laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah a few times," he said and John laughed.  
  
"Bro, we got the king and queen a Miami right here," Tej said meaning Jamie and Brian.  
  
John laughed as did Jimmy.  
  
"Brian here's got some skills dawwg," Jimmy added on and Brian laughed and John grinned.  
  
"Happy birthday La," John said to his daughter and they hugged. "Thanks dad, don't worry about tonight we'll work on it," she said and he laughed.  
  
"That's a girl," he squeezed his daughter lightly.

* * *

Charlotte Simpson walked over to her husband, her daughter, Tej, Jimmy and the guy standing next to her daughter. She happened to notice their hands linked together and she smiled.  
  
"Hey mum, there's someone I want ya to meet, this is Brian, and Brian this is my mum," Jamie grinned as the shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Charlotte smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mrs Simpson," Brian said and Charlotte laughed.  
  
"Call me Charlotte," she said and he smiled.  
  
"Hey Charlotte," Tej and Jimmy smiled and Charlotte grinned.  
  
"How's it doin boys?" she asked them.

* * *

Justin pulled up in his dad's BMW Roadster out front of the garage, he had a small present for Jamie, it was a beautiful Greek necklace he'd picked up at some markets at his home back in Athens, Greece.  
  
Justin walked around the back and found his sister and he snuck up behind her and put his arm around her neck.  
  
"WHAT'S UP JAMES!!" Justin yelled out and Jamie jumped as she turned around and saw her brother.  
  
"JUSTIN!!" she screamed and they gave each other a huge hug.  
  
"Happy birthday bubba," he grinned as he put the silver chain with turquoise beading around it on her neck.  
  
"Thanks so much Just, it's beautiful," she smiled as she saw the necklace he put around her neck.  
  
"What are ya doin over here!" she said and he laughed.  
  
"I'm on business, usual, I'm not here for as long as I'd want, only a week, but I'll be back again in October," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Brian this is my bro Justin and Justin this is my boyfriend Brian," Jamie introduced them and they shook hands.  
  
"How's it goin man?" Brian asked.  
  
"Good man good."  
  
Brian could easily see now where Jamie's looks fit in with her family, she took after her dad, as did Justin, whereas her sisters took after their mother. Her family seemed so laid back and friendly, he was amazed to hear that her father raced, he really liked Jamie's dad, and her mum seemed just as cool as her dad. Same with her brother and her sister's, her family were so laid back and friendly, they didn't act like they had money, they were perfectly normal.

* * *

Tony, Sarah and Tyler O'Conner pulled up next to a deep blood red Lexus sedan out front of Tej's Garage. They got out of the car and walked up and went around the back to where they saw the table set up and music playing in the background and the group of people.  
  
Tony spotted his son talking to a group of people and then his daughter talking to one of his son's friends from their childhood.  
  
Tyler found Brian and walked over.  
  
"So what's happenin bro?" Tyler grinned as Brian smiled.  
  
"Hey man!" he said and he and his brother hugged.  
  
Jamie looked over and saw Brian's brother Tyler and Brian hugging, Brian and Tyler were very similar, Tyler was slightly shorter and his hair was a little lighter than Brian's. His eyes were the same blue and his skin had the same tan.  
  
"Dayyum, who's the honey over there with the long dark hair?" Tyler said checking her out.  
  
"Watch your mouth man that's my girlfriend," Brian said and Tyler laughed.  
  
"You did well man, she's hot!" Tyler said and Brian laughed and they roughhoused each other.  
  
"Yeah I'm lucky man. Ya wanna meet her?" Brian said and Tyler nodded.  
  
They walked over and Brian walked over and he put his arm around her waist and they kissed.  
  
"Hey," she said and he grinned.  
  
"Jame this is Tyler, and Tyler this is Jamie," Brian grinned and Tyler smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jamie smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," he shook her hand.  
  
"You seen the parents yet?" Tyler asked Brian.  
  
"Nah bro, where are they?" he said and they both looked around.  
  
Brian felt butterflies go into his stomach as he laid eyes on his parents, his arm tightened around Jamie and she went to say something in his ear.  
  
"You're gonna be aiight, remember that they've made the first move, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered back to her and they both grinned.  
  
Brian went over to his parents, to face his past a bit more and to test the future.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked over to his mother and father who were talking to Tej, Claire and Rome.  
  
"BRIAN! There you are!" Sarah O'Conner gushed as she grabbed her son and kissed his cheek and hugged him.  
  
"Hey mom, how are you?" Brian said and she smiled at him and he shook his dad's hand.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"How are ya Brian?" Tony O'Conner greeted his son, he was trying his best not to get angry about what his son had done in his past, just to learn to accept it and get over it but after news about his son Brian on the run from the law had hit Barstow the local mouths started talking and making up rumours which made Tony angrier by the second. He didn't know how to separate the truth from the lies and he didn't like having a member of his family as the talk of the town.  
  
Brian ducked away for a few seconds and found Jamie with her brother and her father, they were all talking quietly and one would laugh occasionally and then they'd all check behind their backs and go back to their huddle and secret conversation.  
  
He grinned and touched the small of Jamie's back gently and she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey John you mind if I borrow her for a bit?" Brian said and John grinned.  
  
They walked off and Jamie was grinning and Brian looked at her and laughed.  
  
"I told you he was one of the boys!" she said and he nodded.  
  
"How are your parents bub?"  
  
"Good, mom's the same, but dad's a bit different I wanna talk to them later on though, but I really want them to meet you first before any of that," he smiled and took her hand and led her over.  
  
"Oh god I'm nervous!" she whispered as they made their way through the small crowd of friends and family of the crew that had gathered.  
  
"Don't be babe, they'll love you as much as I do."  
  
"I'm saying this in total honesty, Brian I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you so much," Jamie said and he grinned slyly.  
  
"You're so nervous!" he added laughing and Jamie playfully jabbed him in the stomach and laughed.  
  
They made it over to Brian's parents and Jamie's stomach was in a knot, she always hated meeting a guys parents for the first time, but she was especially nervous because it was the first time she'd met the parents of a guy she loved more than anything in the entire world.  
  
She was amazed to see just how much all of the O'Conner's looked similar, Brian's dad had the trademark blue eyes and his hair was light brown, his mother had blonde hair and a set of brown eyes.  
  
"Hey mom, dad, I really want you guys to meet someone, this is my girlfriend Jamie, Jame these two here are my parents," Brian said and Jamie shook hands with both of his parents and Brian's mom pulled her in for a quick hug.  
  
"It's fantastic to meet you sweet heart," Mrs O'Conner smiled and Jamie grinned.  
  
"It's great to meet you both too."  
  
"How are ya today love?" Mr O'Conner smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"I'm great thanks sir."  
  
"Jamie you are quite welcome to call us Tony and Sarah ok?" Tony grinned at her and Sarah smiled.  
  
"Ok," she replied and they both laughed.

* * *

* * *

"You aren't out of there yet!" Brian whinged as Jamie got out of the shower.  
  
"Got a problem?" she grinned as she sauntered past him only wearing the white towel wrapped around her slightly wet body, a small amount of cleavage peaking out over the top.  
  
"Hell no, I see it like this, the more time you aren't wearing anything the better, so I can't object," he said grinning slyly and she laughed from inside her large walk in closet as she put on a white push up bra and navy blue coloured underwear as she decided to string him along and she chucked her towel out at him.  
  
"You're so cruel," he laughed as she pulled on a pair of dark blue indigo baggy Roxy Quiksilver skate jeans and her new black Von Dutch tank top and her white and black Etnies.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry," she said pouting seductively as she kissed his neck.  
  
"No ya not," he grinned and she laughed.  
  
"Nah not really!" she replied and he laughed.  
  
Jamie finished getting ready and she and Brian turned off some lights and the stereo and she got the keys to her Skyline and turned on her security system as they went outside into the balmy Miami darkness.  
  
"I'll see ya at the races, love you," Jamie said and her and Brian kissed and he hugged her.  
  
"Love you too, good luck with the mission!" he said and she grinned.  
  
"It's going to be tough, but Just and I are prepared, just hope dad is," she said and he laughed as they got into their respective cars and drove out together.  
  
Brian took the turnoff on the free way and Jamie soared straight past him heading towards her parent's mansion.

* * *

Jamie parked her car on the street and turned it off and stepped out as she jogged down a side lane between her parent's property and the next. She kept going until she found a particular place and stopped as she hoisted her self up over the wrought iron fence and then she slipped through some shrubbery and trees which were used as a privacy thing.  
  
She kept low to the ground as she crept in an obstacle course around sensors and gardens. She kept low so she wasn't picked up by the camera's and after what seemed an eternity she was at one of the back entrances to the mansion. She unlocked the door with her key and opened it, closing it behind her and walking through the kitchen and then out into the lounge and through to her dad's office.  
  
The large office was timber and had antique leather furniture and a beautiful mahogany heavy timber desk. A large window was across from her father's desk and it showed a great view of the gardens and the fountain.  
  
"Dad, Just, you guys set?" Jamie hissed as her dad and her brother met her.  
  
"Yeah, it's now or never. Mum went to bed a couple of hours ago, she thinks dad's working, he said he won't be up for a while," Justin hissed back.  
  
"Where is he?" she whispered.  
  
John snuck up behind his daughter and jolted her and she jumped.  
  
"Dad ya biatch!" she laughed as she poked him in the stomach.  
  
"Ok bubs lets do this huh," John said and the three crept out the way Jamie had came in.  
  
"Dad, watch your step through there between the fountain and the garden, there's a couple of sensors there," Jamie warned quietly and John nodded following his daughter's cautious steps.

* * *

The three crept through the gardens and dodged sensors and camera's with Jamie's advice. They made it to the shrubs and John laughed.  
  
"How many times sneaking out did it get you to be able to do that, you remember the course fairly well."  
  
"A couple, ok just the fence and we're all free and clear," Jamie said as Justin gave her a boost over and John followed and then Justin hoisted himself up and over it landing on the other side.  
  
"And that's it! See you guys at the races, remember they're out near Tej's, along Harbour and Varcity," she reminded them as she jogged off.  
  
"See you there," Justin said and he and his father got into his father's red Ferrari.  
  
"Son I pray your mother doesn't wake up!" John breathed as they hit the freeway, Jamie out front sliding in and out of traffic and disappearing down an exit.  
  
John took the exit and kept on the four circular taillights of his daughter's Nissan Skyline GTR R-34.  
  
"So do I! Cos then you, me and Jame are in for it!" Justin grinned and they both laughed.

* * *

Jamie came up behind the crowds and they started to break apart so she could get through. She found her way up with her crew and parked her Skyline neatly next to Suki's Honda.

* * *

Mia pulled up and got out of her pink and purple Nissan Maxima wearing black leather pants, black high heeled boots and a lacy white bustier top. Her dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail.  
  
She pushed through the thick crowd and stood by watching a couple of guys doing stunts on tricked out motorbikes.

* * *

Jamie grinned devilishly as she saw Brian and Rome surrounded by a few racer chasers. One skank was trying to crack onto Brian and he wasn't buying any of it.  
  
Jamie was a force to be reckoned with and most people knew that, whether from experience or from those who'd had the experience, she wasn't a good person to be on a bad side with.  
  
"Hi, do I know you?" she smiled sickly sweet at the skank trying to go after her boyfriend.  
  
Jamie went over and stood next to Brian and he put his arm around her shoulder and gently stroked it.  
  
"I'll go now," the skank muttered as she turned around and went to leave.  
  
"Yes dear that would be advised, next time you decide to hit on a guy make sure he's not taken and more importantly his girlfriend isn't around," Jamie called after the skank and Rome busted up laughing and so did Jamie, Brian just grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Some people," Jamie shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Damn Jamesy you handle your business girl!" Rome laughed and they knocked fists.  
  
"Yeah, and most well educated people around here know that, guess she's an exception," Jamie added and Brian laughed.  
  
Brian held Jamie around the waist and pulled her in front of him and she put her hands over his resting on her stomach.  
  
"You know I was only talking, I'd never..." Brian whispered before she cut him off.  
  
"I know you wouldn't, chill," she smiled at him and he grinned and they kissed.

* * *

John and Justin weaved their way through the crowd and took a park up on the racing line. Tej had John set for the first wave so he could basically get in and out again and back home without Charlotte noticing.  
  
The clouds that gathered in the black sky looked grey as the light from the moon filtered through them, almost ghostly in appearance. The bitumen had spots of orange light reflecting off it from the street lamps and the buildings were illuminated from headlights.  
  
"Yo Jame! Yo papa bear's here!" Rome said and Jamie laughed.  
  
John got out and so did Justin, they both knocked fists with Tej and Jimmy and Slapjax too.  
  
"He's such a homie!" Jamie grinned and Brian laughed.  
  
"He's the man!" Brian said and she smiled.  
  
"Well, you got the parentals approval, mum thinks you're, um what did she say, a really nice boy and she thinks you're cute!" Jamie grinned and Brian laughed.  
  
"And dad thinks that you're a good kid."  
  
Jamie smiled and Brian did too.  
  
"My brother was after you until I pulled him up, and my sister thinks you're great, and my mom, she loves you, my dad, he congratulated me on the good catch," Brian said screwing up his face and Jamie burst out laughing.  
  
"So everything went well, now I think about it, we did something pretty major today, the whole parents thing, I never really thought about it like that but yeah," Brian added on thoughtfully and Jamie smiled.  
  
"We pulled it off pretty well if I may say so."  
  
"Hell yeah, hey I think you're dad's about to race," Brian said pointing over to the line.  
  
"Yeah," she said as she grabbed his hand and they disappeared over into the crowd swarming around the line.

* * *

John Simpson loved the rush from racing, it was something unique, the adrenaline was so strong and it was addictive. He got psyched up mentally and stood by his car waiting for his daughter's friend Tej to call up the money.

* * *

Justin moved over talking to his sister's boyfriend's friend Roman.  
  
"Where's your crib at?" Rome asked smirking.  
  
"Athens Greece bro, go back in a couple of days, over on a business trip," Justin explained and he grinned watching his father psych himself up.  
  
"Hot chicks over there man?" Rome said and Justin laughed.  
  
"Not bad not bad, depends what part of Athens you look in, always good to go to the clubs, plenty of tourists there too to hit on, can't wait for the Olympics, it's going to be prime hunting grounds man," Justin smirked and Rome laughed and they knocked fists.  
  
"Hell yeah man hell yeah!"  
  
"So dad you ready for this? Good luck out there," Jamie wished her dad and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks La La, haven't been here for a while but I'll make the most of it," John grinned and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Good. Now smoke em up old boy!" she smiled and John laughed and got into his car.

* * *

Jamie, Suki, Brian, Justin, Rome and Tej stood in a group and Tej was about ready to start the race.  
  
Then engines revved up and drowned out all the background music and the drivers were concentrating hard.  
  
Tej rose his arm up and then dropped it swiftly and all four cars took off the line, supra, NSX, Ferrari, BMW. John got the feel for racing again and moved up to second place overtaking the NSX after the first turn.  
  
The supra had the commanding lead and John knew the Ferrari could give it a run for it's money. He up shifted into 4th gear and the car growled and moved ahead leaving the NSX and BMW behind him in the past.  
  
They hit another corner sweeping to the left and then a small chicane turning out to the right and then back to the left once more, final turn was approaching and it was now or never for John to put his car to the test.  
  
He shifted up to 6th gear after the last corner and the chicane and was nearly clipping the supra's bumper. He pressed down the accelerator as much as possible and was neck a neck with the grey supra.  
  
Jamie and Justin stood by each other both looking anxious and excited, their expressions were nearly exactly the same as they saw the Supra and the Ferrari in a great battle coming towards the finish.  
  
The crowd tension built and the atmosphere was alive and jumping, the noise of the crowds cheers getting louder and louder as the Ferrari moved out in front and just managed a scraping win from the grey Supra.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" Justin yelled out and he and Jamie laughed and hugged.  
  
"GO JOHNNY!" Jimmy called out and he was backed up by claps and cheers.  
  
"GO SON GO!" Jamie screamed out and she hugged Brian and excitedly and he laughed and she ran over to her dad's car and gave him a hug and Tej walked over with the money and handed over the winnings.  
  
"My man John, goes to show age don't mean a damn thing, bro this is yours!"  
  
"Tej, you're my boy, this is yours son, do with it what you will, like I need it," John said handing Tej back the ten thousand dollars he'd just won.  
  
"Good on ya John," Suki congratulated him and he grinned. "Thank you Suki," he said and she smiled.  
  
The next cars were moving in for the 2nd wave and the Ferrari was off the line.

* * *

"Justin, you coming home now? I've been here too long already your mother's gonna flip if she's gotten up," John called out to his son.  
  
"Yeah," Justin answered and he gave his sister a hug and shook Brian and Rome's hands, "Love you La, I'll see you again either when I'm over here or you're over there ok."  
  
"Love you too Just, thanks so much for coming by today, it meant a lot and it was great to see you, take care, be safe and email me when you get home ok," Jamie said and her and her brother hugged again.  
  
"Will do. Brian, good meeting you man, look after my sister aiight, and Rome good meeting you too man," Justin finished.  
  
"No worries there, I'll take care of her," Brian said and Justin laughed.  
  
"Yeah more like I'll take care of you O'Conner," she said and he laughed.  
  
"Good to meet ya man, have fun at y'all Olympics, think of me when ya picking up chicks aiight," Rome grinned and Justin smiled.  
  
"See ya's later," he said as he went and said good byes to Tej, Suki, Jimmy and a couple of other friends.

* * *

The 2nd wave moved through and the third was coming up, Brian got in his Skyline and moved it up onto the line. He got out again and stood leaning on the door as Wakeem in a Honda civic, Jason in his Mustang Saleen, Garriean (A/N pronounced Garry-ah-n, weird name I know, but I was stuck for names!) in a silver and white Mitsubishi Lancer and finally Brenton in a dark purple BMW roadster took to the line also.  
  
"You know I'd say good luck, but seriously, I just can't see ya needing it right now," Jamie said and Brian grinned.  
  
"Hope not, looks easy. Love you I'll see you after," Brian grinned and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah love you too."  
  
"Monies up fellas 20 g buy in, bring it up now or get your ass off the line now and don't be expecting to come around here no more," Tej commanded in a threatening tone to show how truly serious he was.  
  
"You got this easy bro," Tej said quietly to Brian before Brian handed over the money and moved on to get the rest off the others.  
  
Mia watched the race, she felt that annoying twinge again seeing Brian and Jamie kiss before he got in his car, she knew she had Brad but that didn't stop her from wishing she was the one there.

* * *

"Hey Mia what's up?" Jamie smiled as Mia put on a happier face when she walked up to Jamie, Suki and Sophia.  
  
"Hey Jamie, hey girls," Mia greeted as she slotted into the group.  
  
"Happy birthday too Jamie," Mia said and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Thanks," she replied as she heard the crowd start to go off as the cars came back out in view.  
  
Mia saw Jamie tense up and watch on, she watched too, she was hoping Brian would win but she wasn't sure.  
  
"Come on Bullit," Suki burst out and her, Jamie and Sophia huddled together.  
  
This was a big race and the stakes were very high, Jamie had confidence in Brian but she was still praying for him to win.  
  
"Come on, come on Bri!" Jamie uttered under her breath as the whole atmosphere was electric and the air was of anticipation.  
  
The lancer was just ahead and the Skyline gaining up on it, the Skyline shot past easily and coasted on to the finish.  
  
"WOOOOOHOO YEAH!" Brian yelled out as he slid his car to a 180 stop and the crowd gained around him.  
  
"YES!" Suki and Jamie cheered as the whole crew cheered and Mia even found herself cheering along a bit.  
  
Brian got out of the Skyline grinning from ear to ear. Tej walked over laughing and took out a huge wad of cash and slapped it down into Brian's hand.  
  
"80 g's bro, can do a lot with that," Tej grinned and Brian laughed and went to give Tej a cut.  
  
"Nah man, you know me, any other time, but this one's yours."  
  
"Thanks Tej."  
  
"When's the new car coming?" Jamie smiled as Brian grabbed her and hugged her tight and she kissed him and he made it deeper.  
  
"Don't know yet, have to decide what I want," he grinned and she laughed.  
  
"Congratulations babe," she said and he smiled looking into her eyes.

"Thanks, wouldn't be the same without you though, not nearly as good," he said flashing her the boyish grin that always made her smile.  
  
"Well, I'm glad for you, but I don't know how I'm gonna go next up after a race like that!" she said and he laughed.  
  
"You'll win it, then we can celebrate together tonight at my place, or yours for that matter," he smiled at her and she laughed.  
  
"That was about as subtle as a heavy metal concert," she smiled and he laughed and pulled her close.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't that bad, I didn't out right say it did I? I didn't go, later on we can go to your place or mine and..." he was cut off by Jamie pressing her finger to his lips.  
  
"Sssh! There's people around!" she laughed and he put his lips over hers and they kissed.  
  
"Screw them," he laughed when she shot him a seductive glance.  
  
"Was kinda hoping that it was me not them," she looked him up and down and lightly tugged on his grey t shirt before she sashayed off to her car to get it up to the line.  
  
'Mmm, god I love it when she's like that,' he thought to himself as he tried to snap himself back to reality and he was met by a group of people congratulating him on the big win.

* * *

Mia stood back from the main group, she was still trying to get up her nerve to talk to him again, but it was still just too hard, and she wanted to catch him on his own, it was hard to catch him without Jamie, they were always together and she hated feeling the jealousy every time she saw them.

* * *

Jamie parked her Skyline up on the start/finish line and she turned on her sound system and blasted out Placebo – English Summer Rain. Sophia, Slapjax and Orange Julius joined her up at the line all getting ready to race.  
  
She won the race with ease and pulled up and reversed back up to the line and swinging the car around sharply to face the right way again. The crowd cheered the Skyline on as it passed the Supra and took out the race.  
  
"Always on the speed Jame, girl I got you 5 g here," Tej walked over flicking his fingers over the cash in his hand.  
  
"Nah bro, it's yours, you know I need it like a hole in the head anyways!" Jamie grinned and he laughed.  
  
"You know you're my chica," he said and she laughed.  
  
Brian smiled when he saw his girlfriend soar over the line in a blur of silver and purple to the cheers of the crowd. He made his way over towards her still grinning and she smiled back at him.  
  
Her emerald green eyes hit his and he nearly felt weak. She was the only one who could do that to him, it had never happened before, ever. But whenever her eyes met his he felt the same old cliché, weak, tingly, all the symptoms of loving someone above all else and with your full heart.  
  
"Very nice there mouse, good work," he grinned and she laughed.  
  
"Didn't come close to yours Moses, which I must say was most excellent, by the way, do you know if Brian wanted to go to Tej's first to the party? Jamie wanted to know."  
  
Brian laughed and went to answer her, "I think he's happy as long as she is, and if she wants to then he can't really object to it, but I know that he was hoping it was a quick visit, cos he really wants to get her home for some alone time so to speak," he finished with the boy like grin and she laughed.  
  
"Jamie said she thinks you're gorgeous for the first part, and she strongly agrees to the second part, and, she thought the 'alone time' phrase was real smooth," she finished and couldn't help but burst out laughing at how weird they were sounding.  
  
They moved back into each others arms and their eyes connected again and their lips were locked once more.

* * *

They were broken by the sounds of distant sirens and frantic screams of 'COPS COPS COPS GO GO GO!' The crowd was dispensing quickly.  
  
"Love you, meet you at Tej's babe," Brian said as he was about to run to his car.  
  
"See you there, I love you too," she replied as they gave each other a quick thumbs up and both took off into the masses of fleeing cars.

* * *

Jamie was stuck on the end of group and there was no way out, she was getting frustrated because the cops were there and she couldn't get out quick enough.  
  
The car in front of her took off and she followed suit, only to be blocked by two police cars in front, one coming up on the side and as she tried a last dash attempt to flee backwards her hopes were quashed by another two cop cars in her path.  
  
"OH FUCK THIS IS NOT HAPPENING NOW! SHIT!" she yelled out as a female officer and a male officer approached her car, the female was brandishing some handcuffs from her belt and Jamie's stomach lurched.  
  
"How were the races tonight sweetheart?" the male officer spat shinning a flash light in her face.  
  
"That's the first I've heard of it officer? You tell me what they were like," she said back keeping her cool.  
  
"Don't bullshit me racer, keys out of the ignition, drop them on the ground then put your hands up where I can see them and get out of the vehicle."  
  
Jamie did as she was told and the female officer roughly slapped cuffs on her.  
  
"God you're a real gentle one aren't you," Jamie groaned as her wrists stung.  
  
"Don't smart talk me princess, you're in overnight for this, I'd watch my mouth very closely or that license of yours will be a thing of the past," the female officer hissed at her threateningly.  
  
The male officer sniggered and led her over to the patrol car and guided her into the back.  
  
Jamie sat in the back scowling, a good day wasn't supposed to end with jail time. She couldn't get over being caught, it had only ever been one close call before out of the thousands of times she'd run from the cops racing over the years.

* * *

"Jewellery and empty out your pockets," an officer said before Jamie was led to a lock up cell.  
  
She was nervous about taking off her cuff and her watch, her scars were visible to the world, she hated it. Only one person had seen them, he was the only one she had trusted with absolutely everything, he was the only reason she was still breathing, she knew he had no idea the effect he had by just being there.  
  
Jamie doubted whether she'd still be alive if it weren't for Brian, she had huge doubts on that. He was the reason she got up in the morning and the reason she smiled when she did so.


	24. Shock Therapy

_**HEY! GOSH I really hope I get some serious shock and surprise out of this one! There's definite action coming up I hope! I have a ton of new ideas! I hope you all enjoy this, and please tell me what ya think! Hope ya all like the ending! Much peace READ AND REVIEW!**_

**_DISCLAIMER:- I don't own any characters or other affiliations with the Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious, they are all the property of Universal Studios and their affiliates. But I do own any character that wasn't on the movies. Also, the lyrics used, Three Days Grace - Just Like You are obviously not mine!_**

* * *

She was pushed into the cell and she gave an officer the finger behind his back as he walked out and the girl sitting in the cell laughed.  
  
"Hey names Hendra, what you get done for?" Hendra, a tall, slim, raven black haired blue eyed girl smiled.  
  
"Street racing, name's Jamie, how'd you get stuck in here?" Jamie grinned as she sat down on the hard bench.  
  
"I was just getting relaxed with some herbal assistance, and got busted by the pigs, I'm so sure they took a toke on my blunt after they had me in the car, I could smell it on em!" Hendra smiled and Jamie laughed.  
  
"In for an overnighter? When am I sposed to get this one call thing?" Jamie said as she looked around and Hendra laughed.  
  
"Yeah I'm in for the haul. Don't know, I haven't even had mine yet ay!" she said and Jamie sat back down on the bench.  
  
"Gotta call my brother, if my boyfriend finds out I'm dead, probably worse than dead, I promised him I wouldn't smoke weed anymore, but man I just really needed it, then trust my dumb ass to get caught!" Hendra looked over at Jamie who was looking down at her wrists.  
  
Jamie laughed a little and hid her wrists from view again as she went to say something, "Don't know who to call, I could call my boyfriend, but I'm not sure because of some stuff, and I have no idea who to call, I'm stuck!" Jamie grinned and Hendra smiled.  
  
The female officer Jamie had had a run in with came over to the cell and unlocked the door.  
  
"You both get a phone call, move it now."  
  
Jamie and Hendra got up and walked out of the cell as she led them over to the phone on the wall.  
  
"Hendra you go first!" Jamie said and Hendra laughed.  
  
"Ok, no problem," she picked up the phone and dialled her brother's cell phone.  
  
"Hey Vaughn, I got locked."  
  
"Great, you're the best bro, I owe you," Hendra finished with a smile as she hung up and the officer motioned for Jamie to use the phone.  
  
Jamie picked up the phone and let her finger hover over the numbers, she had no idea who to call, Brian, Rome, Tej, Suki, Justin? She didn't want to call Brian because of his history with the cops and the fact that he may get cornered by them, she wasn't sure to call Justin incase her parent's found out, she didn't see it as any big deal, but her parents would.  
  
Finally she dialled Rome's number in.  
  
"Yo this is Rome," he said.  
  
"Hey Romey Rome, can a brother do me a HUGE favour?" she started and Rome wondered where she was.  
  
"Girl where are you, my boy's worried shitless. You know I'd do anything for ya, what is it?" Rome said and Jamie frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm in jail, could you please come and bail me? But don't tell Bri, I'll just tell him later, just tell him I'm ok, I haven't had an accident or anything," Jamie heard Rome snort in surprise.  
  
"Yeah girl I'm on it! Can't believe you got locked! I'll go tell ya man to chill, be there ASAP Jamesy."  
  
"Thanks man," James hung up as the female officer went to shove her away from the phone.  
  
Rome hung up and fished his car keys out of his pocket as he went to find Brian.

* * *

Mia walked into the party and she was pushing through the crowd as someone walked past her in a hurry and the two bumped into each other.  
  
"Sorry," he said hardly looking at her and kept going.  
  
"No problem," she replied slowly as Brian kept walking.  
  
He did a double take, that voice was really familiar.  
  
"Mia!" he said after her and she turned around.  
  
"Hi Brian, how's your life been?" Mia replied and he nodded slowly.  
  
"How's Dom and the team going? Are they in LA again?" Brian asked and Mia shrugged.  
  
"Wouldn't know, haven't seen my family for 3 years," she replied trying not to sound angry and upset.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am," Brian said sincerely and Mia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so am I, I heard about all that stuff, anyway, what have you been doing the past 3 years?" Mia asked trying to move off an awkward topic.  
  
"I work here, race, surf that's about all. How are things going for you?" Brian said he looked around still searching for Jamie.  
  
"Just work at a café downtown and," she laughed a little, "that's my life, not too much going on, but it all seems to build up."  
  
"Funny how that goes. By any chance at all, do you know a girl called Jamie Simpson? If so, have ya seen her around?" he asked and Mia shook her head.  
  
"I know her, I saw her at the races, but that's it, hey congratulations on the win," Mia replied.  
  
"Thanks, listen, hang around, I have to try and find her, but we should catch up later, see ya later Mia," Brian said with a little smile and Mia gave it back and they parted ways again.

* * *

Rome found Brian on his phone.  
  
"Hey Bri, don't worry about Jame man, she's alright, I've gotta go for a bit, I'll be back later," Rome started and Brian flipped his phone shut and slipped it back into the pocket of his jeans.  
  
"Have you talked to her? Where is she?" his worlds tumbled out in a blur.  
  
"She's aiight man, she's coming around soon, she'll tell ya what happened when she gets back, don't worry though bro ok!" Rome replied and Brian frowned a bit.  
  
"Rome man that's not as easy as it sounds! See ya later bro," Brian replied as Rome walked off and got into his car.  
  
Brian ran a hand through his hair and went to the cooler to get a drink.

* * *

It was nearly 4 in the morning before the cops would let Hendra and Jamie be released, they swapped their numbers and made their separate ways.  
  
"Bye sweetheart!" Jamie waved and smiled at the scowling female officer, Rome tried to stifle a laugh and pulled her off to his car.  
  
They got to the purple Spyder and Rome burst out laughing, as did Jamie.  
  
"Crazy ass white girl," Rome grinned and she laughed.  
  
"What's it too ya tarzan!" she replied and he started to laugh.  
  
"Hey Romey, can you drop me by my place, I'll head over to the garage from there, gotta take a shower and get changed, get that 'I was in jail' look and smell off me!" Jamie said seriously and Rome chuckled.  
  
"Yeah girl no sweat. I'ma get ready for a game o 20 questions from Brian, you should get ready for the super version, 40 questions, cos I think you'll be getting a good round!" Rome added on and Jamie giggled.  
  
"Sounds about right, I didn't call him, because I didn't want him to have to come down to PD and have them try and pin something on him or anything like that, he got his record cleared and I didn't want him to be dragged into anything and stuffing it up," Jamie answered.  
  
Jamie gave Rome the directions to her house and his jaw dropped when they pulled up outside.  
  
"DAYUM! This is one hell of a crib home girl!" he exclaimed as he looked over the house and the gardens.  
  
"Thanks! Hey thank you so much for everything Rome, I'll give you the bail money when I get over to the garage aiight, I really mean it, thank you so much, you're my homeboy bro! See you later," Jamie smiled at Rome and he grinned.  
  
"No problem's girl, I got your back, see you at the garage."  
  
Jamie ran her fingers through her hair and she unlocked her door and went to her fridge and got a glass of cold water.

* * *

She walked back out the door again in an old dark blue Tej's Garage button up cotton shirt, with Tej's Garage in white on the back, a patch with 1 on the arm and her name on the front. She was wearing a pair of light blue denim gauchos and a pair of white and navy blue Etnies. Her long hair out and a section at the front in the middle pinned back.  
  
She put on her sunglasses and started up her silver HSV GTO Coupe and drove off towards the garage.  
  
She pulled up at the lights before the garage and she beat the steering wheel really hard as she sang her heart out to Three Days Grace – Just Like You.  
  
_**You thought you were standing beside me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you (just like you)  
  
You thought you were there to guide me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that ill be just like you  
**_

* * *

Rome got out of his car and walked back inside into the garage and found everyone outside. He was met by Brian's eyes following him until he sat down when they left him as Brian took a swig of Corona.  
  
Brian was just about to start asking Rome questions about whether he knew where Jamie was or not when he was broken by the sound of a V8 engine and louder than loud rock music.

* * *

Suki and Mia were sitting on the lounge talking when Mia picked out loud rock music and wondered who had just pulled up.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked as she saw a silver car pull up, she'd never seen one before but whatever it was it was damn nice.  
  
"That would be James!" Suki laughed when she saw her best friend's car pull up and the music going at full capacity.  
  
"She's the only one besides Brian we know that blasts rock music at 4:30 in the morning," Suki added on and Mia and her laughed.  
  
Brian was pissed off, he didn't know where she was, he didn't know what she was doing, he had the impression she'd blown him off for the night. He took another long swig of Corona before Jamie came out.  
  
"Hey girls, how are we?" Jamie stopped in the lounge and Suki grinned and got up to say something.  
  
"Hey girl where you been at, you had that guy o yours worried!" Suki said and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Yeah well I know now I'll bet you anything that he's pissed off," Jamie said and Suki nodded.  
  
"I got locked by 5-0," Jamie finished and Suki laughed and so did Jamie.  
  
"Are you serious?" Suki said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Yep! Chilled with my homeboys in blue last night! Oh man I got cuffed and all and shoved into the police car, it was so much fun!" Jamie laughed with Suki and Mia looked at them strangely.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mia asked her and she smiled.  
  
"Very, I couldn't care less about it, I just get a kick out of it," Jamie grinned and Mia shook her head and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well, I have to go talk to Bri for a bit, god I hope he's not pissed," Jamie muttered as she walked out of the room.  
  
"It's gonna be aiight, you couldn't stop what happened, but who bailed ya?" Suki ended with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Romey, I didn't wanna call Bri, cos of everything that happened to him and I just didn't think it was going to be a good idea in case they tried to put something on him you know?" Jamie sounded slightly stressed, she didn't want Brian to think she didn't trust him or anything, she just did what she thought was best and not drag him in with her.  
  
"Don't stress James! He'll be alright, he's just been worried about ya cos he couldn't get hold of ya and you weren't home either, that's all, just tell him why you didn't call him up and he's gotta understand that," Suki reassured her as Jamie left.  
  
"Thanks Suke," James smiled as she and Suki knocked fists and she kept going out to the table where, Tej, Lissa, Claire, Rome and Brian were sitting.

* * *

Brian turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life walking towards him and he couldn't be pissed off anymore, she always could calm him down, just looking at her and he was calm.  
  
"Yo girl where were you last night?" Tej asked her and she smiled with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Abducted by aliens," she began.  
  
"Come on," Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Sasquatch?" she added on and Brian and everyone else laughed.  
  
"You can do better!" Brian said and she smiled.  
  
"Michael Jackson?" she said looking into his eyes and he burst out laughing.  
  
"Better than that," Lissa smiled and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Cops?" she finished and Tej, and Jimmy laughed even harder.  
  
"Hey watch your backs boys your talking to a girl who's done jail time!" she threatened jokingly and Tej smiled.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day home girl!" he and Jamie knocked fists.  
  
"John finds out and I'm dead man!" she added.  
  
She looked at Brian for a second and bent down beside his chair and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Can we talk?" she whispered in his ear and he nodded.  
  
They both left and went down to the boat.

* * *

"Did Rome bail you out?" Brian asked as they went inside and he sat down on the edge of the bed and she stood by the door resting on the frame.  
  
"Yeah, I called him up," Jamie started and Brian went to say something but she stopped him, "listen, before you say anything, I know you're pissed off, and you're probably wondering why I didn't call you, I wanted too ok, but with everything that happened to you in the past, I didn't want you coming down to PD and have some punk ass pig try and slam something on you, you worked to get your record cleared and I didn't want to drag you down into anything and fuck it all up for you again alright?"  
  
Brian grinned and she smiled and looked down at the floor for a second until he started talking again then she looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"I was mad, cos I was worried about you and you didn't call me, but I'm not anymore, I love you and I'm always going to be there for you no matter, but now you've said your reasoning I can kinda understand, not too fond of the PD anymore," he started off and she smiled sneakily as she slid the door shut behind her without Brian noticing.  
  
"How was jail anyway?" he asked and she laughed.  
  
"I don't know, but it just..... did something to me, that I can't really explain, kind of..... exhilarating kind of, I don't know," Jamie said seductively as she undid a couple of buttons on her shirt and he got up off the bed and met her halfway as he undid the rest of her buttons and she took his shirt off.  
  
"Don't explain it then, just show me," he said with a deep voice, his blue eyes glittering and a small grin on his face as he moved his hands down her arms and slid her shirt off.

* * *

"I really really like your thinking," Jamie panted breathlessly her body limp and small waves of electricity running through her sending little shivers up her spine.  
  
"So that's what jail was like then," he smiled kissing across her shoulders and on the base of her neck as he moved off of her and laid back and Jamie moved into his arms.  
  
She laughed, "nah, that was more or less just a ploy to get you into bed!"  
  
Brian shook his head and laughed, "what made you think you needed a ploy?"  
  
She smiled and they both cracked up laughing.

* * *

Suki and Mia went out to the table to join everyone else and Suki remembered she needed to check on something with Brian and Jamie.  
  
"Hey where's Bullit and J? I need to ask them bout tomorrow night," Suki asked as a general question and Jimmy shrugged, Rome and Tej pointed towards the boat.  
  
"Aiight I'll be back," she said as she got up and walked down the deck to the boat and was about to knock on the door when she noticed the curtains open a small way exposing the foot of Brian's bed, she heard them both killing themselves laughing and she saw Brian and Jamie's legs intertwined and their clothes laying on the floor.  
  
She stifled a laugh and shook her head as she went back over to the table.  
  
"They not there?" Mia asked.  
  
"Oh they're there, but I just think that right now might be a bad time," Suki grinned and Rome, Tej, Jimmy, Claire and herself started laughing.  
  
Mia got what she was implying and she grinned on the outside and felt a lump in her throat. She was getting more and more jealous of them and she didn't know why, it'd been over with Brian for a long time, he was with someone else and so was she.  
  
But every time she saw him she began doubting how much she really loved Brad. She doubted herself loving him, she didn't know sometimes who she really wanted to be making love to, whether she knew it was Brad and loved him, or whether she lost herself for a brief moment wishing it was Brian there instead.

* * *

"I'm callin it y'all, how bout you baby?" Suki said trying to drop a hint to her boyfriend.  
  
"Hell yeah! I mean yeah, sounds aiight," Tej corrected and their idea was out to the group and Rome laughed as Tej and Suki walked off with their arms around each other.  
  
Rome shook his head and Claire laughed as Mia smiled.  
  
"Damn what's the deal today? First Bri and Jame, then Jim and Lissa, now Tej and Suke, I mean is there something in the water around here or what?" Rome added and Claire and Mia laughed.  
  
"Who knows? Is it a full moon or something?" Mia joked looking up at the sky.  
  
"Nah, I know that maybe two have a legit reason, but the others, kinda makes me think they're just following suit!" Rome kidded and Claire laughed.  
  
"Good for them, cos damn maybe he'll stop being so pissed off now! He was being so edgy last night I was about to tie him to a chair or something!" Claire sighed as Rome and Mia laughed.  
  
"Jame woulda pulled him back down to earth again if she wasn't in jail being a smart ass to this chick! Shit she makes me laugh, she was givin this officer hell ay! I got her out on bail and as we were leaving she was waving to the cop and man it was funny, this cop looked like she was ready to lunge at her but oh man!" everyone burst out in laughter.  
  
"She can handle him though, I love them together, she's probably the first one of Bri's girlfriend's I've honestly really liked from the beginning, cos Rome you know what I'm like! But she can handle him, I've seen it already, I love my bro don't get me wrong but damn he can get so full of himself sometimes!" Claire smiled and Mia felt the lump getting even bigger.  
  
"Claire bear, we're gonna get them to race each other! You gotta see it, he goes in all 'I've got this' attitude and she goes in quiet and does her thing and snatches it out right from underneath him and whoops him! It's a laugh," Rome grinned and Claire giggled.  
  
"I'll definitely make sure I see it! Did you ask her out for him or what cos I remember a few phone calls I got from him sayin he couldn't do it, then he'd say you were getting pissed at him and were about to do it!" Claire asked and Rome laughed.  
  
"Nah he did it, I was on the verge though, two freakin months of it! He'd always be checkin her out and she'd ask me stuff, actin like freakin teenagers both of em, me and Suke were gonna get them together but they did it themselves," Rome answered.  
  
Mia went to get up, she had to leave them, she was getting eaten away at by jealousy even more hearing their conversation and she was feeling bad about Brad and her feelings were really messed up.  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep guys, I'll see you later," she said as Rome and Claire nodded and she wandered in and found the spare room she was staying in.  
  
Mia went into the room and got out of her clothes and into her pyjama's and fell back onto her bed, she couldn't stand herself at that moment, she was just being built up with jealousy, guilt and anger and it wasn't her.  
  
She was in a hard place, she liked Jamie as a person, but that was getting heavily overshadowed by the fact that she had Brian and not Mia, and then, Jamie was Brad's cousin, making things twice as hard.  
  
The pace of her mind eventually slowed down and sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Today might be one of those days," she said as she looked at her wrists and Brian hugged her tight.  
  
"That's ok, if you need to talk about anything I'm here," Brian kissed her forehead and a small smile moved to rest on her lips.  
  
"I love you so much Brian, this is going to be very very blunt, but I'd be dead right now if you weren't here, every second you're here you're saving me from myself, I wouldn't be here right now if you weren't here with me," Jamie said truthfully and catching Brian off guard big time, he had no idea that he could've done anything like that.  
  
"I really love you Jame, so you're gonna be here for awhile cos I ain't leavin any time soon, and I don't plan on ever leaving, I love you too much for that, I'd be nothing without you, you're everything to me."  
  
They kissed and Brian held on to Jamie until she fell asleep, he looked at the scars on her wrists and got lost in thought.  
  
'Why does she do this to herself? How can someone so beautiful and spectacular crash so hard like she does?'  
  
Brian got a big shock seeing Mia again after everything that happened, he knew Jamie was the one for him though, seeing Mia again and he felt nothing at all.  
  
After leaving LA he missed her, because he honestly thought that he loved her, he moved on 2 years ago, then 7 months before he met Jamie and he lost himself completely, loving her was all he wanted to do and he didn't care about anything else in the world, if she was happy then he almost felt like his work was done.  
  
Later on that morning Brian opened his eyes and stretched as he carefully moved out of bed trying not to wake Jamie up. Because he knew she needed all the sleep she could get and she was probably fairly warn out, and still trying to get over her sickness.  
  
He got out of the shower and dressed into a pair of black baggy shorts which went past his knees, and a black shirt with the West Coast Choppers logo on it. Brian went out of the bathroom and put on his Converse sneakers and stood at the door and watched Jamie sleeping.  
  
"It's rude to stare," Jamie said groggily looking out of one eye at Brian who laughed.  
  
He moved over and sat on the bed and put his arm over her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Queasy, really tired, but I'll get over it."  
  
"Do you wanna go to the doctor today? I'll take you if you want," he offered and she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll be over in the house ok," Brian said kissing her forehead and she squeezed his hand.  
  
"Ok, I'll be over soon."  
  
Brian got up and went to the door, he stopped and turned to face her as he slid the door open.  
  
"I love you," he said and she smiled.  
  
"I love you too," she replied and he smiled and walked out shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Suki greeted Brian when he came into the kitchen as she drew in her sketchbook. Mia was still in the shower and Tej was still asleep, Jimmy was at Lissa's and Rome had left to go home, Claire was in the lounge room.  
  
"How's it goin Bullit?" she grinned at him.  
  
"Aiight, hey do you have the doctor's number around anywhere?" Brian asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, is Jame still sick?"  
  
"Mmm, she's not as bad as she was on Saturday but she said she's feeling queasy and tired, and I said I'd take her to the doctor, I'm worried though cos she's been sick for a while now, I thought she'd shook it yesterday, but I guess not," he stood up and went to make breakfast for himself and Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, I thought she was getting better too. Don't worry too much, she's a pretty tough chick! Hey how does clubbing sound tomorrow night with everyone? Do you think Jame'll go for it?" Suki asked as Jamie walked in.  
  
"I'll go for what?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"Girl we get all dressed up and hit the clubs, how's that sound?" Suki said and Jamie smiled.  
  
"Good I'm in!" Jamie sat down and Brian came and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into him.

* * *

Mia got out of the shower and got dressed into a black mini skirt and a purple halter top. She pulled her long black hair back into a ponytail and slicked on some lip gloss and eye shadow.  
  
She smoothed her skirt as she came out of the bathroom and put her bag in the room she was using, she then went onto the kitchen. Mia walked in and saw Brian and Jamie sitting together and Suki and Tej at the table.

* * *

"Oh shit, here we go again!" Jamie said holding her hand over her mouth and turning white as a sheet.  
  
"What girl?" Tej asked as she got up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Oh," he said humbled rather as Jamie's loud coughs were heard, Brian stood up and went to go to the bathroom.  
  
"You got a strong stomach Bullit?" Suki asked and Brian grinned from where he stood at the door.  
  
"Find out in a minute," he said and she laughed.  
  
He knocked on the door and Jamie coughed and collapsed back against the wall.  
  
"Can I come in Jame?" he asked.  
  
She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and panted leaning against the wall.  
  
"You got a strong stomach?" she called back.  
  
"Only one way to find out," he said as he opened the door behind him and shut it again.  
  
Mia watched as Brian disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door behind him and she could hear Jamie coughing again.

* * *

Jamie was on the floor against the wall wiping around her mouth and coughing, her forehead with tiny beads of sweat and panting for breath. Brian got a wash cloth and wet it and knelt beside her and wiped her face with it.  
  
Brian was about to say something and Jamie sprang back up and hurled again and he just looked away and rubbed her back, usually he would have nearly been sick himself at that point, but it wasn't affecting him too much.  
  
"Ok now I'm done," she said as she leant back against the wall and Brian put his arm around her and gently wiped her face again.  
  
"Good to hear! Are you feeling any better?" he asked her as he touched her forehead softly with the wet cloth.  
  
"Yeah doc, it's starting to wear off slightly," she said smiling and he grinned.  
  
"Good, you can have a lollipop later, what flavour?"  
  
She laughed, "watermelon please!"  
  
"Done, do you wanna come back out just yet?" he asked her looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's passed now," she said as he helped her up and she hugged him.  
  
"I love you so much, thanks for always being there, sometimes I don't know what the hell I ever did to deserve ya!" she smiled and he kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.  
  
"I love you," he said simply and she smiled as they broke apart again and smiled again at each other and Jamie rinsed her mouth out with water from the basin and wet her face, drying it on the towel on the hanger by the basin.

* * *

Rome came in and found, Mia, Tej, Suki, Claire and he was especially glad to find Sophia there too.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" he hollered as he came through the door.  
  
He nearly bumped into Brian coming out of the bathroom and they roughhoused each other and Rome got him in a headlock and Brian got out and put him in one as Jamie came out and playfully punched him in the arm and he let Rome go.  
  
"Knuckleheads," she laughed as Brian sarcastically opened his eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"Ouch! Mouse that's not nice!" he said holding his hand over his heart.  
  
"You'll live," she ended with a sly grin and he laughed and she went and sat down at the table next to Sophia.  
  
"Hey Jamesy, how's it going girl?" Sophia asked her friend as they hugged.  
  
"Bit better, my stomach's a hell of a lot more stable now, but I still feel pretty average, how bout you girl!" Jamie asked and Sophia smiled.  
  
"Good, I thought I'd let all the chicks here know, we're all going shopping this afternoon ok," Sophia added and Mia, Claire, Suki and Jamie grinned.  
  
"You guys gonna go cruising for chicks or what then?" Jamie asked the guys.  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Brian answered and she laughed.  
  
"You do that, but don't worry, I'll be cruising in my Benz for some hotties down the strip!" Jamie said with an eyebrow raised and they both laughed.  
  
"You two are mad!" Suki laughed and everyone else did too.

* * *

Brian and Jamie left to go to the doctors, they sat together in the busy waiting room, Jamie was nervously biting her bottom lip, she didn't know what was wrong with her, but she was scared, she didn't know why it was happening, and why it was lasting so long.  
  
"James Simpson? The doctor will see you now," the short, slightly chubby lady receptionist cheerfully said.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Jamie got up and Brian got up with her.  
  
They walked into the doctor's office and took a seat.  
  
"How are you both today?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Could be better," Jamie answered.  
  
"Pretty good," Brian said and the doctor nodded.  
  
Dr Michaels was a tall, dark haired man with gentle brown eyes, he smiled gently as he asked Jamie about what was wrong.  
  
"Ok, well, I think it might be best to run a blood test on you, and because I'm particularly interested in this, I'll have the results for you in about an hour ok, I'll just need you to come with me and we'll get this blood," he said with a calming smile and Jamie nodded, she had no problem with needles, but she was slightly nervous when he said he was particularly interested in what was wrong, it made her think that she was really sick or something along the lines.  
  
Brian stood up with them and took Jamie's hand in his, he could tell she was worried and he was too. He loved her and she was the most important person in his life, he hated seeing her sick and he was worried about what was causing it.  
  
The test was run and they waited in the foyer again.  
  
"I'm worried Bri, what if it's serious? What if.." she started before he put his arms around her and pulled her in close to him and held onto her and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"It's gonna be ok, we'll get the test and it's probably just a virus or something, it's gonna be ok," he comforted her and rubbed her back, she relaxed and they sat together until they were called again an hour later.  
  
Dr Michaels sat them down again in his office, Brian grabbed Jamie's hand and Dr Michaels smiled happily.  
  
'Why the hell is he so god damn happy?' Jamie thought as he pulled up the results on his computer.  
  
"Ok, I ran some tests for common viruses, which you have none of, and I did a few more tests for diseases, which you have none of," he started and Jamie and Brian looked relieved.  
  
"I told you it'd be ok!" Brian smiled at her and she laughed.  
  
"But......" Dr Michaels started off again.  
  
"But......?" Jamie added.  
  
"I did stumble on something else, and I'm putting your illness down to that," he loved dragging on the suspense.  
  
"Well, what's wrong?" Brian asked impatiently, he needed to know what was wrong, he needed to know whether it was serious or not, whether she'd get over it quickly, he hated seeing her so sick.  
  
"Hit me doc, what's the verdict?" Jamie pushed on.  
  
He smiled happily and chuckled, "Well, what I did find was that you, Ms Simpson, are 8 weeks pregnant."  
  
Jamie reeled, she was completely struck by surprise, she didn't know what to think, she didn't know if she could believe it, they took a test and it was negative, she was scared, she was overwhelmed, she was excited. She wasn't even sure what to think.  
  
"Hold on, are you sure? She took a test and it was negative, I thought that they were accurate," Brian started, he was amazed, he was ecstatic, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, but he was dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, the home tests I'm afraid aren't always accurate, most of the time yes, but sometimes, as in you two's case, they can make mistakes. Now is this a good thing for both of you?" he asked and Brian nodded, he didn't know how Jamie was feeling, but he hoped it was along the same lines as what he was.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just really really really shocked!" she said quietly and Dr Michaels laughed and Jamie was like a deer in headlights, her eyes were wide and she was breathing deeply.  
  
Brian was smiling from ear to ear, as was Jamie, they laughed and hugged each other.  
  
"Congratulations guys," Dr Michaels said grinning and they both thanked him and walked out.  
  
The receptionist saw them both coming out smiling ear to ear and she grinned and looked to Dr Michaels.  
  
"Good news?" she asked and he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah I think so," he answered.

* * *

"I, oh, um, holy shit!" Brian stumbled as they got to the car.  
  
"Yeah, are you, ya know, are you happy?" she asked quietly and he laughed.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'm completely shocked, how about you? Are you ok, do you want this as much as I do?" he asked her taking her hands in his.  
  
"Yep, I do, I really do. This is so amazing, oh holy hell!" she smiled as they hugged and managed to get back into the car.  
  
On the drive home they both couldn't stop smiling, amazement and extreme happiness was written in both of their eyes.  
  
"Hey, do we tell everyone?" Brian asked and Jamie grinned as they pulled up outside the garage.  
  
"Would you be able to keep it to yourself?" she asked him, "cos I know I don't think I can, I'm too happy. I love you so much," she said and Brian grinned and they kissed passionately.  
  
"No way I could keep my mouth shut about this, I love you Jame, you're the only one I would ever want to be the mom of my kids," he said and she smiled.  
  
"I love you too, and believe me, you're the only one I want to be the dad of my babies too!" she said as they got out of the car and they hugged again and they held onto each other and Brian picked her up and they both cheered loudly.

* * *

"What the hell is going on out there?" Brad said as he looked out and saw his cousin and Brian hugging and kissing and both looking like they'd won the lottery or something.  
  
Sophia got up and laughed when she saw them out front, "what's up with them?"  
  
"I take it J's appointment went well, really well by the looks of them!" Jimmy said grinning as they both jogged back inside.

* * *

"Heard em up, or what?" Jamie smiled as they looked around for someone to tell about their news.  
  
"Good idea, meet you back on the deck," he said as they kissed and separated.

* * *

"Hey, Suke, can you please come out on deck for a second?" Jamie asked and Suki looked at her strangely, she was obviously excited about something and Suki wanted to know what.  
  
"Ok girl, you want everyone there or what?" she asked and Jamie nodded.  
  
"What's up Jame? I haven't seen you this excited for a long time," Suki added on and Jamie smiled mysteriously.  
  
"You'll find out," she said disappearing.

* * *

"Whatever you two have been smoking I want some," Rome said as he bit into a burger.  
  
Jamie laughed and Brian sat down and she sat on his lap.  
  
"Dude, how are we gonna do this?" she whispered to Brian and he shrugged his head and she giggled.  
  
"Come on dish with whatever's making you two so bloody hyper!" Sophia laughed.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm not sick, and...." Jamie started.  
  
"We're having a baby," Brian finished. 


	25. Things Change

**_

* * *

Hey, sorry this has been taking so long! But my muse has flitted off on vacation a heck of a lot lately! The words are so hard to find! Changed how far pregnant Jamie is, she's now 4 weeks rather than 8 ok! This one jumps a little bit, you'll see it anyway! Well, I'm pretty dead right now, so I'll leave this here! Much peace.... ENJOY AND REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer:- I don't own any characters that appeared in The Fast and The Furious or 2 Fast 2 Furious, the only characters I own are those that haven't. _**

* * *

The hardest smile she ever had to force was that one, she was rooted to the ground. She didn't know how to react, Brad had his arm around her and he congratulated them, but she didn't know where her words had gone.

* * *

Suki squealed and nearly tackled Jamie in a hug.

Mia managed to shove a congratulations out, it was hard but she got it out finally.

"Hell yeah! I'm finally gonna be an aunty!" Claire laughed as she hugged Brian, it had been a long time since she'd seen him so happy.

Jamie's phone rang and she laughed as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Shit, how fast does news travel around here?" she grinned as she flipped it open and answered.

"Hey Jamey wamey! What's up my dearest?" Josie said to her sister as she sat up in bed and crossed her legs.

"Oh, what a question! You wouldn't believe what's up sweetie! What brings you to be awake at this hour?" Jamie grinned as she felt Brian put his arm around her back and she put her free arm around his.

"I don't know, you know that whole sister's thing we have going, the whole sensing something big. It's happening to me right now, I woke up and I knew I had to call you, I wasn't having a nightmare, nothing like that, I just woke up! Then thought, I have to call James, something's up, so here we are! Now what's been happening that I need to know about?"

Jamie laughed at her sister, it was true, they could for some reason sense certain things with each other, they were on opposite ends of the globe, but they both got the occasional feeling, or they thought about each other and always ended up in a phone call.

"Oh this is HUGE! Well, actually, if I think about it, the actual, um, person isn't that big just yet..." Jamie was cut off by Josie.

"Damn girl what are you on about! You know how much I hate it when you do this! Dish it or I'll be over there in the blink of an eye to beat it out of you!" Josie commanded and James burst out laughing.

"Ok ok! Don't go postal on me! Brian and I are having a baby," she said smiling hugely and Josie squealed and sat bolt upright in bed.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS! How far are you? When did you find out? Are you happy? Is Brian happy? What does Suke think? Have you told mum and dad?" Josie riled off questions and she heard James laughing, "Stop laughin punk!"

"4 weeks. This morning. Extremely. Immensely. She's really really happy, and surprised. No not yet, we only just basically found out!" Jamie answered all the questions.

"Oh Jame I'm so happy for you guys, shit I think we should start up our own psychic service or something, I knew it was going to be huge news, and really happy, god I'm so happy right now! But you better tell both your parents, and go to mum and dad in person, ya know how they are! Oh Jame! Skippy I'm so happy, and tell Brian I said congratulations too! I love ya, I'll send you an email today."

"Ok, love you too Jose, I'll be waitin for that email!" Jamie smiled as she hung up.

Jamie slipped her phone back into her pocket and she smiled to herself and Brian wrapped his arms around her again and she kissed him.

"This is the most amazing day. I love you so much," she smiled as he touched her cheek and he grinned and made her laugh.

"I love you too, and this is going to be amazing, shit it already is!" he added and they hugged again.

* * *

'Why don't I just quit feeling like this, I mean, I'm with Brad, he's great, he treats me right, he loves me, he supports me, he's caring, he's...... he's not the same,' Mia thought to herself sullenly as she pushed some hair back behind her ears.

Mia and Brad had to leave, Mia had to get to work, and Brad had to meet Markham for the new case he was assigned onto.

But as Mia said goodbye and the rest to Brian and Jamie, Jamie pulled her away for a second.

Mia didn't know what she was up too, but she followed along.

"Hey Mia, um, well I know about, the history you and Brian have, and well, you can act like you've met him before now, I know that he still considers you a friend and well, I just thought I'd let ya know ok! Plus I really wanna say thank you, for making Brad so happy," Jamie started and Mia smiled.

"That's no problem, and congratulations Jamie!" Mia said and her and Jamie hugged before Mia left.

* * *

'Shit why do I have to like her, why is this so messed up now? I've been living for 3 years, now it's all starting to compact on me again and damn, why do I have to like her, it's so hard feeling like this when I like her,' Mia huffed in her mind.

* * *

Suki was so happy, it still amazed her though that her best friends were having a baby together, it was almost strange to think that only 10 months ago they didn't even know each other, but she was so happy for Jamie, she'd known her for so long and only now had she seen her truly happy.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Jamie said looking out over the lake as her and Brian sat staring out at it on the edge of the deck.

"You know something, I have no idea. This morning was a shock and I'm kinda stopped, I have no idea what to do, but I don't have any regrets at all," he said and she smiled down at the water as the wind blew little currents into the water.

"Neither do I, but I, um, Bri I'm scared. I mean I have to sort all my shit out now, and I have to do it quick, because I need to be a hell of a lot stronger than I am, I'm so happy, but I'm scared," she said quietly and Brian pulled her into his arms and she put her head on his chest and he rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be ok honey we're gonna be in this together and we'll sort everything out, cos I know I have some shit I need to get done too, but we'll be fine," he comforted her and she kissed him on the lips.

"This has been a pretty full on day," Jamie said and Brian laughed.

"Yeah, so are you going shopping with the girls?" Brian asked her and she smiled.

"Now, what sort of a question was that? Honestly.." she shook her head and he chuckled and they both go up.

"Pretty bad one, man I've got a ton of stuff to do, but it's gonna be hard to keep my mind on it, Tej'll probably fire my ass!" he added on as they walked back up the deck.

Jamie laughed and they hugged again.

"I'll see you tonight ok, I love you," Jamie said to Brian just before her and Suki were going over to her place before they met Sophia, Jasmin, Rassy, Gwen, Claire and Mia to go shopping.

"I love you too, try not to get arrested though," he said with a cheeky smirk and she grinned and he hugged her.

"Nah I don't think ol TJ Hooker would be too happy to have me back, she was such a bitch! I gave her hell I'm proud to say!" she said and he laughed, they were still holding onto each other but they didn't even register until Suki came out and started laughing.

"Do I need a crowbar or something to get you two apart?"

Brian and Jamie laughed and hugged tighter and kissed.

"I love you," Brian said and Jamie smiled as they let go and Suki was dragging her away by the arm.

"I love you too, see ya tonight!"

* * *

Claire smiled when she saw Suki dragging Jamie out by the arm towards Jamie's car.

"Unhand me Yankee!" Jamie demanded and they both burst out laughing.

They all got in and Jamie started up the car and Suki started changing through the CD's in the stacker.

A burst of loud heavy metal music came out and Suki Jumped and Jamie burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is that?" Suki said poking out her tongue.

"Slipknot!" Jamie replied.

She went to the next one and was struck by more loud heavy metal with German lyrics.

"What the hell!"

"Rammstein," Jamie smiled as Suki groaned and Claire was killing herself laughing.

She went to the next one, same result.

"Marilyn Manson?" Jamie shrugged.

She cringed waiting for the next result, she found one of her favourite CD's then, Craig David – Slicker Than Your Average.

"OH THANK GOD!" She breathed a huge sigh of relief and the three girls burst out laughing.

"Oh man it's one of our songs, turn it up turn it up!" Jamie said as, What's Your Flava came on.

"WHAT'S YOUR FLAVA COME ON TELL ME WHAT'S YOUR FLAVA!" Suki and Jamie sung along and Claire joined in and they all busted up laughing.

Jamie pulled up her driveway and all the girls got out as Jamie jogged to her door and unlocked it and then turned off the security alarm as it started going off wildly.

"Shit I hate that thing!" she cursed as she punched in the code and it went silent.

Claire and Suki laughed as Jamie smiled at them and chucked her car keys on the small table just inside the door.

Claire was amazed at her house, it was huge. But not as big as the other's on the street. The garden's were beautiful, the house it self was awesome, she had pictures everywhere, ones of Tej and Suki, Jimmy, Rome, plenty of Brian and them together. One of her family all together, and other friends and cars.

"Make ya self at home," Jamie said to Claire as she smiled and went into the kitchen and Suki jumped on the couch and turned on the big screen television.

Claire sat down on the couch next to Suki as Jamie came back into the lounge room chocolate bar in hand.

"I gotta go get changed ay, don't think this is the best thing to go out in," Jamie grinned as she looked at her skate shoes, baggy shorts and work shirt.

Suki grinned, "prolly not chica."

Jamie smiled and started up the steps.

Suki snapped up, "Claire, you wanna see the biggest wardrobe in the state of Florida?"

Claire laughed and nodded.

"Follow me," Suki smiled as she and Claire went up the stairs and met Jamie at the top.

"Holy shit this is a HUGE wardrobe!" Claire exclaimed looking around the wardrobe and Jamie laughed.

"God you sounded like Bri when you said that!" she commented and Claire poked her tongue out.

Jamie went and pulled a white tank top out, a pair of light blue baggy denim jeans and a red NY cap with the blue NY symbol on it, then she found her black Chuck Taylor's and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hey do you guys wanna roll in the H2?" Jamie grinned as Suki laughed.

"Yeah! You know it!" Suki replied and Claire nodded.

"You got an H2 Hummer?" she asked and Jamie grinned.

"And an EVO VII, R34 Skyline, Audi TT, HSV GTO, Mercedes CLK 320, and a Toyota Supra."

Claire raised her eyebrows in shock and Jamie laughed, "Bad I know, but one's just not enough!"

"Hell I agree, it's just, god you are so right for my brother it's not funny!" Claire exclaimed and Suki and Jamie laughed.

* * *

Mia finished her shift and went out to the back room in the café she worked at and quickly got changed into the clothes she was wearing out shopping with the girls.

She put on a white knee length skirt and a black lacy camisole. Mia swung her bag over her shoulder and waved goodbye to a couple of work mates as she went out the front door and out onto the street.

* * *

"JAMES!" Holly yelled out when she saw the H2 of her close friend pull up and Suki, Claire and Jamie get out and Jamie lock up the Hummer and the three started onto the path way.

"HOLLY!" Jamie called back and they hugged each other.

"How's it goin girl!" Holly asked smiling at Jamie and Suki put her arm around Jamie's neck.

"Jame's havin a bub!" Suki smiled and Holly squealed and put her hand over her mouth.

"Seriously?" she said and Jamie cracked up laughing.

"Seriously."

"OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!" Holly screamed as she pulled Jamie into a huge hug.

"Hey Suki! How are you?" Holly said a little after she had died down from her outburst.

"I'm good! Big news huh! How are you livin girl?" Suki asked Holly and she grinned.

"Good, yeah hell yeah this is huge! Did you ever see Jame pregnant?" Holly asked Suki and Suki laughed and shook her head furiously.

* * *

Jamie and Claire had disappeared into a shop and Jamie was passing Claire heaps of clothes to try on and see what worked best for the club.

Eventually the huge group had all come together now including Holly and were walking down the boulevards and into some street malls.

Jamie and Holly as well as Jasmin had disappeared into the Calvin Klein shop while Suki, Mia and Rassy were looking around Tommy Hilfiger as Jamie dashed over from CK and put her arm around Suki's neck.

"So Suke, what can I buy from here!" Jamie said and Suki laughed.

"Girl I'd swear with the amount of Tommy gear you have you're his best friend!" Rassy laughed.

"Well, we're not best friends, but he is a really nice guy," Jamie added and they all laughed.

"What! I got dragged to a few after parties by an ex, and I know Tommy from there!" Jamie said referring to Ky, she was always forced to go with him to the run way shows, he'd show her off as his trophy then after the party he'd make Jamie go home and he'd go out to a club and pick up another stupid bimbo for a casual screw.

"In NY?" Suki asked and Jamie nodded as she picked up a cotton top, it was sleeveless with tie up straps and had a gathered bust line and then the bodice was straight and loose fitting. It was a light blue colour with small white pin stripes bordered by lilac and pastel pink.

"I'm buying this!" Jamie grinned as she held the top up to herself.

"Yeah, that's gonna look so cute! Especially when ya get a tummy too! Oh girl I can't wait!" Suki squealed as her and Jamie hugged.

"Neither can I, cept I'm scared it's gonna really really really hurt!" Jamie sighed and Suki laughed, she knew how both Jamie and Brian were really excited about their baby, and they were going to be the most awesome parents that any baby could ask for.

* * *

"Hey girl I just had the most awesome idea, let's go get our hair done! Right now! Come on!" Suki smiled as her and Jamie walked out of Tommy Hilfiger together.

"We're gonna go over to the hairdressers aiight, we'll be back!" Suki called out to Sophia.

"Aiight, see you two later!" she smiled as Jamie waved.

They walked into the salon, then came out again looking very different, Jamie got most of her hair cut off so it sat short just under her shoulders and in shaggy layers, and Suki got hers streaked with blonde and red and cut around the same length as Jamie's.

* * *

"Damn! You guys look great!" Jasmin smiled looking at the pair as they met up with everyone again.

Suki and Jamie smiled and Jamie rolled her neck a little and adjusted to not having the weight from her hair that she used too.

"Ugh that's my first proper hair cut in 5 years!" Jamie said pulling her fingers through the tips of her hair.

"Really? Damn girl!" Sophia smiled.

* * *

"Bro the blue one connects to the other blue one!" Jimmy laughed as Brian stared down at the connectors from the jumper cable and the battery terminal looking very vacant.

He shook his head and laughed as he lightly smacked Jimmy's head.

"Nah congrats man, I'm real happy for both of you, you really love our girl don't you?" Jimmy asked and Brian grinned.

"I love her more than life, I'd do anything for her, shit I'd die for her. Thanks man, this has been one of the best days of my life, kinda hard to think that I'm gonna be someone's dad though," Brian commented and Jimmy laughed.

"It's all gonna be sweet Bullit," Jimmy said as he snatched the jumper lead out of Brian's hand and connected it to the matching port on the battery.

Brian laughed when Jimmy took the lead off him and connected it all up.

"Sorry man but I got so much to think about," Brian said and Jimmy nodded with a sly grin.

"It's aiight man! Hell if I found out I was having a baby wit Lissa I'd be the same, probably worse!" Jimmy said and Brian grinned and patted his back as he left and went into the office.

* * *

The day wound down and Jamie pulled up at the garage and Suki, Claire and Sophia got out with her all wearily. Each dragging massive armfuls of shopping in their arms.

Jamie dashed out into the garage and found Brian writing out paperwork for a couple of jobs he'd done on some of the cars.

Jamie put her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," she smiled as he pulled her down onto his lap and into his arms.

"Hey, I've missed you," he smiled and she grinned back at him and they kissed.

"I missed you too."

"Damn you're looking fine! When did you get your hair done?" Brian asked and Jamie smiled.

"Suke and I went this afternoon, not bad?" she said and he laughed.

"Not bad! It's hot!" he said and she laughed and they kissed.

"Hey Brian, I went to snatch a couple of gummi bears out of my stash in the H2, and I noticed my stash was no longer a stash but a massacre!" Jamie smirked and Brian laughed.

"Your fault for leavin em there! You know I can track down your stashes!" Brian smiled.

"Bugger!" she replied and they both laughed and Brian covered his lips over hers and their kisses got deep again.

"Don't make me get the hose!" Tej laughed as he walked in on Brian and Jamie taken up in each other again in the garage.

Brian flipped him off and Jamie burst out laughing and snatched Brian's lips back to hers again.

"Girl you had a phone call today," Jimmy said as Jamie stood up and so did Brian and he linked his arms around her waist.

"Really? From who?" she asked.

"Dude who owns your Supra, and he asked for you to ring him back," Jimmy said and Jamie smiled.

"Ok thanks Jimmy!" she said as she dialled a number from her cell.

"Hi how are ya?" Darren answered his phone.

"Great thanks, it's Jamie from Tej's, I was just returning your phone call," she said and he continued.

"Yeah, thanks for that. How's the Supra going?" he asked.

"Great, I just have to put the vinyl designs over the paintwork and install the NOS system you asked for and then run it up on the dyno to make sure everything's right and performing perfectly, and then it's all done."

"Fantastic! Thankyou so much, I hope my daughter loves it, Janelle has always wanted her own car and I thought I'd make it special for her, so her birthday's on the 10th, will it be ok to bring her around to pick it up then?"

"The 10th, yeah that's fine! I hope she likes it too! I've tried to make it as much within what you described as possible, so I'll see you both then!" Jamie said cheerfully.

"Yeah I'm sure you've done a fantastic job. Thanks a lot, Janelle and I will see you on the 10th."

"Awww, my cars going soon!" Jamie whined and Brian laughed and kissed her neck.

"Oh no! Now you'll just have your other 7 instead!" he said and she laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"We goin to Miami to get this punk or what?" Vince said as he ran his thumb absentmindedly over his twisting scar on his arm.

Dom looked at him and then down at his coffee.

"If he's with Mia then we get him, I'll kill him if he goes anywhere near her again," Dom said and Vince smirked to himself, finally O'Conner was going to pay and he wanted to cause him as much pain as possible.

"But V, we do this properly, we don't just barge in and beat shit out of him," Dom cautioned.

"Yeah you make a point, when do we leave?" Vince asked.

"I say we sort out the garage and we leave it for a month, then we go to Miami and wait there for a bit. See what's happening, you know?" Dom said and Vince nodded along eagerly.

"It's a plan dawg," he said as Letty came in and broke up their conversation.

* * *

Jamie walked through her door and looked around her house, she smiled and ran a hand through her newly shortened hair and checked her messages on her phone, there was 10 new ones waiting.

"God damn news travels fast," she laughed to herself as she pressed play.

She laughed listening to all the messages, they were all basically asking her if she was actually having a baby and all saying congratulations, then the phone rang as soon as she finished listening to her messages.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

Brian laughed, "don't sound so scared!"

"OH THANK THE LORD IT'S YOU!" she sighed and fell on the couch and both burst out laughing.

"Shit I love you too!" he said and she laughed.

"I was afraid someone else was going to hound me about our news! I can't take anymore questions today!" she said and he laughed.

"Yeah I know, I've had that many too it's not funny, I wanna get used to all of this first before we have to start answering a million and one questions!" he said and she smiled.

"I can agree, this is so, amazing to say the least huh," she said and he smiled.

"Yeah, to say the least," he answered and she laughed.

"Very least there too."

"Oh hell yeah," Brian grinned.

"Did you get hounded too?" she asked him and he grinned.

"Oh yeah!" he answered and she laughed.

"My parents, my brother, a couple of other friends, Rome, Jimmy, Claire, Suki, your dad, and Luisa your sister," he said and Jamie laughed.

"My dad and my sister? What'd they say?" she asked curiously.

"Congratulations and they were both happy for us, so that's a good thing right?" he asked her.

"Definitely, oh man what a day! I can't wait, I love you," she said and he laughed.

"I love you right back. I'll see you in a few minutes ok," he said and she smiled.

"Yeah see ya then!" she said as they hung up.

Jamie smiled to herself as she flicked around the channels on her television, she was in a dream, she had to be, nothing that was happening was real. How could it be? Nothing that fantastic was ever deemed to happen to her, she wasn't supposed to be in love, she wasn't supposed to be with the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, they weren't supposed to be having a family of their own. She was spellbound, because in her head she wasn't worthy of any of it, yet for some reason she was getting it.

* * *

Mia felt sick, she was tossed around in the stomach, she was feeling this amazing amount of grief, jealousy and guilt all at the same time. Because she could see now that she'd never have any chance of getting back with Brian, his heart was Jamie's and Jamie's was his. They were starting their life together and a family and all Mia could think was just how much she wanted to be in Jamie's shoes. Guilt fell through her because she wanted all of this and there was Brad, he loved her, but it wasn't enough anymore. Then she felt guilt again because she couldn't just be happy for Brian, see that he'd moved on and found Miss Right, but she couldn't be happy, because she wanted to be her.

"God grow up, it's over," she muttered to herself as she turned on the jet of hot water.

* * *

Jamie smiled when she heard Brian pull up outside and shut off the engine in his car. She jogged over to her door and waited for him to open it up, she held her hand on the knob and as he opened it she laughed and pulled it open.

"Sorry I didn't order any pizza, try next door!" she laughed as she went to shut it and he burst out laughing.

"Hey lady are you sure, because they gave me this address," Brian said back and she nearly collapsed from laughing so much.

She leant on the doorframe and smiled, "I'm sure, but you are pretty cute," she said pulling him closer to her.

"Yeah you're pretty hot yourself," he said as he pulled her against him and took her cheek in his hand and they kissed, powerfully and passionately.

* * *

"Mi are you ok baby?" Brad asked her touching her cheek.

Mia felt awful, she just wanted to cry, she did a little while she was in the shower and she just wanted to keep crying. Because with every moment they were closer and more in love she was falling out of love and distancing herself from Brad.

* * *

"Hey do y'all reckon we should crash J's place tonight?" Jimmy suggested, Suki shook her head.

"Nah, her and Bullit need time alone, they got a lot to talk about together, damn I can't believe it!" Suki answered and Jimmy agreed as did Tej and Claire and Rome.

* * *

Brian grinned and took Jamie's hand and pulled her up with him and led her outside and down through the gate in her fence and out onto the beach.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing and he smiled at her and didn't say a word.

He led her out onto the sand and she just smiled at him.

'God I love him so much he's the best thing in my life,' she thought.

* * *

Mia laid her head down on her pillow that night, thinking about what he was doing right now, whether or not his arms were wrapped around Jamie, like they always seemed to be every other time they were together.


	26. Right For Once

_**Hey, here's a blast from the past! A diary entry! Lol Thanks for the reviews and keep em up! Shadow Star 21 and Ranger Webb, thanks for yours! Hope someone enjoys! Much peace**_

* * *

Oh shit! What a week, it's amazing how fast everything changes, which I bet I've already said before. But it's so true!

Today has been huge! Sleep is gonna be easy tonight. I'm tired, and I bet Bri is too. Plus, I think I'll have to expect being sick again tomorrow. I'm getting real bloody tired of morning sickness, I don't know how long it lasts, it's been nearly 2 weeks already.

So yeah, I'm pregnant! I'm so happy! Just as long as the baby's like their dad, I have no worries! I don't want them to have to be like me, sometimes, I mean I love Brian so much, he's the most important person in my life, but he has to go through so much with me, it makes my wonder why he bothered.

I haven't had much time to really let everything sink in, I'm having a baby, I'm with 'the one', my life's settling down and going right for once.

I'm scared though, scared I can't be strong enough for our baby, strong enough for Brian, cos he has stuff to get through like me, and I'm gonna be there like he has for me no matter what.

Oh hell James quit being depressing! I'm so excited, I love this baby so much, and I only found out they existed this morning.

But, I need to get to sleep, cos I'm nearly dead, and Bri's about passed out on the couch, you tell him to go to bed and he goes, 'I'm fine, not tried' but he says that and he just about falls asleep straight after he's said it. He makes me laugh, god I love him.

Night, until next time I bequeath my life upon you.


	27. Differences

**__**

Hey all. I hope people are still reading this ay, just kinda seems like they're not, maybe it's just me. Probably is. Now this is one long chapter I must warn! I had a bit of a writing burst and my muses returned to me, except now I think they've departed from me once more. But, this chapter isn't finished, so next chapter will be a continuation of this one. I think this story needs some serious time skips, what do ya reckon, because I'm feeling so much drama in store, and I've been planning it for months, but I can't seem to write myself enough to get up to where I want to be......... Anyway, review please, please please! Enjoy too! Peace......

* * *

"What'd y'all buy yesterday anyways?" Rome asked all the girls as they all sat around at the garage.

"Mini skirts, lip stick, a new tube top, high heels and a new purse," Mia answered.

"Around the same!" Sophia laughed.

"Yep, except I got a hair cut too," Suki added on.

"New skate board, a couple of skate decks, a brand new Element Bam top, ermm, surf wax, a couple of new tops, brand new quicksilver rashie. Drowning Pool CD, hair cut, cheerleaders outfit...." She said and Brian turned his attention immediately.

He cleared his throat, "what's this about cheerleading outfits?" he asked her grinning and she laughed.

"Just kidding!" she said and Brian growled and snapped his fingers.

"Yeah what is this about cheerleading outfits?" Jimmy asked and Jamie went a bit red and laughed bowing her head and Brian smirked.

"Nothin," Brian said and Jamie grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Oh no, this is something," Tej added on.

"Speak up, come on," Suki smiled.

"It was, what, a bet?" Jamie said and Brian shrugged.

"Yeah, agreement?" he said and she nodded.

"Much better," Jamie grinned.

"But the rest is between us," Brian said sighing and Jamie laughed.

"What's it bad or something?" Sophia said and they both cracked up.

"Yeah, I'd say," Jamie said and then she got up and moved her chair over next to Brian's and he put his arms around her and she leant her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The group all sat around and sipped on Coronas in the early afternoon.

"Jame you look worn out girl," Sophia said as Jamie woke up from her daydream she was having while nearly asleep in Brian's arms.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired," she said and sat up a bit and Brian moved his arms and rested them back again around her waist.

She yawned and snuggled into Brian's chest and he tightened his arms around her slightly and gently rubbed her back.

"Girl you look wrecked," Suki said and Jamie laughed.

"Shit I feel pretty wrecked."

"Go to bed for a bit Jame, come and keep me company cause I'm about to go," Brian said and she laughed a bit.

"Yeah ok," she said and they both got up.

"See y'all later," they both said as they left and went down onto the boat.

Jamie put on one of Brian's shirts and he took off his shirt and jeans and got into bed in his boxer shorts and put his arms around Jamie and they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Jamie's dream_

He shoved her against a cold, hard wall; he pushed her down until she collapsed on the floor. She was his puppet, she couldn't make a move unless he solicited it, and she couldn't utter a word or make a single squeak unless she had his permission.

He pushed her down until she lay on the floor and she scrunched up her face knowing what was coming, a thousand small needles stabbing her in the cheeks from his strike, then sticky, crimson blood seeping from her broken skin.

He laughed coldly and picked her up again and shoved her back against the wall as he rammed his tongue down her throat and pushed her onto the couch and walked out.

* * *

Jamie moved her eyes open quickly and felt an arm around her, she didn't know where she was, she turned over to face the owner to the arm which held her snugly around her waist and she felt herself relax seeing Brian's sleeping face, she gasped and sighed and let a few stray tears roll away as she moved in as close to him as she could and tried to get back to sleep.

She knew she was safe, but just dreaming and remembering Ky scared her. She didn't know if he would just leave her be, whether the phone calls were forever finished, no more flowers, would he just leave her alone, or would he want her back?

* * *

Brian woke up again from the sleep he'd fell into and decided to just enjoy having things as good as they were for a few moments. He just left his eyes closed and held onto Jamie who was fast asleep and they were both holding each other close.

'I found her, the one I've been looking for all my life, she's right here, finally. She's so amazing, completely different to just about every girl I've ever met, she loves rock music, she's a mechanic, she can drive like there's no tomorrow, she has the most amazing depth about her, she's more than meets the eye and she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen as well. We're going to have a baby of our own, still can't believe how fast your life could change, one minute it was just us, now we're going to have a family and damn. How any of this ever happened to me will always make me wonder,' Brian thought, his mind going overtime with everything that was happening to and around him and how he was becoming increasingly certain that things couldn't possibly get any better.

But he found himself falling asleep again, his mind was slowing down once more and his thoughts were becoming slightly meshed and incomprehensible before he was lost again to sleep.

* * *

_Brian's dream_

"The end draws closer than you would have ever thought it could," she said and he looked at her as she smiled calmly and kissed him softly on the lips and then touched his cheek and he put his arms around her waist and then someone came up to them standing on the beach as dark storm clouds were brewing in the distance.

He stood there, he stopped at them and he looked them up and down in disgust and took her arm and yanked on it sharply as she held onto Brian for dear life and he tried to keep her close to him and protect her with every power he had within him, but this other force was wearing her down and breaking them.

The rain that was held up by an invisible barrier in its dark grey/purple cage was released upon them. Brian's vision was blurred, but he couldn't feel her any more, the force had broken the beautiful smile she wore, pulling her away into a darkness that Brian's eyes couldn't break through.

He tried to move, but his feet were stuck, he tried to call her name, but his voice was gone. All he could do was feel the pain, terror and anger build up and he tried desperately to find her, to move the weight holding him down and pull her back to him, make sure she was ok.

He could hear her frantic cries in the distance, he could hear every single beat her heart made, how fast they were getting, he was getting panic stricken, he had to get to her, she was fading fast and he couldn't lose her to the blurs surrounding him.

Brian tried to use his legs, to move out of the spot that had him grounded and unable to save the beauty that had been taken away from him so abruptly, by something so evil. The force was faceless, all he was was a dark blur but the feelings of apprehension and evil fell across him just looking towards the dark moving blur that had pulled them apart.

Fear was building, he couldn't lose her, not now, not ever, he needed to find her, and to kiss her and make sure everything was going to be fine. To put his arms around her and feel her against him, to smell the vanilla of her skin and the passionfruit of her hair, taste the watermelon on her lips.

All of a sudden the rain fell to its last drop, the skies merged into a dark blue the clouds remaining, but they were only off-white now. He blinked and looked around; the blurriness was merging back into a clearer image.

The beach was deserted, he found his strength was nearly gone, but then, he looked out in the distance, he saw her, standing solitary, bowing her head, her back facing him.

He tried to use the only strength back to run as fast as his body could carry him to her, he moved, he broke the barricades from which grounded him. 'I love you forever,' he heard her voice drift through his head, he ran to her, but just before he got there she fell to the ground.

Fear and the most agonizing pain flooded through every part of him, he tried to touch her, but the barricades returned and he couldn't move. She was barely 6 feet in front of him and he couldn't move to get to her, he heard the beating of her heart slow down fast, then the last beats were getting softer and softer, slower and slower, until they stopped.

But then he heard another beating, it was fast, he could feel it, it was fast, it got faster, but as he looked at her it slowed right down and then all of a sudden he fell down to his knees and collapsed as the beating stopped.

'I love you,' the last thoughts that passed through his mind, the words finally escaping his lips.

* * *

Brian woke up from that completely drained, he couldn't move, he couldn't find any voice to speak with. Just like the dream. His breathing was heavy, that dream had really hit him hard, and it scared the shit out of him, because as he thought about it, he knew what happened, why she fell when the beating stopped, Jamie had died. Then he felt himself die as soon as he'd lost her.

But what was really stumping him was, what the force was that broke them apart, why whatever it was had pulled them away from each other and took her beautiful spirit and tried to break it into a shattered mess, tried to make her stop loving him, except just before she died she told him she loved him forever, like their thought's were one, that the force couldn't break them no matter how hard he could ever try, so he killed her instead, so Brian couldn't have her, thinking that losing her would stop Brian from loving her, losing her killed him too, the force had failed, because they died for each other, no matter how hard it tried to smash their bond, it failed.

He looked around and blinked a few times adjusting to the light in the room. He laid back a bit, but he couldn't feel Jamie in his arms anymore, he felt almost frantic, he'd lost her in that dream, he couldn't lose her in real life.

Brian shot up and out of bed pulling on a pair of baggy shorts and a red shirt, he ran a panicked hand through his hair as he put on a pair of black thongs he had by the door, he had to find her.

* * *

Jamie was under the hood of the Supra re-adjusting the NOS timer and tweaking the fuel management system. She wiped her hands on a rag and stood back and stretched from the slight cramp she had from bending over for too long.

Suki was making some vinyl designs and talking to Mia and Sophia, sitting near the Supra.

"Girl how's that new sound system you put in going?" Sophia asked Jamie as she looked up from the engine.

"Don't know yet, I haven't tested it, I've just gotta get this last wire in and I'll give it a go."

Sophia grinned as Jamie put down the hood and got into the drivers seat and turned on the car as the engine made a low growl. She smiled contently and revved up the engine and the car responded perfectly, making just the right amount of noise and making it just right.

"That car's so gorgeous," Mia commented.

"Thanks, I reckon it's a real cutie. The guy who owns it bought it in as a pile of rubbish, he wanted to have it custom built for his daughter's 16th birthday. He gave me basically, colours she liked, stars, and just other information about what she liked and didn't like and the lot, so I hope this will be a surprise for her, and she likes it too," Jamie said and Mia smiled.

"That's so sweet, my dad took me out on the biggest shopping spree ever for my 16th," Mia said reminiscing on her father; he'd died not long after her birthday in a horrific racing accident.

"Wow, that's so nice. My dad wasn't talking to me on my 16th birthday, because I got expelled from school and I was always sneaking out of the house and smoking and drinking and racing for that matter, damn I was a such a little shit now I think about it," Jamie said and Mia laughed.

"Soph I'm doin the sound system now!" Jamie grinned and Sophia smiled and sat in the passenger seat as they put in a CD.

Jamie turned it up full boar and it all sounded perfect. She tested all the different features on the system and made sure the subwoofer and the speakers were running perfectly, everything sounded crystal clear and the quality was superb.

* * *

"Bro where's Jame, I need to talk to her," Brian asked Jimmy, he could tell that for some reason Brian was a bit panicky.

"Bro chill out, she's out front working on the Supra," Jimmy said slapping Brian's back.

"Thanks man," Brian said, he knew he couldn't relax until he saw her, until she was in his arms and he could kiss her and make sure she was real and that no one or anything could break them apart.

Brian walked briskly out front and found the Supra and Suki, Sophia and Mia all talking near by. Jamie cursed as blood trickled from a cut on her finger. She shook it and wiped it on the rag as she went to wash her hands in the basin in the garage.

Brian came over to the supra and saw the hood up, and a rag slung over the side with blood on it. He looked around and then jogged over to Suki.

"Suki where'd Jame go?" Brian said not acknowledging anyone else there.

"Hey Bullit, damn she was just working on the Supra, but now, oh no there she is, coming out of the garage," Suki pointed out and Brian nodded.

"Bullit you ok? You're really pale," Suki asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said as he saw Jamie coming out of the garage sucking on her right index finger then shaking it.

He moved over towards her as fast as he could and she met him with a small smile, but then she frowned slightly.

"What's up?" she asked him and he just took her up in his arms and she put hers around him too and he held her close.

"Bri, what's up?" she said as he just shook his head and laughed and relaxed completely, she was there, nothing could pull them apart and she laughed and crinkled her nose at him and smiled.

"I just love you that's all," he said and she grinned and they kissed.

"I love you too, but seriously, what was up just then?" she asked him, she wanted to know what was up with him, he looked pale and like he was panicked about something.

"Just this stupid dream I had, but it's not important, how's the Supra going?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Great, but don't change the subject," she said smiling at him gently, the same beautiful smile she graced in his dream.

"Let's go for a walk," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah I like that idea, just wait and I'll lock up the Supra," she said with a little smile and they kissed quickly.

Jamie jogged over and put down the hood of the Supra and then took the keys out of the ignition and locked up the car and put on the alarm.

"Hey girls, if anyone wonders where me or Bri is, we're going for a walk for a bit, I don't know how long we'll be gone, see you guys later ok," Jamie said as the girls all nodded and Jamie jogged back over to Brian and he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked away down the street.

"So, what on earth did ya dream about to get you so worried?" Jamie asked and he laughed.

"It's gonna sound really strange, I don't even understand why," he started and Jamie looked at him intently.

"You know I'd never judge you in a million years right?" she asked him and he smiled at her and he kissed her.

"Yeah, but this dream was so shit, it was just fuckin plain disturbing."

"Well what happened?" she asked calmly.

"We were together, on a beach somewhere, and I was holding onto you and everything was really calm, then it started to look like it was going to storm, and some dark faced thing pulled you away from me, and I couldn't move, couldn't talk, and then it started pouring rain and I couldn't see you.

But I could hear your heart and this thing whatever it was was pulling you into the darkness and it was all just a blurred mess, I just wanted to go and get you, save you from him and pull you back to me, make sure you were fine and he couldn't ever harm you again. But then all of a sudden the rain and everything just stopped and the sky went dark blue and the clouds were a whitey colour. Then I could see again as everything cleared up and sharpened, I tried to look for you and then I finally saw you, you were up the beach off in the distance and you had your back to me and your head was down.

I could finally move so I ran to you but I got stopped 6 feet from you, then I heard you say something in your mind, and I heard your heart again and it got slower and slower and stopped and you fell to the ground, then I started to hear what I guess was my heart and it was going really fast, then it slowed right down and I said something back to you in my mind and then the beating stopped and I fell to the ground with you," he said and Jamie took a deep breath and blinked.

She was unable to find something to say, all she could think of was how much she loved him.

"I love you, I, I'd never leave you, I love you," she stammered and he pulled her close and they held onto each other for dear life.

"I love you Jame, I'm always going to," he said as he rested his head on hers and they held onto each other.

"I had a dream too," she said and he stroked her back.

"Hope it wasn't anything like that," he said and she sniffed.

"Don't know if it was as disturbing as that one, but it wasn't good."

"What was it?" he asked her softly.

"Maybe it was more of a memory, it just started and Ky shoved me against a wall and pushed me down on the ground and hit me really hard and my cheek was bleeding and there was thousands of knives almost stabbing me in the cheeks, and he pulled me back up and pushed me down on a couch and rammed his tongue down my throat and laughed and walked away and left me there a bloody mess again. So maybe it was more of a memory rather than a dream," she said and Brian held onto her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll kill that bastard if he ever comes near you again," Brian said feeling the same old anger towards Ky, the asshole who harmed his beautiful girl. He just wanted to make that prick wish he were never born, and even more so that he had never laid a hand on her.

"It's not worth it babe, it's just not worth it," she said simply and he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

He didn't say anything and they just kissed and hugged and stayed like that for a little while.

"Let's just go home huh," he said to her quietly and she nodded.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to face anyone right now," she said and he took her hand.

"Neither do I," he replied and they both stayed quiet walking back down to the garage.

They didn't talk to anyone, they just needed to be together and just be alone for a while to relax and face the world again.

* * *

"Where's Bullit and J gone?" Tej asked Suki as she sat on his lap on the couch.

"Went for a walk," she said.

"So in other words they're down on the boat and they'll be in there for most of the afternoon and night."

Suki laughed, "nah, they went down the street and I haven't seen them since."

"Oh so it was an actual walk then," he smiled.

* * *

Brian put on the CD player and put The Rasmus – In The Shadows on as Jamie slipped her arms around his waist and he hugged her to him.

He kissed her and it got deeper and deeper. They needed each other so much, they both needed to know that they were in reality and not just dreaming everything up. They were starving to be close to each other, and nothing could seem to get them close enough.

They made love all afternoon, soft and slow. Just being together and it was the only way to get them close how they needed it to be. Emotions fuelled every movement and love and desire behind every touch.

Brian gently kissed down her neck and over her collarbone and trailed them all the way down to her stomach and back up again as she arched her back getting lost into him again. She stole his lips and pecked at them softly and then kissed him deeply running her fingers through his hair and moving her hands down his back and over his chest and along his strong arms.

Brian couldn't find himself again, he was lost inside of her and he never wanted to come back. He entered her and found himself at the point of no return, she gasped and he breathed out as they moved together with the rhythms coming from their hearts. Soft music, low moans and heavy breathing were the only noises that could break their barrier.

When they couldn't face the world they took their shelter together and only they could give themselves the strength to go on. They lay naked in each others embrace watching as the room got darker and darker.

Brian gently stroked her back and she lay with her head on his chest feeling the steady rise and fall from his breathing and hearing his heartbeat.

* * *

Mia hadn't seen either Brian or Jamie for the rest of the afternoon; in some ways it made it easier for her. But then her mind wandered and she deducted that she'd rather want to know where they were. For some reason she felt more comfortable not letting her mind wander to what they were doing, and when they weren't around that's all she could think about.

She was getting sick and tired of having to feel so jealous all the time it wasn't usually her. It was taking her over, all she could see was green when she saw Brian kiss her, or when they'd sit together wrapped up in each other's arms and he'd be there rubbing her back slowly and she'd be snuggled up and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They held onto each other under the warm running water, she gently tugged on the blonde curls at the base of his neck, he took her cheek in his hand as they kissed pressed up against each other and letting the water from the shower cascade over them.

Jamie wrapped a towel around herself and twisted her dripping wet hair into a messy bun as Brian put a towel around his waist and went to have a shave.

"Might go back out and face the music now," Jamie grinned as Brian held her around the waist.

He laughed, "Yeah, probably should, someone might call the cops or something thinking we've gone missing."

Jamie smiled, "yeah did you hear some sirens before?" she asked.

"Nah all I could hear was you," he said and she raised an eyebrow and looked surprised.

"Excuse me Mr O'Conner, you ain't exactly quiet yourself!" she shot back and he laughed.

"Shit I thought I was! But, I am more quiet than you for sure!" he said and she laughed.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that stud!" she smirked and he laughed.

"I will."

"You do that," Jamie giggled when he pulled a face at her.

She pulled one back at him.

"Yeah I hope the wind changes now!" he smiled and she flipped him off.

"Oh I'm so ditchin you now!" she said clicking her fingers.

"Fine then!" he said pouting and she smiled and had to laugh.

"I love you," she said and he kissed her.

"Love you too, see you soon," he said and they hugged.

She smiled and walked out of the bathroom and went to her bag sitting on the spare bed and pulled out her Tej's shirt and a pair of baggy skate jeans and a pair of white and black Etnies. She got dressed and left a few buttons open at the bottom to show a little bit of stomach and left one extra on the top open, and let her newly cropped hair fall down in it's shaggy layers and pulled a section of her fringe back and pinned it into place.

She sprayed her vanilla body spray and walked away from her and Brian's shelter and back out into the wide-open world.

* * *

"Hey girl, we were about to call the cops or something!" Suki grinned as Jamie smiled and sat down with the girls.

"Nah me and Bri are still here."

"Where's Bullit at?" Suki asked.

"On the boat, but he'll be up soon," she said and Suki nodded.

* * *

Brian had a shave and got dressed into a grey t-shirt with a West Coast Choppers logo on it and a pair of dark blue baggy skate jeans. He sat on the edge of his bed and laid back for a few seconds letting his head hit the pillow and he could smell a hint of her passionfruit shampoo on the pillow and he breathed in deep and looked up at the ceiling and then at a photo of them together and he had to smile.

He felt up to going back out into the world again. He was fairly relaxed and he just wanted to go and have a Corona and kick back.

* * *

"Baby do you wanna head over to the garage now? Just go and have a drink with everyone?" Brad asked Mia as she came out of their room putting on mascara.

"Ok honey that'd be good. Won't be too long," she smiled and he nodded and smiled at her.

Mia went back into their room and put on a pair of strappy pink stiletto heels and smoothed down her white mini skirt, and pulled her candy pink tube top up so it showed her stomach off and slicked on her new lipstick.

She tossed her hair and scrunched it up to give it a bit of volume before she grabbed her purse and turned off the light.

* * *

"Holy shit he's still alive!" Dylan laughed as Brian smirked and gave him the finger and pulled a Corona out of the fridge.

"Yeah man, still alive," Brian said as he sat back on a chair and took a swig out of the bottle.

* * *

"Ready babe?" Mia called out to Brad as he came back out into her view from the kitchen.

"Yeah, let's go, god you're looking hot tonight! Are you sure you want to go after all?" Brad teased and she laughed.

"Yeah with you looking like that baby I'm starting to doubt it too. But come on, let's go," she smiled.

* * *

Jamie slid underneath the Supra and started to install the purple neon under body lights. She heard the music start up, Smashing Pumpkins. She immediately knew who was there.

"Want some help?" he smiled and she grinned and rolled back out.

"Yeah, why not," she smirked deviously and put her arm around his neck as he leant down and kissed her.

"Y'all know I was serious when I said I'd get the hose?" Tej laughed as he walked into the garage.

Brian and Jamie broke apart laughing. Jamie sat up a bit and Brian sat down on the floor of the garage next to her.

"Sure man!" Brian joked.

"I say, come on Tej, you wouldn't dare," Jamie smiled with an evil glint in her green eyes.

"Really?" Tej said.

"Really.... Because, you see, you got the 2 best racers on the team right here, not meaning to sound full of myself, but basically, and you see, pulling a hose on us, well it could force us to strike, I can't speak for Bri, because he can make his own decisions, but yeah boy you better be on your best behaviour!" Jamie menaced him.

Brian laughed and Tej smirked, "yo girl you threatenin me?"

"No course not! Just givin ya a couple of words of warning!" Jamie smiled and Tej laughed.

"Too much attitude for ya own good J!" Tej said with a smile.

Jamie laughed and Brian smirked, "yeah but, what can ya do?" she shrugged.

"Not bloody much," Brian said and she smiled and he smiled back, their eyes connected again and Tej rolled his eyes and laughed.

They held each other's eyes and smiled.

"Should probably work on the car now," Jamie laughed.

"Huh?" Brian said honestly, he was lost in her for a few seconds and he hadn't heard her properly.

Jamie was killing herself laughing, "I say should probably work on the car now," she said nearly doubled over laughing and Brian busted up laughing too and they hugged and kept laughing.

* * *

Mia and Brad sat in the traffic waiting for a break to get over to Tej's.

Mia was deep in thought; she was trying to think about her actions again, whether she knew why she'd dressed up so much. Whether it was for who it should be, or whom it shouldn't, whether there was more of a reason behind everything she'd been doing lately.

"Tonight's going to be awesome," she said trying to break her thought process.

"Yeah, even better, I got the day off tomorrow," Brad smiled and Mia grinned.

"Great! I don't have to work either, let's go do something, anything!" she said and he laughed.

"How's the beach, then maybe room 105 at the Hilton sound?" he said and she squealed.

"Brad! You didn't!"

"I did, so how's it sound?" he asked and she smiled broadly.

"Excellent!" she smiled back.

* * *

"Girl get yourself out from that god damn car! We're dressin you!" Sophia ordered Jamie.

"Soph I was just gonna put on a different top, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked and Sophia laughed at her innocence.

"Jame Jame Jame! Do this for me please!" Sophia almost begged and Jamie laughed.

"Ok! Ok! I give! Just don't dare put me in a dress, that's all! No heavy make up, no stilettos!" Jamie said as she stood up.

"I'm not making any promises, except for the make up, I can promise now it won't be heavy. Bullit you don't mind if we steal her for a bit do ya?" Sophia grinned and Brian smirked.

"Nah, I'll try and survive without her for a bit. I'll finish putting this last tube on for ya if ya want babe," Brian said and Jamie smiled.

"Thanks, I love you," she said as her and Sophia linked arms.

"Love you to," Brian grinned as Jamie was dragged away.

* * *

Suki pulled out a black tube top, black armbands, a pair of black leather pants and black heels with straps, which twisted around the leg from her wardrobe.

Jamie saw what Suki pulled out and didn't mind it. She didn't know whether she'd be able to pull it off, but she did like the outfit. It was different to what she'd usually wear.

Mia and Brad arrived and Mia rushed straight up to Suki and Tej's room.

She came in just as Jamie disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

"SUKE! Are you sure I could pull this off?" Jamie called out from the bathroom.

"Show me!" Suki said back.

Jamie opened the door, she looked great, and everything worked terrifically on her.

"Oh yeah girl you're working that!" Suki said.

"I don't know!" she said.

"Hold on," Suki said as she disappeared.

"Suke! Where ya goin?" Jamie called out from behind the door, peaking her head around the side.

"Where's she goin?" Jamie said to Sophia and Mia and they both shrugged.

* * *

"Yo Bullit, come with me for a second," Suki called out and Brian went over to her.

"What's up Suke?" he said and she smiled.

"Just need a second opinion, come with me," she smirked and he nodded and followed.

"Second opinion on what?" he asked, Suki didn't answer, she just lead him into her and Tej's room where Mia and Sophia were sitting on the bed and sorting through make up.

Jamie poked her head around the door again about to look for Suki.

"Suke!" she started and laughed when she saw Brian coming in with Suki, he laughed when he saw her too.

"So what am I giving a second opinion on again?" he asked and Jamie laughed.

"Now Bullit, tell me, she's working that isn't she?" she said and Brian stood in the doorway.

"Mmmm, definitely," he smiled looking her up and down and she laughed.

"Hey babe, my eyes are up here," she said.

"Yeah I know that," he answered and Jamie burst out laughing.

"See, now you have not just my thoughts, you got Bullit's, and we both say you're working that outfit! So go for it girl!"

Jamie shrugged and looked over the outfit.

"J, don't be so insecure, you got nothing, I mean nothing to worry about!" Sophia smiled.

Jamie grinned and then looked at Brian and he went up to her and put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

"I feel like a complete fuckwit for even worrying about any of this, because I never usually care, but does my ass look fat in these pants?" Jamie whispered to Brian and he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not like you to ask anything like that. But, nah don't look fat, it's looking pretty damn good from where I'm standin," he whispered back to her and she laughed.

Mia watched them together, she knew where she wanted to be, but she wasn't, she didn't know how to try and move on from it all. Every time she saw them like that she'd get herself deeper and deeper in and it was starting to really wear on her.

She knew that she should just accept it and be happy for Brian, that he'd found his someone, and that she should hope to only find hers someday. But, the more she thought, the more she wished she was his someone. Then, looking at how Brian and Jamie were together, how close they were. She knew that they were never like that, it was good, but it just wasn't like what he had with her, and that really killed Mia.

"Suke! Ok, I'll wear this!" Jamie said as her and Brian came out of the bathroom hand in hand.

"Good! Ha, I love winning!" Suki laughed and Jamie cracked up and they hugged.

"Now, I just wanna go and watch the game or work on an engine! This is way too girly for me!" Jamie sighed patting Brian's shoulder and he laughed and kissed her.

"JAMES! Back in here," Suki called out as Jamie and Brian started down the hall.

Jamie smiled and Brian laughed.

"Yes mum?" Jamie asked with an innocent face as she stopped in the doorway.

"I sounded so like Charlotte then huh!" Suki said and Jamie nodded and they burst out laughing.

"But, you go anywhere near an engine girl and you're dead! If I see even a smudge of grease anywhere on you, you're gonna wish you were NEVER born!" Suki threatened but she still had a smile and Jamie saluted her.

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am!" she grinned and Suki smiled.

"Good!"

"Ok then, I'm gonna go and watch the game now!" Jamie smirked as Suki shook her head and they hugged.

"God she sounded like Charlotte!" Jamie remarked to Brian as he put his arm around her waist and they linked their fingers together.

He smiled, "such a bad girl."

"Yep, ain't changing anytime soon either!" Jamie sighed and he smiled.

"Good, don't, I love it," he said and she smiled seductively and they wrapped themselves up in each other and kissed deeply.

Suki and Sophia came out and laughed when they saw the little scene between Brian and his girl and Jamie and her boy at the top of the stairs.

"One day you two are gonna be stuck like that the way you two have been locking lips lately," Sophia smirked and Brian and Jamie broke their lips apart unwillingly.

"Shit I could only hope!" Brian said and the girls laughed.

"Yeah I'd say, there's nothing bad about that!" Jamie smiled and they hugged tighter.

"Those who live in glass houses Suke, don't worry, you and Tej have been seen!" Brian gave her a cheeky grin and Jamie smiled.

Suki laughed but looked a bit surprised. Her and Tej were usually pretty low on the PDA levels. So were Brian and Jamie too, but lately they didn't really give a damn about who was around, which made Suki smile, because it was so easy to tell they loved each other, and there was nothing wrong with it.

* * *

"You're joking! You call _that _a play! He was askin to be slammed!" Jamie cried and Rome laughed.

She heard him and smirked, "what're ya laughing at Romey?"

Rome shook his head and kept his cheeky grin.

"Roman!" she started.

"James!" he said back.

"What is it?"

"Just, you're one of the first chicklettes I've seen who watches, and likes football! Don't see it everyday," he said and Jamie smiled.

"Don't know why, it's a madass game!" she said as Brian came back from the houseboat wearing jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Hey do y'all watch football?" Rome asked Mia, Suki and Claire as they all came into the room.

"No way! Bores the hell out of me!" Mia said sitting down.

"My lord you're insane!" Jamie exclaimed and Brian and Rome laughed.

"Nah, it's boring!" Mia said and Jamie just shook her head.

"I used to watch a fair bit of it, hey Bwi," Claire said with a smile and Brian returned it.

"Yeah, not much, just a game every so often though Claire bear," Brian said and she laughed.

"Yeah I've watched a bit too, but I played more of it than I watched," Jamie said and Brian lost himself in thoughts for a brief moment.

He was doing some mental calculation on how different Jamie was to Mia.

For one thing, he knew that Mia wouldn't dream of surfing, skating, playing a million and one different sports like Jamie. He knew that Mia would've never ever played up in school, whereas, Jamie did it all the time to the point of expulsion, and he knew that Mia certainly wouldn't really take it as calmly as Jamie did, Jamie just put her humorous spin on it and laughed about it all.

Mia was the type for dresses and short skirts, whereas, Jamie, couldn't stand wearing dresses, he'd only ever seen her in a skirt once, and it fell below her knees. Jamie would just be in a pair of baggy jeans and a baggy shirt, and that's how he loved her, she didn't dress over revealing to try and impress someone else, she dressed for herself, just comfortable and so her. Laid back and easy going.

When he slept with Jamie they made love, it wasn't just sex, it had so many more dimensions and feelings and emotions involved. But he knew that with Mia all it was was just a bit of lust and didn't come close to anything that he'd shared with Jamie.

Then for some reason he even went on to thinking about music, how Mia was the one for Britney Spears and sapped up pop songs. Jamie was heavy rock guitar and meaningful lyrics, she had the most amazing voice, and he always loved hearing her sing, especially when she sung her own songs, but she never really liked to sing her own much, but she did for Brian a few times.

Jamie was going to be the mother of his child and he couldn't be happier, he loved her more than life, he'd give anything for her and do absolutely anything to be sure she was happy.

"So who's the designated tonight?" Tej said and Jamie laughed softly and shot her hand up.

"Just think Tej, until I'm probably too big to fit behind the wheel you'll never have to search for a designated driver again!" she said and everyone laughed.

Tej and Jimmy locked up the garage and everyone congregated out front by the cars.

"Who's in the EVO?" Brian asked and Claire came over to stand with her brother and his girlfriend.

Rome jumped in his friend's car in the back with Claire and everyone pulled away.

* * *

"How was your afternoon Suke?" Jamie asked Suki as they walked arm in arm along the street.

Suki smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "it was good," she answered mysteriously.

"Oh girl! Tell!" Sophia chimed in and linked arms up with Suki and putting Suki into the middle.

"How was your afternoon J?" Suki said shifting the subject.

"I'll tell you all about mine once I hear all about yours!" Jamie smirked and Suki laughed.

"Ok, ok, only cos I know somethin's up and I wanna know all about it!" Suki caved and Sophia and Jamie laughed.

"Nothing's _up_!" she laughed.

"Sure sure!" Suki grinned just as Tej's cell phone went off.

* * *

"Where? What's goin down?" he asked the person on the other end.

"Aiight, when you runnin all this?" Tej said as he stood with his arm around Suki.

"2 sounds good bruh," he said as he flipped his phone shut.

"Yo Bullit, J!" Tej called out as Brian and Jamie laughed and turned to face him from their conversation.

"Yeah what's up man?" Brian said.

"Got a gig tonight, at 2, if y'all are interested, Amaury's got a set of races up tonight, but he's doin them different, going in pairs and then doin a run through around a circuit, y'all up to that?" Tej asked and Brian and Jamie nodded.

"For sure," Brian said and Tej looked at Jamie.

"Come on, is there any question bro?" she smiled at him and he laughed.

"Nah, prolly not."

* * *

"So now you know my afternoon girl I gotta find out yours!" Suki said as her and Jamie went off in the club and sat down at a table as all the guys got a table and drinks.

"Suke, it was awesome!" Jamie smiled and Suki had a wide grin.

"Well!" she said and Jamie laughed.

Mia, Sophia, Lissa and Jasmin were walking over and Jamie stopped just before she was going to say something.

"I'll tell you later!" she said and Suki groaned.

"I swear to you Suke! I will tell you later, cos there's stuff that, well, stuff that I'd be to embarrassed to talk about to anyone else ok!" Jamie said and Suki laughed.

"Ok ok, I'll let you off the hook."

Jamie smiled and all the other girls sat down at the table and the girl talk wound it's way back and forth.

Jamie didn't participate too much, but she just sat back and listened and kicked back in her surroundings.

"Girl have you and Bullit thought about names and stuff?" Jasmin asked Jamie and she smiled.

"Yeah, a couple, we had a definite mutual agreement on Jordan, boy or girl, and then there was Mackenzie, Halley, Nina, Sam, and Max being thrown around there, I guess we have a while yet," Jamie said she had an amazing glow radiating from her that no one had ever witnessed before.

"Sounds good girl! Are you excited?" Lissa asked.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait!" Jamie smiled and Lissa laughed.

* * *

Brian sat back looking at the club around him, Rome and Dylan's heads were swivelling at all the beautiful girls in there, but, Brian had absolutely no interest in even glancing. He had the most beautiful woman in the world to him, so why would he look at anyone else; they didn't come close to her.

* * *

"So what, is anyone dancing tonight?" Lissa asked as a general question and Mia sniffed.

"I don't know, if I can talk Brad into it, but he seems to think he has two left feet for some reason," Mia sighed and Jamie laughed.

"You know, he's my cousin, and not once have I ever seen the boy dance!" Jamie said truthfully and Mia laughed.

"Sounds about right! I've gotten him to dance a couple of times, not many though, ladies wish me luck!" she smiled and got up and walked over to Brad and put her arms around his neck.

"Good luck girl," Sophia said as she sipped on her drink.

In that second Rome came over and knelt beside Sophia's chair using his goofy grin and she busted up laughing and he took her hand and they went out onto the floor.

Destiny's Child – Jumpin came on and Suki, Jamie and Jasmin all laughed and they all stood up and went out onto the floor.

"Girls they're playin our song!" Suki said as they all laughed.

"Suke, thankyou for putting me in these heels, they're a good height, least I can still dance!" Jamie said looking down at the heels quickly and Suki smiled.

"I know ya hate stilettos, plus, I want you to teach me some of those hot moves of yours girl!" Suki smiled and Jamie smirked.

"Anythin for ya girl!" she said as they got out and started to move to the music.

* * *

"Damn Suki's looking fine tonight," Tej said as he looked out at the floor and found his girl in the middle.

* * *

Mia got Brad to dance finally and they went up onto the floor and he put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

* * *

Ultrabeat – Pretty Green Eyes played next and Brian got the urge to go and dance with Jamie, he went up to her and put his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind and she smiled and put her hands over his and he spun her quickly and she moved back to face him and they wrapped each other up and moved to the fast beats.

_**Pretty green eyes,**_

_**So full of sparkle and such light,**_

_**Let me remind,**_

_**You chose not to cry.**_

_**It's all right,**_

_**For your lover has come home,**_

_**By your side I'll always stay,**_

_**Never have to be alone.**_

_**Never have to be alone**_

_**Pretty green eyes,**_

_**So full of wonder and despair**_

_**It's all right to cry**_

_**For I'll be there to wipe your tears**_

_**And in your arms**_

_**Together we're in paradise,**_

_**And it's so nice,**_

_**You'll never have to be alone**_

_**Never have to be alone**_

_**Pretty green eyes,**_

_**So full of sparkle and such light,**_

_**Let me remind,**_

_**You chose not to cry.**_

_**It's all right,**_

_**For your lover has come home,**_

_**By your side I'll always stay,**_

_**Never have to be alone**_

_**Never have to be alone**_

_**Pretty green eyes,**_

_**So full of wonder and despair**_

_**It's all right to cry**_

_**For I'll be there to wipe your tears**_

_**And in your arms**_

_**Together we're in paradise,**_

_**And it's so nice,**_

_**You'll never have to be alone.**_

_**Never have to be, never have to be**_

_**Never have to, never have to be alone**_

Brian found himself about as close to heaven as he could get, he had the girl of his dreams, in reality and in his arms. He knew her heart was his, he could feel it, he could tell in so many ways. He had given her his and he knew he'd never want it back; Jamie was the only one he would ever want.

He listened to the lyrics as much as he could and he smiled briefly, just so much in the words fit him and her.

Jamie heard some of the lyrics and she felt an extreme case of déjà vu. So much she could relate too, so much felt like it described her and Brian perfectly.

* * *

Mia stupidly found herself almost staring as much as she could at them together, she didn't want to, but her eyes locked set and that's all she could think about again.

She didn't know whether to just own up to her feelings, or just palm them off. Because everyday that went by she knew the old feelings she had for him grew stronger again. But then, she was in a tangled mess, she had Brad to think about. She definitely still had feelings for him, how could she not? But, there was this niggling of thoughts about Brian and how things were, and it was growing, much to her dismay.

* * *

"I love you," Jamie smiled breaking their thoughts.

"I love you," he said back simply and they kissed.

Mia looked and saw them say what she thought was 'I love you' to each other and then kiss. Seeing that made things so much harder on her, she wanted to be happy for them with every fibre of her being, yet still having shreds of feelings for Brian which were piecing themselves together every time she saw him made things so much harder.

* * *

The DJ spun Paul Van Dyk – We're Alive on and Jamie smiled as she moved to the music with Brian and they both found themselves looking into each others eyes.

Jamie could see everything about him in his eyes. So much was revealed, the beautiful blue crystal becoming the window to his soul. Jamie felt privileged to be able to see the real him, the other side. Not many knew the real Brian, not the one that played it cool, calm and collected, not the one that raced. She could see the other side, extremely gentle and so amazingly passionate.

He looked down into the emerald shining before him; he was captured by the deepness contained in those eyes. She had so many deep qualities; it amazed him sometimes with how she'd think things through, almost acting as a philosopher. It always made him smile when she'd be lost into a deep puddle of thoughts and drifting away from the reality when he held her in his arms in the middle of the night.

The pace of the music slowed down and they hugged each other tight as they moved with the beat.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you? That I'll love you forever no matter what happens?" Brian said into her ear and she closed her eyes in ecstasy and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I would say that you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and that I'll love you for all of eternity no matter what comes our way, that you've got my heart, my mind, my soul, hold onto them for me," she said and he kissed her forehead.

"I'd do anything for you."

He brushed his lips over hers softly and they rested their foreheads together as they moved to the beats of the music.

* * *

Mia just held onto Brad and tried to brush the thoughts from her mind, she put her head on his chest and he held her a bit tighter.

* * *

Suki watched the situation closely, she looked over at Mia and at one point her view never left Brian and Jamie, she had heard about Mia and Brian's past, it made her wonder if maybe there was still a shred of feeling that Mia had for Brian.

Suki knew for sure that Brian loved Jamie well and truly, that he wouldn't have any feeling towards anyone else but her. But Suki was thinking that maybe Mia still had some feelings left there for him.

Suki wrapped her arms around Tej and he kissed her and she smiled into his lips as they danced.

* * *

"Hey, is that Claire?" Brian said and Jamie looked around and to where his vision was focused.

Claire was having drinks with a guy and they were talking animatedly.

"Yeah I think so," Jamie said finding Claire.

"If that guy is tryin to get some from her I'll knock him on his fuckin ass," Brian said protectively looking over and watching them like a hawk, Jamie just smiled.

"She's a big girl, and she's not like that, she can handle her business Bri," Jamie said looking into his eyes and he moved his focus from them to her eyes.

"Yeah I know she can, but still, I don't want her to get into anything like that," Brian said and Jamie smiled and put her arm around his neck.

"Like I said, she's a big girl, she can handle her business, she knows when to stop and say no, just leave her to it ok?" Jamie said and Brian looked distant for a moment and Jamie laughed.

"Ok?" she said and he snapped back and she laughed harder and he smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know if I say this enough or not, but I'd be lost without you," he said and she smiled.

"Yeah, I know I need to say it more, too, I feel exactly the same way!" she smiled and he laughed.

"But, I know how you feel, sometimes you just don't have to say it," Jamie added on and he smiled and she wore herself a grin.

"I like saying it though, so maybe I'll just tell you all the time," he smirked at her and she laughed.

"I want to, but I can never seem to find the words, so it kinda feels a bit like I'm letting you down, because I can never find the right things to say to really mean what's inside, so maybe that furthermore explains the reason you have about 50 or more different songs written about you," she said and he laughed but then smiled.

"50!" he exclaimed surprised and she laughed.

"Or more," she added on and he laughed.

"Hey, who needs words when you have chords?" Brian joked and she laughed and he hugged her tight.

"Exactly my viewpoint!"

* * *

Claire smiled watching her older brother; she could tell that for once in his life he was truly happy. Nothing was forced behind the smile he had and there was no hidden truths encrypted in his laugh. It was all genuine and Claire knew that Jamie was the one bringing all that out in him.

"I love you Mi," Brad said and Mia smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Love you too B," she smiled; she knew she loved him, but she was getting scared that it could be faltering.


	28. Mixed Up

**_Well, to maybe the 2 people who actually read this, and bother to review, this chapter is kinda like thoughts, and it's written in Mia's P.O.V. So, to those who can be fucked to actually review and tell me what they think, I really appreciate it, and I hope that you enjoy it. Peace.......... _**

* * *

I'm mixed up; I don't know what to do anymore. Do I love him? Or do I go back to the past and love Brian? Brad's been there for me, and I'm letting him down so much by even just thinking I feel something for someone else.

It's so stupid; by being like this I'm probably ruining the best relationship of my life. I thought I loved Brad, but now, Brian's back and I don't know where I am anymore. Nothing would ever come from loving Brian, he has her, and they are so god damn happy. So fucking in love, so perfect. Everything I wished I had.

She's just so perfect, how could I ever beat her? She's probably the girl of his dreams, she races, she's a mechanic, she's funny, she's smart, she's absolutely beautiful, they like a lot of the same things, she's all genuinely interested in football and all the stuff the guys do. She even surfs and skates for Christ's sake! How could I ever beat her?

But what gets me, I've never seen her really 'dress up' or show herself off to impress him, he just seems to be completely blown away by her no matter what she wears, tonight's the first time I've actually seen her dress up, and Suki really talked her into it.

They're having a baby together, no matter what now they're tied to each other forever. Like they'd ever break up, I guess they're just one of those couples that's going to be together forever, now all that needs to happen is Brian needs to get the ring on Jamie's finger and it's all set and sealed. I can tell he'd do it in a second, like I said, there's never going to be another chance for us, he's found the 'one' and here I am bitching about it.

I'm sick of being jealous, I know for a fact that it's not in my usual nature, I just feel so much unlike myself lately it's not funny. I just want to go back to being my old self, the one in L.A perfectly care free and surrounded by my family and loved ones.

I miss Dom; I need my big brother with me. It's just us, after dad died he became my dad, he and dad raised me, and when dad passed away Dom took over, he put all his pain away so I couldn't see it, and he made sure he was always there for me.

I miss Let, she's my best friend, no one will ever replace her, and I just hope that her and Dom are still together and he's put the ring on her finger already, I know he was very close to proposing to her, he was going to do it in Mexico after they pulled off the last heist. But, common fact what happened there. I just pray that they're still as much together now, as they were then.

I miss V, Leon and Jess, I need my family around me, I'm sick of being alone. I have Brad, I know I do, but I need my family too.

Yet another point, family, Brad and Jamie are cousins, makes it so much harder.

I'm so sick of everything, I'm sick of feeling so torn, I'm sick of the jealousy and the feeling of remorse whenever I say 'I love you' to Brad. I'm sick of seeing Brian with Jamie and wishing it was me there in his arms, but it's not, won't ever be again.


	29. If You Trust In It

**Hey, I'm so sorry for this taking so long, but I've just been unable to write lately, and it's really killing me, one of my passions and I can't do it, we've become strangers... Life's just too hectic, mum had an op., I'm working all the time, and yeah just other stuff...**

**So also, I'm sorry that this is so short, well by my standards, I'm sorry that it's not too good, and I'm so sorry just for everything... sorry for my lack of editing, I'm just so worn out...**

**_Disclaimer_: _Usual stuff, I don't own any characters that aren't original in here, all unoriginal characters are property to Universal Studios, the writers and other mophos who did the stuff on The Fast and The Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious... you get the drift..._**

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Rome smiled and Sophia giggled.

"Well, is there a reason I shouldn't? Cos yeah, course I trust you!"

Rome's small smile got wider, he knew tonight was the night, he almost could see from Brian's point of view, getting nervous around the girl because you like them so much, not being able to find anything to say.

"Do you like me?" Rome said mysteriously and Sophia could sense something different, she was hoping she knew where he was going with this forming line of questions.

"Very much."

"Would you ever consider going out with me sometime?" Rome said finally and Sophia had a huge smile.

"Yes, in a second," she finished and he smiled and she grinned at him, he took her up in a hug and she kissed his cheek.

They danced together for ages after that, Rome was in a complete cloud of bliss, and she'd said yes to him, she had the same feelings as him.

"Rome, what's up with you man, look like you've just been given a Ferrari or something bro," Brian said as he knocked fists with Rome who was obviously insanely happy.

"Nothin man, nothin's up, just got the girl that's all," Rome said and Brian laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Dude how long it take you?" Brian asked laughing.

"Shut up man! Took you 6 months to get wit J, you can't talk!" Rome fought back.

Brian just smirked and looked at the ground, he didn't know why it took him so long to get up the courage, or why he even needed to get up the courage, but that's how it was. But now he was with her he didn't ever want to lose her, she was the love of his life.

"When y'all goin out on a date?" Brian further questioned him.

"Oh man, haven't got that far yet, but I was thinking maybe tomorrow night, or something like that, whenever she's free," Rome said, the smile that was on his face never faltering.

"I'm just gonna go home, get changed into jeans, a shirt and a pair of skate shoes and get ready for this race," Jamie said and Suki smirked cheekily.

"Which home would that be girl?" she asked and Jamie laughed.

"Mine smart ass!" she replied and they poked their tongues at each other.

"Children, honestly!" Sophia said as she came up to them and put her hands on both their shoulders and walked in the middle.

"What's up mom?" Suki whined.

"Yeah come on mum, let us have our fun would ya!" Jamie grinned.

"So crampin our style!" Suki laughed as she brushed her shoulder off.

"YO J!" Tej hollered out to Jamie as they stepped out of the club and back onto the street.

"What's up bro?" Jamie said as she went to meet up with Tej.

"You down for tonight girl, I mean now you're pregnant and all, are you still aiight to do this?" Tej asked concerned and Jamie had to smile.

"Hey, no problems! I mean, I'm only a month now, one day I'm gonna have to stop, but it's not now!" Jamie smiled as Tej grinned and they hugged.

Jamie had a small grin as she was walking with Suki and Mia; she looked across the street and saw a young girl, around 16 walking with a group of older guys trying to crack onto her.

"What the fuck..." she said under her breath as she stopped to get a better look at her and Brian came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"What's up?" he asked her and she didn't reply but broke away and kept looking.

Brian was unsure what was up, he looked where she was and saw a young girl walking with some guys, and he didn't know why Jamie was getting so agitated about it.

"BRAD!" she yelled out and Brad hadn't heard her as he walked up to Mia.

"BRADLEY!" she said louder and Brad looked around.

"What's up?" Brad said as he and Mia had stopped too.

"You want to handle that or should I?" Jamie said pointing out the girl.

Brad looked over and he felt anger build up seeing his baby sister Ashley in a crowd of older men all trying to grope her.

"Yeah we both will, come on."

Brad and Jamie started off across the road with no explanation, Brian just watched them go and Mia looked over too.

"What are they doing?" Mia said and Brian shook his head.

"Don't know," he said simply.

"ASH!" Jamie yelled out as Ashley stopped dead and turned to look her very much angry cousin in the face, also her extremely angered brother.

"Oh shit."

"Shit's about right, what the hell are you doing out here?" Brad said as he pulled her away from the guys, one piped up.

"If I was you I'd shut my punk ass mouth up now, did you realise you were trying to get in with a 16 year old, or did she fail to mention that?" Jamie bit at them and they looked stunned and shut up.

"Yeah didn't think so," she finished and Brad pulled Ashley away, she was struggling against him and Jamie scowled at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jamie said and Ashley looked at her, she knew to never mess with her cousin, but she was really angry with her brother and her cousin right now she didn't care.

"Why should I tell you?" Ashley said and Jamie narrowed her eyes and stared her down.

"Fine then, like I give a fuck, I don't have too, you know what, may as well get those guys back, let them rape you, then maybe you might end up dead in a few days or something, go for it," Jamie said as Ashley looked at her in shock and knew she went way to far when Jamie stormed off.

"Hey what's up?" Brian pulled her towards him and he put his arms around her.

"Nothin."

"Bullshit," he said with a grin and Jamie couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious, nothing major," she said and he lifted his eyebrow at her and she knew there was no way she could try and palm it off to him, she didn't know why she tried.

"So that's why you're pissed off," he said nodding and Jamie laughed and messed his hair.

"It's just that girl's my cousin, she's Brad's baby sister, and she's off the rails and her parent's can't do anything about it, Brad is trying and so am I, but she's gonna wind up in a ditch somewhere one day if she keeps it up, and I care about her and I don't want that to happen, she's so smart, she can do anything she wants, but she just wants to be a smart ass and not listen to a word anyone tells her," Jamie said as she rested her head back on Brian's shoulder as they walked along and he slung his arm around her waist.

"I'm just thinking, that last part, does that remind you of anything, ya know?" Brian said and Jamie looked at him with her head tilted and she nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I care, I don't want her to go down the path I did, shit, I mean I was lucky, but I still went through a truck load of bullshit and struggles to get where I am now, I mean, I never ever want her to go through any of that, she doesn't need it," Jamie said and Brian knew how strong his girl was, he knew what she'd been through, and it still amazed him that she was still just as strong now as she would've been before any of it.

Everyone got back to the garage and Brad and Mia got out of their car followed by Ashley. Brad grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her over to where Jamie was walking with Brian and Brian kissed Jamie and she hugged him before he went off into the garage.

"Sorry," Ashley was forced to say and Jamie laughed at her sarcastically.

"Please, spare me the bullshit!" she said as she walked away.

Mia just looked at Jamie, with a little bit of shock, but she knew never to mess with her, she could tell that Jamie wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"Go inside," Brad told Ashley and she tried to defy him.

"GET INSIDE ASHLEY!" Jamie yelled out and Ashley jumped slightly and tried to cover it up as she walked inside with her head hung low.

"Thanks for being here James," Brad said and Jamie just nodded.

"Yeah, you're too soft on her Brad! Don't worry, we'll get this sorted," Jamie said with a small smile and patted his shoulder.

"I probably am, but she's my baby sister and I just want the best for her," Brad said and Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, same here, I watch Luisa like a hawk, she hates it too!" Jamie smiled and Brad laughed, because he knew his younger cousin Luisa did hate it when Jamie was constantly watching her back, but he knew that Luisa knew she did it because she loved her.

Brian heard Jamie yell at Ashley to get inside, he knew she cared, and he knew that Jamie had her ways to deal. He knew she was really worried, she only ever got tough when she was really worried, he guessed she figured if you wouldn't listen on your own accord she'd give you the one chance, then she'd make you, which is one of the many things he loved about her.

"Brad what is this! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Ashley said annoyed to her brother as they got to the door into Tej and Suki's.

"Go inside," he said and she still stood there.

"MOVE!" Jamie yelled at her and she jumped again and walked in.

Ashley muttered under her breath, her cousin was such a bitch sometimes, she was always telling her to wizen up and in Ashley's view have no life or fun at all.

In actual fact, Jamie was telling her to wizen up, and to still be herself, but get off the tracks she was on, drugs, drinking, sleeping with guys she hadn't known for more than an hour. Jamie had enough, because she knew the path very well, she'd been down it herself, and she knew that Ashley was too good to be subjected to that.

"Would you quit yelling at me! Shit you're such a bitch!" Ashley growled at Jamie and Jamie raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at her.

"If I was you right now I'd be choosing my words extremely carefully."

"I don't give a fuck about you!" Ashley spat and Jamie held her deathly stare.

"You'll give a fuck when I knock you flat on your 'oh so rebellious' ass, because girl, I don't give a shit who you are, family or not, you ask for it and I'll knock you down in 2 seconds flat," Jamie said with the same look and Suki, Tej, Jimmy, Brian, Brad and Rome and Sophia all knew she'd do it. This was education for Mia.

"Yeah sure," Ashley said, she didn't know whether Jamie was calling her bluff, or she was serious, Jamie took a step forward towards her and she knew very well that she was very very serious. Ashley backed off and Jamie did too.

"Listen, really, don't try it with me little girl," Jamie said and Ashley flopped down.

Ashley decided to take her advice for once and didn't open her mouth.

"Stay here," Brad said icily to her and she looked at him.

"You go anywhere you got more than just me to answer to," Brad said hinting Jamie, knowing that Ashley would be in a fine mess, both emotionally and physically if she decided to go against them.

Brad and Jamie pulled Tej and Suki into another room and they closed the door.

"Tej, I know this is a big favour to ask man, but can she stay here, just for 3 days tops," Jamie said and Tej ran his finger over his chin thinking it through.

"Tej, I know she should really come with me, but if she does there's no way she'd stay there, our parent's would be on her and she'd probably wind up in a ditch in New Jersey by next Thursday, I'm sorry that this has to be on you," Brad said and Tej nodded.

"She'd be in that ditch long before next Thursday," Tej said and he smirked a bit, he knew he was intimidating Brad a little bit and Jamie busted up laughing.

"He's just playin with you Brad chill out!" Jamie said putting her arm around his shoulder and squeezing him a bit.

He breathed a relieved sigh and smiled.

"Yeah we'll take her on, plus Jame, you practically live here now anyway, so she'd probably be too scared to wanna try and leave," Suki said for Tej and Jamie laughed.

"Hey, we both tried being gentle with her after she burnt her ties with everyone else, and I know that I've had enough!" Jamie said and Brad smiled and put his arm around Jamie's shoulder too.

"Thanks Tej and you to Suki, I owe you both," Brad said and Suki smiled and nudged his arm lightly with her fist.

They came back out again and Ashley was pouting on the couch and Jamie just laughed sarcastically

"Would you get over it," she said and stood up again as Ashley looked at her and Jamie laughed.

"Never seen someone chuck tantrums better than Ashley Dunn," she commented again before she left the room and went down into the garage.

Brian closed up the bonnet of his Skyline and wiped some grease onto a rag when he saw someone come in out of the corner of his eye.

He thought it must have been Jamie coming to tell him she was going back to her place and she'd be back.

"Hey babe you going now?" he said without turning around.

Mia felt a little pain, knowing he thought it was Jamie, "Um, its Mia," she said and Brian turned around and grinned.

"Sorry, thought it was Jame!" he apologized and she smiled.

"No problems," she finished.

Josie got in the car and her almost butler of sorts helped her with her heavy bags putting them into the boot of the deep phantom mica Holden Statesman. Josie Simpson clung onto Harry and he laughed and playfully pushed her into the car.

"You'll be fine!" he said and she smiled and they shook hands.

"Thanks mate, you're always there for me!" she said almost hanging out the window as they car pulled off down the driveway.

Harry waved at his boss, but really his best friend driving away.

Josie made it to the Brisbane International, watching the planes from the domestic and international terminals making their ascents into the blue and amber sky, then seeing the arrivals all pouring in, all in perfect sync with each other.

Her stomach was in knots, she was terrified, she hated flying any further than Sydney, and that was about an hour's flight away. She knew she had to do it, she missed her family dearly, and there was so much she wanted to see, she didn't want the fear to rule her, she wanted to go over to America and go to Miami, Florida to see her family, and their house, and their friends and be 'apart' of the family again.

"So how's life been treatin ya?" Mia asked as she tried to make some sort of conversation.

"Pretty amazingly," Brian said and Mia laughed.

"Sounds that way," she finished.

Mia was trying not to be tense, but she knew if she relaxed she'd start with the same old thoughts and extremely mixed up feelings.

"Brad why don't you just leave me alone, shit you don't care, so why do you even bother?" Ashley said trying to break the cold and empty look she was receiving from her brother.

Brad just shook his head and stood up, "Ash, I care about you more than you'll ever know, I bother because I know you are above all the shit you get yourself into," he finished before walking out.

Ashley was left alone in the room by herself, she felt low now because she knew she must have hurt Brad, she knew that Jamie had a lot thicker skin than him, and she let it slide, but she knew that Brad was a different ball park.

Jamie walked past the room where Ashley was now staying, she heard the door knob turn and Brad walked out and ran his hand through his hair and took a deep sigh as he walked out and closed it behind him.

Jamie knew he'd been hurt again by his sister, all he wanted was the best for her, and she would walk all over him time and time again.

She just gave him a little reassuring smile and put her arm around his shoulder and squeezed it a little before she left without saying a word and went up the stairs to Tej and Suki's room to find her best friend.

"Suke?" she knocked on the door tried to turn the knob but it was locked.

"Suke?" she said knocking again, and then she heard a muffled noise.

She stifled her laughter with her hand and knocked again, "never mind."

"Shit!" Suki and Tej said at the same time.

"We been busted," he said and Suki laughed and kissed him as he pulled the blankets up over them again.

Jamie jogged down the stair case and burst out laughing at the bottom, Rome looked at her strangely and Jimmy shook his head.

"What you laughin at Jamesy?" Jimmy asked and Jamie laughed really hard, nearly unable to catch her breath.

"I just busted them... so bad!" she said pointing up the stairs and Rome and Jimmy snickered.

"So boys do we exploit, or do we play nice?" she asked walking across and leaning on the couch next to Rome.

The three all looked at each other and laughed.

"Exploit."

"But how?" Rome said rubbing his chin and Jamie smiled.

"I'll leave that up to you two," she said before she left the room.

The topic of conversation was back to Dom and L.A, Brian didn't know what to say, he knew he'd done them all wrong, and he was one of the reasons why everything was messed up for them, why Mia didn't have her family anymore and he felt bad for it everyday, because he could only imagine losing his family, Jamie, his sister, his brothers and Tej, Suki, Jimmy and Rome. He knew he'd be lost if he didn't have them, and he beat himself up everyday for doing that. But there was always the fact that they would all be somewhere a lot worse if he hadn't thrown his career away, and walked away from his life.

Mia didn't seem to be mad at him about it, but he couldn't exactly tell, he didn't know whether she was genuine, or she was masking her true feelings.

Mia stood leaning on a bench and looked at him occasionally, they were talking about the past, and she knew she wasn't mad, she couldn't be. It was killing her again, because she wanted him, but she knew it would never happen, there was absolutely no chance, because he didn't want her back anymore, he'd given his all to another person and she'd given hers to him. There was no going back......


	30. My Life As You Know It

**So here's the long awaited, well most likely not 'awaited' by anyone, but anyway it's definitely been a long assed time since I've been able to write, and I still don't have the capacity to make it really worth reading anymore anyways, it was hanging by a thread before the worst case of writers block I've ever had in my life decided to set in, it's still not completely over, but I've recovered slightly and hopefully most of my stories on here will be updated. **

**Please do review, I'd really love to have something to give me the motivation to bother with this, so anyways.... Hopefully someone will get some sort of enjoyment out of this, and hopefully even more so they will let me know, via the little violet button at the bottom of the chapter. **

_DiSCLAiMER: I DO NOT own any character or affiliation with the movies, The Fast and the Furious, or 2 Fast 2 Furious, however, I DO own all **original characters** that have NOT appeared in the movies. So don't sue, you might manage to get a few CD's, an old playstation which doesn't work, a CD player and maybe you would've gotten a horse, but due to unfortunate circumstances the mother died this morning therefore so did my unborn foal. _

_----------------------------------------------(the line break isn't working so put up with these as separators)_

Jamie walked into the garage and she found Brian and Mia talking. She smiled quickly at Mia and then donned a cheeky smirk and gave Brian the finger, which he laughed and returned.

"Smart ass," he said and she nodded and grinned still not saying a word.

"Take a vow of silence again?" Brian asked and she smiled and shook her head.

"Lose ya tongue?" he asked again and she smiled again, shook her head and poked her tongue at him.

He laughed and shook his head and she smiled and burst out laughing.

"Oh damn!" she said finally.

Jamie looked around the garage, she'd gotten changed into some old work clothes already and she put a finger to her lips in deep thought.

"Ok, I need… music…" she said as she popped the boot of her skyline and took out a huge CD case and closed the boot again and rested the case on top as she looked through her CD's.

"My lord you have a lot of CD's!" Mia exclaimed looking over her shoulder.

"That's not even half of them…" Brian commented as Jamie looked over at him and grinned and he smiled back at her.

"Ok, so now I have to go to the joint for a second, I'll be back," Jamie said as she closed the hood on her Skyline and Brian came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck lightly and she turned around to face him.

"Nah ya don't have to go," he said and she laughed and he held onto her.

"Yeah I gotta go," she said and he pouted at her and she laughed and kissed him and he caught her up and made it deeper.

"Ok I better let you go now."

"Awww, what if I don't wanna go anymore!" she said and he screwed up his face and she burst out laughing.

"God damn!" she smiled.

"How pathetic are we?" he asked and she laughed and he grinned.

"Ok I'll be back," she said kissing him and he kissed her back.

"Ok, love you I'll see you at the place," he said kissing her again.

"Love you too, see ya there," she said giving him a final kiss and they both smiled and she got into her Skyline and went back to her place.

Mia decided to slip away when they were in their moment. It was killing her; sometimes she just felt the need to break down into tears because she was messed up.

-------------------------------------------

Jamie smiled as she shook her head and pumped up her music as loud as it could go and rested her hand leisurely on the gear stick as she waited for the lights to change. She leant right back into her seat and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel in time with the fast beat of the rock music flowing right through her.

She walked in the door and went over to her phone to check for messages; she was in utter shock seeing she had 45. It was absurd to have that many, something had to be up with her phone. She pressed play and went to fridge and pulled out a block of chocolate and a big bottle of water and sat on a stool listening.

The first brought nothing but static, the next was somewhat one in the same. As were many more, but the last 10 were what really gave her the creeps, muffled voices and almost what sounded like shrieks ran through the background. She felt slightly uneasy, it gradually got worse, with every message a new layer was added to the one's that had already been well established.

All of a sudden a cold wind was blowing through to her and she jumped up off the seat and took a knife out of the drawer and held it behind her back as she turned on more and more lights in her living room and walked over to the large bay doors that led to the back of the house, she turned on the outside lights and looked around, her breathing getting sharp and her body becoming tenser by the second. She looked around and searched into the deep recesses of darkness as much as she could and as far as the area the light covered.

Nothing.

No one.

She figured maybe it was just some sick sort of joke played by teenagers with too much time on their hands with her phone, and a faulty latch on her doors, as the wind was fairly intense.

She relaxed a bit more and tried to push it to the back of her mind, she tried to just palm it off completely, but something was still eating at her, deep in the back of her mind there was something sinister about that in some way.

Jamie looked at the time and ran up the stairs and bounded into her room and into her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of baggy dark blue white wash denim jeans and an off white button up cap sleeve Roxy top and a white singlet to go underneath.

She quickly got changed and pulled her fringe back and out of her face again and pulled on some socks and a pair of Etnies and grabbed her phone, lip gloss, wallet and car keys and left as quickly as possible.

She felt much more safer once she'd gotten into her car, she settled down again once she was back on the road, changing the gears and hearing the response she was receiving from the engine.

Jamie knew she'd never be completely safe from him, she knew she was safe with Brian no matter what, but he couldn't be there all the time. Anytime she was alone she got the feeling back and her apprehension heightened.

-------------------------------------------

Mia came back into the garage again just as Brian was finishing up. The radio station came on and Jason Mraz – The Remedy was the first song that she heard. Brian laughed a bit, "damn if Jame was here!" he grinned and Mia looked confused.

"You've lost me," she said and he laughed.

"One of her favourite songs," he said and she nodded and laughed.

"Oh ok, now that makes a bit more sense."

Rain started pouring down all of a sudden and Tej cussed as he came down the stairs, immediately his mobile started ringing.

"Yeah, I know, it's off bruh," he said as he hung up.

"Races are off y'all," Tej announced.

There were cusses and pissed looking faces around the place.

"I'll ring J so she ain't sittin there waitin for us," Suki said as she went to the phone as a car pulled up outside.

Suki dialled Jamie's number in and waited for it to connect, then it started to ring. Jamie held up her phone as she got out of her Skyline and turned off the engine and laughed seeing Suki's name on the caller ID.

She jogged inside quickly and smiled at Suki holding up her phone and Suki burst out laughing.

"One-step ahead o ya girl," Jamie smiled and Suki nodded.

"Saw the rain and knew Tej would cancel so I just came straight here," she further explained as they were walking into the lounge.

Just before they got there Jamie decided to have some fun.

"I'm just wondering, were you and Tej making a discovery channel documentary up in that room tonight?" she said with a sly smirk and Suki turned bright red, they both started laughing and Suki shoved her lightly.

"I'm not saying anything!" Suki said throwing her hands up and Jamie smiled and they put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"That's just a little payback for your ass," Jamie smiled with a glint in her eye.

"You busted me, it's only my duty dear to bust you back!" she finished off and Suki and Jamie started to laugh really hard.

"We need to learn how to be more sneaky around here," Suki said and Jamie nodded.

"Well you do, but Bri and I decided to wait until after the baby's born," Jamie said as her and Suki made a bypass and went up the stairs to Suki's room and sat on the bed, Jamie laying on her back with her head at the foot of the bed and Suki laying next to her on her stomach.

"You sure **you** didn't decide that more?" Suki asked with a grin and Jamie whacked her.

"Nah, he agreed just as much as I did, but it took a bit to make him see my side! It just, I don't know, felt, weird… well not weird, more like damn amazing, but you know what I mean?"

"Yeah girl, I'd find it a bit strange too, so were we really that loud?" Suki said and Jamie smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Nah, ok louder than quiet, but not too obvious," Jamie said and Suki grinned.

"Jame, I love him so much, oh man!" she said breathing out and Jamie laughed.

"Yeah I know ya do, I've never seen either of you so happy, it's good to see," Jamie and Suki couldn't help but laugh at themselves.

"Listen to us would you, when we were back in school we wouldn't even dream of layin here talking about how much in love we are and all that bullshit!" Suki added just as there was a knock on the door.

Sophia opened it up followed by Mia; they both walked in and found a spot to sit.

Sophia sat with her legs crossed yoga style and Mia pulled her knees up to her chest and put her arms around her legs.

"So Sukes, how did the documentary go?" Sophia said and Mia laughed as Suki turned 4 shades of red in .09 of second.

"JAMIE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD!" Suki shrieked and Jamie laughed as Suki whacked her with a pillow and Jamie grabbed another pillow and got her back.

"I didn't, Rome did!" Jamie said through laughter.

"Hey paybacks a bitch!" Jamie added and Suki narrowed her eyes at her and smiled, she grabbed a hair band off her bedside table and tied her hair back.

"Hey Suki, what's that mark there on your neck?" Mia said as Suki got off the bed and went to the mirror, a dark red love bite on the side of her neck.

"Damn Tej!" Suki cursed as she tried to find some concealer to try and cover it up.

"Oh Soph, remember that time you got one and it didn't go for about a month?" Jamie asked and Sophia nodded.

"That hurt so bad, I can't believe how hard that was! It was black about 3 hours later," Sophia reminisced.

---------------------------------------------------

"Bro where are all the chicks?" Dylan said looking around as they boys all played poker at the table in the kitchen.

"They're all having a session upstairs I think," Tej said and everyone nodded and kept playing.

"How'd the documentary go bruh?" Rome asked looking over at Tej.

Tej looked at him and Rome, Jimmy and Brian all smirked, Dylan laughed out loud and slapped his brother on the back.

"Oh shit," Tej cussed and the guys all erupted into laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Josie looked down out of her window at the black ocean beneath them, she cringed and sat right back in her seat and pulled down the blind over the window.

"A little scared of heights love?" an old lady asked gently catching Josie by surprise, they had to be almost there, and she hadn't said a word, they'd just smiled at each other occasionally.

"Um, yeah I think that's the best way to put it!" Josie said with a little laugh and the old lady laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Nearly there dear," she smiled and returned to reading her worn book.

----------Next Day----------

"Ok, Brian quiet, Jamie talk now," Jamie said putting a finger to his lips and he laughed and waited for her to start.

Mia looked over and saw them, standing over the car and both tinkering with the engine and occasionally laughing.

"Get over it," Mia muttered as she looked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So do you think it's going to be baby makes 3 with us?" Brian asked out of the blue and Jamie looked at him and shrugged.

"Do you?" she asked back without answering.

He shrugged and she laughed.

"Hard to tell," he added on.

"I don't think I'd think of it like that, I don't know, I just don't think I'm really the type for all that Susie homemaker bullshit," Jamie said with a blank expression and Brian sighed an over exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that," he said with a smile and she laughed and messed his hair up and he poked her in the arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She watched the white and blue taxi pull away, the taillights glowing red into the night. She looked around the street, lavish mansions and enormously large amounts of land lined her paths of view.

Josie pressed the buzzer and waited for the intercom to pick up.

Joseph the yardman answered her call and slipped away inconspicuously from a game of canasta between John Simpson, himself, Julio the cook and Maria and Isabella the housemaids who were keeping score.

"Miss Simpson, I'm Joseph, fantastic to meet you," Joseph said to a smiling Josie who shook his extended hand.

"Fantastic to meet you too Joseph, but really call me Josie!" she smiled.

It felt amazing to be in another country, at her parent's home, the family home really. She couldn't wait to see everyone, see their reactions when she showed up on their doorstep.

Joseph helped her with her bags onto the golf cart and drove them up to the front door, the house was amazing, it was enormous, the gardens were perfect, not a single blade of grass out of place, absolutely impeccable.

------------------------------------------------

Jamie pulled out Powderfinger – Vulture Street (**A/N** an awesome album by a fantastic Aussie band if I may say so myself…) from her CD case and put it into the CD player in the main garage as she sat down at the computer with a glass of water and a bag of gummi bears to do specs sheets on all of her recent jobs for Tej so he could work out his bills.

Her phone started to ring as Brian, Rome, Tej and Dylan came into the room and Rome came up behind her and snatched her bag of gummi bears away before she could harass him.

"Get Brian, get Tej, get Suki, get Jimmy, get Rome, get everyone, I want you all over here now."

"Woah, Big Daddy, what's happenin?" Jamie asked her father, this phone call was very strange, he sounded like he was bursting to tell her something, but he was suppressing it heavily.

"Just do what I say and you'll find out when you all get here, and Jamie, make it quick!" John Simpson said before his daughter could proceed with a line of questioning.

"Who was that?" Tej asked as Jamie looked at him rather blankly.

"John says we all oughta haul ass over there quick smart, I don't get it, it's 11pm right, old man should be tucked up in that bed of his. Something's up," Jamie said and Tej and Dylan smiled to each other.

"Party at the castle!" Tej and Dylan nearly said at exactly the same time.

"You reckon?" Jamie asked slowly.

"Come on J, how often does John ring up like that, only when there's a party," Tej started up.

"He makes a point J," Dylan added on.

"What are y'all waitin for here, someone tell the rest of em and lets go over there," Rome said as the group seemed to move a lot faster.

"Why would they be having a party, at 11pm also," Jamie said thinking aloud as Brian shrugged and she returned his gesture.

--------------------------------------------------------

Brad smiled at Mia who came out of their bedroom and into the lounge room, where Brad was sitting near the computer.

"Wanna go out?" he asked and Mia grinned.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Aunt and uncle's place, some big party's on there now," Brad said and Mia nodded slowly.

"Ok," she said, she'd met Brad's parent's once before, but never had she met the rest of his family all besides Jamie and Ashley.

-----------------------------------

Brian climbed the stairs and knocked on his sister's door.

"Lady Claire, you interested in going to a party?" he called out as Claire got off her bed and stretched.

"What's this of a party Sir Brian?" she asked opening the door up to see her older brother standing there.

"Well, we're guessing it's a party, Jame's dad rang up and told her to get everyone together and to go over there immediately."

Claire nodded, "I'll be ready in 10," she said as she shut the door and Brian smiled and walked downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------

"SUKI! COME ON I AM DRESSED UP!" Jamie whined as Suki was about to drag her upstairs.

"Bullshit! Come on girl, you're version of dressed up is well, not," Suki said and Brian laughed and poked fun at his girlfriend, she was always getting dragged off by Suki whenever it came to going somewhere.

"Hey come on! Let me make a deal with you!" Jamie said trying to form a plea-bargain.

"Ok speak girl," Suki said with a little grin.

"Ok! You let me go over to the boat, get changed there and I promise I'll halfway dress up! But, however, if I fail, then you may use me as your life size dress up doll ok!" Jamie pleaded with a very convincing tone.

"Ok, one chance and then you become my Barbie doll girl."

"THANKYOU!" Jamie breathed out and ran out of the house and down onto the deck of what was basically her and Brian's place.

She quickly got changed into a pair of baggy light denim shorts that fell just below her knees, a black tank top with a light pink ribbon edging around the bottom and a black pair of thongs.

"SUKES!" she called out as she came back into the house.

"JAME YOU BETTER BE LOOKING LESS CASUAL THAN YOU WERE BEFORE!" Suki called out and Jamie laughed and put on a Zoolander pose as Suki saw her.

"So?" she said and Suki nodded.

"That's a ton better than a pair of ripped jeans and a baggy shirt!" Suki gave her the seal of approval.

"What's wrong with them?" Jamie asked and Suki just shook her head and rolled her eyes as they both laughed.

------------------------------------------------

They pulled up outside the enormous house. He couldn't believe the size of it, and most of all he couldn't believe how down to earth and just how, real and normal the people who lived in it were.

He remembered when he'd first really found out how much she was "worth". He thought that he'd doubt her immediately, but nothing changed. Usually his opinion of the person would snap immediately, but when it came to her, absolutely nothing changed. She was still the same person he'd known with or without the money and the luxuries.

Thinking back over it, he'd probably really had strong feelings for her from about that moment onwards. He'd loved her for a while, before they had gotten together he'd come to the realisation, he loved her. After they got together pretty soon it was obvious that he couldn't live without her.

"Yo O'Conner, you still here?" Jamie smiled snapping her fingers in front of him and he grinned and grabbed her and kissed her taking her by surprise.

"Yeah, how bout you?" he asked after they'd pulled apart, their faces millimetres apart.

"I'm fine," she replied looking him straight in the eyes.

'I've loved you for a lot longer than I thought,' she found herself saying in her head.

"So we going or what?" She said silencing her mind and quickly getting out of the car, Brian getting out also and locking the doors.

"Still don't know what this is all about," she said as he put his arm around her waist and she leant into him as they walked up to the house, the lights were on everywhere and music was playing, cars were already starting to mill up in the driveway.

Walking up the pathway the door flew open and Jamie's jaw dropped as a light mousy brown haired woman ran outside.

"OH MY GOD!" Jamie screamed and let go of Brian and ran up to the girl and they hugged tightly.

"HOLY HELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Jamie said loudly before the girl could get a word out.

"I fucking came over here to see all of you for fucks sake!" Josie laughed and looked her sister over, she was absolutely stunning, she was always beautiful, but now she was stunning, she had an amazing glow and she had never looked better.

"Oh you look so gorgeous Jose!" Jamie smiled as they hugged again and jumped around a bit.

"Talk about yourself!" Josie replied.

"Holy shit I can't believe you're here!" Jamie smiled.

"This is fucking unreal, I've never been more fucking terrified than I was on that god damned plane! Wouldn't believe how happy I am to be on ground again!" Josie said.

Jamie smiled, "Jose, this is Bri, Bri this is Jose."

Brian smiled and shook her hand and Josie returned it and gave him a quick hug.

"Nice to meet you in person, and thankyou for making J so damn happy!" Josie said and Brian smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you in person too," he replied and he couldn't really find words to form a reply to thanking him for making Jamie happy, he'd do anything for her, he'd die if he didn't have her, he loved her more than anything.

------------------------------------------------------------

Brad and Mia pulled up outside a huge mansion, Mia marvelled at how spectacular everything was, she'd doubted she'd ever been to such a beautiful place.

Mia looked over towards the door and saw Jamie and Brian and another girl, they hugged and then Jamie and the girl hugged and looked over each other.

"What the fuck is all this fucking swearing, girls what the fuck did I teach you about bloody swearing!" John Simpson came out in a pair of boardshorts, a cotton button up shirt and a straw hat on.

"Absolutely fucking nothing old man!" Jamie said as her dad laughed and flicked her hair and gave his daughter a hug.

"How's it goin Brian?" John asked his basically son in law and shook his hand.

"Pretty good sir, how are you?" Brian said and John laughed and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Mate, you're basically in my family, and call me John!" he said and Brian grinned.

Mia watched on, Brian was very much apart of the family.

--------------------------------------------------------------

John went back off into another room, that leaving Josie, Jamie and Brian in the hall.

"Shit this house is huge," Brian commented looking around.

"Yeah, easy to sneak out of at 1 am too," Jamie smiled and he grinned at her and they kissed. Josie smiled to herself and kept moving into the house.

"You have to see the awesome vert ramp we have in the back yard, it's off the hook," Jamie said as she and Brian disappeared.

She'd never seen her sister as happy as she was at that very moment. Brian looked very much happy himself, she knew that Jamie was absolutely non-believing in the whole Romeo and Juliet tag that her and Brian had seemed to pick up, but Josie could see what everyone meant.

They couldn't be more perfect for each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mia was nervous, she'd met Brad's parent's a couple of times, but not as many as would have been expected for how long she'd been with Brad. Now there was pretty much the rest of the family to meet.

The night passed on, Mia just tried to fit in as much as she could. Everyone else couldn't have been more comfortable, Tej, Suki, Rome, Sophia, Jimmy, Lissa, Jamie and Brian and Claire were all sitting around drinking all bar Jamie and talking to numerous people.

Brad and Mia were talking to his parents and Mia trying her best to relax and try and enjoy herself like everyone else seemed to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the time?" Brian asked as he put his arms around her waist from behind resting his hands flat over her stomach and putting his head on her shoulder and she grinned.

"2:30 am," she replied and he nodded.

"Wonder how Brad's going with sorting out Ashley with his parents," Jamie said and Brian kissed her neck.

"Feel sorry for him having to go through that, just glad Claire never did anything like Ashley, she was pretty good, compared to me and Tyler, mom and dad were always grounding us over something," Brian reminisced and Jamie smiled.

"Rat bag," she commented cheekily and Brian laughed.

"Yeah, well miss Simpson, least I didn't get expelled!" Brian defended himself light heartedly and Jamie burst out laughing.

"Nice comeback O'Conner, ten points," Jamie smiled as he looked shocked.

"Ten! That was at least… 20, 30, maybe even 40," Brian said over dramatically.

"40! OH please! How's, 15?" she bartered.

"20."

"15," she said.

"18.5," Brian slipped in and Jamie smiled.

"Ok deal," she said and they knocked fists like they always used to.

Mia watched them; they were laughing and just goofing around and having fun. She remembered when her and Brian were together he was basically just cool calm and collected, but with Jamie he'd be a complete goof just to make her laugh.

Suki just watched Mia out of the corner of her eye; every so often she'd look over at Brian and Jamie almost voyeur like, then look away with a downcast expression. Made Suki think about whether Mia had a thing for Brian, maybe she was wrong, maybe it was just coincidence or something, but maybe she was very right.

Suki didn't really know how to go about it, just leave her mind to wander or go and sort fact from fiction. She didn't know whether to just straight out ask Mia, or to mention to Jamie, or even Brian, she had no real idea. Then she thought it might look like she was snooping, she tried to just leave her mind wander around for a little and try and palm it off.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ah ah ow!" Brian hissed jokingly pulling his hand away from Jamie who laughed and shook her head at him.

"Come on that was barely even a pinch, let me do it again," she said grabbing his hand and pinching his palm.

"Ow! Hey, shit that does feel like a needle coming out," Brian said all of a sudden and Jamie grinned.

"Told ya so," she smiled and he smirked.

"Ok, now you gotta let me try," Brian said almost sounding like an eager little kid.

Jamie laughed and held out her hand, he did the same to her and she looked very bored and uninterested trying not to laugh

"Not feelin it," she said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she laughed.

"Thank god you've never said that somewhere else," Brian said under his breath and Jamie busted up laughing and he laughed with her.

"Never had to," she said looking at him with a cheeky glint in her eyes and he returned it with a grin.

They walked back over towards the group of their friends, and Brian whispered something to her.

"Got another joke, wanna hear?"

She smiled, "Oh how could I resist, is this worse or slightly better than the yo mama joke?"

"Hey I warned you! Nah, this is better," he said and she smiled.

"Go ahead," she said as they stood and he grinned.

"Ok, here goes, a new employee is hired at the Tickle Me Elmo factory. The personnel manager explains her duties, and tells her to report to work promptly at 8:00 AM. The next day at 8:45AM, there's a knock at the personnel manager's door. The assembly line foreman comes in and starts ranting about this new employee. He says she's incredibly slow, and the whole line is backing up. The foreman takes the personnel manager down to the factory floor to show him the problem. Sure enough, Elmos are backed up all over the place. At the end of the line is the new employee. She has a roll of the material used for the Elmos and a big bag of marbles. They both watch as she cuts a little piece of fabric, wraps it around two marbles, and starts sewing the little package between Elmo's legs. The personnel manager starts laughing hysterically. After several minutes, he pulls himself together, walks over to the woman, and says, "I'm sorry, I guess you misunderstood me yesterday. Your job is to give Elmo two test tickles," Brian said and Jamie was nearly doubled over in laughter and he laughed pretty hard himself.

"Oh my lord," she managed to say still laughing.

"Told ya so," Brian said smirking, paying her back.

"You're a dork," she said still laughing a little and Brian pretended to look shocked.

"Love you too honey!" he replied and they smiled at each other before parting ways.

Jamie was still laughing a little when she sat down next to Suki.

"Girl, what the hell's so funny?" Suki asked and Jamie grinned.

"Nothin, just a joke my dag of a boyfriend just told that was all," Jamie said with a smile and Suki grinned.

Mia knew that she wasn't, but it sounded in her ears like Jamie was rubbing it in, that her and Brian were together and that they shared just about everything that was possible and were extremely close and such.

'I wish I could just accept the fact that he has a girlfriend who he loves and just move on, I have a guy who loves me, what more do I need?' Mia told herself in her mind.

"Suki, would it be ok if Brad and I stayed with you guys tonight, he just wants to keep an eye on Ashley," Mia asked trying to silence her thoughts.

"Yeah o course girl!" Suki smiled.

----------------------------------------------------

People were gradually slipping off and away, Jamie yawned as she looked at her watch and snuggled into the pillows on the couch.

Josie came in and ran her finger down Jamie's nose and Jamie woke up from the light sleep she'd drifted into.

"Hey sleepy," Josie smiled as she sat down next to Jamie.

"Hey Joey, damn I thought you were Bri for a minute cos he does that sometimes," Jamie said slightly groggy as she sat up straight.

Josie smiled, "you feeling alright?" she asked, as Jamie looked very much sleepy and tired.

"I'm fine, just feeling kinda, ick," Jamie used the only word she could describe the way she was feeling with.

Josie smiled softly and put her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Do you know when it might stop?" Josie asked.

"When we went to the doc the other day he said it should start well and truly pulling up when I get a bit closer to my 2nd trimester, that is if it doesn't settle down before hand," Jamie said, subconsciously with her hand resting over her stomach.

Josie smiled noticing Jamie with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Be nice to your mum!" Josie laughed as she spoke to Jamie's stomach.

Jamie laughed, "yeah listen to your aunty."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Josie said looking at Jamie who had rested her head back onto the plush deep blue couch.

"As long as they're happy, healthy and have ten fingers and toes I really don't care. But, I really don't know, a daughter would be awesome, but so would a son, so I'm just going to be a fence sitter," Jamie smiled at Josie who smiled back.

"Plus I think Brian's got the same idea as me, cos we were talking about it one night and he didn't really know either," Jamie commented feeling nauseous.

"Jamie, I've never seen you happier, ever, even when we were kids, you were never as happy as I've seen you now, I'm positive," Josie told her sister, Jamie gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, I haven't ever been this happy, Bri he's, perfect, he's absolutely perfect, I love him so much," Jamie said with a huge smile, Josie grinned.

"So Joey, what's his name?" Jamie said and caught Josie completely off guard.

"Who?" she asked.

"You know exactly who, I know there's someone, or at least I know that you are thinking of someone," Jamie added on.

Josie laughed, "I don't know yet, I'm still trying to think, he probably doesn't feel the same anyway," she finished.

"Bullshit, and don't think just go up to him and ask him out, so tell me about him," Jamie pushed on.

"He's such a nice person, really funny, caring, and damn!" Josie smiled like Cheshire cat and Jamie laughed.

"Why are you holding back then?" Jamie exclaimed.

"I don't know, I'm just, well I'm not as confident as you for starters!" Josie said and Josie snorted.

"I'm not confident either, believe me it's only an act, I thought it was pretty good, only one person's ever really seen straight through it," Jamie said and Josie looked at her.

"Well you fooled me girl and we're pretty close," Josie grinned.

"But that's not the point, Jo, I'm gonna keep on you now about this! If I wasn't fighting the urge to go and hurl I'd be pushing you over to the telephone now," Jamie said with as much of a grin as she could muster.

"Hallelujah for that," Josie laughed and Jamie pushed her shoulder.

"One of these days Joey, one of these days…" Jamie said with a little sigh and a smirk.

Josie laughed and Jamie smiled back at her, Jamie raised her hand up to push some loose hair behind her ear, Josie noticed a little bit of a long thin scar on her sisters wrist.

"Jame, how'd you get that scar?" Josie asked and Jamie felt a little nervous looking down at the partial bit of one of the scars on her wrist.

"Hmm, that one? Was working at the garage one day and a bit of tin sliced me open pretty deep, but it was a while ago," Jamie lied through her teeth, she just couldn't bring herself to just go out and say that she had actually gotten the scar from trying to commit suicide, she just couldn't do it, she didn't want Josie to start worrying and thinking she was weird or think of her in a different way.

Josie nodded and mouthed "ouch".

Jamie couldn't help but start to feel slightly awkward about that. Brian was the only one who knew about that and what made her do it. She felt truly blessed to have him in her life; she couldn't believe how lucky she was and all the amazing things that had happened to her since she'd been with him.

Josie grabbed a remote and turned on the large TV, it was on some documentary about tarantulas and Jamie shuddered looking at the enormous spiders on the screen, and one thing she couldn't handle was a spider. Brian, Rome, Suki, Mr Simpson and Brad's mum, Brad and Mia all walked into the room and Brian looked at the screen and saw that Josie and Jamie were both watching it, he laughed quietly and snuck up behind her as Brad, Mia, Mr Simpson and Brad's mum walked into another room and every one else was a little clued out on what the hell he was doing, he leant over behind her and softly fluttered his fingertips on her neck and Jamie nearly leapt out of her skin and just about let the whole of Miami know about it too with the noise she made.

Josie looked at her sister and then over her shoulder and saw Brian just about doubled over in laughter and John Simpson, his sister in law, his nephew Brad and his girlfriend all walked in to see what the commotion was.

Jamie shook her head and crossed her arms but couldn't help but laugh, everyone else had joined in and Jamie rubbed her neck.

"You're so sleeping on the floor tonight!" Jamie laughed as Brian tried to regain some composure.

"Now that was a bit harsh!" Brian replied and she grinned.

"Yeah, you're right, you're sleeping on the roof tonight, how's that?" Jamie asked mischievously and Brian smirked and sniffed.

"Ok I take that back," he said and she smiled.

"Yeah," Jamie looked at him with a sneaky smile and a little squint and he smiled and put his arms around her.

Later on 4 cars pulled up outside of the garage and the occupants all got out and seemed to merge into a meshed conversation as some went to the main door, some went into the garage itself.

Jamie jogged down to basically her and Brian's place and got her glasses out of a bag sitting on the spare bed and slipped them on, she flipped her phone open and checked her calls, she'd had 5 missed while she'd turned it off when they were at her parents place.

She dialled her message bank and sat on her and Brian's bed waiting for them to come up. Brian came through the door and she smiled at him and he grinned and gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling off his shirt and going into the bathroom.

She kicked off her shoes and laid back and put her knees up as she started to feel very slightly queasy. Her messages started playing, it was the static that was on her home phone for the first 2, then one was from Holly checking to see how she was going, and one was from Tom to say that Siobhan had been to the hospital having premature labour pains, but she and the baby were fine. The next one sent chills down her spine, breathing then a voice that could make her turn ice cold and raise her heart rate quite sufficiently. She sat bolt up right.

"You never remembered me saying it wasn't over until I said it was princess," then Ky had finished the message.

Jamie took a ragged breath in and slowly let it out shutting her phone with a shaky hand and putting her hands over her face.

"Why now?" she said to herself as Brian came out and saw her looking very pale and a little shaky.

"Hey, hey," he said softly sitting down next her and putting his arms around her, her breathing was incredibly quick and she was nearly in a cold sweat, the goosebumps emerging on her arms.

"What happened? Are you feeling ok?" he asked her looking into her eyes. She just looked right back at him blankly.

She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Just, um," she started talking very softly barely audible, "the, the, um messages, there was one, from, um, from Ky," she said and Brian chewed his lip and his body tightened up a bit as he nodded.

"Is it still on there?" he asked her and she nodded and passed him her phone and he got into the message bank and listened to her messages.

The static on there didn't effect him like it had Jamie, but he had no idea about what happened on her home phone, Jamie just couldn't tell him, because she knew the effect it had on him and she didn't want him to have to worry about her, or get angry and do something that could get him in trouble.

He heard Holly's message and then Tom's then came some deep breathing and something somewhat disturbing even to him.

"Jame, you should stay here, I'm not letting that fucking bastard get anywhere near you, just stay here with me, he can't come anywhere near you without having any of us to answer to," Brian said as Jamie held onto him and he put his head on top of hers.

She nodded and was unable to say much; she was trying to regain some composure. Nothing like that had happened in months, not since her and Brian had been seeing each other for about a month. It was 5 months later and she'd been free from him until the static messages and the one where he actually spoke. (A/N Yeah I know the times are really getting messed up, but I wanted them to be together a lot longer than I had originally thought, so please do forgive how horribly I've timed everything please, I think I will be changing a lot of times and such throughout the newer stuff, I've been putting some serious thought into it as of late, so please bear with me here.)

"I'm so sorry," she said breaking the silence that had overcome them, Brian shaken from his thoughts; he was trying to work everything out that they were going to do about Ky.

"About what?" Brian asked as he looked at his girlfriend and she looked down and then back at him with her beautiful eyes.

"You don't need all this shit, most of all you don't deserve all this shit, our baby doesn't deserve all this shit, and I'm sorry," Jamie said and Brian shook his head and took her cheek in his hand.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, you have nothing to be sorry about, James, I love you, I'm not lying when I say that, I love you more than anything, and we're going to work through all of this stuff, yours and mine," he said and she smiled at that and he smiled with her.

"God knows we both have enough of it to sort out," Jamie added on and Brian and her grinned and she took a deep breath.

She looked at the door and then she looked straight at Brian and looked at his gorgeous blue eyes and he looked right back into hers.

Jamie smiled a little smile before turning very serious, "Brian Jonathon O'Conner, I love you more than anything in this world, I'd give up anything and everything for you, and damn I just wish there were some bloody better words to use, but I guess I'll make do with what I have here, I'm just so blessed to have you in my life and I never want to lose you," Jamie finished up and Brian had the most amazing feeling sweep through him, something he always got around her and only her, but it was magnified about 50 times.

He really couldn't find more words to say back to her other than, "I love you."

She smiled and he laughed.

"You used the middle name!" he said laughing and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I used the middle name!" she laughed as he shook his head and pulled her down and so his weight was on top of her and he had her pinned down and she laughed as he kissed her and took her breath.

"Well then, if this is how we're playing it, James Caroline Simpson, I've never in my entire life loved someone like I love you, and you're everything I could have ever asked for and wished for and more, and, you make me feel all these things I've never felt before, I just want to spend everyday for the rest of my life with you, with our baby," Brian told her with a serious expression and she nearly melted.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips softly but swiftly.

"So when they ask why we've finally decided to stay in one place what's our story?" Jamie asked as Brian moved off of her and she sat up a bit and Brian pulled her back into his arms, hardly being able to bear being apart from her.

"Too easy, we're sick of having to move around all the time, so you're moving in properly and we decided here because we'd both have to be coming here all the time, and seeing as we have the boat here, it's easier than going to your place all the time," Brian said and Jamie nodded with approval.

"I wish I could just tell them the real reason why, just come out and say, 'yeah my insane, abusive ex boyfriend is kind of um, stalking me of sorts and it's a lot safer here than at my place'," Jamie said with a laugh and Brian just smirked.

"Ok, yeah I think we should go with mine," Brian laughed as Jamie nodded her agreement and they both got up off their bed and Brian pulled on a plain white t shirt and they both went out off what was now officially their place.

"The wardrobe's going to have to stay at my place mostly however," Jamie said as they were just about in the garage.

"Yeah, we just don't have the room for 300 pairs of trainers," Brian said cheekily and Jamie laughed.

"Yeah smart ass," Jamie said and Brian laughed and scooped her up into his arms and she was caught completely off guard.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting around the table having a game of cards, Sophia, Mia and Brad were watching as Ashley came out and quietly sat down next to Mia.

Claire laid down her cards and growled at Rome, "Romey, I'd appreciate you stop cheating!"

Rome looked shocked and Brian laughed and roughhoused him.

Jamie grabbed a seat and pulled it over and pulled her knees up and linked her arms around her shins.

She looked over Claire giving Rome a warning look and Rome laughed and poked his tongue out at her, she gave him the finger and concentrated on her hand. She knew Rome had snuck a look at her cards and she'd put a fair bit of money in on the bets.

Jamie all of a sudden got up; she snuck a look over Rome's shoulder and then went and looked over Claire's. Even though Rome had cheated Claire was still going better than he was. Jamie sat back down again and Claire looked over at Jamie and Jamie gave her a small grin and Claire gave her the thumbs up from underneath the table and Jamie smiled to herself.

Rome looked over at Jamie and she smiled at him, she didn't know what he was thinking but he grinned back at her and laid his cards on the table.

Claire smiled smugly and laid hers down.

"Jamesy you helped her win!" Rome said after Claire had picked up her money.

Jamie laughed out of shock, "I did not bro! I didn't say anything!" Jamie held up her hands in defence and Rome laughed.

"Ok y'all who's up for the next round?" Tej asked shuffling the deck of cards.


	31. Up For The Next Round

_Back again, sorry this took so long. But I've been away working at horse sales, part of this I wrote on my day off there. We were selling some horses down there, unfortunately it was a pretty weak sale. I put that down to there being too many horses there, usually there's always that million dollar yearling, but this year the closest was $950 000, close, but not quite, should've heard the aucitoneer trying to run it up that extra 50 thousand. _

_Then, I've been in Brisbane, which I got home yesterday from. So I got stuck into finishing this chapter last night and working on a new chapter for **Experimental**. _

_I've gone back to my old indesicive ways, Jamie is again 8 weeks pregnant, I rethought the timing and it just works better; as I want this story to get a move along! It's slumping down and becoming very mundane and boring! For which you all have my deepest and most sincere appologies.Ok, I'll close this up here, I'm starting to get back into the swing of things again, so hopefully the next update on one of my stories won't take this long! Enjoy, and please do review, even if you're not a member of , I don't care, I still would adore hearing your thoughts and suggestions! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

**_Disclaimer - I do not own ANYTHING from the movies 2 Fast 2 Furious or The Fast and The Furious, nor do I claim to. But, however I do own ALL other ORIGINAL CHARACTERS._**

_Oh, and you should definitely check out 'America's Fates' by my good friend Penning Fantasy, and her new story 'That Superman Label', she's a great writer! Go and check em out! AFTER YOU'VE REVIEWED THIS ONE!Ok that was joke... you can stop laughing now... _

* * *

Jamie, Brian, Tej, Jimmy, Rome and Mia sat around to play a round of poker. Tej was dealing and all the bets were laid on the table. They started up the game. 

Jamie heard the faint sounds of Numb/Encore by Linkin Park and Jay Z and she squealed and everyone looked at her weirdly as she put her cards into her pocket and jumped up from her seat.

"HOLD THE GAME FOR A MINUTE!" she said as she ran into the garage and went to the radio and turned it up full blast.

"Oh hell," Suki said.

"Jay Z and Linkin Park," her and Brian almost said at exactly the same time.

Jamie came jogging back out and came to a sliding halt as she sat back down and took her cards out of her pocket.

"Ok game on, my bad," she said as she got her hand ready again and back into order.

"You're ok now?" Tej asked and she smirked at him.

"I'm good bro, but damn Linkin Park AND Jay Z, couldn't pass that up," she said as everyone had a little laugh they knew she was mad about her music.

They played on and Tej and Suki were almost in a showdown and Jamie watched on, caught up in the song that was playing however.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" she sang along louder than she thought she would have been and Tej laughed and Suki pointed to Tej.

Jamie bit her lip and looked at them, "I just sang really loud didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, damn girl you should be on fuckin American Idol or something!" Rome said and Jamie snorted sarcastically.

"Hell no!" she said and he laughed.

"You should be on stage or something," Rome said and Jamie shook her head.

Brian grinned and put his arm around her shoulder, "I hate to say I told you so," he said and she smirked.

"That's a pretty good Hives song," she said and he just laughed.

"But no, no way, I wouldn't win that thing if I could sing, dance and spin 5 flaming batons while balancing on a ball, not possible," Jamie said and Suki shook her head.

"No way James, I've known you since we were in high school, you'd beat any of those blonde bimbos in a second."

"Yeah, yeah, I could go on and wear a mini skirt and a midriff top and put my hair up in pig tails and suck on lollipop and sing hit me baby one more time, I'd win it in a second," Jamie said putting down a card and Brian laughed.

"That I would pay to see," he said looking down at his hand and she smiled to herself and Tej and Suki laughed.

* * *

They played on and it was becoming a lock down between Jimmy and Jamie, Tej had dealt himself a shitty hand.

"Come on Jiminy, what you got?" Jamie said looking at him with a very intimidating smile from over her cards.

Jimmy returned the smile, although he didn't seem to be intimidating her, but he knew that Tej helped her out with the poker faces.

"Come on boy you're not rattling my nerves," Jamie said with a glint in her eyes, Jimmy was starting to get a little intimidated because she was usually a lot more easy to read when she knew she was going to lose.

Jimmy shuffled his hand around and decided to test her out a little more, he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable because he knew she was usually first to bust up laughing and lay the cards down when she was going to lose, but, however, she could become very slick and rather intimidating when she was a shoe in to win the round.

"Well I'll tells ya this, someone's nerves are getting shaken but it ain't Jamesy," Rome commented and everyone had a laugh and Jamie sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, bouncing her foot casually as Jimmy sat up a little more and decided to pick up the final card.

Jamie had a grin and ran her tongue over her lips as Jimmy picked up the card, she was watching him like a hawk as the tension built.

"Ladies first," Jimmy said and Jamie had a huge smile as she laid down her cards, Jimmy looked at them, his cards were by far better, and she jumped out of her chair and started laughing really hard as he shook his head and went over to her and grabbed her around the middle and she rubbed his head.

"Man I was just fuckin around with your head!" she said laughing and he just laughed and shook his head.

"Oh Jamesy it's pay back now," Jimmy said and she laughed.

"Oooooooo," she taunted him and he started tickling her and she tried to fend him off, not very well.

They continued their little war before Jamie was coughing from laughing.

"Ok man ok," she said slightly breathlessly as he laughed.

"Damn you knocking up already old girl?" he asked her and she gave him a light shove.

"No, I'm either gonna have an asthma attack or throw up," she said gasping a little bit.

"Woah girl ok, I think you gotta sit down," Jimmy said helping her back.

Jamie was starting to have pretty ragged breathing and she was doing her best to breathe deeply but it was getting hard. She sat down and laid her head back and trying again to breathe a little deeper, Brian came out from answering the phone and saw Jamie having a hard time breathing, he went over to her and knelt beside her rubbing her back.

He knew she had mild asthma and sometimes she'd get an attack.

She sat forward with her face in her hands coughing and trying to breathe.

"Where's your puffer?" Brian asked her with his arm around her back.

She took another ragged breath, her back moving rather violently from the breaths she was struggling to take.

"Bathroom," she managed to get out and Brian kept rubbing her back.

"Ours or the garage?" he asked her and she tried to regain some composure to get her answer out, this attack was starting to become a little more violent than the usual ones.

"Ours," she said very strained.

"Ok, hold on baby," he said to her softly as he kissed her hair and jogged down onto 'their' boat and went into the bathroom. He flicked the light on and went over to the basin and looked around, he couldn't see Jamie's puffer anywhere, then he figured to look in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, he found what he was looking for and quickly snatched it up and shut the door and turned off the light, moving quickly past the bed and back out onto the deck and up to Jamie.

Jamie sat with her face in her hands struggling to breathe and Suki was rubbing her best friend's back as Jamie was going very red from lack of oxygen. Suki was worried; she hadn't seen Jamie have such a bad attack for a long time, since before she went to New York just before November 2002.

Brian quickly jogged up to her and knelt down beside her and passed her her puffer, which she took gratefully and started to use it. She puffed it 4 times and the symptoms were starting to recede and she was able to get more stable breaths through.

She used it one more time and sat back and ran her hands over her face and breathed out deeply.

Jamie coughed and sat up straight and Tej, Suki, Jimmy, Rome and Brian all looked to be more than just a little concerned, Brian was probably feeling it the most, even though he was hiding it as best he could. He could usually play it cool calm and collected and hardly show anything too over the top, but when it came to her it was a _very_ different story, and he knew anyway that she could read him like a book; although how she did it he'd probably never know. He could do the same thing with her and sometimes he didn't even really have much of an explanation for it, he could just do it. He took it as the fact that the connection they had was so deep, it was so hard to explain it, but they could talk about absolutely anything without any reservations, if it needed to be said than it was.

"Thankyou," Jamie smiled at Brian and he grinned and pulled her into a hug and then kissed her on the lips.

"Anytime," he said and she sniffed and shook her head.

"Damn J, I'm so sorry if I set you off there," Jimmy said very apologetically and Jamie just smiled at him.

"Don't worry bro, it wasn't you, I could kinda feel that coming since about an hour ago, laughing so much kinda helped it out," she said and he smiled.

He still looked worried and she smacked him playfully on the head, "quit it! You didn't make me have an attack ok!"

Tej still looked a bit shocked, "damn J baby, you ain't had one that bad since 02," he was partially right, Jamie had a very severe attack last year, Ky just sat and watched her until she was a very deep shade of blue and just about unable to breathe at all due to the fact that her throat was nearly completely closed before he'd _let_ her have her puffer.

"Yeah," she said simply and Brian could easily see there was something up, made a mental note to see if she wanted to talk about it when they were alone, probably when they went to bed.

Suki stood up and looked at Jamie and they both smiled at each other, before Suki pulled Jamie up and Tej came over and gave Jamie a hug and she returned it and he kissed Suki before the girls went inside.

* * *

Mia was sitting on the couch with a magazine in hand and Brad was on the phone, Mia knew it would be to Markham. Sometimes it felt like the relationship was her, Brad and Markham. He was always on Brad's back about something, Brad always being at his every beck and call and Mia was getting fed up with coming 2nd.

* * *

Jamie was in the kitchen leaning on the bench and drinking a glass of water very slowly. Her throat stinging just a little from coughing so much, but it wasn't too bad.

"You ok shawty?" Rome asked as he walked in and went to use the phone.

"Yeah man, just a tad short of breath but it'll pass," she said as Rome nodded and put his arm around her neck and she put hers around his.

"Good girl cos you scared hell out of a brother!" Rome said and Jamie smiled.

Mia walked in as Rome and Jamie broke apart from their friendly hug and Jamie coughed again and Suki put the radio on and Brandy – What About Us was on and Jamie laughed as Suki turned it up a bit and swung her head around dancing to it.

"Suke you're insane!" Rome said and Jamie smiled as Suki narrowed her eyes at him and gave him the finger.

They all laughed and Suki turned down the radio and smiled at Mia as she walked over and sat down at the table, Rome was leaning on the kitchen bench that separated the kitchen from the dining area and Jamie was sitting cross-legged on top of the bench.

* * *

"Aiight, last round, last brew, winner takes the cash and the drink," Tej said dealing out cards to Brian, Jimmy and then Brad who came and sat down with them.

"Bring it on bro, cos I'm gon get it," Jimmy said and Tej snorted.

"You keep sayin that boy!" he said as they all picked up their cards and started playing.

"Lets get this goin," Brian said as they began.

* * *

Claire walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and carefully, but very sneakily examined Mia, she knew all about LA, and what happened between her and her big brother, and she also knew that Jamie knew absolutely everything also, nothing there was a secret between the 4 of them. Claire didn't know whether Mia knew that Claire was very clued up on the whole business, but she did know that Mia knew that Brian had told Jamie, because Jamie talked to her about it and let her know that she could actually act like she knew him instead of trying to avoid him all the time. Claire and Jamie had talked about it and Claire just asked about Jamie maybe being kinda suss about Mia ever trying to get with Brian when Jamie wasn't around, and Claire was happy with Jamie's answer,

'neh, I know that Brian would never let anything happen, and I don't know Mia extremely well, but I'd trust Brian with my life, and even more importantly my cars so I'd never have to worry about that.'

Claire had gotten a laugh about the trusting Brian with her life and more importantly her cars. Claire knew that Brian would never ever let anything happen, he wasn't the cheating type, but as well she knew that James was the love of his life and he'd never do anything to ruin what they had together. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and Claire knew all about it, she was so happy for them, having a baby, Brian was so elated, he was so happy and he couldn't wait to be a dad. But she was just testing the water there; she wanted to know if Jamie had picked up on anything with Mia without directly asking her.

Mia was talking with Suki and Jamie would occasionally jump in and Claire just took it into her own to make some observations and calculations.

"Miss Dunn's been very quiet," Jamie commented and Suki nodded as she sipped on a rum and coke.

"True," Suki commented and Jamie narrowed her eyes.

"I used to get very quiet at her age," Jamie said distantly hopping off the counter and walking down the hall and turning the knob to Ashley's room, she opened the door and was most surprised to see Ashley still there, sitting on the edge of the bed sending a text message from her mobile phone.

"I was just comin to check on you Ash," Jamie said as she closed the door behind her before her cousin could say anything.

"She not there?" Mia asked as Jamie walked back in.

"No, much to my surprise, she _is _actually there," Jamie answered still looking rather humbled and Mia smiled.

Mia was about to say something else when a phone connected up to a charger on the same bench that Rome and Jamie were using as a resting place started to ring.

Jamie made a swipe for it and flipped open Brian's phone to answer whoever it was. She was never much for looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered as Tyler picked up it was his brother's girlfriend.

"Merry fuckin Christmas!" he said and she laughed.

"Merry fuckin Christmas to you too man," she said and he laughed.

"Wassup girl?" he asked and she had to laugh at the voice he used.

"Not much man, just chillin, grillin, killin, ya know what I'm sayin?" she answered him sounding like a real homie.

Claire heard Jamie reply to a 'Merry fuckin Christmas' remark and knew already it was Tyler her brother.

"Oh yeah home girl, your bitch there?" he asked, making Jamie burst out laughing.

"Yeah I haven't tarted him up yet and put him on the streets, so he should be around here somewhere," Jamie said getting off the counter.

Tyler laughed, she was holding her own, "How's business these days anyway?"

"Oh been straight up East coast pimpin, how bout you home boy?" Jamie said as she walked out the door.

"Oh hella yeah, you been getttin more work than me or what?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Now that's personal man," Jamie said as she saw Brian, Tej and Jimmy still playing in hot pursuit of the last drink.

"Oh man you peeps is too damn secretive!" Tyler whined and Jamie laughed.

"You know it, so you wanna talk to him now or what?" Jamie asked as Brian turned around saw her coming over and grinned.

"Hell yeah, tell him it's the West coast Pimp," Tyler asked and she smiled.

"Ok," she said as she went to pass Brian's phone to him.

"Who is it?" he asked and she couldn't help but laugh.

"West coast Pimp," she said and he laughed as he put the phone to his ear as he and Jamie knocked fists and she went back inside Suki went to change the song on the CD player.

She put on Mya – My Love Is Like Woah and Jamie burst out laughing and Suki poked her tongue out at her.

"Tej loves this song for many MANY reasons," Jamie commented slyly as Suki, Mia and Claire laughed, Rome just looked at his home girl Jamie until he heard the lyrics a little and twigged.

"You know what, damn if Soph was singing this I'd like this song too!" he said and Jamie grinned at him and the girls all laughed.

"You wanna know one rapper I'm getting into a bit, Xzibit," Jamie said and Rome nodded along.

"Yeah man he's pretty sweet, like Multiply?" Rome asked her and she smiled.

"Oh hell yeah I do! Another one's Lil Jon," she said and Rome smiled.

"Ohhhhh yeah! You know I heard from a real reliable source some stuff about this song and someone else, you heard about that?" Rome said smirking at her and she gave him a smirk and just shook her head slowly.

"Roman Pearce, if you say one word, just one, and I will personally see to it that you'll be singing soprano for the next month, we clear?" she said and he laughed and knocked fists with her.

"Yeah Jamesy, we clear, cos ya know I know that you and Brian don't kiss and tell," he said stepping away from the counter very quickly as Jamie glared at him with a glint in her eyes.

"ROMAN!" she yelled out as she jumped off the counter and chased after him threatening him, Rome laughed his ass off and they play fought with each other. He was always really gentle with her though; even though he knew she could handle herself very well.

He didn't know what exactly had happened to her over the years, but she could hold her own and she didn't let herself get pushed around, she seemed to be adamant about standing her ground and not letting someone push her down and walk over the top of her. He commented once to Brian, saying that she didn't take any shit, and he got an answer he wasn't expecting.

* * *

Brian stood by the Skyline they were working on and wiped his hands on a cloth as he put down a wrench and Rome closed up the hood.

'Yeah man, she's been through too much shit to take anymore,' he had answered and Rome just wondered about that sometimes.

* * *

"Rome, you start work tomorrow," Jamie smiled as Rome came out rubbing his arm and Jamie slid back up into her old position on the bench.

"Yeah I deserved that home girl," Rome said and she nodded her head at him.

"Too right you did boy."

* * *

"God you feel so cold," Brian said rubbing Jamie's arms with his hands as they laid on the couch in each others arms.

"I'm not," she said and he smiled and wrapped her in his arms tightly and she put her hands over his arms that were wrapped around her.

She loved it when he'd do that; just wrap her up tightly in his arms and hold her; it felt so good; so right. She knew it sounded so cliché and over romantic, whatever; but it just felt so good, she could hardly find the words to describe it, other than right.

Mia walked past the couch and tried not to notice them, how he was holding her and had such a content look on his face, how she had her hands over his arms almost mirroring his expression. It was just getting to be too much, she could almost feel the jealousy building up, the meter rising and rising.

Suki and Tej were sitting together and Rome was texting Sophia on his mobile phone. Claire had gone to bed; she was tired and had started getting a slight headache. Jimmy had gone over to Lissa's to see how she was and it was just Ashley, Brad, Mia, Tej, Suki, Rome, Brian and Jamie left at the garage.

Suki snatched the remote and was flipping around and fell on Justin Timberlake – Cry Me a River playing on MTV.

"I'm a chick, and my voice is deeper than his, makes you wonder…" Jamie commented and that gained some laughter from Tej, Brian, Brad and Rome even, Mia and Suki being JT fans didn't warm up to that very well.

"I tell you he's gotta be a male impersonator," Rome added and everyone burst out laughing.

"So that would make Cameron Diaz a lesbian," Mia thought outloud.

"Well, with a name like Cameron, that wouldn't surprise me either," Tej furthered on the conversation.

"Hey bro my name's James!" Jamie exclaimed throwing a pillow at him.

"So because my name's James, does that put me in the same class or something?"

"Nah baby girl, you're the exception," Tej said and Jamie grinned.

"How did your parents call you James anyway?" Mia asked out of curiosity.

Jamie shrugged, "apparently my name was going to be Amelia, but then my mum saw me and her and my dad decided on James instead."

"How'd you end up with Mia, I say you did well it's nice," Jamie asked her back.

"It was my mom's middle name and according to my dad it was an old family name and it's been passed down a fair bit, so they didn't break tradition."

"No it's nice, least you didn't get stuck with a daggy name like James," Jamie said in a goofy voice when she said her name.

"It's not daggy!" Mia replied, she actually quite liked Jamie's name, it was different, not everyday you'd encounter a girl called James, and it was different.

"Ok, but at least you don't get people coming here to get you to do work for them and then have them meet you and say, 'oh my god you're a CHICK!'"

Everyone started to laugh at how she'd said it, for team Tej it was a lot funnier because they'd seen it way too many times to count.

"Ok yeah I can sympathise with you there," Mia smiled and Jamie grinned at her as Rome got up to put a movie on.

Jamie got up and so did Brian, they both came back in a short while later and everyone else had followed their lead and gotten into pyjamas and the like. Jamie had a on a deep blue Hurley shirt and a pair of cotton boxer shorts and Brian had a pair of baggy black pants on and the same shirt as before.

He laid down on the couch and pulled her down into his arms and she pulled a sheet from the side of the couch over them and they snuggled down and got comfortable, his head up on a pillow and her back against his chest and her head resting on his arm and the pillow they were sharing.

He kissed her neck and she put her hand over his that was on her stomach and they linked their fingers together. She could feel his heartbeat on her back and their hands went up and down with every breath that she took. She was so in love with him, she couldn't live without him now. He was so gorgeous and kind and charming and caring, he'd always kiss her and cuddle her and tell her that he loved her a million times a day just so she would never forget it. He'd scoop her up in his strong arms and carry her just so she didn't have to walk. He'd smile at her and it'd take her breath. She couldn't find anything other than perfect to describe Brian.

Mia just looked away and snuggled into Brad and he put his arms around her. She was so sick of feeling like this, it was becoming very very time consuming.

3 quarters of the way through the movie Brian started to find it very hard to concentrate on the screen, his eyelids felt like lead, it was becoming very hard to keep them open anymore. The battle was getting rough as he struggled to stay awake, Jamie was just about asleep herself, but she seemed to be holding it a lot better than he was. Everything turned black before he could try and make yet another feeble attempt at waking himself up.

Jamie moved a little bit and got comfortable again, she smiled when she looked over and saw Brian fast asleep still holding onto her like there was no tomorrow. He had such a peaceful expression; he looked so cute she thought.

'I'm spending the rest of my life with you,' she thought with a smile as he moved around a tiny bit and moved his arm up her stomach.

When the movie had finished Suki got up and looked at the time and Mia pulled herself up too. Suki looked over at Jamie who was watching everything around her and Brian still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Wanna come outside with us girl?" Suki whispered to her and Jamie nodded.

"I would, but I can't really move too much without waking Bri up," Jamie whispered back.

"Yeah you can," Brian interjected groggily.

"Sorry honey did I wake you up?" Jamie asked him softly and he opened his eyes better to look over at her.

"No, I was awake since before the movie ended, just couldn't be bothered opening my eyes up," Brian said causing Jamie to laugh.

"Talk about lazy," Suki said and Jamie smiled and Brian just nodded his head.

"And proud of it," Brian defended himself and Suki laughed and chucked a pillow on him and he grabbed it and made a swing for her but she moved away in time.

Jamie sat up and Brian let his hand slip down and sit on both her upper leg right near her hip and she turned a bit and he gently pulled her down a little enough for their lips to meet for a very passionate kiss. Mia and Brad didn't seem to have the same passion as those two seemed to have for each other, her and Brad would kiss, but he'd never kiss her like _that_ in front of people, even though sometimes Mia just wished he would.

"God I love you so much," Jamie said quietly into his lips with a smile.

"I love you too," he replied as they quickly pecked each other's lips and Jamie got up as Rome went to put on another movie.

The girls left and Rome smirked and looked over at his best friend.

"If y'all lock lips much more you're not gonna have none left bro," Rome said and Tej and Brad laughed.

"What? You not getting any cuz?" Brian shot back and the guys started laughing harder, Rome not finding it quite as funny but still wearing the smirk.

"Shut up Brian," Rome said and Brian laughed because he'd had a win.

* * *

"Hey Sukes, lets have one of our lounge days this week," Jamie said as she sat on a lounge and looked over at her friend to see if she had her approval.

"Mmm, I can go for that," Suki said taking much the same position as Jamie had by lying on a lounge and Mia sat on a chair and pulled her legs up.

"Lounge days, sounds good," Mia said and both Suki and Jamie nodded.

The girls sat around talking for a while and Suki stretched out more and Jamie huddled herself up and rubbed her arms.

"Are either of you cold?" she asked and they both shook their heads and she nodded.

"Are you ok Jamie?" Mia asked and Jamie nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just cold," she said and Suki looked over at her.

"You sure?" Suki said looking a little concerned.

"Yeah! I'll be back I'm just gonna go and get a jacket," Jamie said as she got up and rubbed her arms and hugged herself as she went down onto the boat and disappeared through the door.

She found a dark blue zip up jacket of Brian's and pulled it on and zipped it up, it was too big for her but she didn't care, it was warm.

Suki laughed when Jamie briskly walked back over and took her place on the lounge rugged up in one of Brian's jackets that was about 3 sizes too big for her.

"Ha, you were serious about being cold Jaysie," Suki commented.

"Hell yeah I was! I'm either really cold, or really hot, or my skin's cold and I'm not, or my skin's warm and I feel cold; everything's out of whack right now."

Suki smiled and Mia laughed.

"Damn how long's this been going on?" Mia asked and Jamie looked to be calculating.

"For about… 4 weeks," Jamie answered back and Mia gave her a sympathetic smile.

They ended up talking about guys and just having a laugh and slipping in some funny stories and the like.

"You know what I've come to find out lately," Jamie started up and Suki had to grin.

"What's that?" she asked sitting up a bit.

"Brian got the fun part out of us having a baby, I'm left with the morning sickness, the mood swings, the cravings, the other changes, then… then what I'm waiting to hear from Siobhan about, actually having the baby, I know I'm only like 2 and half months pregnant, but Siobhan keeps telling me about this and that and she's starting to make me nervous already," Jamie said and they busted up laughing.

"When's she ready to burst anyway?" Suki asked her.

"Anytime, Tom left a message that she'd gone into premature labour early tonight and they'd gone to the hospital, but she and the bub were fine," Jamie answered.

'And for one brief moment I'd forgotten that she was having his baby and they were spending the rest of their 'perfect' lives together,' Mia said to herself and then felt terrible for even thinking that nastily about it all.

Then left the floodgates open to force a slight lull into the conversation until Jamie's mobile phone started to ring. She looked at the screen as she answered it and saw it was her soon to be brother in law.

"Hey Tom, what's up?" she answered.

"Hey! I thought I'd ring to let you know that Siobhan and I are very proud parents of a beautiful baby boy," Tom said and Jamie had a huge smile on her face and she could tell how happy Tom was by the sound of his voice.

"Wow! When did she have him? What's his name?" she started firing questions.

"She started having full blown contractions around 2:30am and he was born about 3 hours after that. His name's Christian Michael Andrews, oh Jamie he's so beautiful, ten fingers, ten toes, he's just perfect," Tom said and Jamie's smile never once faltered.

"Oh Tom, I'm so happy for you guys! Send my love to Bonnie (one of the many pet name's Jamie gave Siobhan) and congratulations to both of you!" Jamie said as Tom smiled again as he paced the hallway in the hospital.

"Will do, take care Jamie."

"You too! Congratulations!" Jamie hung up and so did Tom.

"Guess what!" Jamie smiled.

"Oh you're kidding!" Suki laughed.

Jamie laughed too and shook her head, "Christian Michael Andrews, he was born about 5:30am, Tom's so excited I could hear it!"

"Awww! I'm so happy for them! And, welcome to the ranks of being an aunty girl!" Suki laughed as her and Jamie hugged.

"Oh I can't wait to go and see them now!" Jamie said excitedly.

"What's the news?" Mia asked as she came back out and sat down the girls again after getting a drink from the kitchen.

"I'm a very proud aunty of a baby boy called Christian Michael Andrews!" Jamie said and Mia smiled, Jamie was very very happy and she was smiling.

"Congratulations," she said and gave Jamie a hug.

"Thankyou," she smiled back.

"I gotta go tell Bri I'll be back," Jamie said as she got up and jogged into the house again in search of Brian, she found him coming into the kitchen.

* * *

He saw how happy she was and sniffed, "what's up?" he asked walking up to her and pulling her towards him.

"Siobhan had her baby! Tom just rang me, his name's Christian Michael Andrews, and he's just perfect according to Tom," Jamie said and Brian had a smile and laughed.

"Wow, so you're an aunty now huh," he said and she grinned and kissed him.

"Yep, very happy about it," she said and he smiled at her.

"Are you cold?" he asked her noticing her wearing his jacket, which was too big for her.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad now, but I got really cold before."

"Are you ok?" he asked her as they put their foreheads together and he stroked her back.

"Yeah I'm fine!" she said as he nodded and kissed her.

"So I guess we cross Christian off our list then huh," Brian smirked and Jamie laughed.

"Yep, we could probably get rid of Michael too, so what does that narrow it down to? 83?" she asked and he laughed.

"83? Damn Jame I thought it was 93," he said and they laughed.

* * *

"Oh my lord no way could we call him Bob!" Jamie said nearly in tears from laughing so much Brian was just about the same way.

"What! Bob O'Conner, it's a good strong name!" Brian added laughing.

"That's awful! No way in hell am I letting you do that to our baby! No way in hell Brian!"

"Are you hearing this, your mom won't let me call you Bob! I'm sure you'd love that name!" Brian said talking towards Jamie's stomach to their baby.

"What if your hunch is wrong and it's a girl? We can't call her Bob!" Jamie said and Brian nodded.

"No, but, there's nothing wrong with Bobette," he said and Jamie whacked him in the arm and he pulled her closer to him and they hugged while laughing very hard.

"Yes, there's a lot wrong with Bobette! It's just, don't even go there," Jamie smiled.

"Ok ok, how about Fred?" Jamie suggested as a joke.

"OH OH OH! You knock back Bob for Fred!" Brian exclaimed making Jamie laugh really hard.

"Do you know just how many bad names you can make with Fred?" Brian asked her grinning.

"Not as many as you can with a name like Bob!" Jamie answered back and he burst out laughing.

"Ok, Brian, so say hypothetically, we're having a boy, what the hell kinda name's gonna go with Bob?" Jamie asked as Brian adjusted his stance and opened his palms on her back.

"He wore the boy-like grin that gave her butterflies, even from the first day they'd met it always did something to her, "yeah, well I wasn't thinking _that_ far ahead…" he took a moment and Jamie laughed, "ok here's what I got – Bob Cat, Bob Tail OR Bob Down, ummm," he was stopped by his girlfriend putting her hand over his mouth while nearly dying from laughter.

"Please Bri, PLEASE don't go on!"

He laughed with her and just shook his head and pulled her right in close.

"Ok, so Bob's just a bad idea, but how's just plain Chris sound?" Brian suggested and Jamie gave him a nod of approval.

"A hell of a lot better than Bob!"

"Is it a family name or anything?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, it was my uncle's name, he was a great guy, he passed away though when I was 15," Brian said and Jamie could sense it was a sore topic for him and the look in his eyes showed it was hurting him to think about it.

Jamie gently rubbed his arms and gave him a truly sympathetic look, "if you ever want to talk," she started off before he went to finish her sentence.

"I know exactly where to go," he said and she smiled.

They put their foreheads together and Brian felt her skin against his and he was automatically lost, every single time he'd touch her he would just slip away, almost lose his senses.

Jamie went to move her arms around his waist and her fingers brushed over his stomach and she could feel his muscles react to her touch through his shirt.

"Please don't ever leave," Jamie said to him so softly it wouldn't have been possible for anyone but Brian to hear.

"That's something you will never have to worry about," he replied and she smiled to herself and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Do you want to go and talk?" Brian asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah that'd be good," she said and he kissed her and she kissed him back as they made their way out of the kitchen door.

"Hey y'all, we're shuttin up shop for tomorrow, gotta catch up on some rest seriously," Tej said and Brian laughed and Jamie grinned.

"Aiight bro, see y'all in the morning," Jamie said and Tej leant over and knocked fists with her.

"Yeha night shawty, take care o yourself aiight," Tej said and Jamie smiled.

"I'm fine man," Jamie said reassuring her long time friend.

"Night bruh," Brian said as he and Tej knocked fists together.

"Night Bullit, catch y'all tomorrow," Tej said as Brian put his arm around Jamie and they walked down onto their boat and got into bed.

"You know what we forgot to tell everyone?" Jamie said as they laid facing each other in the darkness.

"That if our babies a boy his name's gonna be Bob?" Brian baited her.

She lightly shoved him, "no Bob!"

They laughed and Brian went to answer her properly.

"We've moved in together," he said and she nodded. They were just able to see each other from the lights shining through the blinds from the house.

"Meh, plenty of time for that," she said yawning in between and sitting up so she could adjust the loose ponytail she was wearing.

Brian just looked at her intently with his blue eyes and decided that he wanted to gauge whether or not she'd had a worse asthma attack than she had that night, there was something about the way she talked to Tej that didn't sit right in his head, he knew he could ask her anything, but he didn't want to open up a painful can of worms for her, she didn't need it.

"Jamie, can I ask you something about, him?" Brian asked her, he just couldn't say Ky's name, for everything he'd done to her he just felt so much hatred it was hard to say that name.

Jamie swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, anything."

"Did he ever, well did you ever have a bad attack last year?"

Jamie lay back down and just looked at him as he leant up on his elbow and put his free arm around her.

"Yeah I did, I nearly died."

She laughed in an ironic way, "funny thing is, I probably had about 5 near death experiences last year, 2 self inflicted and 3 because of Ky, hmm, that is kinda funny."

"What happened with your asthma though?" he asked her, he wasn't going to pressure her to talk, but he wanted her to.

She turned to face him and looked him straight in the eye, he looked back, gazing at her there was a new element behind what she was saying, her facial expressions and those piercing green eyes were wearing a look he'd never seen from her; unnerving and intriguing at the same time.

"Well, really where the hell can I start… We were having a pretty bad argument, he grabbed me and shook me pretty hard and I started to have an attack because I was so stressed and my chest just became so tight I could hardly move, and he either pushed me or I fell to the ground and my throat started to close up, and um," she started off strongly and got a bit weaker around the middle, it was getting to her. Brian pulled her closely to him and moved some hair off her face and waited for her to continue.

"He just sat there, he didn't help me. Just sat there laughing at me almost, probably just calling me a 'pathetic little bitch,' he liked that one a fair bit, although, he did have quite a repertoire at the end of 2 years. I was just lying on the ground in a heap at his feet; he pulled me up and hit me pretty hard on the back, made it twice as bad. I was practically blue before he threw my inhaler at me and told me to get up off my fat ass and threw my car keys at me and told me to get to the hospital because there was no way he would be seen with me. I was just about to pass out and everything went darker and darker and he just called the paramedics and got his coat and told me he was going out to apparently 'fuck someone worthwhile'."

Sometimes she could leave Brian speechless, he was usually pretty good. But hearing that put him on the spot. He was seething inside, he felt like pulling out his gun and just going to New York to blow Ky's head off, maybe put him through some of the pain he'd put her through first to make it worth his time. He looked at Jamie and she bit her lip and just took a deep breath and released it heavily.

"Why didn't you ever tell the police?" Brian came out with that, he was worried about her and he needed answers.

"Oh come on! Brian, he had friends in very high places, he also had plenty of money, they wouldn't have been able to touch him with a ten foot pole," Jamie said and Brian could see her point.

"Plus, he told me he'd put me in hospital for a lot longer than 5 days if I said a single word. And, until I met you I never told anyone; because; I know he would have."

"God I am so sorry to put this on you. You don't need all my shit, it's not fair on you to have to put up with so much," she said softly and she felt like she was going to cry.

"I've been with you from the beginning, I'll be with you until the end. Jamie, I love you more than life, believe me I'm here for the long run no matter what you may think ok!" he said and she laughed through tears and he gave her a smile and wiped away the tears now staining her cheeks with his thumb.

"You need a normal girlfriend," she said with humour and he laughed.

"Now where's the fun in that? Who wants normal, baby I'd love you in anything from a bikini to a straight jacket, which by the way would look extremely sexy on you," he said joking with her to try and help lighten the mood.

She burst out laughing and messed up his hair with her hand and he went to start tickling her because he knew how much it drove her insane.

He put his hand down on the top of her leg and started to move it up slowly while looking in her eyes and they connected and never lost their gaze.

He got to her hip and a small smirk started playing on his lips and Jamie looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Brian O'Conner, don't you even dare," she started as he gave her a look like he didn't know what she was on about and just kept moving his hand up underneath her top and over the curve of her hips and up her side.

"Don't dare do what? This?" he smirked at her as he started to tickle her sides and she shrieked and started writhing and doubling over in laughter and trying to make him stop, he laughed and kept going and she started to beg for him to stop.

She got the upper hand on him when she put her hand on his knee and squeezed it in the right place really hard and he let go of her immediately and screwed up his face and moved his leg around.

"Ahhh, that wasn't fair, oh god I hate that," he said rubbing his knee and she smiled devilishly and pushed him on his back and put herself over him with her hands either side of his neck and her knees straddling his hips.

"Exactly, why do you think I did it?" she asked him in a sultry voice and he began to get very turned on by her which he knew he shouldn't be because they decided to try and hold off from having sex until after the baby was born, he just didn't know how long they'd last before they'd just give in.

They locked eyes and held onto each other in silence. Trying to not give in to each other.

"We can't," they burst out at the same time and Jamie quickly got off of him and they lay facing each other.

"A few seconds longer and I guess we would've ended up having sex, am I right?" she said and he nodded and she nodded with him.

"Um, yep, I think we would have," Brian said nodding.

"I'm sorry that was my fault then," Jamie apologised and Brian touched her arm.

"I think it was about equal on my part then too, so don't be sorry," Brian said and she laughed and he just sniffed and shook his head.

* * *

"Do you wanna talk about your uncle?" Jamie asked him a little while later after they were laying in each others arms in silence, Brian was just looking at the ceiling and stroking Jamie's back as she laid with her head on his chest feeling his heartbeat and watching the curtains in the doorway move with the passing early morning sea breeze.

"One day, but maybe just not now," he said and she nodded lifting her head to kiss him softly on the lips to let him know she understood and he touched her cheek with the back of his hand and they went back to their original position.

"Ok," she said softly.

Eventually they both just drifted off to sleep in exactly the same position.


	32. Perception

_Thanks again to all who reviewed, here's a little diary entry for you all:) Ok, enjoy, take care! REVIEW!_

**_Disclaimer: All the usual stuff, you should know pretty well by now!_**

* * *

When so many things are going right I guess it's only natural to have things go wrong. So many aspects of my life are so close to being what I perceive to be perfect, it's almost surreal.

I'm 4 months pregnant to a man whom I love beyond anything, and, I know he loves me back. I have a great group of friends, some I've only had for a short time, but they're not true friends.

Brian and I have been living together 'officially' now for 3 and a half weeks. It was funny really when we were shifting everything around, we've given the million and one boards we both have their own area in the back room. There are Brian's 3 surfboards, my 6 skateboards (counting my beloved Tony Hawk, Bucky Lasek, Bam Margera signature board), my 7 decks, and then my longboard, shortboard, and mini mal, as well as a collection of our wetsuits and the like.

The morning sickness, constant tiredness and other 'fantastic' bonuses that come with being pregnant are finally starting to pass; I've felt so much more like myself lately, it's brilliant.

My beautiful little nephew's going so well, he's keeping his parents on their toes, Siobhan said he's been sleeping very lightly, one little noise and he's awake.

Right now I'm sitting alone on the edge of the jetty, I came down here for a time out I guess. Lately I've just wanted to be alone, I can't figure it out.

I'm hoping Bri doesn't think it's because of him, the last few days we've been having the usual disagreements, never anything serious, we always seem to get over it pretty quickly, but my moods are so scattered that I just want to have space to try and work it all out.

Suki, Soph, Rassy and I went shopping yesterday for a few hours, and we were waiting for someone that was getting a different size shoe for Suke, and I guess she was middle aged, lady came up to me and asked me when I was due, was the baby a boy or a girl, all the questions like that. It cracked me up, no one had done that before, well unless I know them, but it was just so out of the blue, she was so sweet really.

I've started showing, it still gets me to think that our baby is in there; it's just really amazing to say the least. Brian was the first one to really notice when I first started showing a bit, he's so fantastic, and I'd be lost without him. I don't know why, but he's convinced we're having a boy, I'm kinda shocked Tej hasn't been running a bet on it actually, maybe he is and we just don't know about it?

I think we actually have concrete names picked out now if it's a girl, we've decided to most likely go with Charlotte Jane, that one is a mixture, we both liked Charlotte, and it so happened to be my great aunties name, and then Jane was Bri's idea. Then, for a boy, which Bri is so sure about, we've got Jordan Christopher, Jordan, we both love that name, and then Christopher is for Brian's uncle.

I really hope one day he will tell me about his uncle, it's like he wants to say something, but the words won't come.

That, seems to basically be the 'perfection' I was stating to have.

I guess one of the negative's is that I have a sneaking suspicion sometimes that Brian thinks I'm angry at him over something, it's so far from the truth, but he won't tell me why, he won't even tell me what it would be that I would have to be angry about. Every time I try to talk to him about it he just denies it, I know him too well to accept it really.

I really just want to talk to him, but then for some reason when the timing's right I can't find my words. Or I can't find the words that I want and need so I just leave it at that.

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and my heart will feel like it's come to a complete halt and it frightens me so much, I check the room time and time over again to again find nothing there. When that happens I can never go back to sleep again no matter how much I try to, I just get this apprehension in the back of my mind and it's enough to keep me up all night.

One day I guess Brian will notice, right now I haven't told him about it, he's got enough to worry about let alone me waking up in the middle of the night occasionally, really it's not a big deal, it's just strange. There was only one time in my life when that had happened to me as regularly as it is now, that was in the 3 months after I left Ky and came home to Miami again, that was also the time I used to sleep with a can of pepper spray and a butchers knife by my bed.

I hate myself so much for becoming so messed up. It's no one's fault but my own, if I had just gotten out after the first time then this would never have turned out this way. I wouldn't have had to have changed my mobile phone number 3 times this year, I wouldn't be waking up in the middle of the night, I could get past all the bullshit and just try be there totally for Brian and for the baby but because my stupid self didn't get out, I'm stuck the way I am. I want to move past it all, I have a new life now; I just want to live it.

I guess I won't even bother saying anything more on the subject of negatives; it's only going to circle around one person.

Well, again, so closes yet another entry, as always I'll be back to share more about my life with you. Til next time…


	33. Months

Hey all, me again. Don't worry I didn't die or anything, it was just so hard to write this chapter; really right now it's hard to write anything! I'm so sorry for such a long wait on this, I just couldn't seem to get it right, and I'm still really not happy with this chapter - just too lazy to make it any better :P The big 'action' is coming up next chapter, and hopefully it might get to be more interesting for you guys!

Thankyou so much for sticking with it, and for the support, I always felt really guilty for not being able to get this up sooner whenever I got a new review! But still thrilled that at least no one had completely forgotten about this story! Thanks so much to natzno1, and scorpioteen, and to cheer, and to everyone else who has ever reviewed this - it really means something, and I hope to hear from you all on this:D Take care, and enjoy! REVIEW would be great too!

* * *

Jamie sat on the jetty staring out over the canal and down at the water, lost in thought. She was feeling so strange that day, she was worn out from the sleepless nights she'd been having, she was starting to feel like she was becoming spread too thinly, her mind was driving her insane shouting a million and one things at her at once, one side saying how stupid she was to let herself get like that, the other trying to make logic out of everything else going on.

She sighed as she ran her hand over her stomach and over the bump she had.

Brian looked out the kitchen window and saw Jamie sitting on the jetty by herself staring out over the water with her hands on her tummy.

Suki and Jimmy were making some sandwiches and Suki was about to make a glass of orange juice for herself when she noticed Brian still had the bottle of juice.

She watched him, he was just standing there looking out the window at Jamie looking like he was deep in thought.

Jimmy finished making his sandwich and walked out as Suki went up to Brian and took the juice out from him and he snapped out of his gaze momentarily to glance at the bench in front of him where the bottle had once been and then back onto his girlfriend outside.

"Bullit, what's up?" Suki asked him she had been a bit concerned about the two of them lately.

"Nothing, I just think she's mad at me about something," he answered looking at Suki.

"How do you know?"

"I dunno, just lately it's like she has to be away from me all the time, and I don't know what I could've done, and I can't ask her about it because I'm scared I will make her angry or upset, and that's the last thing I want to do," he paused as Suki waited for him to continue, "god I just don't know," Brian finished sighing heavily.

Suki gave him a sympathetic smile and gently squeezed his shoulder, "Brian, baby, you gotta talk to her. But, I know she's not mad at you, I think she loves you too much to be mad for more than a couple of hours max."

Brian laughed, "yeah I can't stay mad at her for too long either, she's too gorgeous for that."

Suki smiled, she couldn't believe what a great match they were, when she and Rome were trying to set them up she couldn't have ever expected that down the road they'd end up like they had. She used to hope that Jamie would finally find her 'one' but she hadn't ever really expected it to be Brian.

"I don't know, I might go down to the store with Rome, pick up some lunch, then maybe I might try talk to her," Brian thought out loud.

"Yeah sounds good, you know she's probably just all over the place right now. I know that when my sister in law was pregnant she used to get really moody all the time, and knowing Jamie, she probably just wants to be alone to sort herself out," Suki made a very good point, because Jamie was the type of person who really didn't like to be moody, and Brian could see a bit better now why she would hardly stay near him or anyone else for very long.

"Yeah, Suke, you're right I think, I guess I never thought about that, I was too worried that I'd done something wrong," Brian finished and Suki sniffed and he smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Suke," he said and she nodded and grinned.

"Blondie, we going to the store now or what? You gotta do your make up first or something?" Rome asked sticking his head into the kitchen.

"Damn cuz, don't get your panties in a knot I'm coming, just let me go get my wallet," he said and Suki laughed at them, they would probably never change, always bickering and calling each other stupid names, but they always had each others backs.

* * *

Jamie felt movement on the boards she was sitting on and she looked around and saw Suki coming down with a wave, Jamie gave her a little smile as Suki came and sat down next to her.

"Had to give Bullit a mini D&M today," Suki began and Jamie sniffed.

She nodded quietly, "yeah, I wish he'd just talk to me. I'm not gonna get mad at him, he's getting me pissed off by not talking to me right now."

Suki laughed and Jamie couldn't help but smile at her, they understood each other so well.

"But, right now, I'm so sick of thinking about me, thinking about why Brian won't tell me about it, the only thing I want to think about is you and Tej right now, so dish!" Jamie said putting her hands on her knees as Suki laughed.

"Ok that can be done! We're going well, anniversary coming up soon. Um, I don't know! It's basically the same, ummm, hmmm, let me tell you the sex ain't changed," Suki finished and Jamie and her burst out laughing.

"Well, you know, I'm glad to hear that it's still good. You wanna know something?" Jamie said looking from Suki to the water.

"Yeah, what should I know?"

"I am craving so badly right now for cigarettes and a cheeseburger, and a big sugary doughnut, then I would love to just blast Limp Bizkit – Break Stuff in my car and shout it at the top of my lungs and then just watch Super Troopers or something stupid like that and laugh my ass off, is that fucked up or what?" Jamie looked at Suki who nodded and Jamie smiled as Suki chuckled.

"I wouldn't say 'fucked up' exactly, weird maybe, but hell if you gotta do it you gotta do it," Suki said nodding as she told her best friend.

"Well, I do gotta do it, but I guess I'll have to cross the smokes off the list, but the rest, I'm just dying to do so badly! AND THEN! Once I've done that, I might just blast The Hives – Hate To Say I Told You So and let myself get completely trashed on sugar and then maybe fall asleep."

Suki was killing herself laughing so hard, because she could easily see her doing it.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Oh heck yes it is, do you want anything from Macca's, seeing as I'll be there to get that cheeseburger, or anything from Krispy Kreme, I'll be there too?" Jamie asked Suki as she stood up and Suki and Jamie giggled and Suki shook her head as Jamie smiled and they hugged.

"Well, see you when you get back then huh," Suki smiled as Jamie gave her a thumbs up and went onto the boat to put away her laptop and get her car keys and her wallet.

Brian and Rome got back from buying a late lunch for themselves, Brian bought Jamie a bag of Gummi Bears and Starburst because he could guess she'd be craving them pretty soon.

He picked up the brown paper bag they were in and walked out of the kitchen door and she wasn't there anymore, he walked down onto their boat and opened up the door and noticed she wasn't in there either, he put down the bag on the table and decided to try and ring her mobile.

Brian sat down at the table and had his face in his hand as he heard her voicemail come up. He tried to ring her again, the same thing happened.

He tried her 4 more times and then he tried to calm himself down as much as possible, if he couldn't get her mobile then he could always ask Suki where she was, because he was sure she had to have told at least one person where she was going before she left.

Jamie pulled up at a secluded beach just out of town and sat with her door open in her car with her music on, not as loud as it had been, but loud enough while she was there. She ate her lunch and felt so much better; she'd been having a terrible craving for cheeseburgers and doughnuts.

She needed time to think, she needed it to sort herself out, because right now she was in so many minds about the simplest things that it was becoming tiring. She needed Brian, but for some strange reason they'd gotten a rift between them, their communication lines had been down the past week.

Jamie loved Brian more than anything else, more than anyone else, and she didn't know what was wrong with them. They'd always had the occasional disagreement and either he, or her laughing at how stupid they were sounding always finished it and that was the end of it. They would have one now and hardly say anything to each other afterwards.

She picked up her phone and looked at it and saw that she had missed calls; she saw they were all from Brian and she tried to call him back.

Brian found Suki and went over to her.

"Suke, have you seen Jamie anywhere? She didn't tell me she was going anywhere, and I was just wondering whether she'd told you where she was going or when she'd be back?"

Suki nodded, "don't worry Bri, she's just gone out for a little while to eat junk food and listen to ridiculously loud rock music."

Brian smirked and nodded, "thanks Suke, I guess she'll be back soon then," he said as Suki sighed as he walked away and disappeared.

Brian went out and into the kitchen again, Rome watched him walk in looking down at the floor as he walked and then at the table picking up his burger and unwrapping it.

"What's up bro?" Rome asked and Brian looked over at him.

"I don't know, everything right now."

"Wanna talk man?" Rome really cared about Brian and Jamie, he and everyone else had noticed how distant they had seemed to become.

* * *

Jamie sat with her legs crossed as she started seeing words before her, words that she needed to write down. She reached over and picked up her black satchel and pulled out the beautiful mahogany leather bound song book that Brian had given her for her birthday and her favourite green pen and started to let the words flow from her head, down through the pen and out onto the paper to rest before her eyes.

* * *

"I don't know what's happening to us right now, Rome, sometimes you could literally cut the tension between us with a knife, I mean, she went out today and didn't even tell me anything about it. It's not like I'm keeping tabs, because I would never want to do that to her, but if she had even at least just told me she was going out it would leave my mind at ease just a bit more, I mean right now, I don't know how long it's going to be until she gets back, and I only found out what she was doing because Suki had told me. I tried ringing her cell and she won't answer it, so what if she's had an accident, or anything could've happened to her and she.." Brian was cut off by Rome holding up his hand.

"Brian, you gotta talk to her, sort all this out. I know you don't wanna keep tabs, and I know she doesn't want to do that with you either. I'd doubt she's had an accident, this is James we're talking about, and again, knowing her she'd have that damn rock shit that y'all love so much blasted high enough to hear 8 blocks away, she probably didn't hear her phone ringing. And, she'll probably be back here in about 10 minutes anyways, baby girl probably thought she'd be back before we were or something."

"Yeah, I just don't know Rome. It's all well and good saying I should talk to her, I do want to talk to her, but right now I can't do it without being shit scared of making her mad or upset, and I can't do that to her, she doesn't need it right now. I think all this pregnancy stuff is getting to us right now, maybe that's what it is," Brian sighed resting his face in his hands and studying the grain of the wood on the tabletop.

"It probably is man, so you both gotta learn to deal with it. But bro, I'm not sayin this because I think I know better, but ya know, when they are having babies and stuff you really gotta give them a lot of attention, she's probably all over the show right now and she'd need you there more than anyone else," Rome really made sense and it hit home to Brian.

"Thanks man," Brian said as he and Rome stood up and knocked fists and patted each other on the back.

"Anytime bro," he said as Brian's phone started to ring.

He looked at the caller ID and saw Jamie's name and answered it.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked her and she sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got out for a little while, I'm sorry I should've called you, but I really was going to come straight home again, but I don't know, I just needed to take a detour."

Brian listened, her voice sounded soft and tired, "It's ok, I mean come on, when have we ever kept tabs anyway?"

She sniffed, "never."

"So I'll see you when you get back?" he said and she had a small smile.

"I think you may," she answered.

He smiled and went out of the kitchen, "bye."

"Bye," she farewelled him back as she hung up.

Jamie chucked her phone on the passenger seat and closed up her car and locked it, shoving the keys into the pocket of her dark jeans as she walked down onto the empty beach and stood with the water lapping at her and just closed her eyes letting the cool, fresh ocean breeze engulf her senses.

She looked at how beautiful everything was, the beach always changed her perspective on everything, just being there could change a fowl mood into a serene one within a split second.

It was just she and the horizon at that moment, no one else was there to invade her 'piece of mind', no one could taint it for her, it was beautiful.

Jamie stood with her hand on her stomach listening to herself breathe and feeling her stomach rise and fall with each breath.

She moved off of the wet sand and sat down and crossed her legs.

"So, how are you in there? I apologise for all that junk I just had, but I had to have it, it was one of those things, you know, you just have to do it. How are you with all of this stuff between your dad and me right now? I'm sorry if it's wearing you down too, we'll sort it out. Don't worry, you will always have both of us, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything or anyone other than your dad. God I wish we would just break down this wall and get through whatever it is, the funny thing is, there's really nothing openly wrong," Jamie talked quietly to her baby as she moved her hand over her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she looked out over the horizon.

"I bet you can't wait to get outta there so you can get the hell away from your strange mum. I would be, because right now, she's only realising that everything that she's going through will affect you in some way, I guess if you could forgive her for that she'd be so grateful."

Jamie just talked to her baby and let herself heal.

* * *

Brian was at the computer writing an email to Claire, he had owed her one seeing as she had sent him one.

She was starting her final year of University; she was so excited about graduating next year.

Brian was so proud of her, everything she'd accomplished she'd done by herself.

He finished that up and checked for any other emails and then he got off the computer and walked around the garage thinking to himself again.

* * *

The Miami summer heat was starting to lessen; the days were getting a bit shorter, nights getting a bit cooler.

Jamie eventually got up and dusted herself off before walking back up to her car and driving home, she was listening to some very mellowed out music and just felt so strange, on one hand she felt very cleared up, and then on the other she was still weighed down.

She pulled up outside and took a deep breath. Jamie coerced herself out of the car, she was really pushing herself to leave, and she just needed to feel safe. Because at that moment she felt like the whole world was after her. It felt so horrible, so strange; all she wanted was for it to end.

Brian was in the lounge room with Tej watching television when Jamie walked in and sat down on the opposite end of the couch to what Brian was.

She sat with her legs crossed and her arms folded low chewing on her bottom lip and staring at the television, Brian sat moving his glances from the television to her and back again, Tej didn't know what the hell was going on with them, they looked so odd.

Usually they were always laying draped over one another, and even before they were together they were always sitting a bit close. Right now they were complete polar opposites.

"Can we talk?" Brian asked her and she nodded and got up and started to walk out of the room and Brian followed sighing and running his hand through his hair.

Jamie walked onto the boat and slid open the door and crawled onto the bed and picked up her pillow and hugged it to herself as she sat cross legged facing Brian who had sat himself at the table.

He was searching for his words, he didn't know whether she was going to start first, or seeing as he had called for their meeting that perhaps it was only customary he start.

She sat wearing dark jeans and a white Roxy Pro shirt with her hair falling down just over her shoulders.

"What's up with us?" he started.

"Why are you not talking to me?" she asked, questions were getting thrown around and answers getting tangled in the mess.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you, pissed yes, I'm annoyed that it took the tension between us to get to the point where you could cut it with a knife before you would actually talk to me, that Brian, is why I'm pissed at you, but I'm not mad."

"Why would you even think I was mad at you?" Jamie furthered her statement to end with another question.

"Well, apart from the fact that you can't seem to stand being in the same room with me for longer than 10 minutes, the fact that you aren't talking to me either," he said and she just looked at him praying she wouldn't have a mood swing because it could land them somewhere where they really didn't want to be.

"Maybe you've not noticed that I'm not staying away from you, I'm just trying to sort myself out, and I'm sorry if that means that I can't be with you like we used to, and I'm sorry that I can't think straight enough to try to talk to you," she said trying not to get a temper about it.

He just studied her with his blue eyes and tried to search himself for even just a single sentence to say to her.

"This is just gonna lead to us having another fight isn't it?" he said after a long tense silence.

"I don't know; if you say so. Because right now you're setting the pace here, I'm just answering your questions," she answered him and he exhaled and rubbed his hands over his face and she moved to get as comfortable as possible.

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? The last thing I ever wanted to do was make you upset or angry, and lately it comes across to me like that's all that I'm doing to you, and I have no damn reason why," he said resting his elbows on the table and cradling his face in his hands.

"Because, there is no reason WHY! I'm not angry, and I'm not upset at you, or with you, or anything of the sort. I'm upset and angry at myself, because I can't get my head together, you have no idea what it's like to have one side of you fighting the other, to be in 2 minds about something as trivial as brushing your teeth. Right now all I'm doing is contradicting myself, because I feel bad that I'm bringing you down with me, you have nothing to worry about, you're not causing any of this, but lately you've been all I've been thinking about, and I'm sorry for making us like this," she explained, her voice starting to ebb away.

Jamie sat with her face hidden in her palms as Brian moved over and sat next to her.

"You didn't make us like this, the both of us had equal share. Everything's kinda screwed right now isn't it?" he said trying his best to lighten the mood even just a fraction and she nodded and sniffed.

"Jamie, I love you and god I am so sorry that all this is happening, and I've been too selfish and stupid to just let you be by yourself and not think that it's something to do with me. I guess it just came off like that, and I'm sorry for not just straight up hitting you up about it like we used to always do," Brian told her he pulled her hands away from her face and she turned to look at him.

"Oh shit I'm so moody lately! If I were in your place I would think there was something that I was mad about too, but right now, I am liable to be angry about anything! I got really angry the other day because Rome was playing the XBOX and he wasn't playing GT4, I wasn't even thinking about playing, it was just getting me so mad because, well I don't even know why."

Brian laughed and she smacked him with her pillow and he tried to snatch it off of her and she managed to yank it back and hug it to herself as tight as she could while she was laughing.

"Yeah, I don't know why either," he smiled and she laughed softly.

"I'm not just spacing myself from you, I'm doing it from everyone, I'm so scared that I'll just lose my cool at someone and say stuff that I really don't mean. I love you so much that I don't want to risk that, and I don't want to run the risk with anyone else either."

She was laughing as much as she could at herself so she didn't just break down and cry; she was fighting the urges so much. All Jamie wanted to do was cry, and it was disgusting her.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't understand that sooner," he said and she tried to smile but she just felt her eyes well up and she looked down as she felt a hot tear start sliding down her face.

He tried to see her face, she was hiding it the best she could, sitting forward covering it up with her hands.

He moved over closer and pulled her up to look at him, he felt awful seeing the stains she was gathering on her cheeks from tears and her eyes were glassy and welled up. Brian wiped away her tears with his fingertips and kissed her lips and she completely broke down on him and he pulled her into his arms as she shook from the sobs rolling through her.

"I love you Jame, I'm always going to be here," he said trying to reassure her, because sometimes he got the impression she was scared that something would happen.

She sobbed loudly too choked up to try and talk and he stroked her hair and she held onto him and buried her face into his chest and he put his head on top of hers.

Eventually her sobs had receded and her breathing was starting to regain a normal pace. He was still holding onto her and she felt like she would fall apart if he let go, he was the glue holding her together at that moment.

Mia felt disgusted in herself to feel like she did at the time, but she found herself becoming quite relieved that all wasn't perfect for Brian and Jamie like Mia had once thought it was. She felt horrible, but there was relief there that she couldn't ignore.

"God I'm sorry, I don't even know where that came from," she said into his chest and he still had his arms around her and he was stroking her back.

"Don't be sorry about anything Jame, it obviously had to come out, otherwise you wouldn't have done it," he said to her softly and she sniffed and wiped her eyes and he kissed her softly.

"Yeah, I still feel like a freak, sitting here crying, I don't cry, it's just not possible, other people are supposed to cry and I'm the one there to help them, it's not fair on you to have to put up with me," she said and he shook his head.

He felt awful seeing her cry, but he knew she had to do it, because he knew her, she never usually cried, over anything, but he wanted to be the one there for her staying strong so she could do the crying.

"Hey, you ever think you may need to be the one crying occasionally?" he shot at her and she shook her head.

"No, because it's not normal!" she said and he laughed at her and she laughed at herself thinking about what she'd said.

"Not normal for me!" she added.

"Like I'd ever have to put up with you either, I think you'd be putting up with me more than I would have to with you," he said and she sat up properly and his arms loosened around her and he let his hands slip down her back and rest around her hips.

They smiled at each other and she stood up and squeezed his hand and wiped her eyes a final time.

"I'm just gonna go and wash my face," she said and he nodded and stood up so he could kiss her.

Jamie saw herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were still very much tear streaked. She turned on the tap and scooped some water into her hands and splashed it on her face, she patted herself dry with a towel and came back out to find Brian laying down playing around with his phone. She went over and picked up her pillow and put it down again next to his before she got over next to him and lay down with her head on his shoulder looking at the screen of the phone just like he was.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked while studying the screen.

"Just looking at some old photos on here, finding some interesting ones…" he trailed off and smirked at her and she laughed.

"Oh really? Interesting how?"

"Hard to say, maybe you just need to have a look at them yourself," he grinned and passed her his phone.

She started scrolling through and the first few were of his Skyline and such, and then she started to laugh when she saw the picture of her and Rome when they were trying to make him jealous.

"Oh my god you still have that on there," she laughed airily as she kept scrolling.

"BRIAN! If anyone and I mean anyone's seen this one I'll kill you!" she cursed and he burst out laughing and went to see what photo she was looking at.

"Why? You look hot!" he laughed.

"How about I show people the ones I got of you that particular night," she smirked and he shook his head.

"You couldn't, you wouldn't!" he said with mock terror clutching his heart.

"I might just have to set it as my wallpaper," she smiled and he shook his head.

"Then I might just have to forward those around to everyone in my phonebook," he got her back and she took his cheek in her hand and pulled his face up close to hers.

"If anyone, and I mean anyone sees those pictures believe me, I have ways of torture that would require you to have a walking stick for the rest of your life, if you get my drift!" she threatened jokingly.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I wouldn't would I? Don't push your luck O'Conner!"

He smirked, "if you were to do what I think you're implying you would do, then you would suffer to, so just think on it Simpson," he said and she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't think of that, maybe I'll just break your legs then!"

He started laughing and just shook his head.

They laid there facing each other and just holding onto each other with very limited words being spoken.

Jamie had her head on his chest and her arms around him and he had his arms around her back holding onto her tight. She felt so unstable at that moment that he was the only thing holding her together anymore.

"I really just realised something," Brian said out of the blue and Jamie nodded.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You and I, we're having a baby."

Jamie laughed, "we are?"

He smirked and she grinned at him.

"But it's such a big thing, I know we've known for 2 and a half months now, and the magnitude is really only getting to me now," he said and Jamie leant up to look at him and she laid down to face him and he lay facing her.

"Yeah, everyday I get reminded that there's our baby in there, it's pretty surreal to say the least," she said with her hand on her tummy.

"Yeah I could understand that. It's so weird to think that I'm going to be someone's dad in 5 months, it's awesome," he smiled and she couldn't help but smile too.

"It is, you're gonna be the best too," she smiled at him and he laughed.

"I don't know about _the _best, but I'll do the best I can, I love you and this baby so much I'll do whatever it takes and more," he said with his hand on her stomach.

"God could you get anymore perfect or what?" she asked laughing.

"I don't know, give me a minute or two," he grinned pulling her in close again.

"Oh so funny!" she grinned and he stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Watch that, you poke it out again you might lose it!" she said and he laughed smugly.

"Sure, but you would suffer from that," he said cheekily and she burst out laughing.

"Oh really?"

"Really, this is how I see it," he swiftly kissed her before she could do anything and made sure to use plenty of tongue and she responded back.

"Damn you!" she laughed as they pulled apart.

"And I win again," he smiled and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not done yet."

Jamie yanked him back over to her by his shirt and started to kiss him like he had done her.

They both broke apart short of breath, Brian laid back and they both looked at each other, knew exactly what they both had on their minds.

"Oh fuck this," Brian said taking her up again in a kiss and she pulled away for a second after he'd managed to slip her top off, he was wondering if she didn't want him to keep going.

"Wow, we should be proud, we lasted 2 and a half months," she said surprising him and he laughed.

"Longest 2 and a half months of my life," he said and she laughed as he helped her take off his shirt.

They were underneath the covers in no time, Jamie put her hand on his chest and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked just as breathless as she was.

"You don't think, that you know, anything could happen to the baby? Or well, you know, feel anything?" she said and he shook his head.

"Jame, baby, if you don't know about this, then we don't have to do anything," he said, he wasn't sure if it was a genuine question or she wasn't really sure she wanted to keep going with what they were doing.

"No, no it's not that, oh god, nothing can happen, people do it all the time!" she said and he laughed.

He just looked at her with a smirk and she smirked back, "ok ok, I'm sorry!" she laughed as he shook his head and she pushed him back off her and she got on top of him instead and started nipping his neck softly and driving him insane.

* * *

"Mmmm, oh my god," Brian said groggily the next morning as he stretched out and Jamie lay curled up next to him.

"What is it, absence makes the heart grow fonder," she said with a laugh and he grinned.

"Hell yeah it does," he commented with a smirk and she smiled and shook her head.

He leant over her and took her cheek in his hand and they smiled at each other and kissed.

"I love you so much, god I'm lucky to have you," he smiled at her and she smiled back, her green eyes sparkling, he knew she felt the same way, he could tell.

"Exactly the same here," she smirked and he laughed.

"So, you know Suki seems to think Mia kinda has a thing for you," Jamie said and Brian looked surprised.

"Really?" he said and Jamie nodded.

"Tough luck then isn't it, because, I have this, well she's really amazing, I can't describe her she means that much to me girl, so I guess that really sucks for Mia then doesn't it," he said and Jamie laughed.

"So slick," she said laughing as he had his hands on her arms looking down on her and she was looking up at him.

"Yeah I know," he grinned.

"Oh and modest too!"

He burst out laughing and she couldn't help but join him.

"Damn I had a great sleep last night," Brian commented lying back down again.

"You found time to sleep?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

He laughed, "yeah I guess it was pretty full on huh."

"Amazing and mind blowing all the same however."

Mia walked into the garage to find Sophia and no one else around.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" she asked after the greetings had subsided.

Sophia looked around and grinned, "well, Rome's eating, big surprise there, Suke's at the store with Jimmy buying more food to compensate for Rome eating it all, Tej's at Nitro's garage, he got back in town a couple of days ago from New York, and to my knowledge Bri and Jame are still in bed because I haven't seen either of them around yet, or knowing them they could've gone surfing or something."

Mia laughed and sat down with her.

They were talking about movies when Jamie came in the door smiling to herself wearing a grey shirt of Brian's and a pair of baggy skate jeans and her black converses, her hair wet and hanging around her face.

"Good morning gals," she smiled to them when she came inside.

"Hey girly, how you feelin this morning," Sophia commented and Jamie grinned.

"Fantastic, how about you?" she asked.

"Pretty good!" Sophia couldn't help but laugh at how chipper her friend was, she did look fantastic, she was absolutely glowing.

"Hey Mia, how are ya? Haven't seen ya for a while," Jamie greeted Mia as she filled up the jug with water and plugged it into the wall and switched it on pulling out 2 mugs from the cupboard.

"I'm good, been pretty busy! How about you, you're looking great," Mia said, she did like Jamie, but she really didn't like her and Brian being together, but there really was nothing she could do about it.

"Well, right now I'm brilliant, but the next mood swing could be liable to set in anytime," Jamie said as she poured hot water into a mug with coffee in it for Brian and some into her mug which had honey and lemon juice in it.

Mia grinned, "got them already?"

"Well, our doc told us the other day that they'll go away hopefully soon, and said that I'll probably really start to have them a lot when I get a bit farther down the track, so I'm hoping he's right, because it's pissing me off right now!"

Brian came in and hugged Jamie from behind and put his head on her shoulder, they broke apart when Jamie passed him a mug of coffee and he smiled at her and she smirked and they kissed.

"Thanks," he said and she nodded.

"It's fine, you can make it up to me later," she said and he grinned.

"Oh really, how are you suggesting?" he asked thinking she was going to be coy.

"Well, my H2 and Skyline really need a clean, we have plenty of washing to do, ummm, my Audi's pretty dirty too, it could do with a wash, my GTO needs an oil change, and my boards could all do with a waxing."

Brian laughed, "Ok you keep it then," he said putting down the mug and she laughed and picked it up and gave it back to him.

"Joke!"

"Thank god!" Brian sighed and she laughed and he pulled her in towards him.

Rome came back and got into the kitchen to get back to Sophia and he knew Brian and Jamie had obviously sorted things out because they were laughing together and Brian had his arms around her and they both were a little more touchy feely than usual.

Suki had laughed when Jamie told her what Brian had said about Mia having a thing for him. Suki was expecting him to say something like that, and she was extremely happy, she just wished for Mia's sake she'd try and get past it.

She had a boyfriend that really cared about her and Suki could see her throwing it all away over some stupid crush on a very unavailable guy, who also had no interest in anyone else but his gorgeous pregnant girlfriend and their unborn child.

Suki also knew if Mia would ever dare try anything with either Jamie or Brian she would be playing with fire, because neither of them stood for any shit, Brian had different ways of going around it, but Jamie's were very straightforward and to the point.

Brian was so relieved that he and Jamie had sorted out everything that'd formed between them; it was pretty much back to normal. He'd realised they had some things to work on in their relationship, because it had changed dramatically in the past months, they had a baby on the way, they had moved in together plus a lot of other littler things that needed work on, but they were both more than willing to work on them to the very best they could.

* * *

Brian had his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind as she was putting some figures from the garage into the computer, he whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"Yeah," she said back and he grinned.

He whispered something else to her.

"Oh really?"

He whispered again.

She burst out laughing, "do you wanna rephrase at all?"

"Oh, definitely," he laughed.

All of a sudden she gasped and held her stomach and Brian let go and stood up straight.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she laughed and had a surprised look on her face.

"The baby just kicked," she said and he looked shocked and had a huge smile on his face.

"Here, just wait a second, it's kinda like bubbles," she said as he had this huge smile and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Don't feel anything happening," Brian said as she concentrated and moved his hand up a bit.

"Hmmm, oh hold on there!" she said feeling it again.

Brian felt the tiny movement and was absolutely amazed by it all.

"Holy shit! Wow!" he said as she held his hand there and they both felt the first movements of their baby.

She laughed and they hugged each other tight.

It was the most amazing, beautiful feeling, the tiny movements that felt like bubbles and butterfly wings fluttering.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Suki asked as she came in and Brian and Jamie looked up and he had his hand on her stomach and she had her hand over his.

"Baby just kicked," Brian said with an absolutely enormous smile and Suki's eyes widened.

"WOW! Oh my gosh!" Suki said as Jamie grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach.

"Hold on it might happen again," she said and Suki nodded and waited.

* * *

Brian waited around for Tej and Rome in an auto store; he looked around at something that had caught his eye as someone approached him.

"I see y'all kickin it on the racin scene down here now man," Hector said and Brian turned around. He was shocked to see Hector standing there and he wasn't sure how Hector was going to handle himself, whether he was going to bring trouble or be civil.

"Yeah, not as much anymore though," Brian answered and Hector nodded.

"How come?"

"More important things bro. You racin?"

"Nah, I just got into NIRA so ya know, I gotta be all law abidin an shit," Hector smirked and Brian chuckled.

"Yo Bullit, you ready to hit it or what?" Tej called out and Brian nodded and turned back to Hector.

"Congrats man, I'll see ya around," Brian said as Hector nodded and they knocked fists before Brian walked out with Tej and Rome.

"Yeah man," Hector nodded.

"Who was the Latino bruh?" Tej asked as they all got into the Escalade.

"Ah just someone I know from back in the day," Brian answered and Tej didn't push on.

* * *

"You guys sort everything out?" Suki asked Jamie as they sat down with Sophia and Mia again at the kitchen table.

Jamie was sitting with her hands clasped together and her chin resting on them. She gave Suki a sly grin and nodded.

"Yep."

"Well, what happened?"

The brunette just shook her head and buried her face in her hands, "I'd rather not get into details at this certain place and time."

That received her laughs and wolf whistles and she buried her face into her hands.

"Why did you have to ask that!" Jamie mumbled and Suki smiled and rubbed her back.

"Mainly just to see you go 6 different shades of red in under 2 minutes gal." Sophia laughed and sipped on a glass of water she had in her hand.

"Yeah I bet you do," Jamie mumbled into her arms and sighed.

Mia wore the worst fake smile in history, she wanted to just crawl away and die.

* * *

and in closing REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!


	34. Author Note

Hi guys, Ringles here. Sorry for the serious lack of updates on all of my stuff. I'm on my end of year holidays now, so a bit more time has come my way; therefore I've decided to pull this version of OTI down, and hopefully rewrite it more accurately and produce a much better version for you all.

I feel that over the year and a half it's been going it's just gotten out of hand, me writing facts, then forgetting them, then trying to write about them again somewhere else and having forgot them reproduce them quite inaccurately. Or, for that matter, change my mind about something I'd written and already posted!

For those who read more than one of my stories I'm not sure whether or not they'll be redone, but compared to this they're only babies in size so probably not.

Thanks again guys for all the support, and I hope that I can get this going again and much better soon.


	35. Another Author Note I'm still alive

Hi,

I want to say a quick thank you for all the support over the years that OTI has been in existence; however I won't be continuing it any further.

I won't delete it, but I have absolutely no drive to actually finish the beast. I started this story when I was 14/15 years old and now I'm 20, I don't have too much interest in it anymore.

I would like to finish my other story Experimental; because I do still feel a bit attached to it, so as I said on the last post there I would like to have it completed before the end of the year.

I will mark this story as 'complete' however I won't be finishing it, as I mentioned before.

Thanks again for the support, you've been great.


End file.
